Ensnared
by Carriedreamer
Summary: Part VII: "Ensnared": The clock is still ticking as truths are finally revealed and secrets are told concerning the motives behind this most challenging of games. Why is Blossom really here? What is Brick's true motive... and is there truly an end to the Devil's game? :: AU [Reds] [Complete]
1. Part I: Spoil of War

_A/N: Hello my lovelies and happy October. And y'all know what that means! Another Horror centric story from the mind of Carriedreamer: Believe it or not I am hoping to become a horror writer at some point ;p And so welcome back to my annual tradition in October- a new horror and or paranormal laced story to be released if not finished in fill during the month ( **Demon Nip** turned into a bigger project than I thought and so it has taken the place of "The Thing" being the first full length attempt at pure "humor/parody" I have ever attempted- Chapter 3: " **Two Heads are Better than one" -**_ **IS coming soon- ( in production as we speak)**

And now lovelies- for anyone curious: I present:

 **"Ensnared:**

 **A story of temptation... and exploration into the darkness prevalent in even the "nicest" soul.**

Enjoy my lovelies... ;)

* * *

 _We are each our own devil, and we make this world our hell."  
— Oscar Wilde_

 _0-o-0_

 _I won't do it._

 _You can't make me!_

… _. You wouldn't dare-!_

… _Yes Mother._

Three little girls. Three little boys. Counterparts. Equals ( in theory) and the six of them would be the harbingers of Mother's greatest victory.

Again. In _theory._

Brick Jojo begged to differ. In varying levels of screaming. Yelling- roaring- bashed across the head and fireballs spitting.

It was infuriating. This entire debacle was _ridiculous._

Brick was _above_ being "scolded" like a _child_ god damn it! And yet here he was- being _scolded_ like he was still five years old and-!

His lame ass brothers- they'd be fine. No more than fine. But Brick? Brick the fucking _leader,_ the hottest, strongest and most _badass_ of the Rowdyruff Boys- the bludgeoner, The over all greatest villain this side of this miserable state!

 _He_ was going to be in the goddamn yoke.

Brick was only twenty-five years old and now he would have to ignore all the gorgeous sluts who threw themselves at him on a daily basis and instead he was going to be stuck with a flat, ice cold, _prude_ for the rest of his goddamn life.

Life wasn't fair.

Yes he understood the so called "benefits"- begrudgingly… of Mother's plan! It would make everything run so much smoother, better, everything would work better _blah blah blah-_ But… fucking hell it just wasn't _fair!_

But Brick had his orders. And sooner or later he'd have to follow them. Just not yet. He didn't have to do it just yet so he wouldn't! So there! He was young and he was allowed to have a goddamn _life_ before-!

" Like… morning babyyyy."

He inwardly cringed. Sexy yes. Slutty and willing to do whatever was in Brick's sick and twisted mind? Oh _fuck_ yes.

But they all were inevitably dumb as a fucking post.

He scowled- freed his arm from the whore of the day and she pouted. Ugh she didn't want to... _talk_ did she? Listening to her prattle had been bad enough last night before he'd managed to shut her up by fucking her into a stupor last night.

Ugh. Well at least the "icy" prude would be able to take it and he wouldn't have to slow down anymore. Bitch was probably still a virgin. That'd be interesting he guessed. A minor thrill- tch maybe if he got lucky it'd be that one time only deal: Surely the demon wouldn't expect more than _one…_ spawn so to speak.

He shuddered and grabbed the hot arm candy. She squealed- ugh why were they always so fucking _loud!_ He accepted the sloppy hungover kiss with no comment- she wasn't staying long anyway. He had no idea what her name even was and Brick didn't… "cuddle" regardless.

This one clearly wanted to.

Ugh. He really didn't want to get yelled at again for messing up his sheets- blood never came out and God knows " Mother" would have a cow which would turn into a lecture and order to " get moving!"

Bull. Shit.

He was a grown ass man. He was _not-._

The door pounded, slammed open and the stupid chick shrieked and covered herself. Yeah okay- _now_ she was modest ugh fuck it.

He knocked the whore out and both his brothers- lame ass lucky assholes- gaped up at him. Boomer dumb as a post- His intelligence barely superseding the unconscious….Ugh. He'd picked up a redhead… gross Brick hated redheads.

Reminded him too much of his unfair fate.

Butch however looked like a seething rabid _dog._ Twitching like mad- teeth grit in a fanged snarl. Brick rolled his eyes- Mother's favorite unhinged _dog_ had clearly had a bad day.

Tch. Bastard had _nothing_ to complain over. He wasn't going to have to stick it to some prude -!

Ugh. No, no. Must be the mature one here. Mother had said so. Lucky bastards.

" Bro." Butch growled, Boomer cowered next to him like a total sap. Brick only rolled his eyes.

" The hell is it this time Butch?" He sighed, his brother only snarled more.

" I saw em'." He rasped. Brick stiffened and folded his arms. _Them_ in this case only meant one thing. And it wasn't something he had _any_ intention of doing today. Or tomorrow. Or the next week.

He was a brilliant asshole. He'd find a way out of this-!

"B-Brick?" Boomer tapped his arm and despite the sneer he got back he pointed anyway. Ah…. that was a problem. Butch looked ready to kill. Had always had a temper this one. Brick only sighed.

" What happened this time Butch?" He drawled.

" She fuckin' ignored me! Was too busy hangin' round those dumb ass humans lookin' for some and her lame ass sisters were there lookin' too!"

Brick raised an eyebrow but the blonde next to him stiffened and puffed his shoulders indignantly,

" Even Bubbles? But... but that's not fair! They're supposed to be "ours" Mom said so-!"

Baby. Lucky sniveling _baby._

" Yeah... don't remind me. Least you two's got the little blonde and The firecracker! I got a fuckin' block of "ice"- real nice i get stuck with the town prude- great." Brick muttered again. The indignation over his undeserved fate still stung.

" Not from what I saw- those girls were on the prowl: lookin' for some nooky. And she fucking _ignored me!"_

Butch was indignant. Angry. And he had been bored. Horrible combination for Brick's peace and quiet.

" So?" He shook his head. "She's "ignored" you before."

" Awwww c'mon she's miiiiiine! Mom said so! Brick this is lame can't we get em' now!" Boomer whined. "Mom said Bubbles is _miiiiiiine!"_

" The bitch saw ME and what does she do!? She fuckin' ignores me- ME!" Butch continued to rage.

Brick despite himself stiffened at that. " They _saw_ you- and yet did _nothing_?"

"SHE IGNORED ME! All three of those bitches ignored everyone- includin' the horde of dumb asses surrounding em'- surrounding OUR property!" Butch stamped his foot. " Fuck if _I'm_ gonna be ignored"... you know what- screw this! Time to show them their goddamn place!"

" Yeah! I want my Puff! We've trained enough!"  
Boomer declared.

Brick folded his arms. "No. It's not the right time you know the plan-."

A closed order. Butch continued to seethe but Boomer- _Boomer_ refused to back down and met Brick eye to eye. The insubordination!

" You can't blow it off forever Bro. Just get the chick preggo and then get rid of her if you don't like her - not that hard- Momma's getting impatient. And I want my Puff!"

" Says the one with the chest and tits to spare!" Brick snapped. Flat as a fucking board! No ass to speak of! Snooty. Prudish. Intolerable!

It. Wasn't. _Fair!_

Boomer however was the one to shake his head, " Bro. People change outta high school. The last time you saw her we were what- sixteen? C'mon man."

" Seventeen dumb ass!" He snarled. " Or maybe it was eighteen- point is little Miss _granny panties_ was always that icy little prude who-!"

Boomer however just shook his head. " Brick… she's changed. Trust me. I saw the pictures-."

Brick stiffened. " Pictures?"

His youngest brother nodded, " Yeah. Butch got some pics- Butch phone."

" Fucking ignoring _me_ like I'm some kinda lame ass she can just bat away like a dumbass fly- I'll show her!" Butch continued to mutter under his breath but held out the phone anyway. Shockingly the blonde knew how to work such an advanced device as a cell phone.

" See Bro. College uh… was good to her. Don't look like a Icy prude to me." He held it out. Brick swiped it.

" Tch. Once an icy prude bitch always an icy-!"

The table of ladies was filled. Many nice options and such but:.. that chick in the middle. He blinked. Holy… fuck. Who the…?

She was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen.

" Who...the fuck is this?" He said slowly.

" That's… your woman Bro." Boomer smirked but Brick's glare immediately rid him of that insubordination.

His gaze returned however to the woman in the photo. The lighting was shit- but her skin was the color of cream and looked just as soft and flawless- she was sipping what looked like a martini in one picture while she arched her hips in a dance in another- and that hint of chest just peeking out from that small V' neck in that tight little black dress at the movement… he felt himself growing hot.

The crowning moment though was the shine of that thick hair she'd let loose as she writhed on the dance floor- like a burning flame. Brick's gaze drifted to the ordinary hue of that unconscious whore that had sullied his bed last night and then back at the fiery _beauty_ in the photo.

He could almost feel the saliva gather in the back of his mouth. He felt itself go hot. His breathing seemed to grow harder and even the very rhythm of his chest seemed to stagnate.

Brick looked again at distaste at the whore who had dragged him away so early. Tch. Disgusting. Truly so. He'd have to take a shower to get the scent of her off him.

"Stupid bitch thinks she can just ignore me and- Hey! Yo Brick! The fuck you doing with my phone! That's mine man!"

But Brick didn't stop. He just kept on walking. Staring at the photo. Skimming through them at lightning speeds. His hand almost shook as he swiped the screen, each new picture revealing more delights than the last.

 _Blossom…._

He could picture it clear as day in his mind. That beauty lying there deliciously rumpled, tangled in his sheets covered in evidence of their sinful night. Those cerise eyes half lidded in both curiosity… and anticipation of his next move.

She would be a prize worth claiming. A prize worth-! HMM!?

 _What the hell-!_

The grip became dangerous and he felt a heavy hand on his shoulder while Butch swiped the phone back.

" Dude! You can't go stealing a guy's phone man I need that shit what if a babe texts me and I ain't there to pick it up- Jeez lemme send you the goods fuck man - stealin' my phone like some kinda-!"

" Who. Is. _That?"_ He snarled. Boomer released his shoulder.

" What's up Bro?" Boomer cocked his head and then folded his arms. " You look pissed. Well pissier than usual."

" W _ho. Is. This?"_ He repeated before he grabbed the phone again from the loudmouth who hollered But Brick didn't care no all he cared about was that _slime_ slithering near that gorgeous piece of _Brick's_ property. His intended due. His reward for a goddamn job well done!

The brothers rose their eyebrows in sync before the blond snapped his fingers. " Oh right- the pencil pusher! Yeah that lame ass showed up late and that set the pink one off. They were still arguin' when we left- no worries Bro. Total dweeb you can take him easy."

That was without question. However what Brick wanted to know was how anyone dared to touch something of _Brick's._

Though…. it was true. This was clearly not a case of love and laughter and marriage bells ringing in the future. The look on his pink eye beauty's face was like thunder- the dweeb looked exasperated.

Well then.

The smirk on his face grew-well, well. Boomer cleared his throat,

"Bro- so… what now? We gonna go get em' _now?_ C'mon man I want my Puff! She's _miiiiine!"_ Again with the whining. Butch sneered.

"And That _bitch_ is gonna learn the hard way no one ignores me like some kind of-!"

Brick's phone went off then signaling the acquisition of the goods. The pictures of his beauty were promptly stored in the appropriate folder- he shuddered in distaste however before he promptly trashed all the other whores who littered his phone.

He stared at the woman on screen again.

"Well…?" Boomer said again. Butch scoffed behind him.

"... Fine." He murmured. Though he put a hand up to stop the celebration." But not _yet."_ Boomer pouted. " We have some prep to do first Don't we boys… this is no place for a lady now is it?" He smirked. Despite the pout on his face even Boomer shook his head with a small wilted nod.

" Yeah I know but I want her _nowwww."_

" Patience is a virtue little brother." He murmured before he turned, his mind already racing…

"Eh? Where you goin' Bro?" Butch called out like an idiot. "Bro what about your-!" Brick turned and Butch gestured to the woman still unconscious. His face twisted.

"I'm done with her." _And all those like her._ "Do what you want just get rid of her."

He waved his brother off.

Brick had work to do.

 _Blossom. Blossom. Blossom._

Very… important-.

 _CRACK_

Work to do.

 _0-o-0_

 **"Ensnared"**

 ** _Part I : Spoils of War_**

 _0-o-0_

 _Ugh… my head_

She groaned softly to herself. Her head was throbbing and her entire body seemed to be aching all at once.

She couldn't remember anything. Nothing at all. Her head was aching, she grit her teeth- she needed an aspirin-.

 _Clink._

...Huh? Her arms wouldn't move.

 _Clink._

She blinked before she tried her arms again.

 _Clink. Clink. Clink._

Blossom's eyes widened before she whipped around and saw her wrists bound behind her with a thick heavy chain… Attached… to a bedpost?

 _W-what?!_

She pulled again. Nothing. No matter her pulls nothing would budge. But… but that was impossible! Nothing could keep her for long! Nothing! What was-!?

 _Where am I!?_

Her eyes drifted around the room- but she only saw darkness and…. Her heart began to pound.

This wasn't her uniform. This wasn't… this wasn't even-!

It was a white, diaphanous, virtually translucent in places nightgown- the only thing that kept her modesty were well placed pieces of lace and-.

This was not something she would _ever_ wear of her own accord. So _why_ was she wearing it?!

 _Badum. Badum. Badum._

She pulled again, and again- she didn't like this. No. No she did not! This was wrong- what had happened? This was no hospital gown! This was no-!

 _Clink. Clink. Clink. Clinkclinkclink._

The chain wouldn't budge.

 _BadumbadumBadumdumdum_.

"What….what the _fuck_ -!?" She finally managed to speak aloud.

" _..._ Damn. So miss "everything nice" can swear after all- well who would have thought?"

She stiffened. That voice… she knew that voice… but there was no way or reason for her to be hearing this voice… no he was-!

She was met with a pair of blood red eyes and she gasped out like a little ninny before she backed away into the headboard.

"Brick?!" She choked out. It was impossible- no this was impossible he was-!

He only bowed mockingly, " At your service Babe." His smirk only grew as his eyes skimmed down her body… her cheeks burned- never once had Blossom felt more _naked than_ being under that intense cruel stare. It felt as if that leer was assessing every minute detail about her, memorizing every inch and curve.

 _Clink. Clink. Clink._

"What the hell is-?!" He reached over and put a finger on her lips.

"Shhhhh-. No need to shout." He snickered. She wrenched herself away from that slimy hand.

"I have every right to shout! What's going on here!What the _fuck_ are you doing here!" She snarled with more authority this time. His brow rose more, probably at her crude language.

Brick Jojo, leader of the Rowdyruff Boys…. Only snorted as he settled himself at the side of the bed and ran his hand through her hair. "The boys are back in town _babe."_ His breath was far too close to her ear then, "Did you miss me?"

She jerked away and pulled at the chain again.

"You're not supposed to-!"

The Red Rowdyruff Boy only flashed her a smirk- an oily, oozing crooked curl of lips that put a chill down her spine.

"What? Be here." He cocked his head to the side in a mockery of deep "thought" but then snapped his fingers, " Oh right- right. _That_." He smirked more. It looked… dastardly. She bit her lip and pulled but he only steepled his fingers and peered at her from the above the tips. "Let's just say… _Mother Dearest_ took pity on the "babies" you and those nasty girls threw in that cold lonely cell. So Mother sprung us…"

She stiffened. Shit. Did that mean…. _It_ was involved… she could remember nothing specific. Her head was still throbbing. She pulled her legs up in an attempt to sit up, his brow rose. "Gotta say _Blossom_ \- I was never expecting the town prude to have grown up looking so damn... _fine_." He stroked his chin thoughtfully. "No… no I was not." His grin broadened more.

"What the hell is going on here!?" She demanded.

He clicked his tongue, "Having a bit of a memory lapse I see." He murmured. "Shame this was definitely one of our _better_ fights I must say."

Fight…? Wait… yes! The fight! The battle! Wait...oh…. Oh god Blossom remembered now! She sucked in a harsh breath.

It had been a moment. One phone call. They'd flown into battle…. As usual and…

 _It_ had been there. It and it's three… wait… three so where was-?!

… _Bubbles… Buttercup…_

Her eyes widened and she yanked at the chain again. Nothing. The constant _clinking_ echoed through the room. He laughed.

" Babe. Don't bother. You know you can't break that chain."

"What do you mean i _know!_?" She snapped. "What the hell is this-!?" Another pull. " What the fuck is this?! I demand answers at once you- you _ROWDYRUFF!_ " She swore out loud and he blinked for a moment before… he started laughing. She grit her teeth.

"You don't give up easily do you?" He cleared his throat.

" WHERE ARE MY SISTERS!" She screeched.

"... Well that's like clockwork." He muttered.

"Where are _my sisters!"_

"It's like a broken record."

" So help me you bastard if you hurt them I swear to-!"

" _Relax._ They're fine. They're being… entertained-."

"WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN!"

" Well if you'd _stop_ yelling maybe-."

The head of the Rowdyruff Boys rolled his eyes before he turned around and the next thing she knew a water bottle was thrust at her before he plopped in a chair in front of her with a sigh.

"Seriously you're going to keel over - drink then we'll talk-."

"Do you think I'm some kind of imbecile! I'm not taking anything from the likes of-!"

"Yeah, Yeah- okay- will you just drink woman." She stiffened and looked at the bottle. Another eye roll. " It's not poisonous- for the love of-." Again she gave him a withering look and then-.

 _Clink._

He blinked but then the "genius" finally got it. " Oh- oh yeah." He grabbed the bottle back before opening it and then grabbing back her face.

"Open up."

She kept her lips tightly closed. He made another growling sound before he forcefully pulled her mouth back open. And poured it in… oh sweet relief… water- her throat had been so dry she'd admit that to herself.

"Easy there tiger." He removed it. "I take it you didn't drink much before this. Hell of a hangover you must have-."

She frowned. "I drink! I'm not a child!" She retorted, stung. "I just don't like it." And that look she got also stung her into honesty,damn it.

" _Clearly."_ The redhead plopped back into his seat and only continued peering at her over his steepled hands. Again… that look was making her most… uncomfortable.

"Can you… not?" She muttered. The restraints were infuriatingly staying put even when she pulled at full strength.

"Can I not what?" he mocked. She bristled.

"Can you not _stare_ at me as if I were a piece of meat!" Blossom pulled herself back up further, this dress, nightgown _thing_ didn't leave much to the imagination and… ugh.

"It's hardly my fault. You're a beautiful woman Blossom Utonium." he seemed to linger on her name for some reason. "I'm only a man- superhuman or not- I'm still a man."

"I would prefer not to be mocked."

"Nothing mocking about it Babe." He shrugged. "I can assure you- never in even my wildest dreams did I _ever_ think the Town Prude was going to turn into... _you_." Those red eyes darted up and down. "Had I known earlier…" He began muttering to himself like some kind of maniac- she grit her teeth and pulled again. Still nothing.

"They're not going to break. That's pure titanium alloy- you're not going anywhere Babe." He said quietly. "Lucky us…" another mutter, though this time it sounded… annoyed.

She narrowed her eyes, " I certainly didn't come here by choice!"

" I'm aware. And so is my stomach where you kicked me and started yelling in your hung over stupor." He rolled his eyes again. " if you were so fucking _miserable_ in that relationship why did you stay with him- fuck." He cracked his back. " You've still got that _kick_ I see _"_

She bristled. "... serves you right more than likely." He snorted. " and my boyfriend is… irritating at times yes."

"I… noticed." Another grunt as he stood back up. He was walking with a slight limp in his gait. Good. Served him right! He grabbed a glass and poured himself a drink, something strong it smelled like before he tossed his head back and chugged it down.

" Why am I here?" She hissed. " where are my sisters and why am I wearing-!"

He put a finger up, he had poured himself another shot. She scrunched her nose. "All in due time Babe. You'll figure it all out soon enough." He said simply.

Now the Powerpuff Girl grit her teeth and chained or not she lurched forward.

"I _demand_ an explanation on my _attire_ at least at once!"

He blinked but then he burst out laughing… how dare-!

" Fucking hell- you really _do_ put on a damn good girl act don't you? Your "attire"- you mean your new "threads"? Yeah Babe- you're wearing something pretty, most girls like wearing something pretty." He rolled his eyes. She bristled more.

"I look like a-!" This nightgown or whatever was giving her a bad feeling in her stomach. She didn't like how… she couldn't think of what exactly right now but it reminded her of something and-! Oh never mind! She began to pull furiously. Sooner or later even the strongest metal would break! Brick sighed again before he strolled over.

"C'mon Babe- you're too smart not to have realized it yet-." He caught her chin in an iron grip. "Nah… you feel it don't you- or well the lack of it I should say-." His grin increased and she was going to blast it off his smug face and-!

….What? She blinked and focused again. Nothing. No extra heat. No nothing but…

Her breathing quickened. H-How!? Her- Her powers-!? Her strength!? Her… Her X-!?

"What...WHAT DID YOU DO!?" She railed, screeched and began struggling like mad- he released her and held his palms up briefly.

"I didn't do shit- you can thank Momma-."

"YOU STOLE MY POWERS!"

"More like-." he fingered the chain idly. "Repressed them. It's a security measure, He didn't want anyone running around fucking up the place but-."

 _CLANK_

Hm? She blinked but then rubbed her newly freed wrists cautiously.

"I think we can both agree you're not the "destructive" type however. So...Thanks Momma, but not my kink i can do this on my own." He muttered that last part and then leaned against the wall.

"Do what on your own?" Blossom said quietly as she stood up- those red eyes fixed on her. The garment was grotesquely too big, she practically swam in this thing(!) and she also wasn't wearing shoes?! What the hell was he even-?! Never mind… she was free! The fool had gone and released her!

"You know what...never mind- I'm out of here."

The grip on her arm instant before she got tossed back on the bed like a rag doll. He glared down at her.

"Not very polite to leave in the middle of a conversation." He drawled.

"Ow! - well it's not very "polite" to kidnap a girl from a bar and-!"

"I didn't take you from the bar- I took you from the battlefield." He shrugged again. "Not my fault you don't remember the facts. If it makes you feel better you still put up a good effort." He picked at a hangnail before that evil red spark appeared in his eye. "But hey you know the ancient rules of war… to the victor."

 _Step. Step._

"Comes the _spoils."_ His grin was dastardly and she squirmed away back towards the headboard.

" Spoils… I am _hardly_ a-mmph!?" He looked down at her with a wry look in his eye.

"I don't make the ancient rules babe. I just enjoy them." he smirked. He wouldn't be smirking long(!) She tensed her jaw but he took his hand away smoothly only to slap it harder over her mouth. "Are you going to be a good girl and not bite or am I going to have to keep you gagged while I finish this conversation?"

"mmmph' mmmph' mmmph mmmmmph! ( _DROP DEAD YOU WRETCH!)_

Again, he released her. "Good girl- now listen, this is hardly the ideal for me either- but it is what it is."

He was making literally no sense. Literally _none!_ It was annoying her to say the least.

"What Mother wants… mother gets." _Shrug._ "But… at least you turned into a damn babe after your high school prude days."

Why… that-!

"I was hardly a _prude_ \- I just had self respect and didn't follow the masses into that assembly line you called a bedroom!" She snarled.

"Too bad I would have rocked your world." He started playing with a piece of her hair but she pulled away in disgust.

"Do _not_ touch me! My standards are still too high for someone like _you_ to _ever_ reach!"

That seemed to irritate him. His nose scrunched as he took a deep breath and squeezed the top of it. Now Blossom was the one to smirk. Score one for-.

"So that loser pocket protector somehow did though eh?"

Blossom bristled. Both for the past tense of that statement… and the allusion to what was the absolute… worst part of her relationship. Dexter was… charming in his way and he was a good man when he wasn't being an arrogant cad but… they weren't… very… he wasn't… well….

Her cheeks flushed. Everything could be fixed in time. Even the smallest non consequential things in a relationship could… be fixed…

Though he saw nothing wrong and thus had no desire to improve either.

"He and I are very compatible." She said primly. He snorted out loud.

"Compatible? Funny that's not _usually_ the first word I'd think when describing any relationship-."

"Well mine are more than just about what goes on in the bedroom!" She snapped. He rolled his eyes skyward.

"Typical answer of an unsatisfied woman. No wonder you two were at each other's throats. What a loser."

"Dexter is not a-!"

"It's fine- Butch took care of that one anyway."

Silence.

"... what?"

The black frames went bouncing off the mattress- tossed so nonchalantly and such- wait...Dexter… what had happened to-?!

Her heart started to pound. It… it couldn't be-! What was-?!

"What… what did you _do?!"_ She demanded and began to rise but he shoved her back easily.

"He was a loudmouth- he made the mistake of flapping his gums and ultimately upsetting Butch." That smirk returned only now there seemed to be a malice hiding within… she bit her lip and reached for the glasses but they were batted away to the floor while he sat down in their place. "But forget about him. Let's talk Babe- we ought to get to know-..."

Powers or not Blossom still had a good _kick_ like he had said. He went crashing to the floor and she took her chance held the cumbersome skirt up as she bolted through the open door into the hall.

It was surprisingly well lit, with paneled walls and a tiled floor. It could have been in any affluent home even- though… there were no windows. Nothing- save the artificial lights- there wasn't a hint of the outside world…

Where… where was she? Oh… oh what did it matter, she came across a large door. It was monstrous but it had to give! It had to! She threw her weight on it.

"You don't really think you can escape so easily do you?" He sounded bored as he hovered just above her. She grit her teeth and continued to push at the door. It wouldn't budge and that was more disturbing than anything else.

She pushed more regardless.

"Seriously Babe you're going to rip your pretty dress."

"Screw this dress! Why can't I open this?!"

He blinked but then only gave another of those irritating _shrugs_.

"Again did you _really_ think you'd be able to escape that easily, come on now Babe you're smarter than that-."

 _BANG. BANG. BANG._

"Let me out! I demand this door be opened! Release me at once-!"

Brick raised an eyebrow and returned to the ground. "You're going around making demands…. you're _reaaaaaally_ not getting it are you?"

She found herself whirled around and her wrist was seized as he marched on.

" What the-?! Let me-!"

"Rules of war 101- very simple. Victors get the spoils and the goods- no matter what- losers hope there will be mercy in their futures and so provide the victors with said spoils to get mercy. See how that works Babe?" She pulled at his grip but he only opened another large door that had _not_ been there a minute ago (!?) and half tossed her in.

Where once there had been no windows now there was nothing _but_ windows- panes of glass and such and the only furniture was one large velvet couch in front of them all.

"This is our surveillance room." He said quietly, almost in her ear. She jumped and she could feel the curve of his mouth.

"Surveillance… in other words… you've been _spying_ -."

"Not me. My brothers maybe to get a look at a naked tit or two back then… but I never bothered." She shivered. "I didn't need 3D porn… the real thing was always at my disposal."

She grit her teeth. "You were always a loathsome boy." She hissed. "Every girl knew Brick Jojo was _trouble."_

"D'aww- So you did notice me back then." He seemed delighted for some reason. " Well this makes things a bit easier…wouldn't you agree Babe?" He started playing with her hair again and Blossom jerked away.

" Don't touch me!" She hissed. " I'm not one of your stupid fools! Don't think I'm going to fall for any of your tricks-!"

"Oh I _know_ you're not one of those insipid bimbos… you're _brilliant_ … as well as one hell of a beauty….lucky me." he beamed. Her face went warm and she clenched her fist.

Damn him! Damn him and that silver tongue of his! God knows how many fools had fallen for its vile machinations in their youth! It was a true wonder that an entire army of red eyed little terrors hadn't ended up invading the city seeing as the rumors had been quite clear no outside "protection" had ever been used!

Every day it'd been a new name.

" _Did you hear about Brick with Charlene?"_

" _Oh my god I know I heard- wasn't he with Miranda last week though?!"_

" _I thought it was Vivian."_

Tch. Disgusting. Truly disgusting.

"I don't know what sort of insidious plan your vile little mind has conjured up but it will not work-!"

"Plan?" He cocked his head to the side oh so _innocently_ , Blossom only scowled more. "Can't a man admire a beautiful woman without an ulterior motive?-"he had the gall to start playing with her hair _again._

"Save it." She pointed her finger straight at him, "I know when you're full of _shit_ \- I'm not one of those brainless floozies you liked to collect like fucking postage stamps back in high school!"

 _Veronica, Nikki, Chloe, Monique,Amanda, Lily, Sue-._

"Oho… again I'm appalled Miss Utonium… such a foul mouth." She stiffened but then tensed at how close the wretch had suddenly gotten. Her nostrils flared on instinct- was he wearing… sandalwood cologne? Oh… god she loved that smell why of all scents did he have to choose _that_ one-!? Dexter had _hated_ that smell and instead had gone for that obnoxious "Hatchet" or whatever despite Blossom's continued entreaties to the contrary-...

 _Dexter…._

What had that…. fool gone and done to himself now...

Brick smiled another oozing smile and leered down at her straight on. Face to face. Most people would end up looking to the floor eventually confronted by Blossom's piercing state but oh not this one… clearly not this one.

She clenched her fist and averted her gaze. "What am I doing here?" She had to get information first and foremost. Brick had taken her here likely under orders from… A-and as such it meant something dastardly was afoot and she would have to-!

"I just thought I'd show you something Babe." He murmured and his hands ended up on both her shoulders as he led her to the couch and pushed her in it. He plopped down right next to her and kept an iron grip on her arm. " Let's see Townsville at the moment eh?"

She narrowed her eyes, "If you did anything to my city I swear I'll-!"

The screens all reacted and… all looked surprisingly… normal. The sun was out, the civilians were all out and about…. what?

"Its a nice little city isn't it… shame if something were _ever_ to happen to it." He oozed in her ear and as if on cue suddenly an explosion seemed to rock the room: she tensed but his grip didn't budge- the smoke billowing out of the large volcano rose high into the sky, the observatory… or what was left of it lay in pieces. The screams echoed through the room, and she could almost smell the sulfur.

The scene changed again into that white box like house in that charming neighborhood. The older man was happily clipping his hedges before that dark cloud shadowed the entire…

"Stop it." She whispered.

"Just wait…"

The man stopped and looked up. The large cloud crashing towards-.

"STOP!" She squeezes her eyes shut. " Stop! Stop!"

 _Snap._

The images vanished. She clutched her mouth and her body shook. She felt him get up but move behind her.

"It hasn't happened yet." He murmured. She continued to shake. "It was averted actually- by yours truly in fact." She stiffened. _What?_

She couldn't help it. She turned to face him and the shock must have been apparent in her face as he once again had that ingratiating smirk on his face. " _You?"_ She " Why would you-?!"

But-But he was evil! Clearly-?! Why would?!

" Yeah….disasters _**not**_ caused by Momma aren't exactly popular around here." She swallowed hard. "Your city is safe… _for now."_

She bit her lip and despite her best efforts her hands wouldn't stop shaking. Just for that brief moment… the carnage… the destruction had been unbelievable.

"So… it didn't happen…" she whispered. He shook his head.

"Not yet. Here you want proof?" _Snap._

The image changed once again to that white boxy house in the suburbs only this time- she frowned…. her Father lay fast asleep in his lab. He'd been up late working on his experiments again but…. he was safe.

The trembling still wouldn't stop though. He sighed and with another _snap_ a bottle appeared at their side with two glasses. He popped it and poured them out before extending it to her.

Blossom frowned, " I-I don't…"

"Drink."

"N-No thank you."

He rolled his eyes before plopping next to her with his own. " Suit yourself."

Her eyes however were still fixed on the screens. Townsville was sleeping. It was late at night... the battle… what time had the battle been anyway? What had happened her head hurt… just-.

She held it. "Sure you don't want anything?" He continued with his drink.

"... water would be nice." She finally said quietly. His eyebrow rose but nonetheless another snap of fingers and a glass of water was in her hands.

"H-How?" She whispered. " How did-?"

" The water or the Volcano?" He said dryly. She bit her lip for a moment.

"... both I suppose."

" I have powers in this realm I don't have in Townsville. And as for the volcano…" he took another sip. "You'd have been better off asking the Einstein wannabe who tried to play God and failed miserably."

A chill went through her spine.

"... Dexter?" She whispered. Brick nodded.

"I take it you remember those experiments your "Boo Boo" pencil protector was conducting down there." He took a deep swig. "He fucked with shit he shouldn't have." His tone went dark." Mother was very angry."

… Dexter had grown obsessed with those experiments even arguing with his mentor… Professor Utonium… he'd become… obsessed over these last few weeks.

" He thought he had discovered a way to… harness geothermic energy." She stared into her empty glass but it was filled again almost instantly. "He… wouldn't listen it was like he had…"

"Mm. That much was obvious the way he was spouting his mouth at Butch." Brick snorted. "You can do better Babe. Well actually you _will_ have it better. Lucky you." He finished his glass in one shot before he poured himself another. "And Lucky me."

"... what?" She sounded like a simpleton and he snorted, Blossom narrowed her eyes but the Red Rowdyruff only waved it off it seemed.

"Don't worry about it. You should get some rest- chill and shit." Another door appeared seemingly out of nowhere. She hugged her arms- she was getting… a bad feeling about this. About all of this.

"I'd prefer to get answers first." She stood. He gave her another bored look.

"Well, I don't feel like giving them to you at the moment. We'll talk about it later."

"No." She said in a hiss. "We are talking about it- _now_!"

"I don't _feel_ like it Babe. And that's the end of it. Now…" He pushed her from behind into the room. "We'll talk _later_ \- right now, I have a headache and you need to sleep some more clearly."

His thumb pressed against her temple.

"What the hell are you even-!?"

Everything went black.

0-o-0

 _Blossom,_

 _I think we got off on the wrong foot yesterday . Let's have dinner. How's about I pick you up at six and we'll have a good talk._

 _See you then._

 _Brick_

 _PS: Wear something nice._

0-o-0

Blossom had awoken to that insulting letter placed by her pillow. Her head was pounding. She gulped, what… what had happened?

At least she saw her attire hadn't changed again- she was in the same nightgown she'd been in before….

Which at least meant he hadn't touched her.

Spoils… what sort of nonsense was _that?!_ Blossom was a human being thank you _not_ some sort of trophy or whatever was in that wretch's head!

And furthermore how foolish did he think she was?! She'd been called into battle with him- and he was claiming he had "averted disaster" with her idiot boyfriend's experiments he'd been continually warned off of-?!

Blossom had told him it was dangerous. Professor Utonium had told him…

But he'd refused to listen. Like he'd been a man… possessed. He'd been determined to make his mark in the science community. He'd never been a patient man- he wanted to get the prestige _now._

She should have stopped him...but she hadn't and so…

 _Let's have dinner_

She frowned before simply crumpling the paper up and chucking it away from her.

Dinner- _ha!_ She'd rather starve.

The room was pitch black. Lovely. Just lovely- she couldn't see a thing. Her eyes narrowed however, well she could see something. A bright light coming from what looked like a door. She stretched out her stiff arms and legs before she stood. Hugging her arms as well as closing this… far too open neckline she _really_ didn't want to know where it had come from Blossom walked towards the light, reached out clumsily in the darkness and finally found a door knob. Had that fool _really_ left the door unlocked?

Idiot. Whatever, the Rowdyruff Boys had never been ones with brains now-.

…Had they?

She squinted, getting used to the brightness engulfing the room slowly but she took one clumsy step forward, then another. Her eyes widening more and more as the seconds passed.

She'd wandered into… a rather spacious bathroom. The cool stone at her feet, glistening white… marble? Was she walking on pure… no. She shook her head. Preposterous. Still though, she saw a large round tub with various bottles perched on the sides- one quick sniff confirmed them as smelling of jasmine, lilac and rose respectively, her favorite scents. A fluffy white towel was hanging on the edge as well. Just like it was waiting for her to take a bath. A lovely...perfect bath.

The water came out instantly warm. No waiting period and steam soon filled the room. She took one of the bottles, the one that smelled of jasmine and poured it in the tub. Mounds of sweet smelling bubbles soon popped up.

She felt gross. Blossom felt truly disgusting and grimy. God only knew what she must have looked like- how long had she even been asleep before-? She shuddered- she needed to get this thing _off_ her.

With an audible sound of disgust she peeled off the diaphanous garment and let it slip to the floor- giving it a kick for good measure.

Disgusting. Truly disgusting.

she stepped into the tub.

… A _hhh…_

Despite herself and her own better judgement she sunk deeper into the water- her aches and pains both from how she'd been chained up… as well as before then arguably all seemed to melt away.

She couldn't remember the last time she'd been allowed something like this. She had a lovely tub back at home, not as… luxurious sure but a bath had always been a possibility save that annoyance of "water bills" and being "eco-friendly" and blah blah.

She buzzed her lips. She was a Powerpuff girl and yet here she was not even allowed to draw herself a fine soak because of… stupid reasons. Tch. Just like her house had always had to have been at most sixty seven degrees.

Cheapskate. Tch. He'd always been such a cheapskate. Dexter thought he was _so good_ to the environment and eco-friendly but how much waste did those _failed_ experiments make hmmmm? Not to mention stink up her home! What did keeping the house at sixty seven degrees help anything with except keeping Blossom _freezing!_

He was truly-!

" _Butch took care of that one."_

What the hell had that meant…

She dunked her head and lathered up her hair, shampooing it, conditioning it, and adding extra shine with another treatment while she washed her body. It was over all too soon for her to be honest. At least the towel she found was still warm and the other towel by the sink was thick enough to actually be of use regarding her hair. Thick and luxuriant as it was… it could also be a royal pain at times.

She looked around warily still, it was… strange how wonderful that bath had physically been. Just what she had needed… with everything she would have wanted.

But… how had … that come to pass?

Blossom clutched the towel closer to herself. She felt cold again. Much too cold. Something wasn't right here. No… something was… off.

She noticed a new light from behind the door now- where it had once been pitch black… her eyes narrowed.

Odder still, there was a plush robe hanging on the doorknob that looked to be just her size…

She bristled. Probably left over from some woman he'd had for an evening or something.

She rolled her eyes. Talking…. _Right._ That was completely what the wretch was looking for. Uh huh- sure.

She shouldn't wear it. She shouldn't even have changed! But… something about that gown she'd been wearing had filled her with such dread… it had looked…

She picked it up daintily, the lace work was honestly exquisite, it was elegantly made and it only hinted at what lay beneath but it still… unnerved her.

Because looking more closely… Blossom had seen a piece like this once before…

" _Oh my. How very naughty of you Robin."_

" _Well… I mean it is special night."_

 _Laughter. Nudge. Nudge. Wink. Wink._

Blossom threw it back down and took a good few steps back from the disturbingly _bridal_ like night gown and hastened out the door.

 _Spoil of war…._

He'd called her a that. Like she was...A prize. A prize for what?! What had happened? Where were her sisters?!

What had-... what happened to the room?!

What… what the-?!

There was a bed now she could see. Likely the one she had been _chained_ to mind you- but it was elaborate and huge. Elegant and stately. The canopy over it was a rich burgundy color- in better circumstances Blossom could admit she had never seen a more beautiful piece of furniture. It was also piled high with pillows and… a glossy black throw that…didn't look like faux fur. God help them if Bubbles were to ever see _that_.

Another turn of her head and there was a large wardrobe on another and crowning the room a lovely chandelier sporting the most realistic looking faux crystals she had ever seen hung from the ceiling.

All in all… Her entire…prison cell had changed. It looked more… like a fine hotel room now. Or had she just not noticed her surroundings before... Or had it changed when she had left… Blossom didn't know…

But she did know… she didn't like this. No she was getting a _very_ bad feeling from all this.

And that bad feeling only grew when she saw what must have been her supposed " attire" for this dinner she was supposed to attend hanging on a hook on the wardrobe,

It was a deep plunging V' neck style floor length gown with the thinnest most redundant spaghetti straps she'd ever seen. All in red. Of course it was red. He had never been one for subtlety had he? No of course not. Why bother?

The fact remained however that this was something Blossom _never_ in a million years would choose to wear herself.

The material was slippery, if she didn't know any better should almost swear this was actually pure silk but… she frowned and shook the ludicrous thought away - no zipper or buttons- Something like any of those Hollywood starlets on the television would wear… with custom made, one of a kind silk and chiffon gowns being fawned upon by the masses. So much of their time and money made with nothing but pretty faces and smiles… loved by all...

Never mind. She wasn't wearing this. It was too demoralizing.

Pervert. Wretch. Clearly nothing had changed in that filthy head of his. It was laughable if he thought she would _ever_ deign to wear something so… so _demeaning._

She wasn't going to be a cretin like Brick Jojo's _entertainment_ \- dressing for _his_ benefit. Disgusting. Never! She had self respect!

If he'd wanted her to actually agree to that insulting letter he could have at least _tried_ to get his filth ridden mind out of the gutter and given her something more… more appropriate!

Something like say her prom gown- still in its bag in her closet at home. The silver beads meshing so beautifully with the rose colored satin- she'd looked like an old time princess compared to the scraps of clothing the other girls had worn-!

So what she'd never gotten a chance to wear…. her own prom dress come to find out…

Blossom… of course had other priorities.

Why on her Prom night she'd been defending the city from a threat- imagine the horror of someone _other_ than Princess Morebucks being voted as Prom Queen… unthinkable! Her outrage had engulfed the entire city. Jessica the usurper caught in a robotic clamp while her plastic crown was ripped from her head… foolish- and frankly if _anyone_ had been robbed it had been Bloss-... her sister. Bubbles. Of course Bubbles had been robbed and of course Blossom had done her duty. Of course… what did it matter having not even been nominated… it was fine. It was just a night. After her battle she'd been too weary to do anything but collapse in bed.

A job well done…the day was saved... what did it matter not having been able to dance...?

Her eyes skimmed over a rather ornate mirror hanging from the door- it was… a shame really. For all it being such an obvious ploy for shame and disgust… it was a lovely dress. On someone else it would be she meant!

Powerpuff Girls didn't wear things like this. It was far too revealing, and far too… too… - she'd look like some sort of.. mafia dame or something out of one of those casino movies! It was ludicrous! Give her one of those long cigarette holders why don't you!?

Her hands trailed over the material but then she came to the grim realization she had two no three choices.

One. She wear this towel forever.

Two. She put that used disturbing nightgown back on with whatever message that was supposed to give her.

Three. She wears the mafia dame dress.

She grabbed the wretched thing and held it against her with a sneer.

It likely wouldn't fit her anyway. May as well show the the wretch how ludicrous this whole thing was! Playing dress up- what were they five!? The pervert was probably "enjoying the show" in that spy-room of his before he decided to do whatever it was he was truly-.

It fit like a glove.

She was less… endowed than either of her sisters true but...oddly this didn't seem in matter in this gown. For all of the demeaning cut and innuendos obviously associated with a gown like this… she… Blossom…

To be honest Blossom Utonium was _killing_ in this as Buttercup would have said. Her hands trailed down the smooth glossy fabric that was certainly not silk- traced the outline of her hips, the hourglass curve. She turned and looked at her backside. A little… too open for her comfort level usually but she… looked fine.

As only a matter of last resort of course.

She wasn't going.

She turned and strode back over to the bed then paused.

Those hadn't been there before… the shoes she meant. The heels that were sitting on top of the pillow.

Unnerved now she backed away only to hit something hard. A vanity? But why was a _vanity_ in here?

Blossom's eyes widened.

A fully _stocked_ vanity at that. Glistening holders and boxes full of an assortment of brushes, combs, and other hair products? Vials of perfume? Just… what did the wretch keep a supply of womanly objects and necessities for!?

Were these all for when he "entertained" his ladies of the evening or something?

She picked up one of the brushes and made a face. Really weren't they a little _old_ to plaster rhinestones and fake jewels over everything?

" shows the type of women you normally bring here doesn't it cretin?" She mumbled and put the garish thing down. It was even painted _gold_ \- how ridiculously trashy. So unnecessary.

Just like all of this make up and such here- there was need for-...

Wait… no but that's… that's impossible!

But it was. There was no doubt. She recognized that label.

Blossom had never… really advertised how much she loved… makeup. Make-up and other….cosmetic past could be a fun hobby! But… an expensive one.

She couldn't spend her life and money on the act of… adorning herself. Of making herself…look pretty.

She was above that. Her mission in life… her duty… she didn't have time to waste on individual vanity.

But…. then again...

She took one of the many brushes standing in a set with shaking hands. The smooth wood- mahogany. How did she know this? Because she recognized them. How many times had Blossom paused at the window of that store- longing evident in her eyes at the luxurious set. The one time she'd even allowed herself a demonstration… the soft camel hair had tickled her skin, blending the make up into a flawless canvass for her to work with.

Individually she could have paid thirty six per brush- except the contour- that was forty two or...Two hundred and fifty four dollars for the entire set. Plus an extra seventy-five for the wooden, crimson velvet lined carrying case which would have looked amazing on her vanity at home… but…

I-Imagine the commander and leader having done such a selfish thing… as paying such an exorbitant price for a single makeup brush… let alone a set.

Unthinkable.

Any spare money she had, had to go to the needy!

… but god as her witness Blossom had wanted them. She'd wanted them so badly.

She'd given Dexter so many hints. So many- her birthday was coming up- Christmas- Valentine's Day- Hell even Easter!

...but her words had been unheard… or perhaps just ignored. All his funds went to Science and more science…

Never to anything else… never.

Her hand moved almost by itself, she sighed in pleasure at the caress on her skin- soft. So soft, no cheap hard bristles this time!

The gloss on her lips was perfectly applied. The shading of her eyes was sublime. She giggled despite herself. Masterful, divine- Her morning routine would have been cut in half with these babies! It was like a silly dream come….true.

But…

How had they gotten here… and _why?_

She was even more unnerved now and she put the brush down. What… what was going on here? Blossom abruptly stood up and backed away-.

Only to hit something both solid and… warm.

"I was right. Red's your color Babe."

She stiffened and whirled around. Brick had the gall to send her a cheeky little wave.

" Where… where did you come from?!" She demanded. She hadn't heard the door open- it was closed last time she'd- WHERE WAS THE DOOR?!

He snorted, " Well I mean- Prison cell 1119 at Townsville penitentiary was one theory- the others-." He shrugged with a sly grin. " You know."

She clenched her fists and backed away from him.

" But speaking of "knowing"- Damn Babe… I knew you'd look hotter in red but even I wasn't expecting _this."_

His look was disturbingly _hungry_ and she backed further- almost tripping back into the vanity chair but she retaliated anyway. "It wasn't like I had any other option!" She snapped. "My other clothes seem to have mysteriously vanished!"

He smirked again but infuriatingly said nothing as he strolled over until he was right behind her.

"Meh- details. Details. You always focused too much on the small things Babe."

"I would appreciate you calling me by my name instead of continually mocking me." She said through grit teeth.

"What's mocking about it- you _are_ a knockout." The husky voice scalded her ear, Blossom's chest clenched and she hastily covered herself with her arms. Brick only gave her an oily smile while his gaze unashamedly flicked up and down, assessing her figure and that sly look only grew more… _appreciative._

She was getting a bad feeling about this.

"You could have knocked!" She hissed. He shrugged.

" Yeah I could have. Ah well."

She tightened her grip on herself by instinct. This man's gaze had left her feeling as if she were standing there naked!

But Blossom was a Powerpuff Girl. She had a duty. Finding out more about this situation and sisters' whereabouts were her top priority!

So she took a deep breath and released her hold. Brick however again didn't seem to notice. He only looked at the vanity with a bemused look in his face.

"So I see you liked my gifts." It was a low husky murmur that put an unwanted chill down her spine.

" Gifts?" She repeated.

"Yeah, You like em?"

She hugged her arms tighter. " You mean the...?" She looked at the make-up brushes. "Why did-?"

"Because you deserve nice things." He said so simply. "So I made sure you had them… for _once."_ His tone went dark again. She shivered.

Again however….she was beginning to grow more concerned.

"I'm not one to be taken in by bribes." She hissed finally.

Even though however subconsciously Blossom's hand had drifted to the beautiful brush case.

He smirked, " Oh well shit then I'm _sorry_ Babe-let me take them back-." He reached over to the vanity.

Her hand slapped over the case.

"What are you up to Brick?" She snapped.

" What do you mean _Blossom?"_

"I know what you're up to. You're- you're up to something! And I'm not going to fall for it!"

He raised an eyebrow. " Really now? Well that's a relief. Now we can get somewhere. What am I up to?"

She blinked. His smirk grew. She glared at the reflection in the mirror, mostly at those evil red eyes boring into her from behind. She clenched her fists.

"You're looking to - foolishly I might add- try to lull me into a state of dull complacency."

" Huh… interesting idea. And why am I doing this?" He cradled his chin, thoughtfully.

" To kill me of course. What other reason would there be?"

The Rowdyruff was only silent. She frowned and finally turned her head from the mirror- if nothing but to shift that cruel scarlet gaze away from her! They were like two burning coals… looking almost like they were about to consume her.

"Definitely more and more interesting." He murmured again.

"What's more interesting!" She demanded. " There is nothing interesting about such a transparent-! What are you up to! I demand-!"

Brick ignored her mouth curled more in amusement it seemed as her tirade increased.

"Right you finished Babe?" She stiffened as his hands caressed her alarmingly bare shoulders. Those "straps" so called seemed more like scraps of red string left over from the sewing room than actual support so called of the gown! Certainly one wrong move and they'd be snapped clean off- something as simple as a flick of his finger for example…

The strap was pulled up and then he moved away but grabbed her by the wrist. Again that glint in his eyes… did not bode well.

"Because I don't know about you but I'm _starved_. Let's eat eh? Get to know each other a little better since we're going to be seeing a _lot_ more of each other from now on."

"I don't _want_ to get to know-wait… what do you mean seeing each other- oof!"

He didn't even allow her another word- she just found herself pulled out the door- and her hand trapped in the crook of an elbow. The semblance and charade of " the perfect gentleman."

What… what was he up to?

Judging from her earlier surroundings Blossom could have almost expected one of those stereotypical scenes from any horror movie- the long looming dining room table in a dark eerie room.

But no. Instead she'd been led to an arguably charming in better circumstances little table on what seemed like a balcony of sorts. He'd even pulled her chair out for her before settling in his own seat. She wasn't sure how… but dinner had begun almost immediately- again…. this was… bizarre.

Therefore no. No she would _not go_ about and-!

" Not hungry Babe?" She stiffened. He looked at her amused it seemed from above his glass. " Not a wine sort?"

She narrowed her eyes. Wretch. She knew what he was up to. Drugged wine. Probably filled with a toxin. A sedative. To kill her.

"I don't drink as I told you before." Again his eyebrow rose but nonetheless he reached over, grabbed the pitcher from the middle of the table and proceeded to pour her a glass of crystal clear water. Blossom narrowed her eyes.

" Funny our previous encounter says otherwise." He snorted.

"I don't drink with people like _you_." She said acidly in reply.

Silence. He leaned back and took a sip from his glass. So casually so nonchalantly.

"Shame." He quipped. " So lemme guess- you want _answers."_ He air quoted. She scowled.

"Yes." She was fuming now. " That would be nice yes."

Another sip. "Okay. Shoot."

…. what? It couldn't be that easy…

He seemed to sense her confusion his smirk only increased. " I told you Babe. We're going to be seeing a lot more of each other from now on. Why not make you comfortable." There was an odd glimmer in his eye.

"You keep saying that… and yet still haven't bothered to tell me what that means…."

"Where's the fun in that?" He swirled his glass nonchalantly. "This is a good vintage Babe- sure you don't want one?"

"I don't drink with _cretins!"_ She hissed.

"Ouch. My ego and my heart." He wiped a mock tear away. "Who knew Miss Everything _Nice_ could just be so damn _mean."_ Now he gave an exaggerated pout. "And after I went to all that trouble." _Sip._ "Finding out _all_ your likes, dislikes...your deepest desires." He lingered on that one and gave her another of those disturbing piercing looks.

She felt pinned to the chair. The sensation of it… she meant. Those eyes were… Blossom clutched the arm rests. Steady. He was trying to trick her. This was Brick Jojo- a master manipulator - remember that!

"So _sorry_ to disappoint you." She said acidly, " If you were expecting some perfect little angel you're solely mistaken- and as such-!"

That stare didn't bode well for her. She got that feeling right away.

" Expecting maybe yes… but what an unexpected treat this is. You're much more interesting than I expected." He grinned. "... and much more beautiful too."

Her cheeks went warm. It was an instinct- nothing more.

Brick began his dinner, " Tell me more- go on. So… what was your major?" He dabbed at his chin with a napkin. Apparently even cretins could have table manners. She scowled before she lifted her glass of water cautiously and gave a sniff. There didn't seem to be anything… Amiss with it. "What's your favorite movie?" Brick continued to hound her with asinine questions. She almost rolled her eyes but instead sipped her glass, she wouldn't even give the impression she was actually paying attention to such a-! " You prefer to be on top or bottom?"

 _Cough. Sputter. Choke._

"Ah there we go. One instant cure for sudden _deafness_." He snickered as she beat her chest, hacking and heaving. " Good. I was afraid you were just ignoring me."

" You...y-you!" She hissed with blazing eyes. He leaned against his chair. " YOU PERVERTED BASTARD HOW DARE YOU! HOW FUCKING DARE YOU-! LISTEN HERE YOU ILL CONCEIVED, POMPOUS NEANDERTHAL-!" Her well deserved tirade went on for a few moments. Again she was likely going to die. Of that there was no question but…

" Are you through?" Brick said simply when she paused to take a breath. She glared and he only steepled his fingers. Not looking the _least_ intimidated- no not even in the slightest. She clenched her fists. Why… that-!

" Because if not- do go on- you're quite the firecracker aren't you Babe? I like it…."

" Bastard." She hissed.

" Ooh tell me more." He cooed mockingly. " Call me more nasty names… show me your _feisty_ side."

Blossom paused and averted her eyes- those evil red irises were centered straight at her and suddenly she felt the sense of just how… revealing this dress was.

Instinctively she hugged her arms and shrunk more against the back of her chair. He raised an eyebrow.

"Cold?" Another low voice- dripping with honey and false concern.

" Very funny." Another hiss as she hugged her arms tighter even as it caused the redundant straps to slip down . "I'm sick of this little game of yours Brick." She glared at him. "I don't know what sort of sick amusement you think you're getting here Rowdyruff and frankly I don't think I care. You brought me here for a reason and I'm not going to waste my valuable time playing some foolish game of dress up-!"

"You're right." He cut her off in mid word before he stood. " I _did_ bring you here for… a reason." He smirked.

"Which is-!"

The Red Rowdyruff raised an eyebrow mockingly. " Eat a little bit and then I'll tell you."

Oh this loathsome little-!

Her grip on her own glass hardened. The muted _crack_ of broken glass sounded through the room. Brick raised an eyebrow.

"Careful now… you're going to break it." He said simply.

CRACK

She jumped and hissed- the glass shards fell everywhere and some stuck in her hand even through the glove! She swore and cupped it. Well wasn't this just _peachy!_

"Warned you." He snorted. " Here-." He began to stand. Wretch.

" I don't need your help-!" The bastard ignored her and crossed over to her side of the table in an amused silence. He ignored her warning hiss even before he took her bleeding hand - and really it wasn't that much!- but he took the linen napkin and pressed it on her palm in an again… bemused silence.

No taunts or teasing? Was he ill? Could she use this to an advantage in an escape plan? Another squeeze- she flinched somewhat but he only continued kneading the glass out and dropping it into the napkin- ruby red drops of blood falling against the stark white.

And that wasn't the only thing _red_ that was in her sight suddenly.

Those fiery red eyes were fixed on her. She shivered despite herself. Smoldering was probably the right word actually. Even… Dexter rarely ever had the gall to look Blossom directly in the eyes. No one did.

Save this one.

 _Badum. Badum._

She shuddered again but…n-no...no...NO! she would _not_ be beaten down. She would prevail over this… this _cretin_! He had taken her God knows where- God knows why and if he didn't stop staring at her like she was a piece of meat Blossom would-! Would-!

"There. All set. Clearly glass is a bad idea for you. Strange here I was thinking the other one would be the one to break all the china so to speak."

Other one…? Wait…

"... Buttercup." She whispered. He released her and crossed back over to his side.

" Where is she Brick!"

He ignored her.

She grit her teeth. " Where are my sisters Brick?"

He sighed, " This again…" he rolled his eyes upward. "How's the food?" He deliberately ignored her previous question.

"I'm not hungry. Where are my _sisters!"_

He leaned back in his chair and took a sip of his glass nonchalantly, not a care in the world it seemed. The smirk that slid on his face nonetheless put a chill down her spine.

"Where. Are. My. Sisters. BRICK!" She demanded again. They were likely in trouble. God knows what this wretch had done with them! He was always… as much as she hated to admit it… there was no doubt Brick was the most dangerous of the Rowdyruff Boys. He was too clever and calculating… almost a match to her as much as she loathed to admit that.

And she never would(!)

… Out Loud.

Blossom however met his gaze evenly nonetheless. Neither would be one to back down of course and neither would fall to intimidation but oddly enough he finally shrugged and took a bite of his meat. "It's not poisoned. In fact it's delicious. Lamb is your favorite right?" She grit her teeth. Wretched-!

"I'm not hungry!" She snapped again. She clenched her fists unseen under the table. "Where… are my _sisters_ Brick!"

"...And there she goes back to being boring." He sighed and returned to his meal.

"Where are they Brick-!"

" To think we were making such progress." He cut his meat nonchalantly.

" Where are-! MMPH?!"

It melted in her mouth. The flavor was extraordinary- the luxurious meat that was near forbidden to her nowadays-.

 _BLOSSOM! THAT'S MURDER!_

She shouldn't have but her human instincts took over. Indulging in the sweet forbidden sin so called. Her eyes closed and she relished in every chew before she finally swallowed- missing it immediately. He smirked, removed the fork he'd gone and plopped in her mouth and folded his hands serenely.

"Still think it's poison Babe?" He said with a snicker.

….. one could not hope to beat a cretin such as this weak from hunger. She'd play along with this little game then. No problem. Oh…. oh sweet meat.

She would simply ignore his amused chuckles then! So there!

" I'll take that as a no." He murmured and then took a sip from his wine. She just took another bite. Cretin.

Thankfully he resumed his own meal and if she was lucky he'd just cut to the chase and forgo with all this _nonsense_ and just-!

" So about my other questions…" he began again and for the love of-!

"Why. Do. You. _Care?!"_ She demanded. "What possible way could my favorite movie be used against me in battle?!" She demanded. "Is this a game you play with all your victims or am I just the _lucky_ one?"

Now she finally got a reaction of something other than blase' amusement or indifference. His eyes glimmered briefly.

"Well You _are_ my greatest rival. My only equal." He said quietly.

Well that was a no brainer…. why was he looking at her like that.

Red alert. Danger. Danger! - the sirens were going off as that glint seemed to increase and she didn't like it. She already felt exposed, it only grew worse the longer she was trapped under that sweltering gaze. Psychological… psychological warfare much?!

" Stop. _Looking_ at me like that!" She hissed. He didn't listen.

"It's hard for a man to take his eyes away from a beautiful woman Blossom." She bristled and finally grabbed her wine glass. She needed a drink.

"Mm, especially from one he kidnapped-." She muttered sarcastically over her glass.

"And when a man's looking at his bride… it's even harder."

 _PFFFFFTSHHH-._

The wine went splattering across the table and the chair went flying back as she flew up.

"B-Bride?! Did you just-!?"

To her horror he didn't burst out laughing. He wasn't smirking.

No… to Blossom's horror Brick looked all too serious.

"You heard me." The Rowdy simply took a sip of his wine again. "We're going to be married. Sooner rather than later if I can help it. Preferably right after I finish this glass. Just to get it over with."

"MARRIED?! With _you?!_ What…. what sort of sick… sick joke is this-?!" She grabbed the steak knife and held it up. "You… You stay away from me! You're- you're out of your goddamn mind! I will _never_ -! And what do you mean _get it over with?!"_

The GALL! The Audacity! The-The-!

Brick rested his head in his hand. "Must you shout? C'mon babe- you're a smart woman. Did the pretty nightgown-?" He squeezed the bridge of his nose and that smirk finally returned. " Not give you a clue?"

She froze in mid rant.

 _That gown… that l… that BRIDAL_ \- _just like Robin's! Oh… oh God._

 _I knew it…_

 _I knew I should have burned it… I should have thrown that vile thing in the trash!_

Her hand drifted to her painted mouth- to her immaculately applied make up and she suddenly felt the bile rise in her throat. Blossom immediately dunked her napkin in the water pitcher before she began to furiously scrub her face.

 _Off! Off! Get this off!_

" Aw But you look so nice with that on Babe. A blushing bride any man would be more than happy to call his own." He beamed. Blossom felt the prickles crawl all the way up her spine at that smile.

" N-Never!" She rasped out. " I would rather-!"

Her wrist was seized and the napkin removed from her hand. " You're going to smudge it Babe."

She ripped her wrist free. " You really are crazy." She hissed. " Since when is some relentless womanizer the " marrying type at all?!"

He raised an eyebrow and then… Brick only laughed before he shrugged. " Okay Listen Babe- here's the thing. You're acting like you have a choice- like _either_ of us have a choice. Newsflash Blossom-." He rolled his eyes and knocked the knife out of her hand. " we don't."

"... what?"

Those slimy hands ended up on her shoulders again. "Did you not hear what I said earlier- what Momma wants- Momma gets. It's not just you who has to follow orders."

" I don't have to-!"

" Dd you _not_ see that volcano Babe?" He squeezed her shoulders. "That ex of yours did a number on it and it's going to blow sooner than later _unless_ something _supernatural_ keeps it at bay."

"... why do you keep calling my boyfriend my ex?" She whispered. His eyes narrowed.

"Because one: I don't share. Two: he's been taken care of. Three: the mere image of a woman like you throwing herself away on such an insignificant squalling low life makes my skin crawl."

 _Badum. Badum._

He was too close. Far too close.

"Momma gets what it wants… there's no point in fighting it… trust me."

And now his arms latched around her waist.

"You won't be _unhappy_ here- it's not that bad. You just get used to it… Hell ain't that bad."

She shuddered. The grip on her waist intensified. " I ain't the marrying type… or well I _wasn't_ but at least with you… it'd be tolerable. You're a beauty- I'm a handsome son of a bitch and god knows you're repressed as fuck because of that loser so…"

"So what?" She Met his eyes. "You killed my boyfriend- kidnapped me and then expect me to go along with this farce?!"

"I didn't kill him. He pissed _Butch_ off. Can you ever calm Buttercup in a rage?" She flinched. " I didn't think so. The guy was out of control and didn't give a flying fuck about anything except his experiment. You _really_ know how to pick em' don't you?"

"He has his moments-!"

"Had." Beck released her. " Past tense. That shitheads gone." He waved off her boyfriend of almost two years as if he were a fly. "You've traded up."

Blossom clenched her fists. " And if I refuse?" She hissed.

Brick's eyes narrowed, " It'd be easier if you didn't." She bristled and took a step back but he took a strong step forward and grabbed her arms. " Listen to me Babe. You can't fight Momma alright?"

" I've fought Him plenty of times-!"

"No." He gave her a shake. " You _haven't._ Listen to me Blossom you wouldn't stand a chance!"

" Oh and _you_ care?" She demanded.

" A man has to care about his betrothed yeah!"

" We are _not_ -!"

" **Yes. We. Are!"** He threw his hands up. "Listen. I wasn't happy about this either- trust me I fought tooth and nail like a rebellious little punk but…" He gave her a once over. Revulsion spread through her and she hugged her arms closer again. "This… this could work." He shrugged.

"You barely know me." She hissed.

" And what do you think this is?!" He gestured at the table. "I'm _trying_ Woman! I'm not a fucking idiot like my brothers! I know this is ridiculous! But I can't _stop it_ \- I lucked out with you though- you're not the icy prude I remember…" She scoffed. He groaned. " That came out wrong- fucking hell this is why the stupid ones are so much easier!" He hissed.

"Excuse me-!?"

" That came out wrong too- fucking… fine: You're not the _worst_ case scenario I had feared-NYUH! Let me finish!" He snarled. "I fuck a woman _once_ \- and only _once_ \- you however I wouldn't mind giving a second look, or even a third, a fourth- We could make this work."

And now she was in his arms. She flinched back but he held firm.

"I told you- I wasn't the marrying type. But for you I'll make the exception- which I had no choice in anyway but at least we won't both be miserable-."

She felt dizzy. "You can't be serious… there has to be another way… my… my sisters!" She yelled. " We could probably fight the beast all together- it wouldn't stand a chance-!"

"Just because I fought the inevitable like an idiot doesn't mean my brothers did… or will."

A chill went up her spine. "... Them too?"

He nodded. "And unfortunately for you my brothers aren't like me. Butch tends to play with his food and Boomer can't even be trusted with a pet fish."

Oh… oh God! She pushed against his chest.

"... Let me go. Let me go I have to-!"

His grip remained firm. "I keep them in line. You agree to marry me and make our lives infinitely easier I'll protect your sisters … but if you keep fighting the inevitable and we _both_ end up dead from a Momma temper tantrum...I can make no guarantees for either your sisters… or Townsville."

"Is that a threat!"

"More like an observation on the inevitable."

She froze. He had said it so callously but she sensed the urgency too… was he… _frightened?_

"... I… There really isn't-."

"There really isn't Blossom." He sighed. " For what it's worth… this sucks. I know this sucks… but at least see the bright side- we're _both_ attractive enough to make it tolerable…"

" But I don't… _love_ you." She sunk back in the chair. His hand rested on her shoulders. "How am I supposed to… this isn't a goddamn game this is-!"

She closed her eyes, despite her common sense his hands felt rather nice on her shoulders as he rubbed them soothingly. Strangely kind of a Rowdyruff Boy…

"Love ain't always what it's cracked up to be." He murmured. "It's nailed you in the ass before hadn't it? That wimp? You "loved" him right?"

She flushed. "For a time… yes." She whispered, stung into honesty at last.

They'd fought. Again. It was unraveling by the seams- their entire relationship and his odd behavior he only been the spark that had begun to fuel a fire which kept growing and growing.

And then Blossom had gone to the bar with her sisters… and then…

"Good girl. She finally admits it- you were miserable with him see?" He crossed over to look at her in the face. "You need someone who challenges you and not only that will _seek_ to challenge you." Those red eyes bore into her again. "I'm the only one who can do that. And vice versa- a bunch of floozies make good bed sport… but-." He caressed her cheek with a thumb. "You challenge me. You keep my interest _with_ clothes on you know. You're… intriguing."

"... you sound strangely eager for someone whose being forced into wedlock…" she said slowly.

"Acceptance is one of the last stages of grief." He said snarkily.

"Oh goody- it's always wonderful to hear the thought of marrying me put a man into the five stages in the first place." She drawled. "Everyone's dream kind of forced wedding."

" Tch. See that's what I'm talking about- everything nice - yeah right. You're much more intriguing than _that_." He cupped her chin and tilted it up. " I think we can learn to live with this… _quite_ easily."

" I see." His breath tickled her neck. " Well…"

She could feel his smirk as his mouth trailed over her skin in a brief kiss. "Yeah?" He breathed. "Told you this wasn't so bad."

She looked up at him.

Only for him to kiss her again only harder... hungrier.

This time on the mouth.

That… was unexpected.

He did indeed have a silver tongue. He was a true charmer of women. Perhaps those idiots in high school hadn't been well "idiots" after all so much as overwhelmed teenage girls with burgeoning hormones.

He began to press down harder and that other hand was trailing up her neck with a well seasoned touch- he knew exactly what he was doing.

Tch- admittedly a welcome change from what she was used to.

She clenched the arm rests but didn't push him away either. In a calculated… and perhaps arguably indulgent strategy she instead let her own hormones do the talking for now.

Blossom had had needs and well… this man actually knew what he was doing. And… how to make it pleasurable on her end… very… much so.

Wait...when had her hands come to rest on his shoulders…? When had she stood up? Why was she suddenly wound completely in his arms, with parted lips and gripping at the ends of his hair, pulling him closer and...surprisingly he wasn't pawing at the redundant dress strings or anything that wasn't her hair, neck and face during their...frighteningly passionate… but wholly chaste make out session.

… _oh you're good._

Nope… those girls weren't idiots after all. He was indeed good at his chosen craft.

… Pity then. What had to happen-.

 _Badum. Badum._

Yes. What had to happen? He broke away from her only to move down her neck with even hungrier kisses and... what was she thinking of before? Funny...her mind was... drawing a blank.

"Fucking… hell. The fuck did I wait for so fucking LONG for!?"The growl was buried in her hair but it sent a shiver up her spine. For reasons both usual… and a very unwelcome _unusual._

"Say you'll do it. Just say it Babe." Another growl. That growling was doing things to her. This wasn't… a good thing either. "Blossom, Be _mine._ We'll both be happy… I'll make you happy."

She jumped a little from the hushed passionate undertone that… that was unexpectedly...sincere sounding.

… He really _was_ good.

"Just marry me-"

Too good. And now it came back to her with a crashing clarity.

 _CRASH_

It took one shove and he was in the table. Broken glass and the remains of their meal all over him. Blossom backed away, breathing hard. Heaving even. She made sure to make a show of wiping her mouth and spitting out the… infuriatingly good taste of him for good measure.

He looked up at her agog. " WHAT THE HELL?!"

Blossom just pointed at him.

"I-I will _never_ marry you!- And no amount of cheap tricks or bribes will _ever_ change that!" He wiped his jacket and face off irritably. " I'll find a way out of here WITH my sisters you'll see!"

He was up then. Those smoldering red eyes glowing dangerously.

"Yeah I guess we will." He finally hissed.

Her hand found the door knob and she practically fell through the door and she shut it with a slam.

He didn't come charging through- or even bang on the door all there was was silence. An eerie… unexpected silence.

She slid down the wood and clutched a hand to her chest.

Marriage…?

"I'd rather die." She hissed to herself.

Even as her hand subconsciously trailed to her mouth.

Where her lips were still tingling from the most sinfully… delicious kiss she'd ever received.

 _0-o-0_

Brick slammed the door to the observation room shut and the raucous laughter broke out almost instantly.

"Gee that went well." Butch snickered from the couch.

" Shut up!" Brick snarled.

" _Be miiiiiine- we'll be happy- I can make you happy-_ mwah mwah." Butch cawed and soon Boomer's obnoxious donkey braying joined in with the equally asinine mock _kissing sounds_ coming from the couch.

Brick's face went red. He clenched his fists.

" !" He bellowed.

"Well I mean... I guess if you like her _that_ much." Boomer cocked his head. " Well guess you're gonna need Mom's help after allllll-." He sang though he wasn't gloating for long-!

"Seriously Bro, that was your best performance yet- fuck _I_ almost believed you-HRRRRRRRGH !"

The pipsqueak clawed at Brick's hand but the Red Rowdy kept him pinned to the wall regardless.

"I don't _need_ help! You little peeping Toms were watching- well then watch and learn! Everything went exactly as I predicted it would!"

Boomer blinked but Butch only arched an eyebrow and… plucked a piece of glass he'd missed from the broken table sticking to his thoroughly soaked shirt.

"Sure about that Bro?"

 _WHAM_

" Just get ready for phase two you ingrates!" Brick seethed. Butch groaned while rubbing his but Boomer jumped up and gave a salute.

" Yes Sir! Right away! On my way-!"

" THEN GET GOING!" Brick roared and the blond bolted. the door slammed behind him and Brick tapped his fingers irritably. " Well?"

Butch stood up, " You sure this gonna work Bro- she sounded pretty serious."

He narrowed his eyes but his mouth still tingled with the sensation of those warm petal lips that despite any heated fucking denials after the fact _had_ kissed him back- her hands had wrapped around his neck, brought him closer and she'd pressed herself against him like any other woman…

Only she'd been different.

Blossom _was_ different.

Brick just gave his brother a withering look. "My plans never fail. Now get going."

" Sir." Another salute only this time it was mocking. Brick knew that but he also didn't feel like punishing him at this moment for his insubordination. Butch sauntered our leaving Brick alone.

Alone with his thoughts.

 **Brick.**

Not for long apparently. He groaned and turned his face to the nearest reflective surface around.

 _Hello... Mother._

 **Ah, there you are Brick... well that certainly... could have gone better…**

 _Shut up._

 **You should have known she wouldn't fall for that ploy. An "inevitability"- my son you can do better than** _ **that.**_ **Well it seems I'll have to fix-.**

 _Do not hurt her._

 **Oh not even a little scrape?**

 _Not a hair on her head! She's mine!_

 **Possessive are we? Your temper already showed before… naughty boy- blaming it on your poor brother.**

… _he deserved it._

 **Of course my boy. Of course.**

 _I want her._

 **I'm aware of this. Will you let Mummy aid you now? A simple spell will-.**

 _No… I want her as she is not as an obedient doll. I wasn't lying… she intrigues me. She has potential Mother… you see that too._

 **Blossom Utonium always did have a dark side… yes. But are you** _ **sure**_ **this plan of yours will suffice?**

 _Don't underestimate me Mother. Make no mistake… she'll turn. I can guarantee it._

 **Oh can you?**

 _Yes._

Brick sneered at the reflection before he turned back to his other "mirror"- She was pacing the room like an angry lioness. The Red gown swirling around her.

He smiled.

This would be _fun._

After all… if anything…

Brick had always liked a challenge.

 _0-o-0_

 _To be continued…._

* * *

Thanks for reading my lovelies! See you next time:

 **Part II: "Thirteen Hours"**


	2. Part II: Thirteen Hours

_A/N: Hello again lovelies- I do hope you enjoy this second installment! XD_

 _-Thanks to "CrashdownBabe" for inspiring a scene in this chapter. Thanks Lovely!_

* * *

 _""I wanted to see you again, touch you, know who you were, see if I would find you identical with the ideal image of you which had remained with me and perhaps shatter my dream with the aid of reality_

― **Victor Hugo**

 **0-o-0**

She was finally asleep. Passed out on the luxurious bed - he chuckled before he pulled the covers over her. She was a little thing- not much meat to her so clearly she'd been freezing. She unconsciously burrowed deeper into the glossy fur but otherwise hadn't stirred.

He'd felt a twinge- minute as it was- of pity. She wasn't one to like not having control of a situation and here it had been made clear Blossom Utonium had _no_ control over well anything.

And no doubt… it was driving her crazy.

In reality though- Blossom never had had it to begin with. None of them did.

Hence: She'd given up control as soon as she'd walked towards Brick in that fight, fists up and ready despite the glazed look in her eyes having been fueled by alcohol and misery.

But there had been something else as well behind that icy facade- a burning rage that despite the booze running through her system… had been beautiful all the same.

She'd continued to pace. Trying every available door and growing more frustrated it seemed the more they didn't work.

The dress she'd worn lay discarded on the floor- ripped to near shreds. Shame. He'd liked that one.

Brick admittedly was somewhat disappointed the evening _had_ gone as he'd known it would. Brick would have loved the pleasure of being the one to instead rip those tiny red straps that had been taunting him that entire evening before bringing her to bed and staying there the whole night but… Brick was a realist.

She wasn't going to be an easy "catch" and fuck if he wanted her to be. She was exciting- scintillating and he'd been mesmerized watching her after the fact.

She'd ripped the gown off- and hacked away at it with her bare hands in a pure wild _rage._ Her usual carefully chosen words and actions had vanished and instead had been replaced by a lovely spontaneity and refreshing honesty in her sudden violence.

Sure, Mother also hadn't been pleased when the jewels Brick had left for her had been swept to the floor in the course of her temper tantrum but it was to be expected.

It had been breathtaking. A sight to behold. He hadn't been able to look away.

Brick stared at the scene now bemused. The entire room had been near destroyed but _one_ area remained untouched and it made him near laugh out loud.

The vanity and the treasures within- those fine makeup brushes in their lovely case were the only survivors of her otherwise uncontrolled _rage._

It was so absurd that it was funny. Truly hilarious.

She was fast asleep after all. Worn out from her tirade no doubt- the adrenaline rush had fizzled out. She didn't even stir when he sat by her side.

Her hair had a slight curl to it- he hadn't noticed before. The subtle wave added an overall natural elegance to her appearance. This hair was likely the envy of women everywhere… in its luster… and feel.

Like spun silk, as soft and pleasing to the touch as the actual red silk that had lined her body…

Red. He liked her in red…red like those lips… they were naturally red… swollen and plump… soft and…

He removed a strand of that vibrant hair from her mouth and brushed it away from her face in general. So silky smooth… her skin. He hadn't been able to get the taste of her out of his mind. That faint sugar sweetness to her nonetheless mixed with a sharp bite of spice… Delicious. He wanted more… no he _needed_ more.

He was like a man starved. Addicted. Craving her skin like a dog craves a thick juicy bone. He needed to taste her again. Preferably in this room. Unclothed, with her clinging to him as they made love from morning to night- night to day.

Making love… the idea. Taking a woman and instead of the animalistic claiming he was used to… simply lying with her instead, caressing every inch of her, exploring and discovering all her secrets…while she explored and ultimately discovered _his._

It was unheard of. But he'd dreamed of it all night regardless.

Blossom Utonium lying there barely covered by those silken sheets, streams of fire spilling out around her, around him- reaching out for him…

As Equals…

As... _Lovers_

His hand hovered over those petal lips, just a taste… just one but-... No.

He pulled away.

He was getting distracted. He'd come here for a reason. There'd be plenty of time later for… this.

His mission however- took priority. He looked at the envelope again before leaving it on the pillow by her side on the bed.

Which would be his soon enough.

 **0-o-0**

 _Part II: Thirteen Hours_

 **0-o-0**

 _Blossom,_

 _I understand why you're upset so I have a plan- meet me at-._

The letter was crumpled and tossed in the garbage. Blossom glared at it for good measure. While she longer had heat vision in of itself perhaps the sheer fire in her gaze itself would cause it to burst into flames!

She glared at her reflection too. The room was back to rights. As if her rage last night had never occurred…

And the sight made Blossom furious.

He "understood" did he? Oh _really_ now? How very _convenient._ If he was so "understanding" then why the fuck was she still here versus deposited back in her freezing apartment to begin waiting for her foolish boyfriend who if this volcanic problem was indeed accurate about to be in need for a new _bed!_

If not a new place to live.

But no- instead she'd woken up still in this fancy prison cell. Even those insulting bribes with pretty jewelry had returned. She glared at the gilded box on the table surrounded by other elaborate _bribes_ with nothing but disgust.

As if Blossom would ever sink so low!

She would never _ever_ agree to this! Ever! He was better off killing her-!

… Except… no she couldn't die yet. Her sisters… her sisters needed her and the city…

God knows what they all were doing now without her to guide them. To get them out of this!

She slumped in the chair and covered her face with her hands. This… this wasn't going to be easy.

Every single door was locked and locked tight.

She had no idea what else was out there.

And she had _no idea_ where the hell she even was.

… He had called it… Hell but…

Could it really be true? Could she be in…?

No. Not Blossom Utonium. Not her. She wouldn't be here. She had no reason to be here-! She didn't belong in-!

 _Tap. Tap. Tap._

She swirled the powder listlessly before applying it to her face. It was an oddly therapeutic thing with her… applying makeup. Focusing only on the subtle blending and mixing needed for a proper job. It helped soothe her nerves and ready herself for the day ahead…

She stared balefully in the mirror. Her eyes were bloodshot and her skin was pale. She'd raged and destroyed and finally had passed out.

At least the remains of that loathsome dress had been removed- everything else was back but she never had to see that red nightmare again!

In fact she hated red. Everything about it. Now and forever.

Case in point she shuddered and snapped the red hued blush shut immediately. The camel hair brush instead went into the subtle peach then swirled onto the apple of her cheek.

She wasn't looking for an aroused look after all. Never.

Her finger trailed her lip.

...never.

Now for eyes. Subtly was key- a simple blended natural look with a highlight of gold to emphasize the pink.

Makeup was a balance one had to see. It was a delicate art of achieving a blend of perfect balance and shade. Too much would erase one color, too little would hide another. Her mind was sharp and alert from the very moment she tapped the first brush.

It wasn't like… well she did have a choice but as she knew… everyone had a vice and makeup… as well as breaking routine was her's. It was the one "no-no" in her life…

How pathetic did that sound? She was likely going to get fired too for not calling out because who knew how long she'd been here at this point. Except well maybe her father wouldn't let that happen…maybe? At least without fighting for her?

Would he? Would it matter?

Was her boyfriend still alive?

… Was he _still_ her boyfriend?

Dexter had loathed her routine in the morning. Called it a waste of time. She was naturally attractive why did she seek out more attention on herself?

… Naturally it had also been fueled by insecurity and doubt on his end. She'd obviously wanted, "to look pretty for other men!" - Nonsense but perhaps that was reason she'd never gotten her brushes…

Until now.

Blossom sighed and took her next brush- the contour brush and carefully began to blend. She assessed her job so far.

Powder fine. Eyes fine. Contouring in progress - lips…

Her lips were still bare. They just needed the light touch- they looked rather full today-.

 _Those red eyes smoldered in her direction- her breathing quickened and that hand cupped her face before biting hard on her bottom lip-._

She bit her lip and then shook her head quickly.

Nude gloss it was.

No red for her- never red. Never again.

"Having fun there?" She froze in mid stroke but didn't make any further move as he strolled over. She tapped a brush only and leaned over to apply the second step.

"Don't interrupt me." She said simply. "This is very precise." Quick. Succinct. To the point. Don't acknowledge him- he will go away.

He folded his arms and cocked his head like a simpleton but didn't go away. Damn it. Instead the ass peered at her over her shoulder into her reflection.

What are you doing to your nose?"

"It's called contouring."

"Ah. And that is-?"

"It's shading to sculpt your face. It's complicated don't bother trying to figure it out you'll fail."

He blinked. "Oh… uh cool."

"No it's not." She arched her neck back to reach the underside of her chin. You're simply saying that to try to put me in a false sense of security. I know your tricks."

Again he just blinked like a fool.

"I don't get it why are you-?"

Of course he didn't. She rolled her eyes. "I'll stop you right there as I've heard this all before." She cleared her throat daintily and turned in her chair. " _Oh a pretty girl like you doesn't_ _ **need**_ _makeup- who are you trying to impress? Is it me? It better be me."_ She recited dryly before she turned back around to the mirror. "I actually find doing my make up quite calming in fact it's quite fun."

He blinked for a _third_ time and then shrugged, pulling a chair over and plopping himself next to her. "Oh alright then. Looks good."

She slowed her application. "That's it?"

"What's it?" He was examining the cases with a feigned interest- and also looked completely lost- she raised an eyebrow and plucked the blush case from his clumsy paw before he broke it.

"No protestations? No- _"You don't need it! Stop wasting your time on such mindless-!"_ She trailed. "... Never mind."

Brick snorted, "Ahhh- Yeah okay Babe, I'm not some insecure little dweeb. You like makeup- so what?" He leaned back and rested his hands behind his neck. "And you're damn good at it too it looks like." He smirked. Her face warmed but she kept her gaze forward and focused on the blending.

"So… contouring. Sounds uh… interesting-."

She snorted. "Again Brick- don't bother. I'm not going to fall for any pathetic schemes."

"Oh I know Babe." He put his palms up. "Just it looks… complicated. Can't be easy." She stiffened when he tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. "But you're making it look like a breeze… no shock though." That piece was twisted around his finger. "You _are_ brilliant."

Another swirl in the brush. "Don't try to butter me up with false compliments. I'm not marrying you. As soon as I finish my face I'll be escaping here with my sisters-."

Her voice was calm. The hysterical _panic_ of yesterday was gone. Thank God. He frowned in her reflection but she didn't care.

She'd been taken by surprise yesterday- a horrified surprise. Now however, she was ready.

The commander and leader was finishing her mask- the face of the pink Powerpuff Girl. Flawless and sculpted.

Nothing could stand against her.

Even the Rowdyruff said nothing more he only released her (thank God) and returned to his chair to continue fiddling with cosmetics.

He looked completely lost- any other man it would have arguably been adorable. He just looked more like a fool than usual. Case in point he was holding the blush compact upside down. Fool.

Blossom grabbed it back and gave him a withering look- snapping it open and closed with a raised eyebrow. He looked sheepish.

Again, it wasn't fair- on any other man that expression would be adorable. She was stuck however with a wretched blundering buffoon.

She reached out and grabbed the nude color lip stain.

"Why not this one?" Brick commented idly- playing with another small tube again. She frowned.

"Red can be garish. I don't wear it." She snatched it back. He blinked. "Though of course you'd like that wouldn't you… last night certainly showed _that."_

He bristled. "Look- I was a bit… forward I get that-."

"Dressing me up like some kind of mafia _slut_ \- giving me no choice but to entertain some sick fantasy of yours." She popped the nude shade open and began applying. "Mmhm. Yes Brick- somewhat _forward_ \- I'd agree."

"You rocked that dress." He muttered.

"That doesn't mean I liked it."

"Noted."

She scowled and pursed her lips. One more coat and-.

"You liked the kiss though."

The tube went smearing off her bottom lip forming a jarring peachy line to the base of her right cheek. Ruined.

He looked infuriatingly smug. "You did- I can sense it in a woman."

She grabbed a napkin and dabbed the stripe away- she'd have to redo her lips. Bastard.

"In your perverse little mind you do."

"No… see." He stood up and she stiffened at his approach. "You _liked_ it." His breath scalded her ear. She clutched the arm rests.

"I most certainly did not."

"Nope." He popped the p'- "You did. You kissed me back. Don't deny it."

Her grip on the armrests tightened.

 _Badum. Badum._

"A coward would deny it. I acknowledge it happened- but I also can tell you it won't happen again." She said quietly.

"For now."

"For- _ever."_

At least he seemed to accept that truth. He only gave a short nod and returned to his own chair.

"So, tell me about this grand escape plan you must already have. How do you intend to leave a place when you don't even know the name of it?" He cocked his head like a simpleton with an even stupider look on his face. A look of feigned "innocence"- she despised this man. Truly she did.

"Do you think me a fool?" She said dryly and pursed her lips again.

"We're all fools at least once in our lives." He retorted smoothly.

"Oh?" Her lip curled somewhat even as she applied the new coat. "So you acknowledge you're a fool then? Huh- makes my life easier." She murmured.

He laughed a low deep laugh, on another less irksome man it would almost have been pleasing to listen to. "Doesn't that make me a better person then? Better to acknowledge the fact I've _been_ a fool then hide any insecurities I have as a man by hiding behind _false compliments_." She didn't react this time to the obvious jab. "Or in a volcano." He said simply. "Can't say _any_ of the stupid shit I've done tops making a _volcano_ erupt."

There. Complete. She frowned… this wasn't as nude as she would have liked. There were some red-... _Berry_ undertones in it. Oh well. It wasn't like she picked these colors anyway.

"I was under the impression an actual eruption was averted." She wiped her brushes down after dipping them in a convenient glass of water before tucking them carefully back into the case. "Don't worry though, Dexter will be taken to the proper authorities upon my return. His "mad scientist" phase will be over." Blossom stood and patted her lap of any excess powder off her bathrobe.

Brick stood as well. She frowned.

"You are aware I'm about to get changed and you're _not_ going to be in here when I do correct?" She said dryly.

He nodded, "Of course Babe, just like you're aware the Einstein wannabe is no longer your or _anyone_ 's problem- except anyone living near the volcano- that smell will probably pervade for days." he beamed.

She stiffened, "Oh I see." Calm, collected. Don't let it faze her. She strolled over to the wardrobe smoothly. "Let me guess- Butch lost his temper and threw him in? Lovely way to go- by the way if there are nothing but more _mafia dame_ dresses in here I'll be very upset."

His palm suddenly went against the door. His hand on his hip and a big grin on his face as he barred her from opening the wardrobe. "Pushed him in actually. The idiot tried fighting me. Tried sending _me_ in the lava. Not that it would have done anything… but I was wearing my favorite jacket so…"

Blossom stiffened more. Her brow rose. "So _Butch_ pushed him?"

"Brotherly loyalty Babe… I can imagine Buttercup would do the same no?"

 _FUCK OFF AND MIND YOUR OWN FUCKING BUSINESS YOU BUSY BODY BITCH_

"...Of course." She said idly. Brick nodded but still didn't move away from her wardrobe. "Out." She said calmly.

"I'll be a good boy. See." He turned clear around. She rolled her eyes. He was facing the mirror.

"I had a boyfriend in college and many admirers regardless- I know that trick- you want to stand here then face the other wall." She pointed. He bristled but nonetheless actually did as he was told.

No more mafia dresses greeted her thank God and she grabbed a random shirt off the rack, a pair of jeans was in the bottom, folded primly with even a pair of sneakers somehow in her size.

She dressed quickly- keeping a sharp eye on the Rowdyruff Boy who insisted on invading her privacy but he didn't even move. Tch, a pervert with manners? Now she'd seen everything.

"All set?" The voice was directly in her ear and - wait how had he-!?

Her eyes popped open and she jumped back startled- with a shoe half on of course the inevitable trip occurred and oh wasn't this cliché- he grinned down at her.

"Have a nice-?"

"Don't." She put a finger up. "Do not finish that statement- help me up and then take three steps back. Go."

Again, oddly enough he listened to her and did exactly as she said. Again… odd. A perverted jailer… who nonetheless had manners.

"So heading out then?" He folded his arms.

"As soon as I figure out what's keeping our powers at bay- then yes. Are you not planning on stopping me?"

He shrugged, "Can I though?" Another shake of the head. "You're pretty stubborn and my head still hurts from all the glass I had to pull out of it last night soooo-."

She flinched. She didn't know why. It served him right to have glass in his head!

"Although…."

And here we go.

"Before you - you know- run into a suicide mission head first I _might_ have another way for you to get out of here with that beautiful head of yours still intact."

Silence.

"...Oh?"

He nodded, looking so damn _proud_ of himself and he extended a hand. "I want to show you something. You trust me?"

Trust him?! Had he gone bonkers-?! Wait of course he had- with this crazy marriage scheme of his but-!

"You expect me to trust you." She said dryly.

He threw her another smirk, "You'll _like_ it." He baited. "So c'mon Babe just trust me."

She highly doubted that. All she would _like_ around here was a handy dandy door leading back to her normal blasé life.

Where _here_ was. She had no clue. She'd read Dante. She'd read Greek mythology but there was no set kind of "Hell"...

So how to find her way out… without…

...help.

He was still standing there with his hand extended to her like a dope. Her eyes narrowed. "I don't trust you….Not in the slightest." She averted her gaze. "But show me anyway."

 **0-o-0**

His grip on her hand was firm and he'd laced their fingers together much to her chagrin. He was also like a damn burr, no matter how many times she tried to shift her fingers free he just tangled them more. Fool.

Maybe he wasn't a pervert. Maybe he was just an idiot.

Case in point he stopped in front of yet another large looming door. This was becoming almost cliché at this point. She frowned and admittedly somewhat jealously watched him open the monstrous door with ease with one hand. Must have been nice to not have one's powers stolen from them.

Brick pulled her in the room with ease- again not fair- and… whoa.

Not to… seem even more cliché but... _whoa._

The room was huge and while no screens were on these walls Blossom was nonetheless looking outside? Wait- how the-?

The large shelves loomed high above her.

"Is this a…?" She began.

"Library. Yeah kind of. Him… likes to collect shit like this. Most of its in dead languages so you can't read it… I got through the Roman stuff-." He pointed. She blinked but took one of the scrolls he handed her. "But they're kind of full of themselves… makes for a boring read."

Her eyes widened.

"You… read _Latin?!"_ She demanded.

He looked at her over his shoulder. "I do have a genius level IQ. School just _bored_ me. Standardized tests and memorization… whoopty fucking doo." He waved it off.

He… had a point one could argue sure but…

Brick turned her around. "The more modern scrolls are over there- the books are through there." He pointed to an archway that hadn't been there a moment ago.

"One… could spend a lifetime here and never…" She breathed.

"... Well yes and no. A lot of the ancient stuff is infuriating. Wrong science and shit- you don't want that. The scholars are okay I guess- philosophy." He shrugged. "It's alright. You just… have to pace yourself." He trailed. "Make the time go faster or slower depending on… you know."

She was silent but then turned her gaze from him. "... Would I be wrong in saying neither Butch nor Boomer spend much time in here?"

He was quiet for a moment. The look he gave her was odd. He seemed surprised (?) She frowned but just as quickly that incorrigible smirk was back. "Tch. No. They got their own shit."

"... I see." She murmured.

The two of them stared at each other for a moment silently- it was impossible to tell what he was thinking and on her end…

The odd moment passed anyway and he finally let go of her hand in front of large platform of sorts in the middle of the room. A very _high_ platform.

"Want a lift?" He smirked. "I'll carry you over the threshold with pleasure."

She paused. "... And with that I'm gone."

Back down she went and he descended. "It was a joke."

"Ha...Ha." She said dryly. Being leader sucked sometimes- no it really did. Oh how she would have _loved_ to have punched this belligerent asshole in the _face!_

He at least looked somewhat sheepish.

"In all seriousness though- you want a ride?"

She grabbed the ladder. "No thank you." Blossom sniffed. "I'm more than capable on my own."

"Suit yourself."

Brick floated on up higher while begrudgingly she climbed the nearby ladder. Show off.

It wasn't _that_ high- just a few feet is all! Just a few… stories off the ground. How long had she been climbing?

"Sure you don't want that ride?"

"I'm quite sure thank you." She grunted. Couldn't be much more. Just a few more rungs. Just a few.

…. damn it.

"... Fine." She muttered and of course the fool heard it. He was immediately at her side arms outstretched.

"You rang Babe?"

She hesitated they'd… gone much higher than she'd thought- she couldn't even see the floor anymore (!) - How the-?!

Her grip on the rung increased and Brick cocked his head. She looked away - not at the ground, the off putting missing ground but-.

"I swear if one threshold joke comes out of you I'll bash your head in as soon as I get my powers back." She muttered.

He grinned before he scooped her up as she yelped and- OH GOD WHY WAS THIS SO HIGH?!

Her grip tightened by sheer survival instinct. He was infuriatingly smug - but that Cheshire grin at least didn't give way to irritating innuendos or anything of the like. He only floated up serenely while she clung to his neck for dear life.

Means to an end. Means to an end.

Finally they reached the top (?) and Blossom had never been so relieved to see solid ground in her life!

Though… what was this? All she saw was another large sofa- a table and some weird sculpture- what the hell-?

 _PLOP_ \- OOF!

Brick walked casually towards the sofa she'd just been _tossed_ onto like she was some kind of rag doll!

"You never said anything about _throwing_ you over it." He said simply with another shrug.

Oh… this… wretched little-!

She flew up. "You-! You! This better not be a trick! I've seen this movie! There better not be some creepy little goblin man waiting behind that thing over there to "marry us" or whatever!"

" _Relax_ Babe. It was just a joke-." He rolled his eyes. "Besides- like you'd get a " _Hole in the wall"_ fiasco like that." He shrugged.

"I am _not_ marrying you!" She shrilled.

"I get that woman! Calm down before all your makeup melts off or whatever." She bristled and he sighed. "Look. This isn't going to be easy okay- Mother wants us married- He doesn't like when His plans are challenged… we have to be smart about this- so just… I dunno- sit your pretty little ass down and…" He trailed.

She frowned. "What?"

He blinked and shook his head slightly, "Nothing- you just got a nice pert little ass there-." Blossom's cheeks flared, "kind of wish I could have gotten a closer look but from what I saw in the mirror…. I liked what I saw." He grinned and wait… mirror-?! Oh that- THAT-!

With another yelp she grabbed a pillow and clutched it to herself. Cheeks burning… irritation slowly turning to _rage-!_

"You- Y-Youuuuu!"

Brick didn't seem fazed he only walked over to that weird sculpture. "As I was saying… Beating Mother isn't _usually_ recommended … or wise but… there _is_ one thing He likes more than terrorizing that lame ass city of yours- it's lame. No offense but seriously it's lame and you know it."

She kept her look away from him. She wasn't even going to acknowledge him. Let that… that no good peeping Tom just blabber on away-! The moment his back was turned he was going over the edge! Yes he was-! No good pervert! The indecency! The-! The-! Oh she was going to-! The second her powers were back-!

Her murderous thoughts were interrupted.

"But what Him _does_ like is a challenge. A _game."_ Brick murmured. "You knew this already of course- remember the Diner?"

Blossom stiffened, "Last I checked… that was both before your time… and all over a breakfast bill." She said slowly.

Brick blinked, blinked again and then threw his head back… and laughed.

"BABE! Are you - are you _kidding_ me- Blossom, Blossom." He strode over and took her hand and put it to his mouth without her permission mind you (!). "You're beautiful." _Kiss. "_ You're brilliant" _Kiss._ "You're witty." _Kiss._

"Well… Well yes I… I know this." She said awkwardly from the sudden barrage of compliments pouring from this admittedly somewhat… minutely…barely noticeably… attractive _enemy's_ mouth… this rather warm mouth… um… umm….

"But fucking hell are you _naive."_ He breathed. _Kiss._

The slight glow she had started to feel from the wave of compliments immediately dissipated and she scowled before yanking her hand away. She sat up straighter and fixed him with an icy look. "I beg your pardon?"

He wasn't cowed at all. "You're _naive_ Babe. C'mon do you seriously think that entire debacle was seriously over some overpriced _pancakes?"_

"... Him was always a wild card." She began but _again_ he silenced her with a finger to her lips.

"Professor Utonium knew some _bad_ shit was starting to happen in Townsville Blossom, some _bad_ shit- and he didn't want you girls to be involved with it." The Rowdyruff Boy- as in one member of said aforementioned _bad shit_ took her hand again without permission. "That whole thing was a front and you know it." He gave her hand a squeeze. "You're too smart not to."

….. Indeed she was. But… one… one problem at a time. Right now her priorities were on finding her sisters and then finding a way out of here.

He was rubbing small circles in the underside of her palm and she pulled her hand away and instead turned back to the odd sculpture. It was strange but the shape… reminded her of something… for all it being just one giant marble stone…

Still though, how very… peculiar. It was smooth and cool to the touch but… something was nonetheless… _off_ about it.

"... Brick what is this?" She asked him again. "This isn't a regular sculpture is it?"

He was silent but in a few strides he was at her side. "Mother isn't pleased with me. But I managed to convince Him this was owed to you. Everyone who comes here is always given a shot. A chance for a way out. Some take it- others don't."

She froze. Her mind racing with all the possibilities… she remembered that day- that dreadful day where they had raced around performing mindless task after mindless task- it had taken all three of them to ultimately conquer the Demon's riddles… and in the end they had still…

She wouldn't face him, she only stared straight ahead at the odd sculpture.

"And how many have won?"

Brick stuck his hands in his pockets. "None." So simply. So… nonchalantly. "Absolutely no one."

"...I see."

The silence seemed to increase, and it was near suffocating. Say something…. Damn it say something! For someone who was just a constant chatterbox a few scant moments ago _now_ he chose to stay silent! She clenched her fists and then took a deep breath.

"Well then, I suppose I'll simply be the first." She said simply.

Brick still wouldn't look at her. "You're asking for the challenge then?" He sounded so damn serious it was… a little discomfiting to be honest. She nodded.

"Yes. I would like to take the challenge." Blossom said grandly. Without fear. Because she wasn't! Afraid she meant- just… Say something damn it!

Brick exhaled slowly, "...Like clockwork." He murmured with a slight curl to his lips. She raised an eyebrow but before she could question him further-.

 _CRACK. CRACK._

The whole room (?) seemed to shake then and grabbed the nearest solid object- immediately released the Rowdyruff Boy a moment later and managed to grab hold of the damn sculpture. Brick didn't seem fazed of course- but then again he could just float off the damn floor and- HEY!

He held Blossom to his side, as the statue suddenly began to crumble… her eyes widened and she felt her jaw begin to drop. Brick's grip only tightened. The white marble went crashing to the ground revealing the gilt hidden underneath. As more and more marble crashed to the floor, it became apparent that the odd shape had indeed been familiar for a reason.

She was looking at a monstrous… hourglass. Huge and stately- golden and encrusted with jewels of every shade one could think of, but around it was a dark demonic stone gargoyle of sorts- decoration only- or at least she hoped- its claw was holding the top dome, where the snow white sand lay in wait.

It was both lovely… astoundingly lovely… and absolutely terrifying to behold.

"What?" She whispered. "What is-." Brick set her down and removed his jacket.

"That's your timer." He shook the coat out before setting it on her shoulders.

"My...timer?" She shivered. Funny, she hadn't realized it but indeed it had gotten colder in here. Odd. She hugged the jacket closer regardless of the giver. "Timer for what? What's going-?"

"You asked to take the challenge and now you're going to. Mother isn't pleased by the delay but like I _masterfully_ argued it's only fair and the laws of this world-." He turned her towards the hourglass.

"Laws?" Blossom raised an eyebrow. He snorted.

"We're not _barbarians_ Babe- we _do_ have laws down here and the law states anyone who wishes to undergo the challenge has to be allowed to do so."

She looked up at large hourglass- where the gargoyle's clawed hand seemed to be raising. Her eyes widened. Brick looked up right alongside her and flashed her a smirk. "Luckily for you though Babe-."

He pulled her even closer and only her hand on his chest kept him from invading her personal bubble even more than he already was-!

"I not only risked my hide in getting this challenge for you…. But I also got you extra time." He said lowly.

Blossom's eyes darted to the large hourglass, and then back to the Rowdyruff Boy.

"... What?" But… why would he help her in what essentially an escape from _him?_

"Most challengers get twelve hours- half a day to complete it." A chill went up her spine. "You however- I managed to negotiate on your behalf for more time." His grip tightened and she whirled around to face him.

"More time?" She repeated. "How much-!" He raises an eyebrow and she paused. She sounded… a bit too eager. That wouldn't do. Blossom took a breath, and put on her best "hero" face. "How much time was allotted to me I meant to say."

He leaned in to her once again invading her private space and-!

"Thirteen hours." He murmured.

Her chest clenched and for a moment the world seemed to spin.

"Thirteen… Thirteen-?! How is that _any_ sort of-?!" Her voice went higher than she would have liked but-!

Thirteen hours to negotiate what for sure was going to be some sort of hellish exercise in wits, brawn and … what had Bubbles done in that Diner incident again…? The three of them had barely… How was this -?!

"Most challengers get twelve. Mother wanted to give you _none-_ I got you an extra hour." Brick murmured in her ear. "Much to my own peril had anything gone bad, but you were worth it-." That warm breath from this… this well-seasoned Casanova scalded her ear again. " _Blossom_."

She pulled away and turned from him. Hiding the small _gulp-_ **not** caused by him or his actions obviously but-!

Thirteen hours…. thirteen hours wasn't a lot… and… wait… own peril?

She turned back.

"Him is… displeased with you?" She murmured. Brick stiffened for a moment but then once again only shrugged that devil may care shrug and threw her another nonchalant, lazy smirk at her.

"Mother is a bit cranky… yes. But He'll get over it." She flinched by sheer instinct. His eyebrow rose.

"What's this? Worried about me Babe?"

"As a fellow human… minutely." She admitted. "Not even remotely close to being anything more than an afterthought-."

He looked absolutely delighted regardless. "But yet I _am_ in your thoughts."

 _Badum. Badum._

"You can choose to see it that way but-." She inhaled sharply, those hands wrapped clear around her waist and she was pulled back first into a hard chest.

 _Badum. Badum. Badum._

"I can hear your heartbeat." The whisper sent shivers down her body. She curled her fists. "Badum. Badum." he began tapping her stomach to the rhythm. "So fast Babe…" he commented simply. "Why is that?"

She squeezed her eyes shut. "Release me please."

He did so. She almost stumbled. Blossom hadn't been expecting him to actually listen(?)

"... Thank you?" What exactly she was thanking him for she didn't know but Brick's smirk increased and he gave her another mocking bow.

"Like I said Babe, at your service." A wink. "With _everything_."

She folded her arms, "that won't be necessary." She said through gritted teeth with warming cheeks. Wretched… somewhat attractive… foolish… villain with unfairly warm breath!

…Damn it. She backed away somewhat. "So….thirteen hours." She tapped her foot. "That's not…a lot."

Brick's brow rose again.

"N-Not… that it's a big deal! I mean-!" She gave a small laugh. "As if _the commander and leader_ would let something… so… so paltry get in the way of… of…" She cleared her throat.

Brick pushed himself off the wall and gave her a long look. "Hey, think of it this way - you have extra time that most people don't get…" another shrug. "Gives you some… breathing room then right?"

She paused. She tapped her foot listlessly, "... of course." She finally answered quietly. "But still though! That… isn't a lot-?" She continued to protest even while his hand went on her shoulder and fixed the collar of the coat she was still wearing.

… Why was she still wearing this again? He smoothed the heavy fabric from her shoulders all the way down her arms, his far too warm breath invading her personal space mind you (!) and…

"Yeah, you know I bet it'd be easier to just… I dunno- call this whole thing off. You still can you know." The hair on the back of her neck stood as he breathed silkily in her ear. "Just say the word, and we can forget about this whole thing."

"...in exchange for surrendering myself to servitude." She muttered.

"Hey now, who ever said anything like that- I never did."

She frowned, "It was basically implied." She muttered before she started to walk closer to the hourglass. It loomed high above her, the gargoyle's claw… had also moved.

"Thirteen hours…" She repeated. "Thirteen hours for what?"

"Find your sisters. Find the exit. Find yourself. Beat Mother at his own game." Again that voice was low and she clutched the coat around her tighter.

"I see…"

He took her by shoulders, "Keep your guard up Babe. This is no diner. There's no going back." he said ominously serious.

"I understand."

"Do you?"

"... Yes. I understand there's no going back. Only forward. I am prepared for whatever may come out of it."

He stared at her briefly before finally he nodded and even chuckled a bit. " I should also tell you however...you always have the option of throwing in the towel. I negotiated _that_ for you too."

 _Badum. Badum_

"... That isn't necessary."

"Oh I know… but I got it for you regardless- who knows what's going to happen in there Babe. Anything could really."

"...I can do anything if I set my mind to it... I'm a Powerpuff Girl."

She pulled away from his grasp and both of them walked towards the hourglass where that claw was rising higher and higher. She gulped discreetly, thankfully Brick didn't seem to notice- or at least chose not to comment on it.

"What a horrid looking…." She shuddered. The gold on the glass was being shadowed by the growing dark claw of the gargoyle. The pristine white sand was beginning to shift. It was a striking contrast though.. She frowned. "... Well perhaps the better word is… unique." She murmured.

"Mother is rather fond of that piece actually. Holds the sand that is everyone's fate in there you know. So…you ready?" Huh? He gestured before them.

The claw rose up then lifting the sand and now there was a space open between the two domes. It made a semblance of an archway even.

...Well then. She took a deep breath before she began to remove the jacket off her shoulders but it was pressed back on.

"Keep it." He murmured and then once again he leaned into her ear. "You're going to need it."

Her face warmed, as he'd said it his other hand had lingered on the curve of her waist and started rubbing small circles though her shirt as he held her from behind- that claw was rising higher and higher.

"Oh… is it cold where I'm going?" She hissed. Another low chuckle.

"Don't know Babe- that's up to you." She frowned but he didn't elaborate on that point, instead he went back to his old standby. "Now you're sure you don't want to just… call this whole thing off?"

She clenched the jacket closer.

The portal because that's exactly what this was she realized finally seemed to be pulsing, almost having a pull towards it of its own regard. She took a tentative step towards it.

Thirteen hours… only thirteen…

"No judgement if you do Babe. Just say the word and we can just move on with our lives… start with our wedded bliss."

Blossom stiffened her shoulders before turning to him with a hand on her hip.

"Tch." tossed her hair back and stepped away from him and put her nose in the air, "This'll be a piece of cake. Watch and learn Rowdyruff. I'll be back in an hour. Two at most."

He raised his eyebrow before his mouth slid into another crooked smile. Odd. "Heh- That's my girl." He gave her a strangely gentle push forward.

Again… his behavior was… odd. Very odd. It didn't make much sense… it made her somewhat ominously curious actually.

What was he up to…?

One moment he'd been spouting about "inevitability" and "no one can beat Mother!" - But… yet he goes up to bat for _her?_ His worst enemy and…

Curiouser… and Curiouser.

She gave him another odd look over her shoulder but he just threw her a wave. Not a care in the world.

Well then...perhaps she had more than mystery… paltry and insignificant of course (!) - As if she _cared_ what was going on in that brainless skull for any reason except strategy!

Her finger trailed over her lip subconsciously but thankfully she'd caught before he saw-!

She cast one more look behind her to be sure but… he was already gone.

Well then… c'mon Blossom. Chin up. Commander and Leader- save the world… before bedtime.

Blossom approached the portal and-the _crack_ was loud and she felt the sprinkled sand begin to fall on her head.

… She closed her eyes.

0-o-0

 _Thirteen hours in all_

 _For a task none too small_

 _Discover the truths hidden within them all_

0-o-0

 _To be Continued..._

* * *

Thanks as always for reading lovelies! Stay Tuned for:

 **Part III: Roulette**


	3. Part III: Roulette

_A/N: Hello my lovelies- sorry for the wee wait on this but between what I think very well may have been a slight case of a minor flu is not the worst cold I've had in years and an overall insane October in general I was delayed in my writing for quite a bit XD - but alack, we are back and now it's time for the "game" to begin. Ohoho- Enjoy lovelies!_

* * *

Brick watched the scene in silence.

" **Where were you last night! Drinking? Again!"**

" **Oh you noticed? You mean you looked up from your research long enough?"**

" **My research is ground breaking!"**

" **Your research is taking over your life! We can't afford this! Do you see these bills!? Do you- DO YOU-!?"**

It wouldn't be long now. It was amazing sometimes- what a desperation to be _remembered_ could do to a man's psyche. To be desperate to make their mark, to the point of ignoring…

" **SHUT UP! MY GENIUS IS BEYOND ANYTHING YOU OR YOUR PALTRY FATHER COULD-!"**

 **WHAP**

Brick raised an eyebrow and took another swig of brandy. The redheaded couple in front of him were frozen in mid action: those blazing pink eyes so fiery with rage…

Another swig.

He could watch it all day. Watch her… always.

That hand still raised in the air, her teeth grit and those haunting eyes fixed on the subpar male in front of her.

It was a shame she still refused to see what right in front of her. Why she was enduring this nonsense he'd never understand.

She deserved better.

In everything. Relationships were one thing but… he looked at the modest and subpar living quarters she called her own. The sweater she wore everyday versus raise her heat up. The pile of envelopes on her desk by the phone…

He hated to look at it. The red ink on those papers- resounding and threatening… he hated all of it.

She shouldn't have _any_ of it. Bills, notices - anything.

She should only be happy. Happy without a care in the world.

… marriage would bring her that.

 _Their_ marriage.

Brick Jojo finished his glass and stood. He watched the idiot storm out of the room and retreat back into the lab, she however didn't follow, no Brick's intended only slumped on the couch, held her head in her hands while the numerous papers fluttered to the ground.

She didn't deserve this. This kind of life.

… and it wasn't the kind of life _Brick_ would be giving her.

No doubt about that.

 _0-o-0_

 _Oh, I am fortune's fool!  
_ **-William Shakespeare**

0-o-0

 _Thirteen hours in all_

 _For a task none too small_

 _Discover the truths hidden within them all_

 **Part III: "Roulette"**

"Miss Utonium! Blossom, a word!"

"Over here! Miss Utonium- look this way!"

 _Huh?_

Bright lights suddenly went off all at once and she blinked and then put her hands out trying to block the relentless flashes of light- what on-!?

"Miss Utonium! A word? Just a word!"

"Blossom, look this way! Blossom!"

"Blossom!"

She was surrounded by… cameras? Why on earth was she surrounded by… what the-! What was going on?!

She held her hand up gingerly, encased in a long black glove with a shining bracelet hanging off her wrist. Flawless white stones twinkled at her… huh?

Her eyes widened and a chill went through her spine and she gathered her coat closer to her but instead of the heavy leather she'd been expecting she found something… soft?

A glossy black material that looked somewhat familiar and it trailed all the way practically to her ankles. She tensed and looked over her shoulder- which was a mistake.

The faceless cameras seemed to lunge at once- the voices all melding into a cacophony- she couldn't even make out what they were saying anymore! What was going on?!

"Miss Utonium- this way Miss."

She blinked but two pairs of burly hands gripped either one of her arms and she found herself half escorted half dragged down a long red carpet towards a grandiose building and through a pair of glass doors.

She blinked to clear her eyes- the place was awash with lights, sounds and…a casino?

Was she in a casino?

… why was Blossom in a casino?!

No truly, she was standing in the lobby of one of those glamorous, overly decadent and ritzy… debt factories. She purses her lips. Gambling- bah! A wretched habit that just resulted in misery for everyone except those on top watching the desperation permeating through the air and laughing as they did so.

She was going to be sick. This was ridiculous- Blossom was so out of-!

" _MISS UTONIUM! MISS UTONIUM!"_

She closed the door quickly but despite the yelling coming from the outside all she could see were the constant flashes of the cameras. Another shudder went through her and she held the long coat closer to her.

It was gloriously soft and luxuriantly warm… though God help her if Bubbles saw her wearing what was no doubt a _fur coat._ It wasn't as if Blossom _chose_ to wear this- a minute ago she was standing having sand poured down on her in jeans and a tank top with a cretin's leather jacket forced on her and now- wait.

"Shall I take your coat Madam?" She almost jumped but her coat was removed and she was left standing in… oh that _little-!_

This was _worse_ than the goddamn Mafia dress! At least that had _had_ straps! Now her shoulders were completely bare and naked and when had her hair gotten done?! It was curled and her ears felt heavy and what the hell!?

First mafia dame and now… now she didn't know what she was but- but-!

"Ah Miss Utonium we've been expecting you." Speak of the Devil. Her eyes narrowed.

" Brick!" She snarled. The man in question folded his arms and adjusted his red bow tie- oh look at him all dressed up looking all dapper. Well at least _he_ wasn't walking around more or less naked now was he!

"Welcome Blossom, sorry about the crowd out there- I know the Paparazzi practically went wild." He snickered. " Of course the Pink Powerpuff is no doubt _used_ to all this attention right? Being the leader and all…."

" _OH MY GOD IT'S HER! ITS HER!"_

" _MISS UTONIUM A WORD?"_

 _A pause. A turn. A camera shoved past. The blonde waved with a giggle and posed with the nearest child._

" _MISS UTONIUM WHAT ARE YOUR THOUGHTS ON THE BATTLE?"_

" _... Well it was a tough fight but-."_

" _BUTTERCUP! LADIES AND GENTLEMEN THE GREEN PUFF EMERGES TRIUMPHANT! BUTTERCUP CAN WE GET A WORD!"_

 _A breeze from the rush away. The ink haired woman coming from the rubble gave a thunderous scowl._

" _Oh my god can you idiots just give it a rest already!"_

" _ **Blossom?"**_

She blinked. The odious man raised a mocking eyebrow and she scowled.

"Of course. It comes with the job." She said pertly avoiding his far too keen gaze. He nodded.

"Exactly, so really can't blame them- a woman of your beauty and talent gracing us with her presence… the camera loves you babe." He twisted one of her finely curled ends around a finger. She pulled back instantly, her face warmed.

Of course… he was right. The Pink Puff _was_ the leader, the commander and well… she was quite pretty and very talented(!) - of course the crowd loved her!

… though if anyone were to witness her in _this_ \- her reputation would be ruined!

 _If anyone cared_

… _stop that._

She hugged her arms together. "So I'm going to assume _this_ of all things is my challenge? A casino? Really?" She scoffed. "How very… trite. Predictable even." She sniffed with a huff. He smirked and it was infuriating. He wouldn't take the bait, no in fact he was calm… too calm.

"Well then, let's just get this show on the road Babe." He extended an arm out. She bristled. "Allow me the honor of showing you around Miss."

He was perfectly respectable, with even a hint- microscopic mind you(!) - of… a confident sophistication. He was clearly in his element- any other woman would no doubt have been swept up from his feigned smoothness and suave undertone.

She on the other hand knew better than to fall for the pseudo "gentleman" act. Tch. Imagine.

It wasn't like no other man couldn't pull off the smart suit he was wearing!

Blossom scowled but nonetheless however knew if this was indeed… her rather odd challenge or whatever she'd have to follow the wretch. She took his arm- with her fingers barely touching him but he chuckled

"Feeling shy Babe?" He murmured lowly as they walked. " I don't bite." She stiffened however when he leaned far too close to her, " _Much."_

She shuddered and made to pull away from this-this _cretin-_ but he held fast.

"Just a little joke Babe, I by no means intend to scare you away after all." His smirk grew more ominous. "That's the last thing I would _ever_ want."

 _Badum. Badum._

… _.stop it._

" Oh I can imagine." She muttered. "You'd be _so_ distraught if you didn't get to dress me up like a pretty doll now would you?" She glared at him. He had the audacity to give her a once over instead of looking remotely- even _minutely_ ashamed.

"Red's your color what can I say?" He snickered. Blossom's cheeks went well...red and she hated it.

"I hate this dress."

"You rock it though."

"No, seriously the moment I finish with this ridiculous game of yours and get my powers back I'm burning this."

He was silent before his eyebrow rose up and even… gave a disturbing little wag. "Well that'd be a damn shame… but it's up to you Babe. You can rock anything I bet."

 _._

… _.Stop it._

Her fists clenched. "Your stupid little tricks won't work on me."

"I'd be disappointed it they did…. But-." Again he fingered a lock of her hair and twisted it, "It's way more fun to tease you like this anyway."

This time he didn't stop her as she pulled away and stormed in front of him- holding the far too long red dress up so she didn't trip on her _far_ too high heels that looked more akin to some… some stripper's or something!

Cretin. Pervert. Wretched-.

 _He looks good in a suit though…._

… _. What does that matter… stop it._

The casino was monstrous and she looked around warily- crowded and tables were filled to the brim, her nostrils twitched at the smell of smoke and booze permeating through the air. She scrunched her nose in disgust. Filthy. All this was so… so _dirty._ Under all the gilt and false riches lay a festering _decay_ underneath.

Her eyes scanned the room- surely her challenge… had to be somewhere. Knowing the Demon it wouldn't be _too_ hidden but it wouldn't be obvious either. She bit her lip somewhat. Everywhere people cheered, clapped and were having a jolly good time it seemed- until the money ran out of course. Then it'd be a vastly different story.

Gambling was immoral garbage.

So why the hell had Blossom been brought here?

"So, see any games you'd like to try?" She stiffened again, god damn it why must he do _that!_ Couldn't he just tap her on the shoulder like gee- a _normal_ person instead of leaning down and almost eating her goddamn ear! These earrings were heavy damn it! She certainly would _not_ have chosen them!

…. Even if they were gorgeous and they worked well with her skin tone but-.

Focus. Focus Blossom.

She folded her arms, "No, and even if I were to have any sort of interest in playing these frivolities how unfortunate." She gave him a scathing look. "Save the wealth that has been forced on my person I possess no actual _money._ "

He raised an eyebrow. "Sure about that Blossom?" He smirked and gestured down to her - hmm?! When did-?!

It was a sleek little black clutch with golden latches and judging from the label it was exorbitantly expensive and-... good God it was heavy. She opened it- piles of chips lay within. Blossom jumped.

"What the-?!" She yelped and Brick just burst out laughing. Cad. She also by no means gave the wretch permission to put his arm around her shoulders and continue their leisurely stroll through the pretty debt pit. Blossom however only gazed in awe at the numerous colored chips within. Red, blue, green and even a few black as well as other colors she'd never seen. "... How much is in here?" She finally managed to choke out.

He peered over her shoulder curiously. "Hmm- looks like a couple mil- give or take, probably three point five from those gold ones right there.

She did choke then. Started coughing profusely and he steadied her with the same nonchalant look on his face as she gaped up at him. Mouth dropping and for a moment she forgot to hold up her cool demeanor and just… kept gaping at it.

" Three... _m-million?"_ She squeaked.

" three point five." He pinched her cheek. " it's a start." He shrugged.

" A _start!?"_ She gave another breath near scream. This… this didn't make any… any sense! Just… just none of this was real of course… of course this was just a...a _trick!_ Yes that's it! A trick!

"C'mon Babe. You're a Puff aren't you- world famous… this is paltry to you." He grinned. She flushed.

"... all of my money goes to the less fortunate-."

"And funding the dickweed's research no doubt." He scowled for a moment, the mask of casual nonchalance fading for a moment. " You knew _exactly_ what you were doing didn't you asshole..." He mumbled.

"What was that?"

"Nothing." He said curtly. He went silent after that. Blossom had too much on her mind at the moment to deal with whatever the fool was going on about now.

Gambling… she'd always been warned away from it, while biologically it didn't matter of course her father's family… had had an… interesting experience so to speak with the pasttime. It was hardly a "problem" or an addiction of course(!) But…

Blossom had been witness to angry phone calls between the Professor and Uncle Eugene in the past…

So in all honesty- Blossom has _never_ seen the appeal of it and likely never would. To waste so much time and money on something as unbelievably foolish as _luck?_

Bah. The idea was infuriating.

There were numerous tables packed to the brim with people she wouldn't even be able to get close to any either. The _pings_ and obnoxious music from the slot machines echoed though… she narrowed her eyes.

 _Excuse me- we never authorized that license!_

The Pink Puff grit her teeth and looked away from the "Powerpuff Girl" _slot machines_ lining one wall. That'd be taken care of later! Right now-!

"Lot to take in eh?" She bristled and lo and behold Brick was back to his old annoying cheeky self-

"It's a sad sight to see so much desperation." She cut back. He raised an eyebrow.

" You… don't get out much do you?"

"Excuse me!?"

The cretin rolled his eyes (!) laughed somewhat (!) and finally once _again_ put his arm around her shoulder(!) - The _nerve!_

"Blossom, Babe, None of these people are "miserable", Brick air quoted. "They're actually having _fun._ You know games can be _fun_. The chance of winning money is _fun_."

She squirmed away, "gambling is _immoral_." She hissed. "And how can a game - _any_ activity based solely off "luck" be at _all_ enjoyable!?"

It was ludicrous! It caused nothing but misery for all involved!

"It's simple Babe." He crossed his arms. "It's called- adrenaline. A rush, a natural high. You know everything _fun."_

She scoffed and turned her nose in the air with a dismissive sniff, " I'll pass."

"Have you even tried?"

Blossom stiffened and gave him a harsh look. " no and I have no desire to partake in it either and furthermore-!"

He silenced her with a finger and a smirk. " I get it Babe." He said quietly. " But-."

She was turned around and her eyes widened. The amount of wealth suddenly in front of her was _obscene_. The purse in her hands was only getting heavier and heavier…

His hand were again on her bare shoulders, " Look over there Babe." He pointed and she frowned.

Her chest heaved. The display was again nothing short of obscene. Gems were strewn about a glass case with countless items of jewelry within. The apex however… the prize on the very top.

Her chest clenched before her hand flew to her throat. By instinct… by…

"What… what is that doing in there!?" She hissed and broke from him, storming towards the case. " why is my- _oof!"_

She was shoved away and the large, tall bouncer it seemed stood in front of her. " Apologies madam but please step back from the merchandise."

She felt bile rise up in her throat. " M-Merchandise!? There must be some sort of mistake! That piece up there is mine!" She pointed frantically.

"Madam, all pieces in here were left as collateral for failed debts."

" Failed… that is a priceless family heirloom! I most certainly did _not-!"_

" Madam please step aside."

"N-No!" She snapped. " No I will not! That's not supposed to be in there-! I would never have- I've never even been in-!" She stamped her foot. " What is this some sort of glorified _pawn shop!"_ She shrilled. The bouncer narrowed his eyes and the next thing she knew… she was surrounded on all sides by big burly men… and her having no powers.

" Madam. Step. ASIDE." The tallest ordered.

She gulped but… no. She met his fierce gaze evenly. She was a Powerpuff Girl and she was _not_ going to be cowed down by some foolish muscle head who-!

"There a problem here?" She tensed. Ugh. The muscle-heads all straightened at once and looked up at the redhead with folded arms and a glowering expression.

" Just a disturbance sir. One of our patrons is being disruptive-." The man's hand went on her shoulder. " We're just removing-." Another grabbed her arm.

" Hands off." The tone was chilling in it's authoritative _Hiss._ No Yelling, no snarl- just a curt and quiet order and this behemoth looked as if he was going to wet himself.

Those cruel red eyes centered again on Blossom and the grip they had on her. " _Now."_

The men almost tripped over themselves before he strode over and took hold of Blossom's elbow- in a strangely gentle hold. She was back at his side with another again oddly gentle tug.

" I'll take it from here gentlemen." Again this quiet authority was both chilling and… she bit her lip.

"Now leave."

They followed his orders without another word. Now was her chance!

The grip was firm and that breath was searing in her ear.

" Come with me Blossom." He murmured. "Congratulations. You've discovered the game."

 _Badum. Badum._

Silently… she followed.

0-o-0

 _ **WHAP**_

Though she wasn't silent for long.

" You despicable no good _thief!"_ You stole it!" She hissed. " You stole my-!"

Brick held his likely stinging cheek thoughtfully- "Well aren't we spirited." He muttered.

" That's my _grandmother's!"_ Blossom shrilled and for some odd reason the filthy thief seemed… taken aback.

" Your _grandmother's?"_ He demanded back in feigned shock . " What do you mean- since when do you have a-?!"

 _ **WHAP**_

The professor had not come from a wealthy background. His mother had left little to her sons and while Blossom had never met Nana Utonium, she along with her sisters had nevertheless been passed down three pieces of their choice.

A necklace, a pin and a bracelet.

The ring of course would be going to the first of them who "needed" it. It was a little cubic zirconia and Buttercup and Blossom both had accepted and were happy that it would likely be going to Bubbles in that aspect.

and now this… this- _wretch_ had-!

He caught her in mid slap and wrestled her hand down to her side. " Calm down!" He snapped.

"Calm?! How the _fuck_ do you expect me to be _calm_ when my only inheritance from my grandmother is currently being held hostage in a fucking DEBT PIT FROM HELL!"

He held his hands up, " I understand that- but yelling like some kind of banshee will _not-!"_

"I'll scream until my entire fucking bog is filled with the dead if you don't give me back Nana Utonium's necklace right now!"

He backed away somewhat, " I… can't do that- the challenge-."

" SCREW YOUR CHALLENGE-!"

" I was aware it was a favorite piece of yours but not… the emotional factor." He mumbled. " Okay, Babe I understand-."

" You don't understand anything and don't call me Babe!"

"Okay… _Blossom."_ He finishes in a hiss. " I need you to calm down… and let me explain-."

" Explain what!? How you're a no good lying _thief_ who-!"

" I found your Nana's necklace in a fucking _pawn shop_ woman!" He bellowed.

Silence. Pure… unadulterated… _silence._

" _... what?"_ She demanded. " No it's at the jewelers being-!"

"No." He seized hold of her shoulders. " Actually it was in the gold melting pile." Her blood ran cold. " Bet it was a good price for it. 24-Karat, I'm gonna guess… two… maybe three hundred for the gold."

"I didn't-!"

" I never said _you_ did."

More silence.

" _it looks pretty beaten up."_

" _of course it is. It's almost thirty years old."_

" _You're going to break the clasp. Here."_

" _... Thank you?"_

 _ **SNAP**_

"It was supposed to be at the jewelers." Blossom hissed.

"Well it was at Rod's Pawns downtown in that grimy little alleyway." He sneered. " And you know I bet that sniveling little pencil pusher was suddenly able to afford a nice hunk of science goop or whatever he was after wasn't he?"

Blossom was silent again. Brick gave her another sneering look before he turned.

"The fuck did you see in such a turd?" It was low and venomous, she folded her arms and averted her gaze.

"I told you… we were compatible-."

" You _are_ aware you can do better than just - "compatible" right?" He snapped. She narrowed her eyes. He met them evenly. " In fact, you very much have done so. _Now."_

Blossom grit her teeth. "I will _not_ marry you!" She spat out. " I'm going to win this challenge and _go home."_ She declared.

The glaring match was fierce.

 _Badum. Badum._

 _Not for this cretin. Calm down!_

Shockingly however Brick backed from her first.

" Well then Babe… I'd suggest you learn the rules of the game." He gestured to the many tables around them. Her heart sank. " See, this particular casino works differently than others… you have to play to win- barter your chips in exchange for _these."_ He held up a… golden colored ticket. She narrowed her eyes.

" Really? Could you get any more juvenile?" She squeezed the bridge of her nose. He shrugged,

"Seemed appropriate. Anyway-." Once again his arm was around her shoulders and she was whirled back in the glitzy room. " You came across the main _prizes_ of the room Babe, and in order to get a chance at those prizes…" He smirked. " You have to play the roulette."

She froze. The wheel spun in the distance surrounded by a cheering crowd the pile of chips was monstrous in the middle… she bit her lip.

" so I have to gamble… to win back my own property?"

Surprisingly:.. he flinched.

"... I'd like to have it known I had no idea the sentimental value in that piece." He murmured. " Had I known… rest assured it wouldn't have-."

" don't patronize me. You still would have done it." She hissed. " It was a means to an end, just like the initial selling of it… I cut him off so he improvised." She grit her teeth. His grip increased on her shoulder.

" _You are aware your supply bills are only going up and up- no profit anywhere in sight!"_

 _He ignored her. "It will be worth it in the end. Science takes time."_

 _She tapped her foot irritably, " No science takes_ _ **money."**_

 _The chair almost went flying. " and so-! So what if it does!" He railed. "The pursuit of knowledge is priceless-!"_

" _I see. Priceless? Well these bills say otherwise! Bills_ _ **you**_ _are going to be responsible for from now on-!"_

She blinked those thoughts away and folded her arms. The various tables and flashing lights of the slots… she bit her lip.

" I've…. I've never played anything like this before." She admitted quietly.

His brow rose, " Even in college? No dorm poker nights?"

"... Gambling wasn't allowed on campus." It sounded weak and that brow only rose more.

" Ah of course." He cradled his chin when he released her. " Little Miss everything nice can't be seen breaking the rules now can she..." He tapped his chin and clicked his tongue as he gazed around.

Blossom frowned and walked from him, she didn't have time to waste. Gambling in general was nothing but a fool's errand and God knows she was no fool but….

She also didn't have time to be anything but one.

Clutching the purse to her chest she walked along, examining the various games and tables recognizing none of them.

This… this could be a problem. Her eyes trailed to those obnoxious unauthorized "Powerpuff" knocks offs on the slots.

Put a coin in or in this case a chip and pull the lever and… pray.

She settled down gracelessly on the stool, dug a smaller chip out of the purse and inserted it. The obnoxious ding and boops of the machine began including a rather obnoxious version of their "theme song" - ugh.

Oh how charming even the images on the reels were copyright infringing caricatures of their exploits. A fuzzy head, an amoeba boy head. The hotline and-.

 _RING RING RING_

…. a heart.

Three hearts in a row and chips came spilling out- she jumped at the sheer… amount, falling out of her hands wait… uh oh. Uh - should she catch them in her bag-?

" Here."

" Oh thank you!"

" No problem."

The cup came in handy and her lip curled- it was filled to the brim in no time! Ha! See! Piece of cake she'd win Grandma's necklace back in no time!

The chips were little yes but combined with the others brimming in her bag surely she could now afford as many " golden" tickets as she needed-!

0-o-0

" _ONE!?"_ She yelped and held up many cups. Bursting with chips! " these are all worth one each surely!"

The dealer looked unimpressed. " Five cups o' chips. One golden ticket." He drawled. Blossom's mouth dropped.

" Five… what do you mean _five?_ But I-!"

" Those are the rules ma'am."

She sunk down in the cushioned stool. "... I see. And… how many do I need… to get a roulette seat?" She gestured weakly to the large gilded wheel. The dealer snorted.

" Minimum bet for that is five gold tickets. And that's just for an outer circle spot." He chuckled. Blossom almost puked.

" I see…. thank you." She grabbed the golden ticket and shoved it in her clutch.

 _Thirteen hours… you've already been here longer than expected…_

 _Shut… shut up!_

She clutched the purse like steel. The slots stared back at her. Mindless and based on nothing but chance… chance and mind numbing drollery. She bit her lip.

Five cups a ticket. Every slot had a fifth of a chance for a big heart payout… the odds weren't terrible but they weren't-.

She rested her head on the cool glass of a nearby window.

" Penny for your thoughts Babe?"

Ugh. Puns. She hated puns.

"If you're here to try to coerce me to the altar again forget it." She muttered. " I'm already a fifth to my goal. See." She waved the ticket.

The redheaded scoundrel just gave her a sly look, " Mmm, looks like you're doing just _fine_ Babe. You're right- a few more _hours_ and you'll have just enough to be a bystander who if they're lucky they can get a crumb from the roulette table." He shrugged the ticket away, " Slots.. you're a determined woman aren't you-? Oops."

The ticket went flying through a grate and-! HEY! NO!

Blossom gaped up at him and then the air vent or AC or whatever her hard earned ticket had just gone flying off to!

" You… Youuuuuu-!" She railed and started punching his arm. " You wretched little-!"

He held her at arm's length. "The tribulations of mindless gambling baby- one minute you're rich, the next- _poof_ \- all gone."

She continued to gape, " You… You I swear to-!" Blossom stamped her foot. " That's not fair!" She railed. " None of this is fair!"

He snorted, " Fairness means shit in hell sweetheart. We play to win… just like you need to start doing."

" What does this look like?!" She gestured to the cups. " what do you think I've been-!"

He smoothly took her cups and tossed them behind him- HEY!

" Babe, you're too smart to focus all your efforts on pure dumb _luck,_ taking the easy route are we?"

She bristled. "... No. but I also don't-."

He flashed her a toothy grin. " Well look no further sweetheart. I happen to be quite an expert on these things."

"... oh how _not_ a shock that is." She mumbled. Brick only gave her another sly grin before again she found herself escorted through the game room only this time they turned a corner , and she was led into a smaller glass enclosed room.

A table and two chairs were within, but otherwise, the room was empty. Brick slid the door closed behind them and tapped a button, the glass darkened. Finally, the man strolled past her and stood on one side of the table.

"Sit down Babe, lesson time."

Blossom frowned, "Lesson… for what?" She said slowly.

"You're not going to get anywhere _near_ that roulette table just doing slots Blossom. Sorry but it's a fact- you want a chance at the grand prize so to speak." He dug in his pocket and held up a pack of cards. "You're going to have to learn to play the game."

She still didn't move.

"...Gambling is frowned upon in most parts. Me knowing… these kind of games would look…"

He'd spread the cards out and was flipping them in his hands, "Funny, see- last I heard waking up a _volcano_ is pretty frowned upon too in most parts. Now sit."

 _Snap._

Her body lurched forward and she was at the table- huh!? Wait when had she-!? Brick said nothing.

"How did you-!?" She sputtered.

He waved it off as he crossed to the other side and pulled the chair out, " Being Momma's favorite has it's perks. Sit." He patted the chair.

Blossom still hesitated. He grinned like a deranged cheshire cat indeed.

" _Here comes the bride… all dressed in white-."_

She sat down instantly. He smirked and patted her shoulder this time.

"Thatta' girl."

0-o-0

Card games were indeed rather complicated… in their sheer simplicity. Each deck had four suits and two colors- depending on the game the numbers on each card could mean something different.

Different values, meanings… etc. It was certainly a test in memorization among other things. Blossom was able to pick up on the values and core rules of each game rather quickly. A few spare hands were all it took for her to figure out the basics of poker, and a few scant minutes had her playing blackjack suitably well.

Brick had been a surprisingly adept teacher, patient and even… had almost made it fun.

"Hit me." She murmured. He raised an eyebrow.

"Careful sweetheart… you're playing with fire here." He held up his card meaningfully. " Are you sure about this?"

Her lip curled despite herself, "I have an eight at the moment, the odds are still more in my favor than not." She said simply. He chuckled and it sounded almost sincere.

"That you do." he said quietly, and put the card down. "Not bad babe- have a queen." He smirked. "Looks like you got a solid eighteen here." He tapped her cards meaningfully. "So what's your next move?"

A blackjack equaled twenty-one. Anything higher she would lose. She was on her last card, if she didn't fold now and got anything higher than a three….

She shook her head.

"Stand."

He nodded. "Good." He flipped his own cards over and - damn it! She buzzed her lips.

"Nineteen, house wins." he snickered.

"By one point." Blossom pouted and again, Brick laughed.

"You know that doesn't matter."

"Well it _should_."

"Agreed. Maybe we can make up our own rules if we play by ourselves after this." He winked. She flushed and averted her gaze.

"You know, just when it's almost tolerable to speak to you you say something like that and ruin it." He folded his hands serenely,

"Sorry Babe, can't help it. A guy can dream you know." She flushed more. " I dream of you enough in my bed."

"Again… ruining it." She drawled and he grinned. Fool.

Of course Blossom would _never_ partake in this again after this but… still he had to ruin it with his foolish attempts at _flirting_ or whatever he was calling this.

"You know… I thought for sure I had you this time." She mumbled. He raised an eyebrow as he resuffled the deck.

"Oh?" Again the Red Rowdyruff only expertly cut the cards and lay them on the table. "Rest assured there Babe, you already have me- just say the word and you'll be free to do with me whatever your little heart desires."

… And again. One minute tolerable the next he'd pull this nonsense and give her that… unfairly piercing red eyed look and just… ooooh.

"I must decline." She said primly.

Even as she discreetly folded her legs slightly tighter under the table.

 _Badum. Badum._

 _You know to stop that. Rowdyruff equals BAD_

… Even if admittedly he wasn't bad to look at… especially in that suit.

"Shame, but going back to our previous conversation-."

"Oh goody." She said dryly. He gave her a wry look and leaned over, flicking her gently in the head.

"None of that- anyway, I've told you Babe- these games are more about your gut and instincts as much as keeping track of odds and shit." He began dealing. "You have to keep your head in the game." He poked her head. "But you also have to _know_ when to withdraw."

She looked down at the cards. "You know… this doesn't seem like a very fair challenge at all." She murmured, "My future essentially would be based on a gamble… something so uncertain but yet I can do nothing about it."

"That's life Babe." he cracked his knuckles. "Life isn't predictable- anyone who tries to live that way is just kidding themselves."

She knocked on the table. Another approving nod and a new card. Damn. Five.

"Life can very much go in the way you expect it too." Blossom argued. " You just have to work for it." Ugh. Seven. That made for twelve. Odds were lessening. She knocked.

" I'd find that boring. Imagine a life spent with nothing but the _expected."_ He mock shuddered. "No thanks."

 _Knock._

Three. Lucky. Fifteen wasn't so bad.

"I prefer knowing what's going to happen." She murmured. "It's calming."

He flipped his own card over. " Yeah, but that's pretty boring though… don't you ever like to live on edge, let the excitement go through you… expect the unexpected."

 _Knock._

Shit…three. Eighteen was too close. Time to stand

He caught her hand in mid wave on the table. " C'mon Blossom… live a little- live for the unexpected. Take a chance. Try your luck."

He stared at her then and for a moment they were locked in each other's gazes.

 _Badum. Badum._

She bit her bottom lip hard but then took her hand away.

"Stand." She said huskily. Brick pulled back and flipped his own card. " Tie. House wins by default." He said simply. She frowned.

" As ever." This whole thing was rigged.

He nodded but then clicked his tongue again, with a slight hiss. " Too has you played it safe Babe." He pulled out s card. " Because looks like luck would have been in your side." He flipped up the final card. Her eyes widened.

 _Three._

"... twenty one." He murmured.

0-o-0

This time the man wouldn't leave her side even insisting on holding her purse and pulling out her chair at the table.

" Remember, start slow but gradually make it known you mean business. It might be called a poker face… but it's more than that." He tucked her in the seat.

" Place your bets everyone. Ma'am your bet?"

She stiffened but another squeeze on her shoulders and he backed off.

The game began.

Whatever was in Brick's mindset Blossom had no idea but nonetheless she managed to keep up with the others around her. Their heads down and all too serious, Blossom wondered idly if these people were even real…

Slowly with patience and carefully planning out her moves the pile next to her had grown increasingly higher. The chip colors more vibrant.

 _Knock._

 _Badum. Badum._

 _Knock, knock._

 _ **Stand**_

 _Knock. Knock._

 _ **Fold.**_

 _Knock. Knock. Knock._

 _ **Stand**_

 _ **Stand**_

 _ **Fold**_

 _ **Fold**_

 _Badum. Badum. Badum._

 _Hee… hee hee…_

 _This… this is fun._

 **Stand. Stand.**

She accepted a glass of champagne without comment and the crowd around the table had apparently increased, huh, how bizarre she hadn't even noticed.

Her heart pounded in her chest, it was getting harder to keep her face staid-after all with all the flashing lights, the cheers, the applause(!) it was… it was intoxicating in here!

The air was full of fun and excitement. The adrenaline the… the _thrill!_

The pile of chips at her side was exorbitant. Could she even fit it all in her little purse? Hee-hee! No matter she'd just buy a new one! A _bigger_ one!

Hee hee!

She could afford it all. No bills, no notices- everything!

She took another champagne glass without comment. Funny she hadn't remembered finishing the last one…

Oh well!

This challenge- ha! A _challenge?_ In his dreams maybe. She turned to face him and gave him a broad toothy grin which strangely he returned.

" Having fun?" He leaned down. She beamed.

" This challenge of yours truly is a cinch." Blossom laughed out loud before reaching up and pinching his cheek. " Really though, you should known- everything you can do _I_ can do _better."_

She laughed again and he rolled his eyes. " Alright then, maybe it's time to prove it then Babe." He murmured into her ear. She blinked, hm?

" What?"

"That pile is more than sufficient,,, don't you think you should cash them in for your grand prize?"

Blossom frowned and looked at her pile, " But I'm not done playing this hand?" She argued but- Hey! Whatbon- the indignity! The audacity! The sheer gall!

" She folds." He said smoothly while piling her hard earned winnings into a bag.

" I was going to win that hand!" She snapped.

" of course you were. But time's a wasting love. So much to do… and you have one more wheel to spin."

She paused. Wait… what was he…?

"... wheel?" Blossom frowned, " What do you-?"

Brick frowned back and took her arm as they walked then set her down on a nearby cushioned bench.

"Easy there sweetheart." He put a finger up and a waitress went scurrying off. "Me thinks someone may have had a little _too much_ fun."

"... huh?" She cocked her head, the waitress returned and Brick took the glass, smoothed her hair back and pressed it to her lips.

" Easy, slow." The water was crisp and cool, a real sort of wake up call… a jolt to her system even. She took hold of the glass, but just as quickly dropped it with only his fast reflexes keeping it from shattering on the floor.

It had been like… a shock through her entire system. That brief… insignificant touch.

 _Badumbadumbadum._

 _No. Rowdyruff._ _ **Bad!**_

"... thank you." She said quietly. His only reply was to move her hair out of her eyes and smooth out the loose locks hanging listlessly over her shoulder. " I don't know what…"

"It's easy to get lost in the moment, the atmosphere takes control-second become minutes, and minutes become hours." He said lowly, still twisting a strand of her hair in his fingers. "You have a job to do don't you sweetheart?"

Her cheeks warmed. " I…"

Job? What did he mean? Wait… she was here for a reason… yes of course she was.

"... unless you want to call it." He said quietly directly into her ear. "Call it and we can play by our own rules… make our own game."

Game… rules… wait…

Wait!

"Tickets!"

She scrambled up. He sighed loudly and stood up after her.

"A man has to try." He shrugged.

Surely she had to have enough for tickets _now!_ Without thinking she grabbed the Rowdyruff's hand and dragged him over to the display. The dealer from before looked up, unimpressed but he certainly changed his tune when she slapped down her winnings then!

" And _how many_ tickets is all _this_ worth Sir?" She said gleefully. He stiffened but nonetheless quietly took the winnings for another careful look.

" Looks to me about fifteen… enough for a middle seat." Blossom frowned. Oh… well that was better than nothing… she supposed.

Brick however cleared his throat.

"Twenty-five." The dealer blinked and looked at the piles. Brick stepped forward. " It's _twenty-five."_

"... I still have to count Sir-." He wasn't able to finish- Brick seizes him by the neck and slammed his head down into the table.

"When _I_ say it's something- then that's the end of it! _Understand!"_

" But-But what about -!"

" The only orders you listen to here are _mine._ Give the lady her winnings and a VIP seat. Inner circle- right side."

"V-VIP?! B-But Sir the Boss won't be too-!"

He was slammed further into the wood. Blossom flinched. She really ought to do something… but-.

" _I_ am the boss here! You cheat everyone else but not _her_ understand!" He hissed once more. " You don't fuck with her, you don't even look at her- you give the winnings I instructed and you don't argue. Capiche?"

 _Badum. Badum. Badumdumdum_

… _. Oh my God…._

Her legs squeezed together for some odd reason but Brick only continued to show… he was most definitely a leader… yes. That's it.

" And another thing." The dealer's face was removed from the table but he was still hoisted up. " You weren't very polite to Miss Utonium before were you?" He said silkily.

She held her purse tighter.

 _Badumdumdumdumdum_

 _Stop… stop that!_

"So you know…"

 **WHAM**

"I think…. you owe this lovely young woman-."

 _Badum… badumbadumbadum_

 _Oh dear… God._

" An apology as well as a merited _Ten_ extra tickets- I rescued my previous statement. _Thirty Five."_

" But that's the best seat in house-!"

 **WHAM**

"Exactly. If you want to keep your teeth you'll apologize."

" Sir the Master isn't going to be very-!"

" _NOW!"_

The entire casino all seemed to freeze and turn at once towards them.

Blossom swallowed hard.

"My… my apologies Ma'am-."

Brick coughed loudly and the man hurriedly gathered up the chips again while counting out from an entire roll of gold colored tickets. Brick snatched the roll with a sneer and finished the job for him.

" Useless." He muttered before he threw the roll in the guy's face. "There- that so hard? No? Well no fucking duh!"

Blossom should have been annoyed at least - mortified in reality but she instead let him take hold of her arm after carefully tucking the tickets into her clutch and stroll away.

"... Brick that wasn't-." He shook his head.

"Never trust strangers when it comes to money babe. Nine times out of ten they'll be cheating you."

"... how do I know then you didn't just cheat me?" He paused in midwalk. " I mean…. you hardly want me to succeed here. If I succeed then I'm one step closer to avoiding the altar… with you."

It was silent and Blossom felt a shiver down her spine. Maybe it was the overall lack of cover this gown had but the goosebumps only seemed to grow more as they stood there unmoving.

Finally however Brick took hold of her again and continued to lead the way to the final table.

" You're right." He murmured. " I could have. Probably would have been better in the end for me to… but-." He sighed with a slight shake to the head. " I wouldn't have gotten many brownie points that way now would I?"

She was taken aback. Arguably dumbfounded.

" Brownie…. wait do you _want_ me to-?"

" Here we are- right hand VIP section. Right over here." He wouldn't answer her question, only handed the faceless bouncer the wad of tickets and walked her through the burgeoning crowd. Curious eyes followed them everywhere, she flushed when a few more appreciative stares lingered on her person though Brick was quick to bring her closer. He had admirers of his own she noticed but again… he just focused on weeding their way through the crowd.

He stopped at the very edge of the table, closest to the dealer who raised an eyebrow. Brick pulled out a luxuriantly cushioned red chair and gestured her to sit.

" Have a seat Miss." he chuckled and… her own lip curled.

" Thank you _Sir."_ She murmured, his grin increased.

"Evening Sir- and what's the pretty lady's prize of choice?" Blossom flushed.

"... The um… the gold necklace up there?" Was it that easy?

Brick put his hands on her shoulder, " She's in it for the full haul- playing to win." He said smoothly. "She's had hell of a streak so far." Blossom shivered from the small massage… out of revulsion… of course. "I think she could go all the way."

The crowd around the table began to murmur among themselves.

"Four rounds on the wheel." The dealer folded his arms. "I see you're a risk taker Miss."

Blossom wrung her hands unseen under the table. " You could say that." She said coolly. Another squeeze on the shoulder. Her lip curled more.

" Place your bets! Bets on the table- bets on the table!" The dealer raised his hand and crooked his finger. She saw the group of bouncers head to the glass case. Red and blue chips rained down on the table.

"Okay Babe, rules are simple- highest bidder to get the closest to the numbers wins- you win a round- you bet the prize you won to get the higher prize." He whispered quickly in her ear. "See these small fry, they have to wait to see what you bet - since you're right next to dealer…" he pointed subtly. "You have the advantage… you see the initial throw direction."

"...How is that helpful?" She whispered back. "It all depends on the spin of the wheel."

"No." He murmured. "Sometimes… it all depends on luck." Blossom frowned . That… didn't make any sense.

"Your bet Miss?"

She could feel all the eyes on her, she looked at her purse and then at the pile… blue… red…highest… she shifted her gaze to the right. For some odd reason Brick's fingers had crossed…. That was slightly a bad sign… wait…

He was crossing the fingers yes… but he kept crooking one of them… what an odd gesture- wait.

She looked at her purse again and then noticed…

Purple.

The finger stopped moving. Well… she put the chip down there was a sucked in breath all around. The man closest to her scowled.

The ball rolled.

"Odds or even- one to twenty!"

"Eighteen Black!" The man yelled. Blossom's eyes shifted again. His hand was tucked in his lower pocket.

"... Fifteen red." She said immediately.

The ball spun and spun. She felt another jolt in her stomach. It went slower and slower. Then-.

"Thirteen Red! Pot goes to the lady."

Her lip curled. The gilded choker with far too many rubies was presented to her. She shook her head and pointed to the middle.

"Round two! Two numbers, two colors- Place your bets!"

The man immediately put down two more green chips. Again Blossom's eyes shifted to the right.

 _Around and around… then abruptly separated._

What came about when green was separated from… blue… YELLOW!

He shrugged his elbow back twice.

"Two yellows." She said smoothly.

If looks could kill. The piece on display was gaudy and hideous something only someone like Princess Morebucks would likely wear- ugh.

Nonetheless it would belong to Blossom.

The man was beginning to sweat somewhat. She noticed a woman in a skimpy black dress behind him pinching his shoulder. Ah. That explained it.

Oh well.

"Numbers call!"

"He adjusted his sleeve cuff and brushed off some dust. _One. Two. Three. Stop._

"Red four!"

"Black three."

Again the little ball went rolling.

 _Round and round it goes… where it stops nobody knows._

She tapped her fingers listlessly on the smooth wood paneling. Her heart pounded but it wasn't… an unpleasant feeling. This was actually…. Somewhat thrilling.

"Red eighteen- dealer's win- bets on table!"

Now he looked almost ready to froth at the mouth, him and his "lady" friend. Blossom smirked.

Fine then. Let the games begin.

0-o-0

It was a deadlock.

She'd won matches. Her opponent had won matches.

The pile was growing exhorbitant, having to restart and start over- both the man and Blossom would not give up. Other players had joined but just as quickly scaled back. A bracelet was in the middle as well as that hideous golden choker and the man had just won an even gaudier headband type hat that looked more akin to a _tiara_ than anything.

The woman was hell bent on getting it though- getting all of it. Snaking her arms around the man from behind as Blossom grit her teeth. Despicable. She was hanging over him and encouraging him to make more and more bets.

All over this tacky jewelry!

Ugh. As if Blossom would have been caught dead in _any_ of this. Nonetheless she had to act as if she wanted it- the grand prize was at hand. The necklace was simple but she noticed instantly something she hadn't before…

While the chain was no doubt her own…. The stone suddenly seemed… bigger. Much bigger.

She frowned, what had been done to it?

The woman grabbed onto her opponent's shoulder and wordlessly shook him, she could see those green eyes dancing at the sight of the stone. Ugh, save the bleach blonde Blossom could almost swear she was looking at Morebucks.

The greed in her eyes was certainly comparable. As well as the venom when Blossom finally won the tacky thing. She could have it when Blossom had her necklace back! God!

She shook her head and the tiara was placed on the pile.,

"Round four- grand prize!"

She took a deep breath.

The final round. The hardest. Four numbers… two colors. It was a simple game of probabilities and chances. The wheel after all wasn't that big and-.

However there was a slight jolt and - WHAT THE?! She jumped from the table and felt something warm in back of her. " Shh. Wait." Brick had his arms over her shoulders while Blossom watched with a jaw creeping downwards.

The table itself had begun to move- the roulette wheel sunk in and was replaced by a larger… grander looking wheel… gilded and… uh oh.

The numbers were tiny and suddenly she had to work with even more numbers(!) and while yes it was still only black and red there were…. god there could have been hundreds of combinations before but now there likely thousands!

... _Fuck._

How was she supposed-?!

It wasn't fair! Why did Blossom have the rotten luck?! She had done nothing to earn it! Nothing!

She wasn't greedy or selfish!

The Pink Puff had always been one to go without for the good of all. It was simply the right thing to do. She didn't go actively searching for wealth, she made enough to get by and live comfortably sans…

" _Do you see this bill… do you see it, no one has electric bills like this Dexter! I can't keep doing this!"_

… Annoyances. Unseen… annoyances that could impede on her sense of… inner peace. But… b-but that was just- just-!

"Brick what-?" She whispered savagely.

The grip on her tightened, "it's the final round for the grand prize you didn't think the stakes wouldn't go up did you?" She bit her lip but his arms stayed firm. "You got this Babe." He murmured.

" The odds are exorbitantly-!"

" don't think of them then- be impulsive… don't play it safe…"

"... what?"

The cheering next to them sounded and she saw the glitter in that witch's eyes. Shit…

He'd won the first round.

… she wasn't ready to give up yet.

Everyone of these damn games had a solution! Just… what was this one?

More money went on the table- had she even bothered asking what each color meant? No? She hadn't had time but God only knew how much she had "lost" playing this game…

None of it was real thank God… but…

More obnoxious high pitches cheering. Ugh she even sounded like those morons back in high school….

Brick noticed her too finally.

"Oh… clever mother." He murmured. "Very clever."

"What?" He finally removed his grip on her shoulders.

"You trust me babe?"

… was he serious?

" No. not in the slightest." She muttered. He smirked.

"Good girl, but for now trust me. Just remember though… this whole thing is ultimately down to the spin of the wheel."

She frowned. "Thank you captain obvious…" She grunted and the jerk just laughed and took hold of her hand holding the chips and pressed a kiss on it.

"For _luck."_ He winked.

" I never gave you permission to-!" And again he was gone. Cretin. She scowled and threw the tainted chips back in her pile and picked out four more untarnished ones.

 _._

 _Asshole._

Dealer wins.

Dealer wins.

Dealer wins.

Shit… she bit her lip and her nose scrunched. She wasn't the only one getting nervous it seemed. The smell of what was obviously sweat. Her face twisted. Ugh.

" Place your bets - Place your bets."

She rolled her eyes and put here's into the pile but oh look- his pile was getting smaller too and his little "cheerleader" was suddenly nowhere to be seen.

Tch. Well that's how the wheel turns no? She smirked and went to catch Brick's eye but… oh right he'd gone and sauntered off somewhere.

Whatever, not like she needed him.

" Tie. Dealer's win."

… it really seemed like this wheel was rigged.

 _Tap. Tap. Tap._

She looked slightly to her right but…. He was nowhere to be see still! But- But! Where!?

She looked around as subtly as she could and finally saw a flash of a red wearing a smart suit and…. He was talking to-.

The woman in the black dress with her cheap looking hair and far too heavy make-up….

 _Twitch_

Oh… that _little-!_

He played with a strand of that bleach blonde likely fake (!) hair and Blossom's teeth grit.

 _Tap. Tap. Tap._

Stupid…

Well fine then! Go ahead, make small talk with some… some cheap floozy! It looked like her opponent was certainly pale enough at the sight and that breathy fake giggle that sounded…

He put a pile of yellow and purple chips in the middle. The dealer collected them and then looked to Blossom.

More giggling. Fake and… _annoying_. Again Brick was _occupied_ with the floozy and now it seemed the man was determined to win her back. Tch-fool.

The dealer gestured for more bids, and she looked at her pile. He was running out as he grew more and more desperate….

 _Giggle._

A hand went on a muscled arm.

 _Tap. Tap. Tap._

 _Giggle_

 _Tap. Tap. Tap._

" _You don't understand me! My genius is not something that can curtailed by something as paltry as money-!"_

" _We can't afford this Dexter!"_

" Your bet madam?"

She blinked.

 _Giggle._

No more games. She'd had enough. The faster she got through this the faster she'd get to go home!

 _Giggle._

The gasps were loud but she didn't care. This had gone on long enough! Luck eh? Tch- fie lets see!

The Pink Puff dumped the contents of the clutch down on the table. As for how much money this was… it didn't matter because it wasn't real. None of this was _real._

And like hell was Blossom going to fall for any of this anyway!

" All in." She said curtly. The man next to her- if he was real- audibly gulped and finally put his hands up.

He was out.

"Alright then." The dealer's cool facade even seemed shaken. Tch. She didn't care. It was all fake anyway! "Bets? Anymore bets?"

The crowd all shook their heads, a few even backed away.

The only sound was that same obnoxious… _giggling._

"Any bets at all? Last call!"

It was all or nothing. She looked at the wheel and the tiny numbers- 0-100 on each color. The odds were near impossibly low… and yet…

It was ultimately down to the spin of the wheel.

What a nail biting finale to such a show- whatever would Blossom do?

Would she fight the odds… or flee from…

The inevitable.

Her gaze shifted one more time behind her but the two of them had gone off without a trace. She swallowed the growl- so much for "getting used" to something "new" - obviously the lecher hadn't changed since high school and so-!

…. wait a minute.

" Calling before or after?"

Her gaze shifted to the wheel and the four balls in the dealers hand.

"... after." She murmured. The gasp was loudest of all. She'd chosen the riskier route- the balls had to already be spinning for a full turn before she could call out the next one.

Her fists clenched underneath the table but she only watched the play unfold.

One ball. "Eleven black"

The second.. "Nineteen red."

Three. Her eyes narrowed. "Nine Red."

" And number four?" Blossom stared at it. The simple white ball. The decider of this challenge.

"... nine black."

The balls swirled and swirled. She folded her arms and turned away from the table then. Ignored the agog stares and open mouths around her.

" Sometimes… it's ultimately just about luck." She murmured.

 _Click. Clack. Click. Click._

There was a surge forward but she only made herself turn as calmly as possible.

The dealer stood at attention. " Eleven Black. Nineteen Red. Nine red. Nine black! The lady…." he blinked and stared as well, losing his calm facade for a moment. " Lady… wins over house."

Silence.

 _Badum. Badum._

Blossom slowly reached out and gingerly took hold of the delicate gold chain. The white stone was obnoxiously large, she frowned. The original one better still be somewhere or the consequences would be _dire._

 _Badum. Badum._

She rolled the necklace slightly in her hands, she'd have to figure it out later because right now-.

" A WINNER! A WINNER! WE HAVE A WINNER!"

The loud bells and clapping were deafening almost as obnoxious as the flashing lights pulsing. She jerked away from someone's grip. And another. And another! Who the- HEY!?

" if you'll come this way madam."

"Wha-?" She exclaimed and clutched the necklace close as the group of bouncers- or security seemed to swarm her and the table at once.

Oh fuck… had they reviewed some kind of Hell tape to see the blatant-!... aid Brick had given her.

 _Badumbadumdum_

 _...shit._

0-o-0

Blossom was dropped off in another large room- what looked like some sort of luxurious VIP hotel suite, obscene in its decadence and flashy decor. She frowned and clutched the necklace tighter.

Shit. Shit. If she'd been caught….. accepting unsolicited aid then did that mean she forfeited her challenge or something?!

… oh that that's probably exactly what this was!

"Damn it!" She hissed. Ugh Blossom should have known! That cheating _bastard!_

She wasn't going down without a fight! Hell no! There had to be a way out of here! She'd won the prize damn it! She'd won fair and square!

Blossom held the necklace up as she peered at the strange white stone. It was garish. Quite obviously so, it did _not_ look like it belonged on this chain for one thing!

Fuck it- it was broken anyway. She pulled at the chain and the stone itself was what finally gave way- dropping off the gold onto the floor and-oh. There was the small diamond Blossom was used to, the garish stone had been set atop it almost like some kind of… reverse nut scenario or something.

For the stone did seem to be… hollow? Huh…?

She peered into it but as far as she could tell there was nothing hidden within.

Strange...

"Not bad Babe."

Blossom stiffened at that but slowly turned. She wasn't afraid… and she wasn't going to give him the satisfaction of thinking she was.

Brick smirked at her as he leaned against the wall. Her chest clenched and her hand went reaching behind- she just had to find something hard to whack him over the head with!

There was a pretentious statue on the nightstand. It was nothing but a curved piece of wood it looked like. That'd do.

He snorted, "Relax.I'm not here to start shit, just wanted to say congrats."

"... How nice- excuse me." She was in no mood to deal with this and she held up the statue threateningly. " Move!"

He didn't look fazed. "Oh c'mon Babe- I knew you were good without me- I saw your victory."

" Oh?" She spat. "Yes you did seem rather _busy_ didn't you?" He blinked but then… that slimy smile was back on his face.

" Ohhh- right... _that."_ He snickered. " sometimes you gotta do what you gotta do Babe."

" oh and I'm so _sure_ it was so very _hard_ for you to do so."

He didn't acknowledge the bite in her tone, he only shrugged. "It was. But someone had to stop her from her little game."

Blossom's eyes narrowed. "What?"

He fiddled with his suit jacket, "she was helping that other guy cheat- weren't you watching her?" He cocked his head.

"... what do you mean cheat?"

He rolled his eyes, " It's the oldest trick in the book Babe. Get some hottie in a slinky dress to keep all eyes on her while she's passing the player chips and shit under the table. Too bad she was too blinded by the shiny gems to be even at _all_ subtle."

He removed his jacket. " Amateur."

" So they were cheating? Both of them?" The statue was effortlessly removed from her hands and set back down.

"Yup." He brushed past her plucking the necklace from her as he -HEY!

" Give it back!" She snapped. "I won that fair and-!"

 _Click._ He clicked the necklace clasp nonchalantly. "There we go. Right where it belongs." He murmured. Her hand closed over it instinctively.

"... You're correct. Now get out of my way!" She pulled away.

" A thank you would suffice." He folded his arms. She scowled.

" Thank you- there now get out of my-!"

She grabbed the door but his hand went around her elbow and pulled her back.

" Hey, Hey- what's the hurry?" He snickered.

"... I'm in the middle of my challenge." Blossom said quickly. " You can't stop me that's cheating."

 _Tick. Tock. Tick. Tick._

"Oh I'm not going to _stop_ you Babe, just wanted to talk for a bit is all."

She scowled more. "I think you've _talked_ enough for today." She snarled.

" oho." Again Blossom was pulled away from the door. "Do I err or is that _jealousy_ I am getting a sense of?"

Her cheeks warmed and she pulled herself free. "Not even in your _dreams."_

Instead of growing irritated or even looking insulted the fool only grinned more.

"Every night Babe." He sounded completely delighted and Blossom hated it. "You don't have anything to worry about- it was a means to an end." Her hand was lifted up to his mouth. "I'd do anything for you, you know."

 _Badum. Badum._

… _.Nope._

" How nice." She hissed and pulled her hand free . " I don't however have time for your nonsense-!"

" Time?" He raised an eyebrow. " Babe. We got all the time in the world in here." He shrugged dramatically.

Blossom grit her teeth. Don't react. It's what he was looking for! A reaction. He wanted her to fail obviously! Blossom simply had to focus on the task and nothing else- nothing- not even those… unfairly warm fingers still caressing her skin wait… HEY!

She jerked herself away from him completely. "I would _like_ to continue on with my challenge now." She reiterated once more. "You are unfairly taking away time already agreed from-!"

" Actually I'm not." He leaned further against the door. "Or have you not noticed?"

"Not noticed what!" She hissed. He tapped his wrist. Hm? His watch? What about his watch?

 _Tick. Tick. Tick._

… what?

 _Tick. Tick. Tick._

It repeated the same pattern… over and over. The rhythm seemed…. delayed? Stuck even? Her eyes narrowed.

"You have a broken watch. So what?" She said slowly hit again he only snorted,

"Look again Babe. More specifically why not look on that table right there." He didn't give her another option, he caught her wrist and bear led her to the bedside table. She frowned, the table was gilded and the obnoxiously wealthy- just as garish as this entire room really and the ugly sculpture on top of it versus something _normal_ like gee a lamp or something was-!

An hourglass. She blinked. It was an hourglass, a perfect scale replica of the hideous abomination that had sent her here only…

The sand…? It was… wait...….

"impossible." She murmured.

"Normally yes. But not in my case." He said in a low murmur in her ear. She was so astounded she didn't even brush him off this time. "I have powers in this realm Babe. Powers you wouldn't believe."

"But this is…"

"Time is relative in this room. Call it a safe house, a relief zone." He cupped her chin, "I can't stop it completely that's beyond my capabilities." He said lowly. "But-."

He turned her around so once again she was facing that hideous sculpture. She looked at it warily and at the sand that was still technically falling… but-.

Her eyes widened... it was true... the sand... the sand was somehow falling at such a slow reduced rate it was almost comical… were it not so unbelievable.

A single grain finally reached them pile but the others remained aloft- frozen but not frozen.

" You can slow it down…" She whispered. He nodded. Blossom frowned as she continued to stare at what should have been physically impossible until he finally gently turned her from it himself.

"That's right. So you can honestly relax here Babe. Like I said- safe zone." He gave another listless shrug. "Figure out your next move, take a breather you know."

A safe zone… almost like a pause in a video game it seemed. She gulped.

 _Badum. Badum._

 _Stop that._

"... I see." She said quietly. " And…. does everyone get… a safe zone in this challenge?"

" You know the answer to that Babe."

 _Badum_

 _Hush!_

Brick gave her an odd look but then he sighed and shock beyond all shocks -not- shrugged Blossom's question off. " There are… perks to being Mother's favorite… and with those perks… comes less supervision than perhaps others get in the challenge."

In other words. No. No one else would get this kind of respite.

 _Badum. Badum. Badum._

… _for heaven's sake stop it!_

"... thanks." She said curtly. " I… well…. thank you that's… very kind of...you?" She finally finished weakly. He didn't seem fazed in the slightest. His smile was broad and almost if she didn't know better seemed genuine but of course Blossom knew better!

Of course she did….

She turned from him then but….he was still staring at her. She could feel it. Feel a heat at the back of her neck from his stare it seemed or maybe it was literal- after all he still had his powers and then some(!) And Blossom….

All she had were her wits,

… and her luck.

" So...11...19...9...9… why those numbers exactly?" Brick undid his tie while she released her hair almost as an afterthought.

" Tch. Simple. This entire thing is nothing but a game no?" Her hand went on her hip.

" Arguably." He was fiddling with his sleeve cuff now.

"Then the solution was obvious." Blossom huffed. "This entire thing was scripted- you were determined to have me… be impulsive or let go as some sort of lesson or whatever you're trying to teach me clearly… but you're far too _arrogant-."_ She stepped forward and poked him in the chest. " no matter what in the end somehow you'd still make this whole thing about _you_. So once I saw the board… and the numbers… I knew where you'd have decided what the "solution" would be. And voila- look who was right." She said airily with a shrug of her own. "Like I said- piece of _cake."_

Silence _._

 _Tick. Tick. Tick._

"Heh. I'm impressed Babe." He snickered. " Guess nothing really _can_ get past you now can it?" He cradled his chin, " Guess we'll have to up the stakes for next time."

She snorted and turned back to him, " Go ahead- make my _day."_

" Oh is that a challenge Blossom?" He breathed.

"As if you're capable of even giving me one." She purred back. His eyes seemed to darken then- a dark haze to the usual blood red.

"Oh really?" He

 _Badum._

 _Back. Back away!_

She strode forward and stood tall right in front of him. "Yes."

"Is that so?" Brick's voice had grown deeper, more… menacing almost.

" _Yes."_ She repeated more forcefully this time. She was a Puff, Powers or not and damn it he'd respect that or he'd learn to! She wasn't afraid of him… never!

But as those evil red eyes only seemed to grow darker the frog in her throat just grew thicker, her mouth got drier. She swallowed again, discreetly of course.

" I will conquer _anything_ you throw at me Brick Jojo." She said in a lowered voice.

" Anything?" He repeated in a graveled one of his own. That look in his eyes…it was almost like she was sinking into it- sucked into that dark… dark gaze.

 _Back away. Back away now!_

… _hush._

" Like I already said _Brick-."_ They were almost nose to nose. "You don't _scare me_." She breathed.

 _SLAM_

"Challenge accepted _Blossom."_ He finished for her with that oddly… deep voice. She shivered and stepped back further but only hit wall. His hand was next to her head and his other arm slammed on her other side effectively caging her in.

 _Badum. Badum_

… _.Uh oh_ _._

"Brick." She somehow managed to still speak even with the lump in her throat."You're… you're delaying me." Her hands felt like weights had formed on them. "This breaks...our agreement. Thirteen… thirteen- and I've used-."

"Only three hours Babe. You're making good time…you've only just begun Blossom."

Three hours already?! She swallowed a cry of anguish. Three wasted hours and this was only the _beginning!?_

"You don't have to worry here though." The goosebumps formed and the hairs at the back of her neck stood up. "You're safe here...come on... take a breather. Let's spend some time together. Just you...and me." His voice… had somehow gone even deeper… more… husky- throaty and…

 _badumdumdum._

"You're still seeking…" She whispered. " To distract me." She wanted to sound stern but her hands were rebelling,

"Yeah…" he breathed in her ear. "Yeah I am…" he caught her hand which had been set for a… not very hard slap to be honest and her entire body shuddered when his lips pressed on her open palm instead. "Damned if I can stop myself either… Blossom.." He breathed her name again and she felt her knees lock and everything else Twitch.

Damn him! Damn him and this dress- that was almost impossible to maneuver around in(!) - a "look but don't touch" kind of dress. Or more "Can't touch."

His lips trailed up from her wrist then, moving up her arm and-

Blossom squeezed her eyes shut. Don't look at him, don't react- don't… move-. Wait- no. No- yes move! He was distracted by his own foolish lust and she had the perfect opportunity to-... to..,

He reached her collar bone. Her… extremely sensitive right shoulder- her very… - no. No no- sisters! Duty'

"... Brick." She hated life. That wasn't a snarl, or a hiss… no that was undoubtedly a _moan._ She'd moaned his name like a bitch in heat- she couldn't remember the last time she'd even-.

She was abruptly freed. So abrupt she almost fell down. He looked… angry. Pissed even. Had she offended him just then- well so very sorry but seeing as _he_ had started it then-!

Why was _she_ the one being glared at?

" What… have you _done_ to me you infuriating-!" He rasped and there was her waist again. "Woman!" And now her hands were splayed over his chest.

"Nothing." He sucked in a harsh breath. "I can recall." She breathed.

She was playing with fire. Oh she knew that- and honestly _what_ was she doing? This was _Brick_ \- a fiend, a wretched evil criminal mastermind at his best though now in reality it was becoming obvious he was perhaps truly some sort of supernatural… _demon_ (!)

 _Badum. Badum._

But she felt alive. In similar vein to how she had felt out there… only… different. It was impulsive, foolish and… absolutely… _exhilarating._

"Oh yeah?" He hissed. "Sure about that _Babe?"_

Danger. Danger indeed. That was a dangerous tone and she didn't have any time to waste in-!

" _Yes."_ She breathed. " _You_ seem to be the one having a _hard_ time."

The growl was loud and sounded positively… _demonic_ she couldn't lie and then she was back against the wall, trapped in a cage of arms and limbs… and lust. It was addicting… maybe Blossom could see the appeal in it after all. Living dangerously… on the edge… for the moment. That fleeting… incredible thrill.

Heart pounding. Body shaking.

And here she was partaking in what was the greatest gamble of them all. Completely unpredictable, and utterly…utterly…

"I hate this dress." He growled in her bare neck.

"Oh do you?" She breathed. "Perhaps leave your fashion choices then to-."

 _RIP_.

Her leg was free, and wrapped around his waist, the slit rode up now almost to the very top of her hip and his hand clamped around the bare skin while his mouth slammed down on hers. Or did she reach up and crush hers to his. It was a blur of arms and legs falling and hitting the mattress and throwing the blankets off.

The ultimate unknown… the ultimate… thrill.

 _Heh...heh heh._

 _Wait…_

" Turn back Blossom… call it. Just call it!" She went still. Wait…"I don't… want to see you get hurt." He rasped. " Babe, just listen to me!"

It all came crashing back to her with a crystal clear focus and she immediately released his waist He was the one to tense this time.

" Let… let go." She croaked. "Let me go."

She braced herself for a struggle, a fight but none of those things happened.

He did as she asked- practically sailing across the room to put distance between them. She gathered up the blanket, he just stared at her, heaving hard.

"... You did as I asked?" She whispered. She couldn't help it, but the look he sent her was bright… but also seemed crazed. He dragged his hand over his face, leaning more heavily against the far wall.

" Tch… I don't do that kind of shit." He finally said quietly. "Believe it or not… I might be evil but I have some _morals_." Another short laugh. "Any woman I ultimately have… will always be of her own free will."

Blossom snorted at that, but Brick grabbed his discarded suit jacket from the floor and slid it back on.

"Well then-." She rose and he pointedly didn't look at her it seemed as she did so. "Explain dinner last night then."

" Like I said, I was _trying_ to soften the blow a little bit. I felt…." he scowled and averted his gaze.

"You kidnapped me." It had to be said… one couldn't avoid that unalterable fact.

His fists clenched. She shook her head, to think she had almost… never mind. Her experiment with gambling was over- impulsive thinking and such could be put aside, she'd gotten it out of her system forever.

So now she just to figure out-!

"Would you rather have been taken by a horde of demonic familiars?"

Blossom froze. The chill crawled down her spine but… no. Don't fall for it.

"I'm under orders…. Blossom. I've been under them… you _can't_ go against what Mother wants." His voice went low. "... but I don't want you to get hurt because I know you're still going to try no matter what I say.."

She still wouldn't face him but she knew he was behind her. His hand went on her shoulder.

"I'm not… going to fall for it Brick." She said quietly. "So don't even… try."

 _Don't look at him._

"I'd be disappointed if you did." His laugh sounded grim. She frowned and despite not knowing why… she turned around to face him.

"What's gotten into you?" She queried cautiously, "You're… acting rather…"

He was the one to turn away then.

"Never mind. Don't you have the rest of your challenge to complete?" He pointed to a nearby door… that hadn't been there before. "The clock is ticking again Babe. Better hurry up."

Blossom stared at it, then at his backside.

 _Badum. Badum._

 _Is he… helping me?_

"...Thank you." She said quietly but received no answer.

The door was cool to the touch but something… still caught her attention. She sniffed the air and yes… she wasn't imagining things…

Cotton candy?

" Brick… why do I smell-?" She turned but he was… gone.

Blossom bit her lip but nodded to herself. Better this way.

She took a deep breath.

Time to go.

0-o-0

 _SLAM_

He glared at his reflection. At the idiotic man staring back at him. He heard the other door open and he clenched the edge of the sink and only harder when he heard that one last whisper of his name.

Damn it all… and Damn _her!_

Yes. She'd be damned. Just like everyone else here! Just like him!

She'd belong to him… and only him.

And it'd be her choice. She wanted him, that much was glaringly obvious- she wanted him as he wanted her.

She could pretend to be above it all she wished but the facts were clear. Clear as day even!

His grip only increased. " She'll turn." He said throatily. Vowed really. " She'll turn." His reflection glared back at him. He grit his teeth.

 **Oh are we so sure of that my son?**

Brick stiffened. His grip was growing dangerous, the slight _creaks_ and groans of bending metal and porcelain filled the room.

"She'll _turn."_ He snarled. The demon in the mirror stared balefully at him.

 **Best hope so Boy:.. or else Mother may have to come fix your little mess...**

His fist clenched.

 _Haven't you already done so? A succubus... really? I can handle this on my own._

 **Oh but a mother likes to help out her little boy woo his pretty bride... because of course you _know_ how this will all end don't you Brick? **

Brick averted his gaze.

 **The girl _will_ lose this challenge. Why you insisted her undergoing it I can't even begin to guess. **

_... You're just going to have to trust me Mother._

 **Oh I do my son. I do... A mother simply... worries sometimes. Surely you understand that?**

His hand trailed over his still throbbing mouth. His skin still tingled with phantom touches and his ears still rang with those breathless gasps,

 **See that she turns Boy. She turns and remains under your thrall. Remember that.**

 _... Yes Mother._

And then Brick was alone.

She would turn. He'd ensure it. On to step three…

And then…

" She'll be mine."

His reflection only stared back at him.

0-o-0

 _Three Hours done_

 _Your trial's just only begun_

 _If the truth remain hidden away_

 _Then forever here... you shall stay_

* * *

 _Thanks for reading my lovelies! Until next time ;)_

Next Time:

 **Part IV: House of Mirrors**


	4. Part IV: House of Mirrors

_A/N: Ahahahaha! Happy October my lovelies! It's the month of my birthday so y'all know what that means!_

 _I'ma actually gonna finish something and post it all weekly yay! In theory but shhh-! So making it's grand return comes my favorite dark romance AU I never really could let go of and so here it is!_

 _The return of "Ensnared" - heehee I'm so excited to return to this strange little Universe of mine with honestly... probably one of my favorite incarnations of Brick yet. Why? Well you'll all see ;)_

* * *

" _You know it's not you it's me, right?"_

The girl was silent and just kept looking at the ground.

" _Of ...of course. It's perfectly...alright."_ her voice sounded thick. It wasn't alright. She was lying.

Again. She was being hurt _again._

But it wouldn't be forever, no this was gonna be the last one-! It had to be!

The door opened and he stiffened but didn't turn the images off or whatever- it was kind of like their TV in here or whatever. Momma had given them the remote so to speak and this was always and had always been Boomer's favorite channel.

"The hell are you doing?" Brick's voice cut through the silence. He sounded pissed, probably ran out of books or some chick wouldn't leave him alone or whatever, tch why he bothered with that nerdy shit Boomer had no idea.

Brick just kept on fighting the inevitable and it was pissing Boomer off! It wasn't like he could just go and get her himself! Oh no, he'd never hear the end of it! It was stupid and lame!

Just because _someone_ didn't like his intended bride or whatever didn't mean you know _other people_ didn't!

Even though Brick _clearly_ had liked what he'd seen in that picture clearly. Like a lot, but he hadn't gone off after her that night … like Boomer had been hoping for.

No instead Brick had started to _plan._ And planning took _forever._ Brick had been goin' around with a weird look on his face, spending _hours_ in here and talking to Momma alone. Snickering, laughing, Butch didn't think much of it but Boomer…

Nah his brother was up to something, which Whatever, as long as Boomer got his Puff he didn't care what it took but…

"Ignoring me isn't something I'd recommend doing " Boomer's eldest brother growled. He fought the urge to roll his eyes.

"What you think I'm doing? I'm watching _my_ Puff get hurt _again_ cause' you won't let me just go and get her!" He muttered. "I could have had her by now, you know she stayed with her Prom date for _years_ but nooooo- we _had_ to go rob that stupid bank!" He tapped his fingers impatiently. "I could have had a Puff by now you know." Another grumble.

Brick only scoffed. "Quit your whining. You'll have her soon enough. It's almost time. I've just about set everything up now."

Now Boomer _did_ roll his eyes. "Or we could just take em' all and let Momma do his thing and then we'd be married and shit making Puff Ruff babies like momma wanted by now."

A few months ago, Brick would have probably smashed his face in for that but instead he just glared and took a glass on the table and filled it to the brim before chugging it.

"I'm aware what Mother wants." He hissed. "And he'll get it. But this is an undertaking which requires finesse and skill. Careful planning and unlike _you_ morons _my_ bride aren't the type to fall for cheap tricks and pretty baubles." Another shot was poured. "He wants all three Puffs… then we do this my way. So be patient." He downed the shot glass again. "You'll have your Puff soon enough."

Boomer's gaze drifted back to the blonde woman now quietly weeping in her room and his fist clenched.

"I should have had her _years_ ago!" He hissed. "If that meddling _prude_ hadn't gotten in my way then-!"

 _Crash!_

Boomer froze and the remains of the crystal glass scattered on the floor by his bare feet. He hastily moved them up and Brick wordlessly swept them away with a nonchalant wave.

"That was a warning. Insult my bride again and next time it'll be your head." He said quietly.

"You know… you fought it tooth and nail before! Bitching and complaining-! And now suddenly she's your "bride" and no one can talk shit about her!?" He shook his head. "What changed Bro?" Boomer mocked. "And what makes you think she's gonna even agree to be your precious little "wifey" eh?" He snorted. "You'll end up giving her to Momma to take care of just like us. Guarantee- HHHHHRGH!?"

He was pinned down to the couch and the clamp on his throat was vicious but at the same time… _gulp-_ perfectly controlled. Typical of Brick when he was…. H-Hunting so to speak. _Uh oh._

The red eyed predator kept the grip precise and just enough to cause pain but leaving the bare minimum amount of space for Boomer to continue breathing.

"She'll turn." He hissed. "Make no mistake or ever even question that." Another silky hiss. "Just be a good little brother and _wait._ "

"Y-Yes sir! R-Right away! Not d-doubtin' you at all Sir!" He choked out and finally he was released. He took a harsh strangled breath and clutched his throbbing throat.

"You'll get your Puff soon enough. Learn some patience." Boomer was tossed off the couch while Brick plopped on it.

 _"You're joking right? Do you see these bills!? We can't afford these! Dexter what has gotten into you!?"_

 _"Shut up woman! Science and the pursuit of knowledge are far more important than your paltry shopping lists-!_

 _"You mean GROCERIES!?"_

His chuckles rasped behind him and Boomer sneered sight unseen.

But then again it wasn't like Brick would have even bothered to look.

 **o-o-o-o-**

 _"Mirrors,' she said, 'are never to be trusted." -  
_ **Nail Gaiman:** _ **Coraline**_

 **"Ensnared"**

 _Part IV: "House of Mirrors"_

 **-o-o-o-**

Blossom opened her eyes warily when she felt the cool breeze hit her face. No flashing cameras blinded her, and she saw she was in a sunny field. Huh, it looked…. oddly familiar actually.

She couldn't quite place it but… wait…

Her nostrils flared, oh no doubt that was cotton candy, her stomach growled, ugh it'd been hours since she'd eaten. Perhaps she'd end up taking some hell candy or something from one of those booths. Colorful and lined with flashing lights, her eyes narrowed.

Oh no question. She recognized this place.

But oh, how she wished she _didn't._

She sent a prayer practically to the heavens before she paused in front of a reflective piece of glass - the dunk booth it looked like and _Oh God this was her Senior Carnival and oh God she'd really used to dress like this hadn't she?_

She bit back a moan and stared idly at the long skirt and button-down blouse, shapeless and… ugh. Goddamn it, Cam was right, she'd gone and staged an "intervention" her first year of college and her fashionista roommate was the one who had introduced Blossom to make up in the first place and uggggh….

" _What on!? Where are my clothes!"_

" _Trust me Bow tie. This is for your own good. Now get in the car we're going shopping."_

She should call her when this was all over and done with. Have some coffee, give the aspiring fashion editor her gloating victory…. It was like she really _had_ been dressed by her absent grandmother….

Instinctively her hand went to her throat where the tiny diamond sparkled back in its proper place. She then stuck her hand in her pocket to caress the milky white…orb… stone… thing that had been encasing the diamond oddly enough.

This entire thing was… odd. From a casino to….

High...School?

Ugh, of all places, things or scenarios who in their right mind would _ever_ want to return to _high school!?_

 _Hee Hee._

She blinked. Wait… was that?

 _Hee hee!_

There it was again! That familiar…, lilting laughter.

Bubbles!

Blossom whipped around and caught the flash of blue and gold that went darting by, the loud laughter trailing in her wake. She stiffened. Oh, for the love of…. Was she _really_ just playing around in here!?

Unbelievable… here Blossom had been thinking of nothing but complete nightmare scenarios for her sisters to be trapped in and so she had endured already hours of hell games and here was her little sister just…. Just skipping around a carnival!?

She clenched her fists.

"Bubbles!" She snapped. The blonde stopped and turned as Blossom tapped her foot impatiently.

 _Hee hee! Catch me if you can!_

And just like that she went and darted away again and _ugggggggh!_

Was she out of her mind!? What did she think this was some kind of _game!?_

…. fine then. Fine! Obviously this was just another illusion of sorts and why _anyone_ in their right mind would want to come back to _high school_ Blossom had no idea, but she didn't have time for her silly little sister's childish games either!

She bolted in the direction the girl had run and barely avoided crashing into ...oh this was somewhat unnerving, none of her fellow "classmates" had _faces!_ They were all blurred out! She recognized a few here or there but for the most part none of them had any kind of discerning features whatsoever!

She skidded to a stop. The crowd was swarming, yes, the Carnival had been one of the highlights of "Senior Week" back in 2011 hadn't it? Not that Blossom remembered much about it, she hadn't been able to spend much time there, what with the summer season of robbery and crime. After all, if it's nice enough outside to have a nice carnival for the high school seniors then _obviously_ it was nice enough to begin some sort of mugging spree.

Bubbles had been most put out by it come to think of it but well, duty was duty. There would be other carnivals.

Still though Blossom had to wonder…. Why on earth would the challenge send her… here?

 _Heeheeehee!_

She clenched her fists again. "Bubbles! Bubbles Utonium get back here!" She snapped but of course her silly little sister wasn't listening! Oh of course not, not when they'd clearly found their way to the Midway booths and she was now surrounded by stuffed animals and more stuffed animals!

Oh look, Bubbles had clearly already been here too, her arms were packed full of the insipid things and wait….

Bubbles… was _terrible_ at the Midway, she'd always whined to Buttercup and herself to either win her something or surrender the prizes they'd won to keep the peace in the house but…

 _Who won those for you?_

She looked around and saw the blonde had finally paused at another crowded booth, jumping up and down with her pile haphazardly swaying. She raised an eyebrow; the crowd was getting louder and more excited - she narrowed her eyes.

The basketballs kept going through the hoop over and over, a perfect streak. Everyone was cheering and clapping. Bubbles was just hopping up and down like a silly little schoolgirl and ugh- she didn't have time for this!

"Bubbles!" She hissed and went for her arm, but the crowd shoved her back when the alarm bell rang incessantly. Blaring really, she covered her ears. That was…. Supernaturally loud.

Then… the cheers abruptly stopped. She blinked. Hm?

"God… you really _are_ boring." Blossom stiffened. That voice… wait, was that-?

The basketball twirled listlessly atop a tanned finger while a large pair of tennis shoes tapped pointedly on the grass. Navy blue eyes pierced down at her like a dagger's thrust and she clenched her fists harder to keep the urge to back away at bay.

Boomer Jojo was after all ...not one to ever show weakness too.

Even if he was looking at her like she was some sort of _bug_ he needed to swat away.

The blond's scowl deepened as he grit his teeth.

"This whole thing is stupid, why'd you have to show up and mess everything up huh! Why's my brother gotta do this- it's fucking _dumb!"_ He growled and the basketball abruptly stopped spinning. "This is _my_ realm not his! Why's he gotta interfere huh! Why do _you_ get to come in here and fuck everything up!" Another snarl, she made a face at the spittle, those eyes were like cold blocks of ice and anyone else caught in that gaze would have likely turned heel and run.

But not Blossom. Never Blossom. She wasn't fearful of the so called, "nicest" of the Rowdyruff Boys.

Ah yes, Boomer Jojo had been an aspiring sportsman, in other words a stereotypical _jock_ \- playing numerous sports when he wasn't aiding his brothers in the pursuit of crime and evil. No doubt High School _had_ been this boy's glory days and so it made a grim sort of sense why he would have dragged her poor sister here.

She sniffed imperiously and his scowl grew.

"It's true! You just have to go and fuck _everything_ up that you touch! You don't stand a fucking chance; Brick is just letting you do all this so he can mess with me cause that's what he _always_ does!" He spat out.

Ah… now Blossom also remembered that of the three Jojo brothers, this one, the youngest, the _baby_ of the family had no doubt also been the most… "indulged" of the three, otherwise known as the _spoiled brat._

He had no doubt been the overindulged spoiled rotten baby of the brothers and they had also no doubt resented him for it. She'd seen any a scuffle break out in the halls of the school between the middle and youngest respectively that Brick had more often than not been called out of class to break up.

…. tch. To give the man his due, it had been somewhat…. Unfair that this one had kept interrupting his education for selfish reasons like that but… never mind. Ancient history.

This was _all_ ancient history!

And not for nothing but Blossom Utonium was certainly not going to stand here and be intimidated by Boomer Jojo of all people. Tch- not today!

"That's all very well and good Boomer but I'm here for my sister and we're leaving."

"Like hell you are!" He glared at her more and honestly, she was expecting him to start stamping his foot like a toddler having a temper tantrum at this point. "You can't have her, she's _mine!"_

...Like a child being denied a toy.

She narrowed her eyes.

"We'll see about that. I've already beaten one of these asinine challenges _quite easily_." She snarled and then looked around. "And this one so called seems to be even easier than the last one- it's rather obvious in fact."

She looked behind the Rowdyruff Boy whose face was slowly turning purple it seemed with _rage_. She almost laughed, and frankly with just how _obvious_ a task this was, Blossom couldn't really blame him.

There it was clear as day. A purple octopus doll hanging off a hook on a nearby booth. Really, she shouldn't have been but part of her was almost disappointed. Couldn't he have done better than _that?_

She snorted. "I already see the goal, but thanks for playing Boomer- just go throw that ball around somewhere. This won't take long." She smirked and Boomer's face reddened again.

"Yeah...Yeah okay whatever you say _GRANDMA!"_ He snarked and well Blossom tensed and felt her cheeks warm. Unwillingly but regretfully her gaze darted down to her clothes. Well…. She… she had been a _very_ modest young lady back in her high school days and there was _nothing_ wrong with that of course- after all look at what some of the other girls had called… appropriate… for school wear! Not that it was at all right to just to be sent home merely for the idea that clothing excited a fellow student… but… well… Blossom had never had that problem- being sent home she meant! Surely, she must have excited someone… at least once or twice but… no- wait…. Damn it all!

The laughter was jarring, and Blossom didn't have to take this especially from some…. Some…. Overindulged moron of a jock! She grit her teeth and began to push her way towards the booth when a blue flash and he was in front of her again.

"You ain't takin' another step! I don't _care_ what the fuck my Bro says- this is **my** realm not his and I ain't lettin' him mess with-!"

"There a problem here?"

She stiffened and turned. The "Carnie" folded his arms and looked up at her with an eerily familiar smirk before he tipped the top hat up somewhat revealing the amused red eyes within.

Brick.

"That's not how this works dumbass." She stiffened at the hand on her shoulder. "You know the rules."

Boomer bristled. "Momma already said-!"

" _Mother_ isn't here Boomer and rules are _rules_ \- a challenge was accepted, and we have to see it through." Brick said smoothly.

Boomer stamped his foot. "But you're helping her!" He whined. "That's not FAIR!" Another stomp, Blossom did hate being right all the time… this whole thing did seem rather… familiar in a way actually…

" _But I want it! You're not gonna use it! She's not gonna use it! I'm gonna be the one to end up with it first because me and Jamie are gonna be together forever so why can't I wear it now!?"_

" _Bubbles… Nana Utonium's ring has to go to the first "bride" of the family not just because it-."_

" _But it would be PERFECT with this outfit!"_

" _Bubbles, you can't wear a family heirloom at a cheering competition!"_

" _But that's not FAIR!"_

She darted a glance in Brick's direction and surprisingly his lip curled, and he threw her… a wink. She moved her gaze immediately.

"Fair or not that's the game Boomer- now get out of here."

The growling grew louder, and Brick stiffened behind her.

"Don't make me ask again." His voice deepened in a sort of… authoritative tone that… well… were Blossom not already a far more successful leader already…. She'd have listened personally.

Boomer snarled but he turned on his heel finally and stormed off.

"Fucking hell…." he muttered. Blossom still avoided his gaze.

"I'm going to imagine that happens a lot." She said dryly. Brick snorted.

"He doesn't take the word, _'no'_ very well." Brick retorted sounding just as fed up. Again, Blossom… felt a minute- miniscule really trace of… pity in a sense.

It was never easy dealing with overindulged… younger siblings in any family she'd suppose.

"Ah, I see, well not that it was necessary." She took a step forward but…. Bubbles of course… had already gone flitting away somewhere. Damn it…

She also felt him behind her still.

"What do you want?" She hissed. "And isn't this technically cheating?"

Nah Babe- I'm just an observer nothing more." She blinked when he seemed to… to vanish(!?) She went still when that breath scalded her ear. "Nothing less."

She frowned and squirmed away. "Back off. Also...what… are you supposed to be?"

He raised an eyebrow, and adjusted his suit jacket accordingly, "Duh, I'm a "Carnie" - this is a _carnival."_ He rolled his eyes and… Blossom bit her lip and swallowed hard. He narrowed his eyes. "What? I'm a Carnie!"

"We um…." She cleared her throat, "Brick we didn't have "carnies" at the… Senior… Carnival" She cleared her throat. "Student Government ran it."

He blinked then looked down at himself.

"...Oh." He cleared his throat, "Right I uh… knew that-."

"N-No you didn't." She covered her mouth and she was trying- really she was! The last thing she needed was _two_ angry Rowdyruff Boys chasing after her for some perceived slight but…was the _top hat_ necessary?

"It's for the atmosphere!" Brick snapped. Blossom only nodded, still smothering giggles.

"Try to make an impression and this is what I get…I hear carnival I do carnival. How was I supposed to know-."? He was mumbling to himself before he snapped his fingers and the "Carnie" getup melted away replaced by a dark hoodie, ratted jeans- the infamous "mane" was back, a golden hoop danced in his ear and of course last but not- the signature red cap: Townsville High's number one "player" of sorts had returned.

She furrowed her brows.

"There better?" He folded his arms and Blossom stiffened.

"Not really. I'd prefer to be elsewhere as you know."

The teenage "player" only smirked.

"Just say the word Babe and all this'll go away." He outstretched his arms, she scowled.

"I must decline." Blossom said acidly. "And not for nothing you _do_ have powers here over clothing it seems so-." Her cheeks warmed and she tapped her foot listlessly. " You _were_ the one responsible for that travesty back there! Do you have some sort of mafia fetish?" She hissed.

He blinked then cleared his throat, "... You look fucking sexy in red I'm not going to let you keep denying that." He shrugged airily.

"Uh huh. I see. Perv." She mumbled.

"Hey now! It's not like I "dressed" you I just ...helped with the design aspect a little bit…"

She hugged her arms. "So, you do control this realm."

He shrugged again, "yes and no…. The dumbass back there was right in a sense- but also wrong." He cradled his chin.

"I'm going to assume you're not going to clarify that infuriatingly oblique answer."

"Fraid' not Babe. Though he unfortunately does have one point: that outfit sadly does nothing for you."

She grit her teeth and turned back to the Midway games.

"No offense, just-." He was suddenly behind her. "You're _way_ too pretty to be hiding under all those buttons." He murmured right in her ear and her fist clenched.

"If it didn't work in high school, what makes you think it would work now?" She hissed. The player blinked before cocking his head like a moron and his grin was equally deranged.

"So, you _did_ notice me back then?" He wheedled and…. Ugh Blossom didn't have time for this.

She also knew these sorts of games were inherently _rigged_ in a normal non supernatural calendar and the delightfully bulging purse from before was sadly gone.

She only had what she recognized as her high school purse in her hands and the few dollars that were likely living in her wallet.

She had to think this through calmly and quickly. The Octi doll was the goal and therefore-!

 _WHAP-SPLASH_

Ah… Boomer had been the star baseball pitcher once upon a time, hadn't he?

And now Blossom was soaked head to foot with water, the remains of the balloon slid off her face and landed at her feet.

"Give up now Grandma! You ain't ever gonna beat me!" Boomer mocked from a booth farther away and-

 _Heeheehee!_

Bubbles gave her a boisterous wave with a giant smile before the blue Rowdyruff Boy took her by the hand and pulled her away (!)

"B-Bubbles!" She half shrieked but her sensible shoes were soaked through with water… and so she lost her balance and went face first into the ground…

Or would have had the wretch behind her not possessed lightning quick reflexes... she hung listlessly for a moment in his arm and watched the giggling little ninny skip away with her jock captor like everything was just kittens and rainbows!

"That… was more than likely a message towards me… just so you know."

Blossom was completely soaked, and the man took a towel from out of nowhere and actually began rubbing her shoulders dry.

She frowned and batted him away impatiently.

"Mmhm, sure about that because it seems like he has a more personal vendetta against me actually." She wrung her ponytail out irritably.

Brick sighed, "That…. Could be argued yeah." He scratched the back of his neck somewhat, "he uh… didn't take the arrest well." Brick cleared his throat. "That he did not."

"Well if I remember correctly, Boomer was rather popular." She mumbled. "He should have stuck with sports versus bank robberies." She said dryly before muttering, "But hey what does "Grandma" know?"

Brick chuckled somewhat. "Like I said, that look does nothing for you Babe." He shook his head.

"Oh?" She folded her arms. "And what would yousuggest-he of the mullet head?" She was amused at the slight color to his cheeks before he cleared his throat. Loudly.

"Touché babe. Touché. And as for your previous question." He snapped his fingers again and- HEY!

"You _can_ control my clothes you little-!" She snapped and he shrugged.

"Perks of being the dungeon master of this little game of yours." He beamed. "See, there we go- that's more like it- now you're nice and dry _annnnd_ you look like an exceedingly attractive young woman versus a grandma in disguise."

He looked so damn proud of himself and she dared a peek down.

At least they weren't booty shorts and the ruffled blouse was surprisingly modest for something to have come from such a filthy mind although….

"Really?" She gestured to the _red_ shorts. "You're not subtle." Blossom rolled her eyes, but he extended a familiar ribbon in answer.

"You said yourself that you like to be coordinated."

Her eyes narrowed, "... Give me that. Wretch." She finished as an afterthought really while she tied her hair back. Brick only chuckled he before he took a handkerchief out of his coat pocket and wiped her face clean of the running mascara. He looked at it idly. "It's kind of funny." He held it up and the powder and blush were smeared all across it. "It's like there's this whole other face hidden under this one pretty mask."

She scowled and grabbed it back. "I wasn't aware you'd turned into some kind of philosopher." She muttered irritably.

Brick only shrugged, "Well, it's just been me and my books all by my lonesome for quite some time soooo-."

"And countless ladies of the evening as well- can't forget them." Blossom snapped. Brick's eyebrow rose.

"No, I can't as much as I'd like to." And suddenly he'd captured her waist and pulled her to his side. "But, what's this- could this be jealousy I'm sensing from you Babe? You know you have nothing to worry about, in fact say the word and I'd be more than happy to seal that commitment with you."

"I must _decline._ " She hissed. He shrugged.

"Of course. Now-shall we?" Another chuckle before he extended his arm.

She glared at it, at him but then looked around at the mass of Midway booths. Somewhere a purple octopus would be hidden obviously.

Somewhere.

She took the arm. At least he'd be a good shield for any more errant water balloons…

 **-o-o-o-**

It was discomfiting to say the least when all the faceless apparitions ran past them, laughing, yelling, fooling around- acting like regular teenagers.

She grimaced at the airy _sorry_ that one of them said when they bumped into her. This was…. Unnerving.

Brick was of course not in the least affected. He had her arm in his grip sure and refused to release her, but he was also letting himself get pulled around at the same time.

It was… odd.

"Penny for your thoughts Babe?" He murmured again far too close to her ear thank you _very_ much, but the grip stayed firm.

So… so Blossom was going to ignore him as much as possible! Yes, she was! Another group of faceless Teens skipped past then and ugh this was…. Not pleasant! She shivered (because the shorts were too short) and well… well…

Right Midway! Find the right Midway booth!

"It's a little weird yeah." Brick said quietly. "But never being there he had to improvise a bit… still lazy on his part though." He shook his head. "And… slightly unnerving." His grip on her tightened.

"... So, Boomer is responsible for…" she trailed, and Brick nodded.

"In a way. Still lazy on his end though, some people have been… more put together than others." She shuddered again when a brunette who was no doubt "Mitch Mitchelson" circa senior year leered at her and made a lewd gesture in their direction as well.

Again, Brick's grip on her tightened.

"So, none of this is real?" She ignored the lewdness… and the tightness.

"Course not babe. No worries you're still in the game- deals a deal- challenge is a challenge. I know the rules."

"Do you?" She mumbled as she scanned the Midway. "Because it's clear you don't follow them."

He chuckled, "guilty as charged Babe. Life's too interesting to spend it following other people's rules." She stiffened when the hot breath tickled her ear again. "Except maybe one person's rules wouldn't be so bad." The curve of his mouth trailed her ear and well… her lips moved on their own into a slight curl.

"Is that a smile I see?"

"No, it was a twitch of disgust."

"Damn. Am I still in trouble for the casino then?"

"... I could care less what Hell sluts you decide to spend time with."

"Yup, still in trouble- will it aid my case in my saying I much more appreciated the sight of _you_ in a slinky dress than her?"

She turned from him. He followed. Not at all deterred.

"Can't blame a man for trying so what are we looking for?" He said smoothly.

"I know how this game is- I have to find the next thing you stole and get it back. Then I get one of these." She held up the white stone. He frowned.

"Is it really that easy?" he said quietly.

"It's really that easy." She declared as she scanned the area more and…. _bingo!_

He didn't object to her abruptly changing course - if anything he seemed amused by it as she stride determinedly to the booth with the hanging octopus doll.

Ha! Not even an hour! Piece of _cake._

She began to dig into her bag and pulled out her- oh God how childish, she'd thrown this out years ago. The pink and red heart shaped wallet glinted with the equally gaudy rhinestones… ugh. Whatever, surely there must be a few dollars in here!

"What are you doing _?"_ He snickered, she ignored the mockery, ah ha! There! See knew she had some cash in here!

"I know your game- I know how to play and _that-!"_ She pointed to the doll. "Is mine."

He didn't look the least perturbed at her having figured out his plot so quickly which… irritated her a bit but that smug air would soon fade! Yes, it would!

"You are aware these games are always rigged right?" Brick said with a raised eyebrow.

She growled, "of _course_ I am but this entire _thing_ is a farce and more than likely **rigged** anyway so what's the issue!" She snapped. He only snorted.

"Yep, still pissed. For the last time Babe, it was a means to an end- you won the roulette, didn't you?" He beamed and she tensed.

"Yes, I did, and I'll win this round too! I don't know what your deal is Brick Jojo but-!" She looked around her surroundings irritably. "who in their right mind would _ever_ want to return to High school!? Is this your way of re-living the "Glory days" then- having foolish girls throwing themselves at you all day long?"

 _"Oh my God there he is…"_

 _"Who?"_

 _"Oh my God he's looking this way! Quick is my hair okay?"_

 _"Who are we talking about?"_

 _"Shh! Here he comes! Ohhh hi Brick … there is that good? Or does it sound desperate- I don't wanna sound weird!"_

 _"... Oh, you've got to be… I'm out of here."_

 _"Blossom you cannot deny he's hot."_

 _"Oh yes I can and will. Because he's not."_

 _"Girl you're a terrible liar."_

Her chin was suddenly cupped, and her face was tilted up. "Nah, I'm outgrown that- moved onto better things." Brick traced her bottom lip with his thumb. "But just so you know. I enjoyed our kiss more than any of those other girls." He said huskily. "I wasted so much time… time I could have spent on something so much more…." She sucked in a breath as his lips just barely touched hers. " _Real."_

She shoved him away quickly and turned her face immediately.

 _Badum. Badum._

"I can hear how fast your heart is beating." He snickered behind her. "It's going badum, badum, badum- you know I'd offer to let you listen to mine but…."

"You don't have one." She hissed and stiffened more when he put his arm around her shoulders and caught her face again, tilting it to look at him.

"Fraid' so- seeing as it's in your keeping at the moment." He beamed. She couldn't help the heat which traveled up her cheeks and the blush seemed to tickle him more.

"Aw Babe. You're blushing. Sure you don't want to marry me?" He winked. "We can call it right now and then we can go take care of that pounding heart of yours while I'll just whisper in your ear all night." He wheedled and she shook her head.

"I must decline." She turned back towards the Midway.

"Hey now I didn't get bodily harm threatened towards me this time- I think someone actually _does_ like me."

"Hardly." She muttered. "You just won't go away."

Silence. Hm? Hey wait! What? Where did he-!?

...well then. That was that! Huh, if only Blossom had known it was truly that easy, she would have done that ages ago!

 _Badum. Badum. Badum._

…. stop that.

She opened her wallet and marched over to the Midway booth.

Just toss a ball and knock a few jars over. Easy. She slapped the dollar bill down and received her ball in exchange a dollar per ball- ugh these things were rigged…

She squinted, obviously the jars would be at an odd angle so if she threw it straight on only two would fall so if she inched a little bit to the right…. And…

 _BULLSEYE!_

All three went down just as she expected and faceless or not she could tell the booth keeper's jaw must have dropped. Heh.

The ball toss had _always_ been Blossom's best game after all. Hehe! She held her hand out and the octopus was put in her hands.

Tch. Child's play. Now best to get this over with-!

"Hey wait!" She blinked and the guy was waving something… shiny in his hands.

"You forgot your ticket!"

…. Ticket?

"Oh… that's not really-?"

"... You don't want a ticket to the rides?" He sounded… confused. "If you get em' all you get a chance for a free prom ticket too!"

She tensed.

"Prom…?" Her voice went small and she hated it.

 _"No! No! No! No way! Blossom don't- just don't answer! We've waited too long! Too long for-!" Bubbles clutched her corsage, her date stood awkwardly back. Blossom never had gotten his name… they'd only been dating for a few months. Todd was it?_

 _"Don't even bother Bubs, she won't listen… if we're lucky it'll only be a pickle jar…. It's not a pickle jar is it?" Buttercup sneered and gave that loathsome Mitch boy a look._

 _Robin's jaw had only silently dropped._

 _Blossom couldn't meet her sister's eye._

 _"It seems… Princess Morebucks' is not pleased with the election results… and she's… it's not a big deal we just have to go stop one of her outlandish machines from-._

 _The corsage hit the floor and Bubbles bolted upstairs. Buttercup turned on her heel and ran after her._

 _"Seriously… On Prom? Are you kidding me right now?" Robin spat._

 _Blossom bit her lip… but didn't say anything else._

"Uh hello-? Blossom? You gonna take it or-?"

"... N-no I um I'll just take the-."

"Aww but you won it fair and square didn't you Babe?" She stiffened. "Why wouldn't you?"

 _Why do you want me to…?_

Her eyes narrowed. "Of course… how silly of me… I did didn't I?"

He beamed. "Sure did- and right under my nose too, you're something else Babe." He turned her from the booth smoothly. "So, what'd you win?"

She smirked. "My ticket out of here!" She proclaimed and well she wasn't seeing anything sticking out if it so err… Bubbles could see she could fix a ripped seam or two and well of course this wasn't real anyway so-!

 _Riiiiiiiip._

He raised an eyebrow, but she ignored him and continued to dig through the fluff. He crossed his arms.

"Babe… what are you doing?" He squeezed the bridge of his nose.

"What's it look like I'm doing? Finding my sister's… jail stone or whatever!" She hissed.

"... Yeah that's what I thought." He chuckled and then- HEY!

The mutilated toy got thrown into a nearby trash can.

"You wretched-!" He ignored _her_ this time and turned her around before gesturing to the long looming path of Midway games with….

With...a... purple octopus...doll hanging by each ...one.

"Oh… you… little-!"

 **-o-o-o-**

"We got a winner girly!" The booth keeper- a girl this time who sounded suspiciously like Julie Bean, the former class treasurer cheered as she passed the prize over as well as another silver ticket.

"Damn who knew you were so good at the Midway." Brick took her pile of prizes serenely, he seemed to have no problem being her pack mule at least.

"It's a skill deemed necessary by anyone who is remotely close to Bubbles Utonium." She muttered as she calmly ripped the Octi doll's top hat off and began digging a finger through its head. The continued mutilation of a child's toy becoming an almost routine at this point.

"Is it now?" He took a bite out of his cotton candy. "Only way to stop the crying?"

The head popped off easily, "Bubbles is notoriously bad to the point most Midway booths know it's just easier to give her the prize to spare their employees and themselves from any ensuing lawsuits from broken eardrums and deafness." Nothing but fluff again. Damn it.

"That sounds pleasant."

"I hate carnivals for a reason."

Brick frowned and began spinning a piece of candy around his finger.

"That doesn't seem fair." He smiled triumphantly as a perfect ball seemed to have formed around his finger.

"Saving the day before bedtime. Including from my sister's temper tantrums." She said listlessly.

"Again. Not too fair. Open." He commanded quietly. She narrowed her eyes and kept her mouth closed.

"You need sugar also your sister sounds like a nightmare."

"I'm fine. And she's a spoiled brat." Blossom mumbled the last part, but her face was seized and they were suddenly nose to nose.

"As she finally admits it- now open or I'll feed you myself with my mouth and while you'd obviously enjoy it, we're far too close to that dunk tank and this is my second best jacket so…"

She stiffened. "I didn't admit anything and gee thanks only second best huh? Guess I'm not worth your best." She mumbled the last bit in a bit of a pique but nonetheless finally took the spun sugar being offered to her and nibbled it thoughtfully.

"You're worth more than my best actually, the good leather is just… in use at the moment." He winked and she stared at him oddly. He smirked. "No worries though, I promise I'll be more than adequately dressed for the wedding and be a groom you can be proud of."

She should have cursed at him or at least called him a moron, but this candy was good, and she was hungry so whatever.

"There isn't going to be a wedding." She chewed thoughtfully. "I've already figured out this game of yours like I said and-." She took another hunk of candy from the stick he was still holding. "I just have to find the right one."

He didn't seem the least bit perturbed and it was irritating. She took another tuft of cotton candy.

"And which one is that _Blossom?"_

"Tch, as if I'd fall for such a ploy _Brick._ "

The two of them glared briefly before he snorted. "Never gets old." He murmured.

"Excuse me?" He only shrugged.

"But c'mon Babe, tell me _pleaaaase?"_ He snickered.

She folded her arms. "No."

"So mean."

"That's your opinion."

They reached the booth and she walked away from him. Her eyes narrowed. Of course the one game that was based on sheer skill so to speak and not just rigged.

"Oho… darts eh?" She glowered. "Are you planning to pierce my own heart?" The voice in her ear was most annoying.

"No, but if you don't move away maybe I'll use them on your thick skull!" She hissed and the wretch only snickered again.

And… pushed in front of her placing... a crisp five-dollar bill on the booth.

"Three darts for the lady. On me." He beamed.

"I could have paid." Blossom muttered.

"Well I beat you to it this time beautiful." Her face warmed. He only extended one of them to her.

She narrowed her eyes, "what's wrong with it?" She muttered darkly. "No doubt this _is_ the right game and you're sabotaging me again." She continued muttering.

They were probably dulled at the top, or those pastel colored balloons -again _real_ subtle- were made of a thicker plastic. Something to impede her progress. She examined the obviously dulled point angrily; well best see what she had to work with - OUCH!

"Careful Babe, those can get pretty sharp." He murmured in her ear before he took her throbbing finger and… pressed it against his lips.

Her cheeks flared red and for a moment she just gaped at him.

 _Badum. Badum. Badum- wait!_

Blossom ripped her hand away.

"What… what do you think you're doing!?" She half shrieked.

"Aw I'm just kissing it to make it better Sweetheart." He retorted smoothly but Blossom shook her head and turned back to the booth.

 _Just ignore him. He's trying to psych you out._

She took aim albeit somewhat shakily.

"You're going to-." He began.

 _THUD._ Just above the balloon.

"Miss." He sighed. "Babe-."

She grabbed the second one and took aim again.

 _THUD._ Too low. Ugh!

"Blossom-."

"Shut up you're breaking my concentration!" She hissed and went for the third, but her wrist was abruptly seized. "Unhand me! This is cheating-!"

Her waist was cupped, and her body positioned slightly to the right. "You're aiming too straight. Look at the board- see. It's slightly curved, that's the trick Blossom." Brick took her wrist and elevated it. "Like this."

"I know how to throw a dart!"

 _SPLAT._

She blinked. He chuckled and released her.

"Lucky shot." She mumbled. Brick only shrugged and handed her the booby prize serenely. A finger trap how nice. "This isn't what I need-."

 _SPLAT. SPLAT. SPLAT._

"Winner! We got a winner!"

That smirk was incorrigible and the triumph in his eyes was near intolerable, but Blossom accepted the Octi doll regardless as well as…

"What's this?" She held the smaller rabbit plush awkwardly.

"The jig is up but they don't want me revealing their scam to the rest of the place." He snickered. "Call it a bribe to keep my mouth shut. You like rabbits, right?"

Again… her face warmed and she hated it.

"... Yes." She mumbled. Of course, she liked cute… fuzzy things who didn't! Honestly! Well… well whatever!

Octi met a similar fate to the previous plush and God damn it nothing again!

"So…what has this unfortunate octopus doll done to piss you off so much dare I ask. Huh- prob a good thing I ditched the hat then because…. fuck you don't like marine life, do you?"

"I'm looking for the goddamn jail stone or whatever! Clearly, you've gone and hidden it in one of these! I just have to-!"

She wasn't allowed to finish, again that loathsome arm snaked around her waist and she was led away from the booth.

"I see. I see- a clever plot for sure." She was led to a bench, sat her down and moved to a nearby corn dog stand. "But you know you _might_ be overthinking things." He called over his shoulder.

This would have been a prime time to just get up and walk away. Instead though, the Puff just… sat there. Maybe it was because her feet hurt. Maybe she was just hungry… but she hesitated still when he returned and extended one to her.

"... You know, technically Persephone already ate the Hell food Hades offered her last night. Ignoring it now would be redundant wouldn't it?" He mocked except… no it didn't sound...mocking it sounded surprisingly and strangely… kind no… never kind just… well…

…. _Touché._

"I know it's not… lamb but hey at least it's edible." Brick said quietly.

"...I don't think I've had one of these since this… carnival." She murmured. Brick shrugged.

"I figured… I'd heard they were tasty so…"

 _Wait…_

"Brick… you _have_ had a corndog before?"

Silence.

"... Brick… have you?"

More silence. Blossom looked down at her carnival… snack. Brick kept looking down at his.

"... not really no." He finally mumbled. "They're more a… carnival kind of food you know and well… I'd never been to one…."

"That's bullshit. Of course, you have- we…."

 _Oh._

 _"You can't be serious!"_

 _"This ain't fair! No! Get yer hands off me! I ain't goin' nowhere!"_

 _"BITCH!"_

 _she folded her arms. "A life of crime and terrorizing the masses will get you nowhere. Maybe you'll learn your lesson now."_

 _"It's fucking…. I'm not giving up Prom you stupid-!"_

 _"Boomer. Just shut up."_

 _"But this wasn't even our idea-!"_

 _"Listen chick. I get it. We fucked up. But he didn't do shit compared to us okay? He just followed us: let him off with a warning and take us in got it!"_

 _"You know he didn't. I could care less. Neither could Butch. Let the big baby have his prom."_

 _Her sisters gave her an odd look, but Blossom pondered still._

 _True of the three of them Boomer technically "hadn't" done the worst of the carnage… if anything…_

 _But…_

 _"A life of crime can't be rewarded. Miss Bellum and the mayor want all three of you off the streets." The blond's face went through shades of white and then… his eyes blazed. His brothers both groaned._

 _"It's not my call. Officers take them away."_

 _"YOU. BITCH! YOU STUPID BITCH!" The blonde bellowed and it ultimately took four officers to subdue and force the blond into the armored car._

 _"Blossom…."_

 _"The law is the law girls…"_

She finally took a bite. Brick mirrored her and they sat in silence. Until….

"You're not going to find it in the octopus."

"I'm not going to find it in Octi."

They both stopped and wait had he just…?

"Did you just-?"

He took another bite of his corndog in reply and was steadily ...avoiding her direct gaze she noticed.

"So… I've just been wasting my limited time here then?" Oh of course she had! Of course, it had been too _fucking obvious_ hadn't it! Of course, that wasn't the answer! Why would it be!?

"Even _I_ am not insane enough to try even _touching_ that woman's stuffed animal." Brick finally mumbled before he shook his head, "I heard the stories…"

And Blossom had lived them. God she should have… how the hell could she have-!? She bit back a harsh scream. Stupid! Stupid! Stupid-!

"So, what _do_ I have to do then Brick?" She snarked. "Never mind, you won't answer me of course you won't because you want me to fail-!"

"If I wanted you to fail, I would have sent you to the ring toss." He muttered.

"Hilarious." She folded her arms.

"But the truth nonetheless." he leaned back on the bench. "You know…can't help but wish the circumstances were different… you and me right now…walking around… playing some games… me winning you a rabbit toy you're unsuccessfully trying to hide…"

"Stop." She cut him off immediately. "I'm not foolish. I have a job to do here and I've wasted enough time. Thank you for the corn dog but I-."

She was abruptly whirled around and her eyes widened.

"Brick what-!" He pulled her into his chest and covered her completely.

"Shh. Don't move. Don't make a sound." She was abruptly dragged and plopped behind an empty booth. "Do _not_ move until I come back understand?" He hissed.

He sounded deathly serious. She couldn't help the gulp. He immediately turned back around and went striding over to two…. police officers? Huh?

They gave short bows.

"There a reason you've intruded into our realm gentlemen?" Brick declared.

" **Sir. We've received reports of potential cheating from the Challenger from one of our own."**

Her chest clenched. The casino… that _bitch_ in the trashy dress!

Brick didn't look perturbed. In fact, he looked rather confused(?)

"Cheating? Tch no one cheats in a Challenge. Sounds more like a sore loser in the game." He frowned. "Let me guess Lailah? Tch, that whore is always looking for trouble."

 **"Sir. With all due respect -."**

"Are you fools questioning me?"

HIs voice suddenly went firmer, stronger… more authoritative. Like what she'd heard at the… Casino.

" **Of… of course not Sir. Apologies we just… do as we must."**

"As we all have to. I have this handled. You can all go."

" **Sir with all due respect we-."**

"I said- _dismissed_."

Blossom saw the burly men all stiffen before stiffly bowing and backing away before… disappearing back into the shadows. Brick after a long moment finally turned and walked back to her.

"Well Babe your favorite "Hell slut" decided she was looking for an early retirement." He shrugged.

"You're not gonna hurt her, are you?" She muttered.

"I don't deign myself to that level." He extended a handout and without waiting pulled her up. "Sorry about that. But well, good news for you Babe- cats outta the bag so to speak so we may as well move on from this."

"...What?"

Brick gave her a small smirk. Wistful almost. "I'm calling that outside interference therefore." He snapped his fingers. The Midway seemed to vanish then and hm?

What were all these silver…. Wait…

"Are you telling me the tickets were the real-!" He put a finger over her lips.

"Shh. You should have fifteen there, one for each Midway game." He murmured. "That's enough to get you a free pass to-. He tossed his head back towards the small building behind them. "Remember, as far as this world is concerned, we've gone on every other ride and this place finally opened up." Her eyes widened.

"That would have taken forever!" She protested.

"Exactly. But outside interference so we can skip that. Much to my chagrin. I was looking forward to riding the Ferris wheel with you for example." He muttered.

"That…. Sounds suspiciously like a date."

"You'd be correct." He folded his arms.

"... What makes you think I would have allowed for such a thing?" She began walking towards the odd building.

"Same reason you're still holding your little bunny friend." He answered smoothly.

 _Jolt._

"... I like rabbits."

"And you don't mind the giver."

"You didn't give this to me. I won it."

"No, _I_ won it for _you_."

"Say that any louder and it'll sound like there really has been cheating done here."

"Of course there has. But I'm dungeon master here I can do whatever I want."

She whipped around.

"Because this is nothing but a game to you!"

"Now you're getting it."

"But you don't _want_ me to win."

"I never said that."

…. _what?_

Blossom furrowed her eyebrows, but Brick just walked past her before waving her over.

"Two for the house of Mirrors please- Babe c'mon hurry up, there's a line."

"No there's-."

Laughter and giggling suddenly filled her ears and wait where had all these people come from!? This didn't make any-?!

"Blossom c'mon Babe!"

 _"Are you drunk chick?"_

 _"Well she killed the Midway I heard so she's prob tired."_

 _"Well when you got a Rowdyruff behind you they're not gonna cheat her now are they?"_

 _"Lucky bitch. Wish my guy was that intimidating."_

 _"Hey!"_

Time to go. She stormed over and took out the tickets.

"Have you paid for one ride today Bloss? Jeez, remind me to bring you gambling or whatever when we're older."

"... Robin?"

Her best friend from high school smiled from her booth and Blossom…. Blossom felt an ache in her chest.

They hadn't spoken in months. It wasn't Blossom's fault!

How was she supposed to have been able to control Dexter's drinking? He was a grown ass man!

Him announcing how foolish and asinine it was to marry one's high school sweetheart and of _course_ the groom had taken offense- justifiably so!

So why had Robin blamed…. Blossom. If anything, it had been _her_ quick thinking that got Mike Believe a few _hours_ in jail to cool off versus a few days! He _had_ after thrown the first punch and Blossom had managed to get him out on bail within three hours!

He'd still been able to stand and make his vows! The rehearsal dinner had more or less been over just…

 _"Why the fuck did you bring him?"_

 _"He's my boyfriend…."_

 _"Who you should have broken up with weeks ago! We talked about this! You can do way better!"_

 _"Robin I'm-!"_

 _"Blossom. I'm sorry but… this is the last straw. He's acting like a maniac and... I can't trust him here at all in any way..."_

 _"What… what are you saying?"_

 _Tears glistened in the bride to be's eyes but she folded her arms and averted her gaze._

 _"... Go home Blossom."_

"Bloss? Hello- earth to Bloss?" The Bangles clinking snapped her out of her thoughts and the brunette giggled.

"Someone had a bit too much cotton candy, you're walking around like you're in a daze."

Blossom clutched the rabbit harder. Robin was as clear as day, down even to the small dimples in her cheeks as she grinned and then her eyebrows rose when Brick put a hand on her shoulder.

"Babe we're holding up the line."

But…. But-! She was-! Robin was-!

"Ohhh- never mind I see now. Ohoho- not bad Bloss, you'll give me the deets later right? "She winked.

The ache returned with a vengeance. She almost choked on a sob but nodded.

"O-Of course. You know me. Seven o'clock?"

She laughed, "Better believe it."

"Babe." He murmured into her ear. "The clock…"

She was turned around surprisingly gently and his arm was around her shoulders, but she still tried to look back. It wasn't real none of this was real but… but…

 _Sniff._

God for just a moment a single moment she… she wished… she wished…

The bunny toy came in handy at least it was big enough to shield her face. As if she'd let… let this wretch witness her... her…

"Shh." Oh. A shirt… a shirt probably would work for the same purpose… yes.

"I… I don't have time for-."

 _Snap._

"Yes, you do. _Bastard. Of all the cheap-_!" He hissed. Huh?

"Isn't this cheating?" She whimpered. Oh God.

"Dungeon Master. I make the rules." His grip grew tighter. "I'm going to assume... that was Robin Snyder."

"Believe." She whispered. "Its Robin Believe now. Not that I saw it. Dexter… Dexter ruined that too! You know… we'd made a pact she and I… we'd never settle…. So to speak and… clearly I…" she bit her lip. "Never mind. We should go."

"So are we still pretending to mourn the jackass, or can we finally admit I did the world a favor by barbecuing the fucker." Brick said lowly. She immediately pulled away.

"I thought … Butch did it." She said quietly. His face didn't change.

"He did. But it was done after he attempted to attack me so therefore-."

"Dexter was a coward." She mumbled. "I'm shocked he did such a thing." She hugged her arms again and finally looked around at her surroundings. The walls were reflective… and went in all directions…

"Mirrors… my challenge is in a hall of mirrors?"

Blossom hated these places. She always had, even at the carnival she'd… she'd flat out refused to go in there!

What better way to make an insecure teenage girl feel even worse about herself then-!

Her heart began to pound. She could feel it all the way in her throat. She… she couldn't- she couldn't do-!

 _Giggle._

Except…. Bubbles. Her little sister… her baby sister she couldn't just leave her… and as a Powerpuff Girl her duty was clear just-!

 _I…. hate...these places._

The Powerpuff girl won the day however and Blossom's fists clenched and she took a step forward. Except wait this was probably the wrong way - it was too obvious - too-!

 _Badumbadumbadumdumdumdum_

A hand rested on her shoulder and for some odd reason, her heart began to calm.

"I won't leave you." He murmured before he laced their fingers together. "you can do this."

"You don't sound as… confident you know." She whispered.

He was silent but he tightened his grip.

"... Because this is new."

 **-o-o-o-**

The halls were long, the dead ends were numerous, this wasn't a maze this was a _labyrinth._

Even Brick seemed to be getting… annoyed.

"Little shit. Can never leave well enough alone." He muttered and then growled as they hit yet another dead end.

"Brick-."

"Clearly Boomer has more of a chip on his shoulder than I thought." Brick snarled before he raised his fist.

"What on Brick don't!"

 _CRASH._

The glass was stained with red and still… nothing was behind it but more mirrors…

He shook his hand idly and aimed another punch-!

"Brick are you mad!" She yelped and by sheer instinct grabbed his fist and pulled it down. "Mutilating yourself isn't going to help!"

"The shithead messed with my fucking layout!" He snapped.

"Well… this is his realm… isn't it?" She said awkwardly.

"But it's _my_ challenge therefore he needs to stay out of it!" He squeezed the bridge of his nose. "Spoiled brat. Fine then." Another squeeze. "Babe. Stay here. I need to make sure he hasn't gone and put some fucking Minotaur or whatever in here."

She frowned. "I'm not wasting anymore time-!"

"You don't have your powers here. My brother is a spoiled little baby getting some damn revenge or whatever in his sad little mind. It was just a fucking dance. Get over it!" He threw his arms up.

"... Wait are you talking about... _prom?_ He can't be still-!"

"Oh, he can be." He rolled his eyes. "He had "plans" or whatever for prom. Probably having to do with your sister. Don't know don't care. Stay here. There's nothing pettier and more unhinged than Boomer with a grudge." He whipped around and went storming off down a random hall.

She shook her head. "I'm not just waiting here like some kind of-!

He was gone.

The silence was…. Deafening now. She gulped. All around her she saw nothing but herself, every angle, every line, curve, blemish or… inadequacy.

Oh God her face… she took a tentative step forward. Look at her face! The makeup was completely running from her eyes, probably from the damned water balloon and specks of sticky candy were still stuck in her hair… ugh.

Well at least this disaster could be fixed unlike the pickle she was clearly in because someone couldn't let the damn past go-!

 _"Look who's talking."_

Blossom froze.

"... Not real." She muttered.

 _"That's convenient. Then again you always did always see a black and white kind of world view didn't you Blossom?"_

"...not real." Again, she muttered. Brick was taking his sweet time, wasn't he?

 _"Look what it cost you."_

"Not real."

 _"Or are you too afraid to see it?"_

She clenched her fists.

 _"Well who would have thought… Blossom Utonium is secretly a coward."_

She whirled around.

"I AM NOT A-!"

Silence.

She was…. Alone.

But…

"H-Hello?"

 _Badum. Badum._

Nonsense… this… this was all nothing but… but nonsense! Yes, he was trying to trick her clearly! This was all just foolish, nonsensical foolishness and…

" _You're scared."_

"I am not scared! Show yourself!"

 _"Who says I'm hiding? Look around genius."_

She whirled around but… nothing. Nothing but mirrors! Her reflection only mocked her; her breathing grew faster. Despite wishing she wouldn't, Blossom looked down the long dark hallway where he'd… disappeared down.

 _"You don't think he's actually coming back do you?"_

"He told me to wait." She found herself muttering.

 _"And you're listening why?"_

Her fist clenched before she turned on her heel and walked further down the opposite way.

 _"Good girl. Men like that can't be trusted. Only good wholesome men like our Dexter."_

Her ire grew.

"He was a thief and Coward."

 _"Mhmm. He deserved what he got."_

Blossom paused.

 _"Did he though?"_

 _"He stole Nana Utonium's necklace."_

A very fair point.

 _"But do we know if he stole it… or if it was already stolen?"_

" _You would defend him."_

" _I'm just saying."_

She made herself walk faster. He had gone in one direction, and obviously he would have expected her to run after him so clearly this would be the…. Right direction.

Nothing.

Nothing but mirrors and more mirrors.

Right… maze… labyrinth… just…, retrace her steps. The exit was somewhere. She just had to…

" _HA! She's still running around like an idiot."_

" _Oh, stop it, she's just confused, she'll figure it out… she always does."_

" _Yeah, usually at the detriment to herself in some way. Always covering for everyone else's sorry asses."_

She sucked in a breath and then stamped her foot.

"Stop it!" She shrilled. "STOP IT! SHOW YOURSELF DAMN IT!"

" _We already told you. You're just not listening."_

" _Gently. Gently. Now really just think for a moment where you are… the answer is quite obvious."_

"Where I am? All I see are-!" She trailed.

The mirrors… the reflections… what… how….?

" _Oh good, someone finally realized."_

" _Oh really, must you be so unpleasant?"_

" _Must you always be so angelic?"_

"This… this is impossible."

She backed away and hit the cool surface of the glass.

" _Fraid' not sweetie."_

" _This is quite real Blossom."_

Blossom's breathing quickened. "...Brick." She whimpered and again… did she hate herself for it!

Blossom recognized the button-down shirt and pencil skirt the image on the right was wearing as her previous outfit. The bow was pristine and not a hair was out of place. She looked… like a doll.

Blossom cringed. She really ... _had_ dressed like that hadn't she….

The one on the left on the opposite spectrum looked in a word- _fed up_ \- she wore a tee shirt and jeans but the striking piece of her wasn't the oversized leather jacket hanging ridiculously off her shoulders but her hair…

Her hair was… down.

Blossom… never wore her hair down. It just wasn't practical… and where was her ribbon!?

That...reflection… both of them… they couldn't be right… they couldn't…

Wait… why were there _two_ of them!?

Two of _her!?_

" _You don't have to look so… terrified- God it's only us."_

Leftie scoffed.

" _Don't you know who we are yet?"_

Righty said kindly.

"...Figments of my imagination?" Blossom said weakly.

The laughter on both sides didn't bode well.

" _Sorry sweetie… but no."_ Righty murmured.

" _Tch, you wish- see we're stuck here too. Though usually_ _ **I**_ _am always stuck."_

Lefty snapped.

" _If you behave yourself perhaps then it won't be necessary to keep you away."_

Righty soothed somewhat… pretentiously.

" _Maybe I'm sick of being taken advantage of? Maybe I'm just tired of not being able to take a fucking bath for example because of "setting a good example"- I save the world on a goddamn daily basis, I earned a fucking soak!"_

Lefty threw her hands in the air and well she had a point.

A…. Very good point.

" _Language."_

Came the scolding.

" _Bite me goody two shoes!"_

Came the cutting retort.

This wasn't going to help her get out of here.

"Ahem. You both have reasonable points for sure but-."

The reflection on the left crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow.

The one on the right kept her hands folded in front of her and gave her an inquisitive look.

This was ludicrous. She was talking to… _herself!_ Well clever illusions designed to look like herself and…

 _"Yeah? Well who's right?"_

 _"Yes. Please tell us. Though we both know the answer."_

… good God Righty was insufferable. Leftie rolled her eyes and shifted her shoulders on her jacket. A strikingly… familiar jacket.

 _"Yeah, yeah- I know the drill. Send me back to my cage whatever- but you_ _ **know**_ _I'm right. This whole thing is just not fair."_

" _A heroine's life is one of sacrifice and duty. Fairness has nothing to do with it. We serve the greater good."_

 _"Life!? You call this a_ _ **life**_ _!?"_

 _"Yes, I do. And it's an honor."_

Of course, it was. This was her life's work. Her duty…

Her… life.

 _"Girls!"_

 _Silence. The girls only stared at the floor._

 _"I'm sure there's time for-."_

 _"My dress got ripped." Bubbles whispered._

 _"Mitch ditched me for Heather." Buttercup hissed. "So, I dunked his head in the punch. I'm suspended until graduation."_

 _Blossom only remained silent._

 _"He probably wouldn't have left if you'd been there" the blonde snarled. "If we could have a prom like everyone else!"_

 _"There was no prom Bubbles, Princess made sure of that…." Blossom finally spoke._

 _"Um no Blossom there is a prom, but we're not invited and you wanna know why? Because Princess' little fit was because of_ _ **you!"**_

 _"I'm sorry for thinking that a criminal like Princess should_ _ **not**_ _be allowed to represent our school in such a public way as Prom Queen. Jessica Sinclair was the rightful choice."_

 _"_ _ **So!?"**_ _Buttercup hissed. "I don't like it neither, but the bitch won the right to wear the cheap plastic crown-!"_

 _"By cheating-!"_

 _"SO! Fucking hell Blossom who else cares or were you just pissed_ _ **you**_ _didn't get it-!"_

 _"_ Enough!" Blossom snapped. The two of them stopped their argument. Blossom's breathing had quickened for some odd reason and… it was this place.

This wretched… hellhole! Playing tricks on her! Just- none of this was real. None of it!

The two non-Blossoms' looked balefully down at her. The one on the left with her… ill matched sloppy appearance with that mocking smirk and the one on the right… perfectly polished… and… perfectly… judging with an empty smile.

She didn't have to endure this. She did not and would _not_ be putting up with...this shitshow for another moment longer!

Filling her head with lies and falsehoods-!

She turned on her heel and bolted down the hall.

 _"Are you saying_ _ **she**_ _is going to win?!"_

 _"Looks it, we're all bull but hey that's the way the cookie crumbles girly."_

She didn't have time for this! All she had to do was find something heavy to shatter these goddamn mirrors with!

 _"So, you're not going to do anything? It was blatantly bought, and the actual Prom court is going to be robbed and that "thing" is going to represent our school!? What about one of the Puffs!? God knows I've done more alone and then Bubbles who actually cares about this nonsense!"_

 _"... Well I mean… Bubbles and Jessica were tied but um… Blossom you weren't… nominated though?"_

 _"... I know that. I was just saying."_

Nothing but mirrors, this long winding path of lying mirrors!

 _"I don't understand what you're running from Blossom. You were perfectly within your duty doing what you did."_

 _"And it was bullshit it had to be done in the first place."_

"I didn't do anything!" She snapped.

The mirrors though… they seemed to… follow her. She froze at Righty suddenly being in front of her… in all directions.

 _"Sure, about that Blossom?"_

Lefty scoffed albeit behind her. Righty strolled through the mirrors, her immaculate clothes without a tear or rip or anything amiss swirling around her.

Blossom however… recognized the room she was in.

And the obnoxiously decorated… glittered box sitting on a table. Papers spilling out of it and one of them spilled out.

The name, "Princess Morebucks'" galled her to this day. Blossom's teeth grit at the sight of it. It wasn't even handwritten! It was computerized, forged, a cheat!

Righty crumpled up the fake ballot before unceremoniously ripping the cheap lock off the box and opening the box, and then dumped all the ballots to the table.

 _"Three hundred-."_ Righty counted.

 _"_ And thirty." Blossom finished.

The redhead began sorting the names with lightning speed, the false typed ballots she put in a separate pile.

The box was soon empty and neatly organized. Without the forgeries the wretched girl's pile was pathetically small, as Blossom had suspected.

Pfft. She more pathetic than she'd ever imagined.

Righty gathered up the fake ballots and threw them in the trash where they belonged. Good riddance Blossom thought idly.

Then she turned back to the ballots remaining. Her eyes narrowed.

"I get your point." Blossom hissed. "I get it and I don't feel any shame at all-! It had to be done-!"

Something grabbed her then. Kept her from walking away. Her chest clenched.

 _"Oh no question sweetheart. Saving the world before bedtime is what we do."_

Lefty cooed in her ear and kept her grip tight. Righty had turned to them with an imperious look.

 _"Ahem may we continue?"_

No.

" _Go ahead. She's not going anywhere."_

"Release me!"

 _"No can do. We're just getting to the best part."_

Righty had taken one of the pens that had been supposed to be used for this election and the two piles were even.

Completely… even.

Righty darted a look between them both.

Jessica Sinclair. Bubbles Utonium.

One of them was the true Prom Queen of Townsville High.

One of them would be crowned.

The choice was obvious. Only one person deserved it really. Jessica was a mindless bimbo who was the quarterback's current squeeze. Bubbles had given everything for the city and as such…

She began to write

 **B. U. B. B.-.**

but then… then she stopped.

Blossom pulled; Lefty's grip was firm.

 _"No… it's too obvious then isn't it?"_

Blossom grit her teeth. Of course, it was!

 _"It could too easily be traced back to me."_

Another pull.

"... _she has a bright future… she doesn't need this; the bimbo has nothing better to look forward to after high school."_

 **J. E. S. S.**

And it continued. Until the right amount for an exceedingly close but nonetheless fair race was within the box once more.

A job well done. The day was saved, and all would be well. It shouldn't have come to this, but this was what happened when Blossom wasn't listened to….

The janitors would be in soon to clean the offices. She grabbed the bag from the small wastebasket and tied it listlessly before once again pausing and in a final brilliant move heated up the bag until it melted around her- leaving nothing but billowing ash in the air which she quickly cooled so the sprinklers wouldn't go off.

It been a clean fix. They always were.

But the redhead paused again and bent over, plucking something off the ground.

 _Badum. Badum._

"I have nothing to be ashamed of. I did what has to be done and what no one else would-!"

Righty looked at the lone paper in her hand and then…. she smiled.

But it wasn't…. a nice smile...was it?

"I don't have time for this-!" Blossom hissed. "This is cheating! This is-!"

 _"What's wrong Blossy Boo? Someone got a guilty conscience?"_

She struggled more but it was no use as she was bear led to follow the high schooler in the mirror as she sashayed down the hall, waving the piece of paper with a maniacal grin that marred her perfect features- twisted them into an almost ugly sneer.

They stopped at a group of lockers. Again, the lock had nothing on her. It came off easily.

The inside door was a shrine to the "hot boys" of the school, both attending and not… she saw most of the football, lacrosse and basketball teams and of course… the Jojo brothers.

Princess Morebucks' own personal "trophy" cabinet.

The redhead was especially prevalent in the shrine and Blossom's teeth unconsciously grit.

The little witch thought her money could buy everything and anything she wanted, and Blossom… Blossom had been disgusted by it!

Righty, with that same ugly smirk on her face ripped down one of the Jojo brothers faces and took the tape that held it in place and placed it on the odd paper. Her grin…. Grew wider before she uncapped the marker and wrote in big bold letters….

 **C.H.E.A.T.E.R.**

Her task done she smartly capped the pen, slammed the locker shut and sauntered out. There wasn't a trace of evidence left to connect her to this not that it would have mattered, the little bitch didn't have a leg to stand on.

She had openly and disgustingly cheated.

Blossom had fixed it for the good of all.

 _"If any redhead was going to be Queen it certainly wasn't going to be you."_

Blossom froze. Wait…

 _"Excuse me bitch?! What did you say to me!?"_

No… no there was no need to see-!

Righty was standing triumphantly as the odious girl railed and screamed and made to attack and claw at both her and the newly proclaimed Queen standing behind her. Cowering.

The fool also kept trying to say she'd say no to the crown and that wouldn't do. The crowd was gathering and Righty finally took a silver colored ticket from the table, held it aloft for all to see and cleanly ripped it in two.

 _"your invitation is revoked."_

Again… Blossom turned away from the scene and the loud cursing and yelling and it was all such…. Nonsense.

Even Bubbles had screamed when Jessica Sinclair had been announced(!) - it was grossly unfair, Blossom had done the best she could but if her sister had suddenly won then the entire thing could be seen as being rigged and horrors the odious witch could have paid "sympathizers" or something!

It was just a plastic crown. And not for nothing, Bubbles already had everything she wanted for prom, accessory wise, she didn't need a fake crown on top of it.

It was… demeaning of a super heroine to put such emphasis on trifles.

And she should have known better.

"I did nothing wrong." She hissed.

 _"Duh. She's just an immature spoiled baby who once again we have to get out of trouble."_

Her fist clenched.

 _"You know I'm right. It's ridiculous and she's not the only one who missed out is she!"_

She was shoved in front of yet another mirror, this time however- Blossom felt her chest clench.

The Rose colored satin gleamed and the silver rhinestones on the bodice glittered. The redhead was tall and her hair artfully curled and immaculate.

Her own prom gown…. Had been beautiful.

 _She_ had been beautiful.

That witch had taken it upon herself to wreak havoc for "revenge" and the fact those ungrateful _children_ that were her peers had the audacity, the gall, the sheer _nerve_ to blame it all on her...and her sisters!

It made her furious. Her blood near boiling she approached the mirror.

The image moved with her. The satin rustling almost sounded ...real. but one quick look down showed the truth.

"Are you satisfied now? Was this my so-called test? To show me an action I have no regrets over? Well you _failed_ \- so come on out Brick! Go on I dare you!"

The silence was insulting this time.

"Brick! I know it was you! What were you trying to prove! That I'm harboring guilt over this asinine dance? News flash I'm not!"

Silence still.

 _"She doesn't still think he's coming, back does she?"_

 _"Poor dear it seems she does."_

 _"You'd think she would have learned by now. Did Dexter teach her nothing?"_

Her fist curled more. And she backed from the glass.

 _"Poor thing. It must be hard to be a pretty little fool huh?"_

 _"Better a fool than break the rules."_

Her fist began clenching more.

 _"Well no duh. We can't be seen doing that, now can we?"_

 _"Of course not! It would be disgraceful for our heroic reputation and duty."_

 _"That's right, of course so I guess a boyfriend is just something else to add to the list of not gonna happen?"_

 _"Well thinking about it, the whole thing really was a distraction to our duty wasn't it? Just like prom and other social events- our duty in life has always been clear."_

"Don't say it." Blossom whispered.

" _Blossom please! Please can't we just forget it for one night? Just one!"_

" _Saving the world...before –bedtiii-WHAT ARE YOU-!?"_

 **CRAAAAAASH- Crack.**

 **Drip…. Drip….**

She grit her teeth and Lefty raised an eyebrow before shooting a quick look at Righty's shattered face… and the fist going clean through it.

Blossom's eyes burned and she was breathing hard.

"Saving the world before bedtime…. Oh, _fuck_ bedtime! Fuck it. Fuck it all!" She hissed. "And fuck _you."_ She turned to Lefty who jumped back somewhat avoiding the dripping blood it seemed.

"I obviously did my trial in here. Challenge over… surrender my sister's soul stone. _Now."_ Her voice was throaty and raw. Lefty… only shook her head.

 _"It's good you finally see the truth of the matter…. Heh...heh?"_

She raised her bloody fist again. "Where's. My. Sister?" Blossom demanded. "Where is she!"

The reflection again backed away before pointing behind her.

 _"You know in this world…. There's only one place she would be."_

Her eyes widened and she whipped around and saw her reflected magnificence and finery…

"... You can't be serious…"

Lefty…. Her reflection… as was… was gone, however. All that surrounded her now… was black.

Except the mirror.

She stared at it; the reflection stared back. She waved, the reflection did so. She hopped on one foot- the woman on the other side did so as well.

Her breathing was heavy as she tentatively reached a hand out- hesitantly with a visible tremble Blossom's fingers touched the surface. Though instead of the cool hard glass she was expecting…

It was like...air.

 _Badum. Badum._

She looked over her shoulder at the murky black… and then back at the reflected… surface air. She squeezed her eyes shut.

 _Badum. Badum._

Blossom clutched her necklace tightly for a moment before finally she acquiesced there was no other solution… no other visible way forward but…

 _Step._

Forward.

 _Step._

Keep going forward…

 _Step._

 _Step._

 _Step._

 **-o-o-o-**

"Blossom!"

Hmm!?

Robin's voice broke her out of her stupor, and she found herself clasped in a tight hug.

"There you are! Girl I was beginning to worry."

She blinked. _Huh…?_

Her arm was looped in another and the brunette grinned. "Let's go chicka seriously everyone's been wondering where you went. You can't just disappear in the bathroom for like twenty minutes and think no one will notice. Duuuh."

Another blink but she was dragged forward anyway.

"Robin what's-?"

"I swear you're the only person I know who would hide at her own prom. God."

 _"_...prom?"

The brunette pushed past a long velvet curtain and all at once the pulsing lights and loud music overwhelmed her. She stiffened.

Damn it…. she'd seen this movie…

"Robin… what's-?"

Again, her best friend only rolled her eyes. "Okay you need to learn to relax. Have fun. Eat. Drink. Be merry." She tapped her violet heels on the floor impatiently. "the evil witch is in jail and she ain't coming out so will you _please_ take the hero cape off and try to enjoy yourself?"

"... Princess is in _jail?"_ She sputtered. Robin raised an eyebrow.

"Uh yeeeeeah? You threw her in there this morning? Criminal threats at a nail salon…. _Remember?"_

…. It had started at a nail salon. She'd been so angry seeing them there that she'd…

 _"I'LL MAKE YOU REGRET EVER STICKING YOUR NOSE IN OTHER PEOPLE'S BUSINESS POWDERPUFF!"_

"... Blossom… you okay?"

She whirled around. The laughing teenagers surrounding them all seemed perfectly… at ease- perfectly…. Normal.

Blossom even noticed the tangerine colored nightmare Jessica Sinclair had chosen to wear and…. Strange… no crown. And she looked most put out… huh…

Had the announcement not been made yet?

Robin snorted. "Bitch please. Stop giving us nasty looks you didn't have a chance in hell compared to a Puff." Robin waved her hand at the fuming girl.

Wait… a Puff? Did that mean-!?

"... Bubbles won."

"Yeah she did and the look on her face, God it makes a girl cry." She held a hand over her heart. "But _speaking of- "_

She gave a boisterous wave and a sand haired brunette in a smart indigo colored tux- huh nice color coordination- came to their sides. Robin immediately went into Mike's arm.

"Hi sweetie! Sorry we just had a runaway Puff on our hands." She giggled.

"I didn't run away…?"

"Yes, you did. Your face was bright red and it was hilarious." Mike snickered. "sorry. But uh- speaking of embarrassed bathroom escape he's uh… waiting you know." Mike pointed behind him. "You took him a bit by surprise I think...so…"

Blossom blinked.

"... He?" She began but then felt a shove forward.

"Yes _he._ The date you should have come in with except you're too stubborn for your own good. Now take that pretty corsage and your little self over there and I better hear Blossom Utonium got lucky on prom night!"

"Robin!" Both Mike and… Blossom exclaimed but another gentle push before the two brunettes sauntered away.

Her cheeks burned and she warily lifted her hand up where instead of lines of cuts and bits of glass… lovely red flowers elegantly put together and tied with a silver ribbon.

It went perfectly with her Prom gown… it was… flawless.

"... Damn you." She whispered but it was best to get this over with. There was no reason to delay any longer here she'd reached the end and God only knew long this entire shit show had been hours wise!

It didn't take long to find him. He had indeed retreated to the far reaches of the ballroom Blossom now recognized as the Townsville Grand Hotel's. The ideal location her class had dreamed of… but a large finance firm downtown or whatever had kicked the high schoolers out at the last moment for some large-scale celebration for something with a bunch of investors or what not.

It had been grossly unfair. Robin had cried for hours… their Prom had ended up in the school gymnasium…

But that was in the past. One couldn't dwell on the past… or present. Her eyes narrowed when she approached Brick who was leaning against a wall, continually looking at his watch and she narrowed her eyes.

"Waiting for something?"

He jumped and whirled around before his jaw dropped and he just stared blankly at her before-

"Blossom?" He finally speaks! She folded her arms.

"Hello Brick." She hissed and the look of sheer _shock_ on his face was more than a little galling. "Oh, what's the matter? Confused to see me _intact_ after that little stunt you pulled with the mirrors!"

He just continued to stare at her like a simpleton and that's what he was. A simpleton with a pretty face!

Ugly. Pretty ugly she meant. Ugh. How asinine and immature. Blossom was so out of here!

Or at least she would have been if the cretin hadn't latched onto her wrist like an annoying burr.

"Wait!" He said quietly. She stiffened.

"...why should I?" The hiss came by itself. She didn't care either way because she wasn't here for pleasure, she had a job to do-!

"Because...you… look amazing…" He murmured and she stopped mid rant. In fact, she...didn't have a chance to do much of anything before with one swift motion she was pulled into… a dance?

And he was… surprisingly good at it… dancing she meant.

"I've… had a lot of time on my hands." He answered her unspoken question quietly. She frowned.

"You know… I've seen this movie." The grip on Blossom grew tighter then.

"Have you now? Fascinating." _Spin._ "This whole thing is interesting really, it's one night but so much… apparently is supposed to happen on it." His gaze seemed far away.

"It's like a coming of age celebration." Blossom answered quietly. "Some people thus take it more seriously… than they really should."

"Can you blame then though?" The song ended but she fell into another dance regardless. "Who are we to judge you know?"

"There's more important things in the world to worry about than putting on a pretty dress and twirling around."

 _Spin. Dip._

"I don't know about that, but I do know that both of us didn't have one though so why not enjoy it now?"

"You can't rewrite the past." She hated how small her voice suddenly was and just how close… he'd gotten to her.

"Sure, you can. We're doing it right now." He pulled her closer. "Doing it the _right_ way, how it should have gone." Another dip then pulled up but this time he pulled her flat against him. "This should have been us back then…"

Her face warmed and she hated it, but she averted her gaze.

"Is that so?" She murmured.

"Yes." He said in that same low undertone. "Seeing you the way you look now… fuck I would have never let you go."

She almost believed him… for a moment she did but… then reality struck.

"No, you wouldn't have " she murmured again. "You hated me in high school. Don't lie Brick."

He stiffened and was silent for a moment but then… he sighed.

"I wasn't the smartest back then." A mumble, she could have laughed, honestly, she should have but…

 _"How could you!? Blossom how could you!"_

 _"It had to be done Bubbles. The more you whine about it the more time you'll waste getting a hold of yourself."_

 _"But-!"_

 _"No! I've grown tired of this nonsense from you! You are a superhero and sacrifices for the good of all must be made! Case closed! Saving the world before bedtime so to speak. Now end it!"_

 _"But-!"_

 _"This conversation is over Bubbles! If our peers wish to do this grossly unfair solution that more than likely their elected queen came up with... then… that's their prerogative. We are above reacting to such trivial matters."_

 _"... Yes ma'am."_

 _"Good. It's just a dance Bubbles… I know it's painful now… but you'll see how foolish this whole debacle was someday."._

 _"So, you're not upset at all? At ALL!? Didn't you want to dance like everyone else!?"_

 _"... No."_

 _"Liar."_

 _"Dismissed. Bubbles."_

 _SLAM_

"You had a right to hate me." She whispered. "I was… a nightmare back then." He raised an eyebrow but she kept her gaze firmly to the side. "To throw you into prison before your senior year ended." _Left._ "To ruin everyone's time due to my own… overinflated sense of…" _right. "_... righteousness." She sighed.

"You regret it then?" He finally broke the odd silence. She bit her lip but… she shook her head.

"My actions saved lives… sometimes one has to make terrible decisions for the benefit of… everyone else and in your case…" _spin._

"My case?"

"You were a menace. A scourge. You terrorized the city and you held that one teller hostage… you had to be put away."

"That I did." He chuckled lowly. "That I did. I was a shithead back, then wasn't I?"

"I believe I used the word scourge." She muttered and finally he released her… briefly before he took her hand and pulled her amongst the hangings outside.

The artificial Townsville skyline glittered around them. She gazed up at it.

"You know… I did hate you back then." She flinched. "But… now I think I get it." He led her closer to the balcony itself. "You had a duty… a purpose… I never had one…something to live for… I never had that really."

She frowned. "Everyone has something-."

"Not me. Not really. Mother sprung me from jail but didn't tell me why and honesty I still don't know." He buzzed his lips. "Maybe the two nimrods would be okay with being a stud or whatever but…." Another long…. Tired sigh.

She was going to leave the...stud comment alone for now. He looked genuinely…

"Brick?"

"Do you believe people can change?"

She blinked. "What?"

"Do you think… people can really change?"

She frowned. "... Well if they truly want to I… don't see why they couldn't."

"What makes them want to?"

"... There's no… general answer for that Brick. Everyone… has different motivations but it's… ultimately… up to them."

He didn't answer her. She should have expected it and she looked over her shoulder, the party was… still happening and she hadn't yet found the goal as it was.

But…

She put a hand on his shoulder. Tentatively. He didn't stir.

"Thank you… for the dance Brick… but my challenge-."

She should have pushed him away when he whirled around and captured her again.

"Call it. Call it Blossom."

"Brick. This is cheating I agreed to your challenge-!"

"Fuck this fucking challenge!" He hissed fervently and clutched her hands.

"W-what?"

His grip tightened. "Babe. You need to listen to me okay, just call… the fucking challenge. Mother doesn't _lose."_

She tried to pull away, but he kept his grip firm.

"Brick let go."

"No!" Another hiss. "Not until you listen to me-!"

"I can't just abandon my sisters-!"

"They weren't given your choice Blossom just… fucking hell babe you have to listen to me and just call it!"

 _Badum. Badum._

She squeezed her eyes shut just to avoid that… fervent almost desperate look on his face that… that didn't belong there.

No one… had ever looked at her like that… before.

"I… I… have to continue." She finally managed to choke out. "And you are delaying…me."

"I can't guarantee your safety Blossom." She stiffened.

"I never asked you to… and isn't that… cheating-?"

Once again Blossom found herself pinned to a wall and this man looking down at her.

"Blossom… listen to me just _listen!"_ He hissed. "Babe, this challenge no matter what is only going to end one way, just one… and I can't watch it when it does so… for the love of God woman just… just throw in the towel! Take a break! It's not a surrender when you win!"

He cupped her face… surprisingly… gently. "Because it _would_ be winning… for both of us.. you and me Babe? Blossom and Brick? We'd be unstoppable… no one could stand against us- just you and me, Blossom Utonium…"

His voice had grown low with a ragged husk and the passionate undertone made her knees practically shake.

"You...and me…?" She whispered.

He nodded fervently. "Yes. You _and_ me. Forever."

".… Forever is a long time." She whispered.

"Don't I know it." He hugged her close. "It's too damn long a time to be alone."

"... It doesn't sound like you were ever alone…"

"They meant nothing. None of it ever meant anything. It was sport, play, just things to make the hours go by."

She pulled away but he matched her steps.

"You've done terrible things."

"And I know that."

"Do you?"

He hesitated but then nodded. "Yes."

"Do you feel shame?" She hugged her arms. It was suddenly cold.

"... If you're asking if I feel regret… then yes. I never did before but now I do."

She hugged her arms tighter. "I see… why?"

"You know why Blossom Utonium."

 _Badum._

"... You're trying to trick me again. Force me into marriage for whatever fiendish reason Him has!"

 _Badum._

 _"_ I admit that was my initial intention… but…"

 _Badum._

"But...?"

She was pulled into a hard chest while his arms snaked around her waist, trapping her as he buried his nose in her hair.

"Things change." He murmured and she jolted from the touch of his lips on the back of her neck.

 _Badum. Badum._

"T-Thats true… yes but… I-I." Her head tilted to the side. Quite on its own. Instincts. Lust. That damned… she couldn't… she didn't have time for-!

"Brick-." She began but she was once again whirled around and the onslaught continued this time from the front. Every little _clink_ of the Bobby pins holding her hair intact falling to the ground only served as a reminder of the precious seconds ticking by.

… So maybe if she played along with this, he'd speed it up so to speak. Get bored and she could go Bubbles hunting.

A perfectly reasonable reasoning for her arms going around his shoulders and the melding of their mouths however infuriatingly...wrong it was.

He spoke against her mouth quietly.

"Just do this one little thing- one, it's not that hard. I'll spend the rest of my life dedicated to you… you'll have everything you ever wanted and deserved." She opened her eyes. "Just…one loss. One loss and it'll give way to nothing but winning."

"Winning… what could I possibly win as an enslaved wife?" She whispered.

"You wouldn't just be my wife… you'd be my _queen_ Blossom." He murmured.

She was frozen.

 _Badum._

"I…." She whispered.

 _Badum._

Was... was she hesitating!? Why was she even-! It wasn't even a possibility! There should be no question! She can't-!

Could… couldn't she?

 _Saving the day before bedtime…_

"I…"

 _A sacrifice… we all must make…_

"I… can't…." Why was it so difficult to spit out? Why was her throat thick and why were the back of her eyes burning?

"Why not?" He wasn't angry. She could have dealt with anger; it would have only strengthened her resolve to do what had to be done! But he just… he sounded...sad.

She bit her lip.

"Because… I... can't Brick."

There was silence between them, and he kept resting his forehead on hers again she should have pushed him off… but instead she let him linger there.

The ache in her chest… was obviously just a symptom of this place.

"Like I expected… but you can't blame a guy for trying." A strand of her curled hair was tucked behind her ear.

 _Giggle._

Her eyes widened and she whirled around- the flash of blue and sparkle of… a pretty golden crown nestled on a wave of golden curls drifted past the crowd of bystanders. The Prom Queen...the true Prom Queen was nestled in a tall equally golden-haired boy's arms, his smart navy blue tux coordinating perfectly with his own golden crown.

"The Prom king and queen who should have been." Brick murmured. Blossom took a deep breath, but he pulled her back one more time.

"He won't let her go without a fight." He murmured in her ear. "He's easily distracted though… keep your efforts on sporadicity … and you'll have a chance."

She stiffened. "Isn't this cheating?"

Her face was cupped one more time and turned. "If you're determined to win a one sided game… you can't play with the rules... you make up your own."

Instead of the heated ferocity that had almost consumed her at the casino and just a few moments ago on this same balcony… this kiss was softer...gentler and ultimately… it felt almost…

 _Real._

He pulled away and traced his thumb over her bottom lip. "Remember. Confuse him… and you'll win… good luck."

And then once again… Blossom was alone.

The music had stopped and only a single figure remained dancing in a spotlight. Twirling and giggling… Bubbles only continued to dance the night away.

Alone.

She almost looked like she was in a trance. She didn't even pause while Blossom crept forward.

"Bubbles?" She whispered but got no response. The blue Puff only continued dancing. "Bubbles." She said louder and reached for her hand where a distinct sparkle was on her wrist.

"Don't touch her."

She froze and whipped around to where Boomer Jojo stood glaring at her.

"You've done enough to her. You're good at that- messing up everyone's fun! You know _I_ was supposed to have done this!" He hissed and gestured towards the empty dark room. "She was supposed to be with me. It was gonna be perfect!" Another low snarl. "But then _you_ had to get involved."

The hairs on Blossom's arm began to raise as the spotlight seemed to flicker. The room itself seemed to shift… and move around them until a piercing light engulfed it. The harsh fluorescent lighting soon revealed… bleachers as well as the hardwood floor of Townsville High's gymnasium.

She frowned.

"You had to turn us all in over a stupid bank robbery or whatever! "He snarled. "What business was it of yours!? What'd you even care about it! It wasn't like it was _your_ money or whatever!"

"And it wasn't yours either!" Blossom snapped. "Not forgetting how you terrorized those innocent tellers-!"

"So what! Did you know em?" He snarled back. "No you didn't! But you still stuck your nose in shit you shouldn't have and look what happened!"

He threw his arms out. "You took _everything_ from me you ruined all our lives and for what!" He grit his teeth. "Your damn _ego!_ "

The hairs on her arms stood once again.

" Just like at Prom. You ruined it for everyone here but especially your own sister's!" Another Bellow.

Blossom's fist clenched. Sporadic attacks. Keep him guessing. Confuse him- just-!

"But it doesn't matter now. Cause now she gets to dance all the time. She gets to dance and laugh and do whatever she wants. With _me._ " He finished darkly and the ball of pulsing electricity began to form in his hand as he hovered up slowly.

"She deserved to be happy, but you never would let her be… but now-." The ball fully formed, and he wound up. "I GET TO MAKE HER HAPPY!" He finished with a roar and Blossom's eyes widened before she dove away from the electric ball aimed at her _head!_

She yelped and dove out of way- the indent in the gymnasium wall still sizzling in the lightning ball shaped hole.

Boomer continued to glare down at her.

"She's all mine. Hear me? MINE!" Another lightning ball began to form. **"** And I don't give a fuck what Brick says your game or whatever is ending right here, right now!"

This throw was even more savage and quick but predictable- this time she gracefully managed to jump out of the way.

She grit her teeth. "Missed me." She hissed. Brick had been right- all she had to do was keep him on his toes so to speak and he'd grow confused.

His strategy was clear, and Blossom had already cracked it. She darted a glance at the clock. She was nearing the end of a third hour… best make this quick.

"You can stop now Boomer! I already know your game and I don't have the time nor the desire to continue playing with you. Surrender my sister! Game over!"

He stopped tossing the next electric ball in his hand and his glare grew worse.

"You always thought you were so much better than me… than _everyone else!"_

The hair on the back of her neck and arms began sticking up and the air itself suddenly felt charged.

"But not anymore… hear me… not anymore."

Until the sparks surrounding his hands began to elongate and sharpen- until instead of his usual electric bat he had used as a teenager now a… spear had emerged.

Blossom bit her lip. _That was…. new._

That smile was almost deranged- no it _was_ deranged as he held up the weapon.

"Game over Grandma! You're in _my_ game now!"

 **-o-o-o-**

Brick rested his head on the cool glass of the mirror. Breath in. Breath out. One. Two. Three.

…. _Fuck._

He'd seen her dressed like the bombshell she was, he'd long memorized the sway of her hips and the toss of her shoulders. He'd become addicted to her smile, small and ironic as it was- but every instance he'd devour it whole.

Her scent, her touch, her voice…

But this time… this time she hadn't been in the red silk which left nothing to the imagination that any man would give an arm or leg to see…

But no. This time… oh this time… she'd entered that room in a gown sent from the heavens.

Brick had known he would be marrying a beautiful woman in whatever the circumstances.

But now he had come to realize in fact… he was marrying a _queen._

… his Queen.

Everything had stopped at that moment. Everything, he'd calculated every single detail, he'd left nothing to chance he knew the order of events and how they were going to play out…

But then he'd seen Blossom Utonium in that ball gown and his first impulse, his _only_ thought had been to get her on the dance floor. For a moment, he'd wanted to _be_ back in that room, he'd wanted it to be the night that was supposed to have been the greatest in any teenager's life. He'd wanted to be the one who held her in his arms while they celebrated their achievements of the past…

And began to think of the coming future…

It wasn't according to plan but at that moment… Brick couldn't have given a damn. At that moment all that had mattered was she was in his arms and they were going to dance at their Prom. Something that had been stolen from them both.

He was a fool. A goddamn fucking fool.

How… how could he have been so fucking… so fucking _stupid!_

...again.

Well actually, he could understand how just now he had to deal with the _why!_

The game continued. No matter how hard he tried she just wasn't listening. No. And why would she?

He understood her more than anyone and the last thing she would _ever_ do is surrender…

Because _he_ would never surrender.

But God…. God he wished she would.

He wanted her. He craved her mouth on his, to hear the rustle of fabric being hastily stripped and replaced with skin on skin, he needed to taste every inch of her, commit to memory every curve of her body before finally claiming her as his own- his one and only from this day forward.

The unnerving silence of Hell would break on their wedding night. The halls would ring and… he grit his teeth.

Why couldn't she just… _stop_?

Just stop playing a fool's game. Why couldn't she stop fighting her own instincts pulsing through her? He'd felt how tightly her grip had been on him, she was possessive and she'd marked her claim…

And so had Brick.

It wouldn't be long now. It _couldn't_ be long now. The game would be lost and then…

What would be left of the woman Blossom Utonium currently was versus…

No.

Brick squeezed his eyes shut more.

Turn. She had to turn. Join him. Surrender. Just one small set of words. Surrender and become his…

Because otherwise… when she lost…

A chill crept up his spine.

She couldn't win… but she couldn't… _lose_ either… or else...

The room suddenly shook. Hm? Had the fight begun already?

" **Game over Grandma! You're in** _ **my**_ **game now!"**

He stiffened.

That wasn't part of the plan…. SON OF A BITCH WAS GOING TO RUIN EVERYTHING!

Brick snarled and turned on his heel in a streak blood red _fury._

 **-o-o-o-**

Running in heels wasn't the easiest feat and she had nothing but respect for anyone who could!

She felt a slice in her backside and saw one of the sparks had hit her as she ran… tch… shooting someone in the back.

Coward.

He was blinded by rage- pure unfiltered _rage_ and that spear of his apparently helped him focus his lightning into jagged bolts of well flying _death._

Her shoulder burned and she ripped down the gauze strap. Shit. The flesh was still practically sizzling.

It may not have been "real" but God damn it still hurt! Her eyes widened and she dove out of the way of another hit and Boomer's head went up while their gazes met briefly.

"I don't get it." He hissed before yanking his spear out of the ground. "You ain't that special and your shitty attitude just makes me wanna smash all your teeth but Brick..."

 **WHAM**

Missed again. She grit her teeth. A weapon. She just had to find a weapon.

"Well he always used to fight Momma tooth and nail- called you the "shittiest lay" he'd ever have to do."

 _Slice._ It wasn't electricity either that made her chest clench so violently. It was painful and she hated it. She hated everything about this damn _hell!_

"Til he saw that fucking picture." Boomer muttered and spun the spear listlessly. "Then _everything_ changed of course! Tch should have just told Butch to delete it." He mumbled.

…. _picture?_

"But I just wanted my Puff you know so I thought-." The spear was charged back up, but Blossom had already begun backing away. " _Hey, let's show Brick the Puff he has to fuck ain't so ugly no more so he'll finally stop making excuses to Momma-_ you know and look what happened!"

 _Yes… what exactly did happen…_

She avoided another savage blow, she wasn't that rusty after all and she kept moving in an erratic pattern. He was clearly getting concerned, aiming in every which direction and clearly getting angrier and angrier.

Brick had been...correct but…

 _Picture….?_

Another hit and again Blossom grit her teeth to keep from crying out and that unhinged laughter just kept mocking her.

"You don't think the guy actually gives a shit about you do ya? Tch! Brick doesn't care about anyone but himself, unlike me!"

He gestured with his hand and there she was- Bubbles with her eyes closed just listlessly twirling about in an eternal dance.

"I make her happy! Me! She belongs to me Momma said so!" He snapped and held the spear up and... wait… she saw a glint in the corner of her eye and then… there!

A big paint can...made of metal.

Prom decorating was down to the wire that year. A slew of volunteers had worked all through the night to make their gym somehow an acceptable venue for the Seniors' celebration. Cans were strewn across the room in fact…

Big...metal...cans.

 _Spontaneity._

Well it wasn't like she had any other ideas! She lunged for the handle and held it up, Bubbles still danced away, but… even asleep as she was….

 _SPLAT._

The dancing girl paused before shifting her path in another direction _away_ from the mess and potential threat to her pretty shoes!

She'd found the game. And Boomer's face had paled somewhat before turning a furious shade of purple.

"STOP!" he snapped! Blossom ran for the next paint bucket and repeated the process, paint mess sent Bubbles in another direction and the glint of that bracelet… yes this was what she had to do.

A simple...game.

"I SAID STOP!" Blossom grit her teeth but just as he swung the spear, she flung the empty can across the room and all the electricity was drawn to the metal.

Not exactly… following physics in all forms so to speak but… beggars could _not_ be choosers!

She grabbed another can and repeated the process. Repeatedly. Monotonous but it was clear the blue Rowdyruff was getting...flustered.

His attacks were getting more and erratic as they continued this merry little chase around the gymnasium of death. The puddles were growing, soon Bubbles' dance would end, Blossom would grab the stone or whatever and then it'd be off to the final-.

BZZZZZZRCHHHHH

Pain. Burning, slicing _agony_ shot through her then. Her skin tingled and she slumped over against the wall.

The empty can she'd been about to throw still sparked from the direct hit it had taken.

She couldn't move as he began walking towards her with a smile verging on sadistic.

" _Be sporadic and you'll win." -_ right? Please I don't fall for that crap anymore- but apparently _you_ do."

The spear crackled and the sparks surrounding him made him look almost…. _Demonic_.

She curled herself into a ball as much as she could. All she had to do was stand up, move through the pain! Just-!

And his grin matched his visage. "What's up Grandma- bad backache?" He cooed and she grit her teeth. Stand. Up. Walk. Don't…

Don't let him...win.

She clenched her fists and took a deep breath.

"Hardly." She hissed. "I'm just getting started-!" Her knees shook and she almost slumped back over while she desperately tried to regain her balance.

Burning. Throbbing. Tingling. Fire then ice… then more fire.

She had to… keep…

"Tch. You don't give up do you? You can't win Grandma! This ain't your world, it's _ours-_ Momma said-!"

"Momma this! Momma that! Can't you speak for yourself!" Another hiss. "What is it after- what does it want!?" She demanded. "And What does it have to do with my sisters and -!"

The tip of the spear rested just underneath her chin. The sparks ominously cracking and jutting… her chest clenched.

Because that face… that _leer…!_

"... Oh my God…. You…" she choked. The spear pressed harder and she felt a thin stream of blood trail down her chin. The hideous smirk only intensified with the jagged teeth showing and the pupiless electric blue… he looked almost…

 _Demonic._

"You're…. Not… _human."_ She whispered. Boomer laughed out loud.

" _Biiiiiingo!_ Give Grandma a prize she finally figured it out!"

"But… But… how!? You weren't!" She stuttered.

Another jolt hit her arm and she screeched. His laughter only grew louder.

"Momma wasn't too happy when you put us in jail. So, Momma made us even stronger than before!"

"You're a demon!"

"And proud of it!" Boomer hawed. He lifted the spear up. "So, say bye bye grandma!"

"That's… breaking the rules." She hissed. Move. Just move! Do something! Anything!

"Rules?" He snorted. "We don't play by any rules but our own here in hell! No one's the boss of me no more! No one!" He snarled the last part.

"Something tells me…" Blossom hissed in both pain and indignation, "Brick wouldn't be especially _pleased_ to hear you say that!" Pain. Pulsing pain. Maybe it would be best to rest her eyes for a bit… just a small…

"And you would be correct."

Her eyes popped open and Boomer had gone it seemed three shades of white from that menacing _snarl._

"Brick?" They both began but only a hand with an ominous looking red aura shot out and grasped the spearhead wrenching it away from her while she was pushed into a wall. The stray lightning bolt shot out into the ceiling.

Boomer made another inhumane sounding kind of scream but Brick wasn't interested clearly in listening to anything more from his youngest brother. The spear was soon in two pieces with a resounding _snap_ and then the blond was on the ground.

...with a snarling redheaded...demon looming above him.

"Think you're above the rules, do you?" Brick said in a silky whisper. "Think your little temper tantrums are going to do anything but _annoy_ your _superiors_?"

 _Step._

 _"_ Did you really think I was going to sit idly by and watch you muck up my plans? Did you really Boomer?"

He was breathing hard and for a moment Blossom almost felt pity for the blond.

...almost.

The world still spun from the hit but Blossom

saw a tell-tale glint where Bubbles danced still completely lost in her own little world.

And frankly… Blossom had had quite enough of this one.

She began treading over carefully to her dancing sister.

"H-Hey? No! Stay away from her! She's mine!"

He attempted to lunge but he was in a chokehold in an instant.

"Game over little brother."

"What! No! No fair! You're cheating! This is cheating!"

"You broke the rules. Your game is over. Now shut up."

The whining had begun to gnaw at her last nerves, and she grabbed Bubbles by the wrist, stopping her in mid spin and pulling her in front of her.

"Don't you touch her! She's mine!" Boomer roared. She grit her teeth and gave the blonde girl a good shake.

"Bubbles! Bubbles wake up!" Blossom hissed. The dreamy smile on her sister's face was still constant.

"Bubbles!" Another shake. "Bubbles answer me!"

"Why should she!" Boomer continued to struggle in Brick's hold. "what have you ever done but cause her to get sad! It was always _you,you,you_ in high school! I saw it!"

"That was high school! Let it go!" Blossom finally snapped.

"NO! DAMN IT CHEATER- CHEEEEATER!"

She finally saw Brick manhandle his brother out a nearby door, slamming it shut and locking it. He rested his brow against the wood.

"... Brick?" She took a step towards him, but he put his hand up.

"Just… just get the stone Babe." He said quietly ...wearily even it sounded like.

Bubbles still slumbered away. She frowned, "Bubbles...Bubbles wake up." She patted her sister's cheeks and… a stir! She was moving! Slowly her eyes opened,

"Mm? Blossom…?" She mumbled. "What are you doing here…. Where's-."

Blossom felt her eyes burn and threw her arms around the groggy blonde.

"Bubbles! Oh bubbles! Sweetheart I'm so sorry! I'm so sorry it's over now! It's over!" She hugged her close. "Bubbles I'm sorry, I'm sorry you looked beautiful! You were a true queen; you should have been queen I'm sorry I'm sorry!" She continued to babble and Bubbles, looking mystified still patted her shoulder awkwardly.

"There...there it's okay?"

"No! No, it's really not! Oh, Bubbles I'm so sorry! I'm so-!" She blubbered again. Perhaps it was pain, perhaps it was sheer relief but get sister continued to hold her though she did seem...confused.

...well being abducted would scramble anyone's mind. She moved her sister back a bit.

"Nana's bracelet Bubbles. Where is it?" She said quickly. Who knew how long it would take for Boomer to break back out? The blonde's eyes narrowed and she hugged her wrist suspiciously.

"Where it always is. Why?"

"Bubbles I need to-!"

"No! You have your own and you wouldn't let me borrow your necklace _or_ the ring for my big date with Darren last week so-!"

"Bubbles, we don't have time for-!"

"Babe. Not for nothing. Just _take it._ " Brick groaned. "Trust me on this one, the longer you argue with _her_ the less time _you_ have." He muttered.

She narrowed her eyes and Bubbles continued to glare and protest, but he was right. She yelped when Blossom grabbed her arm and yanked it up, sure enough the normal ivory profile was being hidden by a faintly glowing light blue stone.

"Bubbles you'll thank me for this later."

"What!? Let go Blossom you're hurting me- DON'T PULL IT-!"

 _Snap._

"Sorry it had to be-... Bubbles?"

What… the…?

She was alone.

"Bubbles?" She demanded again. "What in- Bubbles! Answer me!?"

"It's the end of the night Babe. Prom is over. Everyone went home." She stiffened. Brick stood in the shadows back in his prom finery… and so was… Blossom's.

"Where's my sister!" She snapped. Brick only shrugged.

"She's here." He murmured. "You've got her."

... _what?_ Blossom looked down at the broken bracelet in get hand. The blue stone still faintly glowing… wait… was something… moving around in?

"...Bubbles?" She murmured.

 _"_ Babe you have a schedule to keep." He said quietly.

She should. She absolutely should have gone right then but…

"...why are you helping me?" Silence. "Boomer said something about a picture… changing your mind… I don't know what's going on here but…" she held both the white and blue stones up. "Brick… please just… what's going on! I absolutely demand….no…" she took a shuddering breath and hugged her arms. "I'm asking you...please… tell me… tell me what this is...just… tell me something!"

Still silence. She sniffed.

"Or… is that breaking the rules too." She whispered. "Have I broken too many rules? Was that your plan? Having me lose by default?!" Her voice shook.

 _Step. Step._

 _"_ I just… I don't understand! The mirrors… the mirrors told me… but… no they didn't because none of this is real! None of this is real! None of this is-!"

She was swept up in a hard...but warm hold.

"You're injured. We need to patch you up."

"Why… why are you helping me?"

Blossom's voice once again cracked. "Don't you want me to lose? Why am I here? Why are you doing this-? Why! What picture!? Are you a- one of those too?" She was babbling and the world was starting to spin as her arm pulsed agonizingly. She threw her head back and swallowed the scream.

"Blossom…just… sleep okay. Take a breather Everything's going to be fine…just trust me alright?"

"Sleep…? I can't sleep! I don't have time to sleep! And why should I trust you!? Let me go! Brick let me-!"

Darkness _._

 **-o-o-o-**

 _Tick._

 _Tick._

 _Just sleep my love… it'll all come together soon…._

 **-o-o-o-**

 _Four more hours done_

 _Poor little girl pink_

 _She thinks she's won_

 _Without even realizing how further down._

 _She is destined to sink._

 _The clock is ticking…_

 _Tick….Tick… Tick…_

* * *

 _Thanks for reading my lovelies- it's going to be a delightful October isn't it? hehe._

 **Next Time: Chapter V: Tartarus**


	5. Part V: Tartarus

_A/N: This chapter gave me the heebie jeebies while writing it. I apologize ahead of time to all you lovelies. Haunted October continues. You're welcome XD_

* * *

 _"Hell is truth seen too late."_  
 **― Thomas Hobbes**

-o-o-o-

 _Step. Step. Step._

Each movement seemed to echo through the large airy room as the bride walked alone down the long aisle.

Her gown trailed around her. A masterpiece of white silk and lace roses encrusted with sparkling crystal and silver threads- a trend which continued all through her floor length veil.

The only spot of color to be seen were the scarlet colored roses held in her gloved hands.

Only once did she stop. A brief moment where she seemed almost hesitant.

A loud throat clear however and she immediately resumed her walk towards her groom who waited for her up above.

Dressed in a smart black suit and also sporting the same crimson accent with his boutonniere. He was dressed to impress for this momentous occasion after all with his shaggy dark red hair being slicked back and held neatly in a low ponytail- his usual ratted baseball cap nowhere to be seen.

All in all it seemed that the bride's groom was a handsome man. A good "catch" even so to speak.

He was certainly beaming enough for the both of them when she finally reached him.

Her flowers were set aside and her skirts adjusted by unseen hands before he took her hands- quite eagerly it had to be said.

 _Clink._

The odd sound echoed through the otherwise silent room.

 _Clink._

She was directly in front of him now- and he reached forward to lift her veil. A pale heart shaped face sporting a pair of startling bright pink eyes peeped up from beneath the lace and crystals. The smile was tremulous- bridal nerves no doubt and he cupped her face, gently trailing over her slightly trembling lip with his thumb.

" _Shh…."_ It was barely a whisper but she must have heard it regardless because almost instantly the bride flashed a shaky red painted smile towards her clearly smitten groom.

 _Wait… wait what!? No! This… this couldn't be happening! No! No!_

Her lips however wouldn't move- wouldn't give rise to her screaming protests! The hands holding onto the bride's suddenly seemed to contract and elongate- the fingers becoming crowned with sharp pointed nails that looked as if they could slice her skin into strips and pieces.

Red drops began to mix with the scalding white around them - _drip. Drip._

 _Badum. Badum._

The bride averted her gaze but that… claw only grasped her chin and tilted it back up.

 _Badum. Badum. Badum._

" _Blossom… they're waiting for your answer."_

She shook her head.

The hold grew harder. Tighter. She felt something seeping down her throat.

" _Blossom… say it."_

 _No. No. No._

 _"I…."_ The bride finally spoke.

 _"Say it!"_ He hissed. " _Deal's a deal. Now say it!"_

 _No! No!_

 _'I...d-do…"_

 _No…._

 _"Good girl."_

Her face was tilted up completely and those crimson eyes were sized straight on her…before…

Blossom screamed at the sudden slice of pain and she tried to push him back but he only laughed and leered down at her with eyes glazed with lust….

The blood trailed down his lips and he rubbed it thoughtfully, trailing a finger down his mouth almost sensually before extending it down to her level.

" _Care for a taste Babe?"_ He smirked with unnaturally white… jagged teeth. " _After all… til death do us part. And you… are easily the tastiest wife I've had yet."_

 _Clink. Clink. Clink._

 _Clink. Clink._

And then it suddenly crashed down on her. The bride. What that odd… clinking sound was. She looked down, hidden in the gorgeous and exquisite lacework… was a chain.

Her eyes widened and the bride began to struggle but there was no one in that empty room to help her… who even _would_ help her.

 _No…_

He grasped her shoulders and moved the veil to the side.

 _No…No._

His mouth opened again exposing those razor sharp teeth stained with blood… her blood.

 _No… nonononono-!_

 _NOOOOOOOOOOO_

Her harsh gasp echoed in the dark room and she sprang up. Her hands were free, but… her arms also felt frighteningly bare… she looked down and saw a splash of white and...oh God…

Oh God no! Not again!

Blossom's entire body ached. Her arms and legs felt like lead but her right shoulder especially was near numb. It also felt monstrously heavy.

What had happened… what had…

Her eyes widened. She was on a bed. A bed…. No .. no her challenge! Her-! She hadn't forfeited anything! She hadn't-!

"Damn you…. Damn you you… you _cheater!"_ She snapped. "you loathsome traitor! You cheater! Wretched-!"

And of course this goddamn bridal gown with it's golden clasps, elaborate sleeves and old fashioned gilded sandals and...wait… hm?

She squinted in the dark surroundings. Instead of that magnificently decorated… prison cell she had awoken in before this beautiful… jail was… she saw curtains. Sheer curtains in an otherwise open room with few furniture save a table piled with fruit and a goblet as well as…

A long…sofa? Divan...thing?

Blossom was very tired. Her side was still hurting and these sleeves were obnoxiously long and… rather old fashioned looking...?

Wait was she still…?

But… how?

 _Step. Step._

A particularly heavy curtain was pulled back.

"You're awake then." His voice was low. But remembering the dream she kept her distance. Her right side still throbbed.

 _Step. Step._

"Good." He murmured and she stiffened when his hand went to her shoulder."I wasn't sure how much longer you'd be out." A squeeze. "You gave me a bit of a scare there Babe."

Her breathing hitched. A shot of pain traveled up her back and he immediately removed his hand.

"...bastard." he hissed. She moved further away from him. "You're still in no condition to move." He tapped his fingers irritably it sounded like. "Son of a- fucking shithead when I ever get my hands on that-!"He trailed. "Never mind, c'mon Blossom you have to eat something."

She whipped around. "And since when do you give a crap about my..." She trailed.

Blossom was confused at what he was currently wearing and most certainly _not_ appreciating- OBSERVING- the lean but very much apparent muscles that showed in that rather tight… fitting uniform of sorts he was wearing.

Wait...

"Except... Unless your everyday wardrobe is Ancient Roman then clearly I'm still in the game!"

It wasn't a sneer she was met with. Or that odious smirk… but…

A smile.

A smile which looked almost… real.

"That's my girl." He finally murmured. "Well you need to eat something at least. C'mon now- let's eat."

She blinked. Really… she couldn't help it and nor was it because of those shapely calves accentuated by those….Weren't uh… Romans supposed to be in long shapeless togas or something! Not… _that_.

Clearly she'd been struck on the head during her last abduction. Cad.

Also… eat… her skin crawled and she backed away from him.

"Stay away from me."

Brick sighed irritably, "You need to eat. C'mere."

Blossom obviously didn't move.

"Babe. I have absolutely no qualms about _carrying_ you to this table. You need to get your strength back you don't have time to lose."

"Time?" She snapped. "What time- I'm not- mmph!?" He'd suddenly zipped over to her, slapped his hand over her mouth and did just as he threatened by hoisting her up like a rag doll and- "Brick you barbaric- RELEASE ME AT ONCE!"

The barbarian didn't heed her words, she was only wordlessly plopped down next to the rather low table.

" _Eat!"_ He snapped.

"On the floor?" She said utterly scandalized.

"When in Rome." He said snidely and settled down across from her. "Now eat and for once in your damn life _don't argue."_

Her eyes flashed and she opened her mouth but then stopped at the crimson _glare_ sent her way. She nibbled on a grape while he tore a chunk of bread off and slapped it on her plate before pushing a goblet her way.

"You need to watch what you say." He murmured. "Any excuse Mother can use to end your challenge from this point forward it will." He took a sip from his own goblet.

"What do you mean?" She said cautiously. He folded his hands under his chin.

"I mean, Blossom Utonium that congratulations are in order because you've managed to get farther than most _and_ you've managed to royally _piss off_ mother dearest in the process."

He wasn't really congratulating her of course.

"Him doesn't like to lose."

"Correction. Him never _has."_

Another sip. He looked at her pointedly and sullenly she did the same.

"I've beaten Him plenty of times." She murmured.

"No you haven't." She flared up but he put a hand up. "Just eat. You need to get ready." He wiped his mouth clean and stood up. Blossom stood up after him.

"Ready? Ready for what? I'm still playing! I'm not marrying you-!"

The look he gave her was… terrifying. It wasn't fierce or angry with bared teeth like the insanity she'd witnessed… this was… deathly serious.

"Exactly. And you need to be ready to fight." He took her by the shoulders and turned her round. "He's expecting us."

She frowned.

"Who?"

Now the man seemed to grimace before folding his arms.

"The "Emperor" of course." He air quoted.

"... Are you serious?"

Another listless shrug. "When in Rome Blossom… when in Rome."

 **-o-o-o-**

 **"Ensnared"**

 _Pa_ _rt V: Tartarus_

 _ **-o-o-o-**_

The grip he had on her was like steel as he walked pointedly down the cobblestones and through the mess of ancient Roman togas and dresses. It was like walking through a living history book!

"Where are we going?" She pulled the wrap on her shoulders - red of course- closer.

"To see the emperor." Brick answered before he leaned in and brushed her hair behind her back before lifting her wrap more over her head. "And keep your guard up." He said curtly. "Everyone is on high alert now. They'll do anything to stop you."

She paused. "How do I know I can trust you then?" She hugged her arm. "When you're the one… who gains the most by me losing."

He was silent and Blossom shouldn't have expected any less. He was an odd one. Even growing up she'd seen him as a conniving sadistic evil bastard sure… but he'd also been the one she had understood the least.

His brothers were easy to place. Boomer was the one with the charming smile but had a sadistic streak. Butch was the savage brute who relished in blood and mayhem… but Brick…

He had always hung back. Observed the battlefield with a calculating hard gaze. He'd taken girls without number to his bed but discarded them just as quickly.

Sometimes it almost seemed like he truly had thought himself _above_ everyone else. That humanity as a whole was beneath him.

And now...what even _was_ he?

Admittedly… it had been part of the reason Blossom had insisted on the immediacy of the boys going away and _staying_ away from her city.

She had never been "afraid" of the silent menace smirking down at her… But he nonetheless had always… unnerved her a bit especially when briefly- extremely briefly but it always had happened…

Blossom had felt that blood red gaze… directly on her.

And never in the same menacing, hate filled glare of normalcy no… for a brief moment there had always been… a strange sort of...interest.

Not lust. Honestly Blossom could have dealt with lust, she experienced it countless times after all. Even during her and Dexter's worst fights for example she'd always seen the hidden lustful glaze behind the anger and when she allowed him back into the bedroom those pitiful hands had always had a pathetic sort of urgency in getting her naked…

… she'd settled. No doubt about that. She could do better, she _would_ do better. Once she won this game she'd find a man worthy of her rightfully high standards.

An intelligent, handsome man with a dry sort of wit and who would treat her like a queen-.

 _"You wouldn't just be my wife… you'd be my queen… Blossom."_

…Except perhaps that was the wrong phrasing to think of.

She bit her lip somewhat and Brick raised a fiery eyebrow. She bit back the instinctual cutting retort but she only felt her hand being given a harder squeeze.

"You're alright." He murmured. "Just stick with me and keep your head down."

He seemed awfully...tense. she had to admit there did seem to be a hostility to the air, a tension all around them. Like they were being watched….

"Brick…?"

"Shh. Just follow me." He didn't give her a chance to argue, he only quickened their pace moving them smoothly through the busy marketplace.

Well ...at least in this place they all had faces.

Brick paused however and Blossom soon saw why. Two burly Roman soldiers were stopping everyone near a large white marble building.

"They're looking for me aren't they?" She whispered.

"Shh." He retorted. "See this is why I told you to wait for me at the mirrors!" He hissed.

"And you actually expected me to trust you!?" Blossom hissed back but before he could make another cutting remark no doubt, his eyes widened somewhat and he pushed her behind him.

"Do. Not. Speak." He snarled. The two guards were marching their way now and despite the fact she had no reason to (!) … she listened.

Just as before the two burly guards bowed in Brick's direction and the Rowdyruff again took up that imperious expression.

" **Sir! Apologies but there's been another reported incident."**

"Again gentlemen? What butt hurt hell slut is bitching now?" He tapped his foot impatiently. "You're delaying my game." His tone quieted… into something more menacing. "You know I don't like delays."

They genuinely cowered it seemed for a moment but then one of them, the tall ugly one regained his composure first.

" **But Sir... the complaint is coming from…. Master Boomer sir."**

Blossom's breath hitched and Brick's expression, while unchanging Blossom saw his mouth twitch ever so slightly.

"Boomer?" He said quietly. "Are you seriously taking that _imbecile's_ word over _mine_ gentlemen?"

Blossom held the wrap closer to her.

 **"S-Sir its nothing uncouth towards you sir! Just… If the game is truly...c- compromised in some fashion we have to make sure she doesn't have anything contraband on her-."**

The fire was instant and even Blossom jumped back. Flames licked the ground near his feet and she sucked in a breath. His eyes were _blazing._

 _Badum._

"Must I remind you that this is a challenge and the laws are clear here. Do _not_ interfere further!"

 _Badum. Badum._

" **...of… of course sir I'm sure b-but-!"**

"My brother has always been a sore loser and he has no qualms about running to _Mummy_. I'll handle this gentlemen. I have this completely under my control. Now go and be useful somewhere- find some escaped soul and drag them back to Hell or something!"

"...Hell." She whispered. So, she was in Hell. And escaped souls… wait...souls!?

Was… Was…

 _She's with you…_

Souls… what did he mean by…

And why _did_ Brick have so much authority here... ? What even _was_ here? She bit her lip, it didn't matter… she… she had to get out of here. She didn't know what this place was but… but something about this had just turned… even more ominous to her.

" **Sir- we just need to see that she hasn't somehow come into possession of anything contraband-."**

"The challenger is of no concern of yours!" Brick roared. "When I say I have it handled that's the end of it! Now fuck off! All of you!"

What sort of possible "contraband" could she have anyway? What sort of-. Wait….

 _What?" She whispered. "What is-." Brick set her down and removed his jacket._

 _"That's your timer." He shook the coat out before setting it on her shoulders._

 _"My...timer?_

She looked down and idly touched the…fine silken _red_ wrap around her shoulders.

" _Gee thanks only second best huh? Guess I'm not worth your best."_

 _"Oh that's not even a question. You're worth more than my best actually, the good leather is just… in use at the moment."_

"... Oh shit." She hissed and quickly ripped the wrap off. The leather jacket pooled on the ground but the three of them whipped around at once.

 **"She's wearing the Master's cloak!"**

Almost as soon as those words were spoken Blossom's arms were seized and she was near wrestled to her knees.

 **"A forfeit! Cheating!"**

They weren't very intelligent, were they? Unfortunately, however they _were_ strong.

" **Cheat!"**

 **"Cheater!"**

"I didn't do any-mmph!"

" **Take her to the Lord."**

 **"Game is forfeit!"**

The flash of red was almost blinding and suddenly she was free.

"DON'T YOU FUCKING _EVER_ TOUCH HER YOU FUCKING PEONS!" One guard was thrown into another but then both were hoisted up."I should kill you. You know what maybe I will! I'm fucking _hungry_ after all!" He bellowed.

" **M-Master we only-!"**

"GET OUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUT!"

The guards fled.

And then… he turned to her.

"God damn it woman! Would it kill you to listen to me!?" Brick bellowed. The busy marketplace seemed to still and all looked over at them and especially when he grabbed the leather jacket and began storming in her direction.

Yes… move… she indeed had to _move!_

"Babe! Stop!"

She kept running, running to God knows where but-!

The red burst was instant and in front of her- she turned on her heel but another red burst and this time she was captured in a grip.

"Release me! Let me go! Let me go you-!"

"Blossom! Stop!" He gave her a shake. "Blossom just- ARGH!" He screamed when her knee went into his groin… that didn't sound human. It was the same sort of howl Boomer had uttered, oh God… oh God.

He was still hissing in pain but she turned on her heel and fled into the crowd, ignoring the continued bellowing of her name.

 _Run… just…_

 _Run._

Souls… she looked around at the crowded marketplace and the flabbergasted populace… were… were these all… souls?

Dead… people?

Was Blossom…. _Dead?_

It would explain her lack of memory of the events that had happened. How she had ended up in that room, how Brick had caught her- how her sisters had been caught… And...Why Dexter had been alone in fighting the Rowdyruff Boys.

Her chest clenched and she finally stopped by a fountain and fell upon it. She ripped her hair free and checked in the reflected water. She… she didn't see… any teeth marks… on her neck but m-maybe that was just s-superstition?

Neck biting… that is…

Her eyes burned and she felt a lump grow in her throat. Breathe in. Breathe out.

 _Badum. Badum._

No… she had a heartbeat… so… she couldn't be dead… corpses didn't have heartbeats so what was-?

….what was the last thing they'd said to each other. What had been said?

She closed her eyes. She had a heartbeat. She was alive. She had a heartbeat. She was alive.

 _Step. Step. Step._

She had a heartbeat. She was alive. She had a heartbeat she was-.

Said still active heart skipped a beat when she felt the touch on her shoulder. Gentle and.. strangely tentative.

"Blossom...it's dangerous for you to be alone." She flinched.

"Is it any safer for me to be with you?" She whispered. "After all, _you_ brought me here."

"I did." He sat down next to her without invitation. She tried to scoot away but he caught her wrist in an iron grip. "Stay. I'm not going to hurt you babe… trust me you're the last person…" he trailed and again without permission grasped her hand and laced their fingers together.

"You gave me this." She hissed. "This is _cheating_ -!" He stiffened and Blossom's mouth was quickly covered.

"Keep your voice down woman!" He hissed back. "Are you trying to get caught!?"

"But this is- mmph!" He growled and abruptly took hold of her arms and gave her a little shake.

"Cheating or not it's the only thing keeping you in the goddamn game right now Babe, the world isn't black or white- it's grey and right now that grey area is the only thing keeping you standing so I'd suggest learning to cope with it!" He retorted quickly.

She stared at him. Her mind racing. It just… no. None of this made any sense!?

"...But why? Why would you-?" She shook her head. "No… it doesn't make sense, why would you give me an advantage in a game I'm playing against _you_?"

She hugged her arms. He'd given her this. He'd put it on her goddamn shoulders and wished her luck- no, winner takes all, he'd… he'd…

"What's going on!?" She demanded. "What is all this! Brick this doesn't make any sense! And what did you mean by _souls!?"_ She demanded before digging in her dress and pulling out the two dimly glowing stones. Brick sucked in a breath and lunged practically for her, cupping the stones with his hands.

"Blossom. Put those _away_." He ordered harshly before he looked over his shoulder once again. Her eyes narrowed.

He seemed awfully…. Nervous about something.

"...Brick…. What's going on?" She intoned slowly. The red Rowdyruff didn't answer her only abruptly turned her around and marched her in the...opposite direction.

"I should have known the shithead wouldn't do as he was told!" He snarled as he pulled her along. "Fucking _snitch."_

Blossom hugged her arms.

"Where are you taking me?" She hissed. "I thought we were going that way-!"

"Well now we're going this way. Don't argue."

Another shove didn't leave her much room for argument. She stumbled forward and -h-hey!

"Brick put me down-!" She demanded.

"You walk too slow and you're tripping in that goddamn dress." He answered.

"Whose fault is that-!?"

The bastard didn't answer her and after a round of useless smacks on his shoulder, she saw there was no more point and just… sat there listlessly while again he walked down a litany of narrow alleyways and passages, leaving the crowded marketplace far behind them and pausing at a door covered only by a thick curtain. One she recognized.

He'd brought her back to the beginning! Why that-!

"You-!"

Again her protests were muffled as she was plopped down and the curtains abruptly tied shut. Once again that feeling of… dread… came over her again. He looked far too… discomfited for Blossom's own comfort now.

"...Brick?"

He finally turned to her. "Now you can take them out." He murmured. "You have to keep those stones hidden Blossom, they can't be seen. You'll be recognized and everyone will try to stop you." She blinked.

"And again, I have to say… shouldn't that be what you _want?"_ Her hand went on her hip. "You want me to lose-."

"No I want you to give up. Willingly. There's a difference. If you lose I lose. Get it?"

 _Not in the slightest._

Blossom folded her arms. "Not really. An explanation would be nice."

Brick's face reddened slightly, and he pulled at his hair in sheer exasperation before taking a long… deep breath.

"Okay. Fine. Do you remember that diner that daddy dearest ended up having to buy overpriced pancakes at?" He said baldly and Blossom was taken aback.

"... Yes ... but you weren't there…. that was far before-."

"Do you remember what you had to do… to save the Professor before _time ran out?"_

 _Jolt._

No… no it couldn't….

"... You're not saying what I think you're-."

Brick folded his arms and raised an eyebrow silently.

But… no… no it couldn't have- there was no way!

"Are… Are you saying my father…!?"

"A challenge usually occurs after a deal is struck by Him and the said dealee… its their one way out so to speak. The only way to get out of the deal. It can be made to look like anything, be any sort of challenge… Him is willing to grant anything after all… for a price."

 _Badum. Badum._

"... My father never would have-."

"Even for his daughters? His three prides and joys… he wouldn't do _anything_ to keep them safe?"

 _Badum. Badum._

"But… Professor… he didn't-." She shook her head slowly. "We did the challenges! It was all about… p-pancakes! He didn't want to pay for….brunch!"

The laughter was…. Eerie. She bristled but Brick just kept on… laughing.

" _Brunch?_ Blossom c'mon, you don't actually _believe_ that do you? We've already been through this Babe." He shook his head. "You've always known it was more than a free breakfast."

 _Badum. Badum. Badum._

"... So...so what did he have to give up?" She whispered. "I doubt Him wanted him in…" She trailed and she hugged her arms. "I'm fighting for my freedom, my sisters-!" Her eyes widened before slowly… mechanically she reached back into her bodice and pulled the two stones out.

Pulsing white… and… blue.

Slowly her eyes rose up to his. There was nothing but a grim silence between the two before slowly… his head went up...then down… in a silent grim nod.

The world seemed to spin then, around and around as it crashed down around her in a harsh… chilling reality.

"...I see." She whispered before she held up the blue stone to the light. "Then this is her… my sister… and somewhere… Buttercup."

He flinched, he actually _flinched_ but he nodded all the same. "Yes."

"... I see." Another small whisper.

"Blossom-." He held a hand out. "Babe I didn't want you to find out this way, I swear-."

She put her palm up. He quieted.

 _Badum. Badum._

"What have you done?" She hissed. "What did you DO!" She shrilled and her voice echoed through the empty room.

"It wasn't supposed to be like this." he said lamely. "My plan was…" He trailed and then his face fell. "I just wanted…"

"Wanted what!? To finally beat me! Revenge! To win a damn game!" She railed. "THEN WHY DID YOU GIVE ME THIS!" She ripped the red wrap off… and the heavy leather jacket once more crumbled to the floor.

They both stared at it in silence.

"...But why? Why would you-?" She shook her head. "No… it doesn't make sense, why would you give me an advantage in a game I'm playing against _you_?"

She hugged her arms. He'd given her this. He'd put it on her goddamn shoulders and wished her luck- no, winner takes all, he'd… he'd…

"Are you going to answer me!?"

"I…" he began.

 **SLAM**

They whirled around in sync and Blossom's breath hitched as soldiers began filing into the room. Brick once again growled that same… inhuman low sound that put a chill down her spine even as she was thrust behind him.

"What the _fuck_." he snarled. "This is _my_ villa not some-!"

" **Apologies Master Brick but we've been sent as an escort for the challenger."** He pointed to Blossom. **"The Emperor doesn't like to be kept waiting."**

Her arm was taken and hey- hey wait a minute!

"What the-!? Unhand me! Unhand me right now!"

A slice of pain went through her shoulder then where the soldier hoisted her arm up further.

"Release her! Let her go right now or I'll-!" Brick snarled as the guards closed in around him as well.

" **The Emperor doesn't like to be kept waiting."** Was the only monotonous reply. " **Master Brick, apologies for disturbing you."** Another bow and the soldiers filed around her, caging her in leading her away out the door and back into the street.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing! He has a lot of nerve ordering _me!_ Get your hands off me-!"

Wait…. What was going on…

"Brick…Wait what are they going to do to him?! BRICK!"

-o-o-o-

The halls were grandiose, flashy to the point of gaudy and overall…. She didn't like this place.

No, she did not.

Her eyes darted around, anxiously taking in every detail of the halls she was being marched down. True her "escort" had downsized as soon as she walked up the marble stairs but still…

She could feel the stares piercing down on her. She bit her lip, perhaps discarding the contraband…. jacket hadn't been wise after all. She felt terribly exposed now and had nothing to hide in. Ancient Roman attire could have a…. Risque sort of feel to it depending on how… sheer the garments were and no doubt a certain red eyed… man had designed this gown with "easy access" in mind.

This was obviously supposed to be the "final" trial- the one she was supposed to "lose" ultimately.

 _If you lose I lose._

… Nonsense. It was all nonsense. He was clearly trying to lull her into a state of false security, of lulled senses and sloppy mistakes. But it wouldn't be so. No, Blossom was alert now. And more than that… she was angry.

He'd played her for a fool. A goddamn fool.

Pancakes indeed.

Tch.

With that in mind the Pink Puff stood taller, cumbersome skirts or not she walked with a brisk stride. She showed no fear. Obviously because she wasn't afraid. Never afraid of this.

He'd tried to trick her… and she'd prevailed over him.

Bring it on Rowdyruff.

Do your worst.

Blossom was ready.

They finally paused before a large emerald colored curtain tied with a golden rope hanging over a large- obnoxiously large archway. She frowned.

" **The challenger has come to see the Emperor!"**

Were the grand announcements necessary? Then again… Him had always been… one for grand gestures. She stiffened her shoulders. She'd fought against this creature numerous times before and she had _won_ therefore-.

"Yeah, Yeah- whoopee for grand announcements or whatever- just drop the chick off and fuck off." A big hand heavy with rings waved her guards away and… she tensed.

A dark-haired man lounged languorously on a gilded throne of all things while a woman held up a bunch of grapes on one side and yet another poured a ruby red wine into a golden goblet. She scrunched up her nose. What a disgusting display.

"... Butch." She said quietly.

The green eyed Rowdyruff didn't even look up as she glared up at him but finally-.

"Well fucking hell- you survived after all. Fuck, here I was thinking Boom was gonna kill ya." He snorted and took another sip of his drink before setting it down and with another imperious wave the servant girls were dismissed. He cradled his chin and cocked his head to the side, and Blossom got the unnerving feeling of being… examined almost.

Finally the man seemed to nod subtly. "Damn. You're more of a looker than I thought. I can see why the guy's so hell bent on keeping you to himself"

"Excuse me?" She repeated. He only snorted.

"My brother doesn't share. Kind of rude usually but in your case… more than a little understandable."

A green flash of light and he was suddenly off the throne and in front of her peering down and…. Good God she'd never felt more…exposed. Blossom was missing that wrap more than ever the longer the gargantuan Rowdyruff Boy leered down at her.

"Years have been good to Bossy Blossy. _Very_ nice." She stiffened when he fingered a copper ringlet thoughtfully. "I can almost see why my brother's completely _obsessed_." He sneered and suddenly gave it a yank. She winced. " _Almost."_

Thankfully the Rowdyruff who clearly had no regard for personal space released her then and shoved her back.

"You know cheating is a pretty big deal around these parts." He smirked.

The chill in her spine was increasing.

"I didn't know."

"Of course you didn't. Because he wanted you to "like him"- that's a joke." He shook his head with a sly grin. She shivered and his grin only grew. As if he was _enjoying_ seeing her… discomfort.

"I'm… I'm not afraid you know. So, if we're going to fight then-."

That laughter was chilling. "Sweetheart. You have no idea how fucked you really are. You were fucked the second you woke up." The snickering continued. "The best part is you actually thought you had a fucking chance in _hell_.Aw man Brick… you know how to put on a good show."

 _Badum._

"The more you monologue Butch… the more likely it is you're just wasting time. Like you're afraid yourself."

He raised an inky eyebrow. "You think I'm scared of you? Please. This ain't a rigged casino or a bunch of high school drama shit." They were nose to nose. "I'm the real deal baby- your final boss in this big ole' labyrinth." He inhaled. "And I can smell the sweat pouring down your pretty little face all the way down to your pert little-."

She shoved him back. He put his palms up mockingly.

"Whoa now, no need to be so mean- I ain't gonna hurt ya, unlike the blond genius back there, I know not to touch claimed property."

She bristled. "I am _not_ property!"

He ignored her. "Yeah, because pissing off the Red one was _real_ smart Boom- what did you want to end up in the volcano too? Idiot." He shook his head. "Then again he just might, that was a nasty hit you got there sweet cheeks."

 _Volcano…_

"Brick ain't one to fuck around with. You're lucky he's got a soft side for you…you've lasted longer than most."

 _Badum. Badum._

"Most of his blood bags don't last an hour. You've lasted for…., what is it now…" He looked towards a large sundial on the wall. "Huh. nine hours. Not bad there chick. You must taste pretty _good_." He cocked his head to the side and then… licked his lips. "Kind of selfish not to share. When he gets sick of you- maybe I'll ask for a quick taste myself." he leered over her. "See what all the fuss is about."

She stepped back. "Stay away from me. Are we going to fight or what? You dragged me here for a reason after all!"

He snorted. "Yeah, I'm not wastin' my time fighting you sweet cheeks. Unlike Boom-." He retreated back to his throne and leaned back with a sneer. "I ain't lookin' to hurt ya. Just call me a curious guy who wanted to see what all the fuss was about." He took hold of the goblet. "You drink?"

She scowled. "Not with the likes of you." She snapped feeling an odd sense of deja vu as she said it, ugh… nine hours… had it really been… _nine_ hours? Her head spun, it couldn't…she couldn't only have four hours left! She…. she couldn't-!

"Where's Buttercup?" She hissed.

"Who?"

Blossom grit her teeth, "I _know_ you have her you wretch!" The silent serving girls returned and she narrowed her eyes. He wouldn't have _dared_! She saw brunettes and a few blondes and even a redhead or two in the group but… no inky hair.

A relief but…

"My _sister!_ Your so called… counterpart!" She spat. "Boomer had Bubbles held captive and obviously Brick…" She trailed and shook her head. "So, it makes sense _you_ have Buttercup and-!" She raised her fists. "I have no fear of you fiend! Release my sister from whatever cell you have her in right now or I'll-!"

He only sipped his drink idly. "Mmhm, oh yeah, right sure- looking for this right?" He held up the… white- hey! Blossom gave a muffled sort of shriek and dug through her dress but the necklace… the necklace was-!

He held up the fine gold chain mockingly. "I was the best pickpocket of em' all you know, never even realized I was there before- _voila_." He grinned and she felt her skin go icy. "So, how's about you sit that pretty little ass down and take a goddamn drink." He clapped his hands and before she knew it, she was at a low table and one of those silent girls was filling a goblet with a deep red wine before extending it to her.

She should have shaken her head, knocked it down, preferably throwing it in his face before running off to go… go where.

He had her.

She bit her lip and shakily took a sip.

Oh...Oh God it was _rancid._ Salt? Who the hell put _salt_ in a wine! His laughter was loud as she spat in a napkin.

"Put sugar in it O' smart one." He rumbled. "Tch, amateur."

"Sugar? Who the fuck puts sugar in a-!"

 _When in Rome Babe…_

She hated the fact that _his_ voice echoed through her brain then, but… she nonetheless took a small cup and sprinkled the sweet into the…. Strangely thick… wine. She wrinkled her nose but a piercing look made her put the drink back to her lips.

It was… an odd flavor but… surprisingly… tasty. She couldn't really place it but… Blossom took another sip. Butch snorted.

"Fan of my vintage, are we?" He sneered again. "You should feel honored, I don't share with just _anyone_." He took a hearty gulp. "Fuck, that shit's _good._ "

"I was never really a wine drinker." She murmured.

"Shame that- well sucks to be you chick cause your hubby to be is kind of a snob about his own collection. Or at least-." Another sip. "He _was_."

His voice had gone hard. Blossom quietly took another sip. She decided against correcting him at that moment. There would be no wedding. Blossom was going to win this whole thing.

Period.

"He used to be the best of the best." He idly swirled his goblet. "Nothin' phased him, nothin' could stop him. He wanted- he _took_. With me so far?"

 _Badum._

"Tch, the silent type huh? Yeah figures, anyways we had a good thing goin'- sure Momma had the plan and shit but that was easy enough to do, just take you three girls and put a damn baby in ya-." _Jolt._ He took a sip. "And then just as quickly get rid of ya." He rolled his eyes. "Cept the blue one, obviously the big baby wanted a pet."

 _Boomer can't be trusted with a pet goldfish…_

She still said nothing.

"But Brick man, he fought tooth and _nail_ \- and tch, who could blame im'? He was the best of the best who would have to get it up and be a stud for a piece of stale wood." Her cheeks burned then. "I mean, the guy had it all, why give it up for a damn goody two shoes prude eh?"

Her blush increased.

"So then… we went to this bar. The lame ass and me- Brick had already gone off with his chick of the night- guy was a _legend_." He almost sounded… impressed by such a vile statement. Unconsciously Blossom's hand had gone to her lips. "But then we see a group of gals in the back corner- and nasty little row happening between one of em' and an egghead."

 _Badum. Badum._

She took a sip of her own then. The nausea building in her stomach barely abated but he wasn't done clearly he was relishing in her discomfort.

"So imagine my _shock_ when I see that the crazy redhead with a temper and a beer bottle is none other than." _Sip._ "Blossom fucking Utonium. The bitch who was holding this whole thing up by just being… _her."_

 _Badum. Badum. Badum._

"So, me being the dumb ass peacekeeper I am just wanted to stop the never ending _whining_ coming from the blue side you know? Can you blame me? I see this crazy chick along with her bitch sisters just ignoring our side of the bar all night you know? But I just decide." _Sip._ "Let's take a pic or two you know? Let Bricky boy know that yeah she might be a bitch but at least she has a nice pair of tits and ass you know?"

Blossom took another sip. Don't react. Don't.

 _Butch likes to play with his food…_

Another sip. Quicker.

"Should have just deleted it." Butch said darkly. "Should have just let the blue one bitch and moan, cause' next thing I know my bro? He's suddenly fucking _obsessed_."

 _Badum. Badum. Badum._

"Obsessed with _you_ and of all things he wanted you to _like him_." He snorted. "Every day it was the same damn thing, over and over- ' _stick with the plan, stop whinin' Boomer, Butch be patient!'_ \- blah blah, _BLAH!"_

He rose, "And everythin' changed, all that mattered to Brick was _you."_ He sneered, "And wouldn't you know it- suddenly my horn dog of a brother was all set for the _married life_ \- just had to go and collect his bride, everythin' all set and hunky dory!" The ink haired man shook his head. "Cept you _really_ know how to pick em' don't you bitch?"

She grit her teeth. "I take it… you're speaking of Dexter." She hissed.

"Tch, was that the lame ass' name? Fuck even his name is a joke." He snickered. "No wonder Brick was ready to blow his gasket even before that little encounter in the alley." He snickered.

… _. Alley?_

"Was that before or after…, you threw my boyfriend into a volcano?" Blossom scowled. Dexter was a lot of things, terrible things, but no one deserved that… _no one!_

He stiffened. "Scuse' me?" His brow rose. "What you sayin' there chick? You think _I_ was the one who did that pathetic pencil pusher in?"

Her grip on her goblet grew tighter. "I know what happened, you grew irate when Dexter opened his idiotic mouth when he shouldn't have! But then you _threw_ him in that damn volcano!"

Silence.

Dexter had been many things… many…. Awful things and Blossom… Blossom of course could do better… she _would_ do better but…

 _Heh Heh._

Now Blossom was the one to stiffen.

 _Heh Heh Heh._

What the…?

 _HEHEHEHEHEEEEE HAHAHAHAAHA! HEHE HEHEHEHE!_

The laughter… sounded almost deranged! Her eyes widened; the man was nearly on the _floor_ laughing so hard. He collapsed against the throne, pounded his fists in the gilded armrests and just… just was having a jolly good time wasn't he! He was probably drunk as a mule already with all the wine he had just guzzled down like some kind of-!

"You think… _I_ killed the dipshit. You think _I_ am going to waste my fucking _time_ with that piece of shit mortal _scum_ – no, no baby cakes. I could have cared less. You want to know what happened to your loser ex? How's about asking-!"

"BUTCH!" The roar echoed and she whipped around, the armed guards at the door fell like paper dolls almost to the red burst of light. A smooth smile slid across Butch's face.

"Ah, there he is, sup' Brother…. We were _just_ talking about you- HRRGH!" Brick seized his brother by the throat and pinned him to the throne. His eyes blazing and… his teeth…,

 _Badum. Badum… badumbadumbadum._

"Keep your fucking mouth shut you sorry excuse of a Nero! You got a lot of fucking _nerve_ sending those fucking sycophants of yours to _my_ domain!"

"Well when you leave a guy hanging for- _HRRRGH- HACK-_ Brick you're… crushing me!"

"Good! Learn your fucking place dip shit-!" He turned his wild gaze back to Blossom. "You alright?" Stunned, all she could do was nod. Brick seemed to almost sag in relief for a moment before turning those blazing eyes back on his brother. "You fucking Caesar reject-!"

"God are you la- _HRRRGH-_ Okay Okay! Uncle- Uncle!"

"Hand it over!" Brick snarled. Butch quickly surrendered the golden chain and Brick swiped it. "Stealing from _me_. Piece of shit! Babe-." He tossed it listlessly towards Blossom, she dove to catch it before hugging it to her chest.

"You can let go now- fuck." Butch wheezed when Brick did just that. He held his neck irritably. "Fucking, man that shit ain't cool!"

Brick gave him a withering look but turned back to her. She saw the flash of red tucked in the crook of his arm. Silently she let him slide the red wrap back around her shoulders.

"Don't lose that." He murmured softly.

"Isn't this…?"

"It doesn't matter anymore."

He grasped her hand in his tightly, Butch was looking at them both in disgust. Seeing as Brick's tunic… toga or whatever was torn and stained in some places with… something red… she hoped it was wine. Please let it be wine…

"God man, what the fuck happened to you?" He shook his head.

"Your fucking loser bodyguards happened; you're going to need to apply to _Mumsy_ for new ones by the way." Brick snapped. Butch's eyes widened.

"Are you kidding me!" He jumped up. "C'mon man! You know those take forever to build!"

"Should have thought of that before you let em' manhandle my fucking wife!"

"I'm not marrying you…" She muttered but neither of the brothers were listening at this point, now were they?

Her eyes drifted to the sundial… four… no… three more hours to go. And still no sign of…

She bit her lip… and took another sip of the strangely sweet wine. She had to be somewhere, locked up in a cell probably, she had the stones again, so all she needed to do was just…

"Babe… what are you doing?" Brick suddenly interrupted the fight. "What do you have there?"

She frowned. "Wine- Hey!" He swiped the goblet without another word and sniffed it. His nostrils seemed to flare, and she saw a faint glow in his eyes as well as a twitch in his mouth.

But then just as quickly his eyes widened, and he dumped the goblet on the ground (!?)

"You… son of a-!" He snarled.

Butch quietly snickered behind him. "Aw what's the matter Brick? Not a fan of my vintage?"

We… Butch had mentioned Brick being a... wine… snob? But this reaction… seemed a bit… excessive.

"I'm warning you Butch, I already gave that same warning to Boomer-!"

"Mmhm. I noticed. Now however his attitude…. Seemed to change. "But I know, I know- rules are _rules."_ He waved his hand idly. "Seriously man, just calm down and take a drink." He wiggled his goblet. "You know you want it."

Brick seemed to freeze then, his nostrils flaring and the grip on her hand suddenly strengthening. She winced.

"Fuck off." He finally rasped. Funny… he seemed strangely… out of breath. "Just… fuck you Butch."

"C'mon man, you need to just chill-."

"I already told you no!" The grip became savage. Blossom almost cried out.

"Careful Brick. You're gonna hurt your pretty lil' _wifey."_ He snickered.

 _I'm not-!_

"Besides, if she's gonna be your _wifey poo_ \- don't you think she should learn a few new _family traditions_?" He shrugged insolently. "C'mon there sweet cheeks. Have a big ole' gulp with your brother Butch eh?"

The growling next to her was growing louder. She shook her head.

"I'm not a wine drinker." She said acidly.

"Tch. Never said you were." He snickered. "Shame though you liked it before the party pooper got here."

"You fucking bastard!" Brick snarled. "You fucking-! You made her drink-!?"

"What's up Bro? _Jealous?"_ He laughed. "Then deal with it, it's _right there."_

Why was he… pointing to Blossom? And why was _then_ the moment he finally let her go and even… seemed to back away (?)

"Brick…?"

He was breathing hard. Butch's grin only seemed to widen at the sight and then-.

"What the-!? Unhand me! What do you think you're doing!?"

"C'mon Brick! Here I'll even help you!" He hoisted her arm up and held it out. "Look at that- oooh she's nice and warm well who knew Bro, guess she ain't such an "icy" prude after all."

Her face enflamed and Brick's… did too.

"Let Blossom go Butch." He finally said in a firm… controlled yet strained sounding voice.

 _Badum._

"Aww, first name basis already? D'awww- okay Brick, for you I'll let you have first taste." She got shoved forward and… well she happened to land in Brick's grip and if she shrunk into it slightly because she was… c-cold? Well, who could judge her! Except…

"Taste?" She whispered. His grip tightened.

"Doesn't matter. Get behind me- don't argue. You're a Puff I know, blah blah- you're not in Kansas anymore either Babe, and this ain't a Wonderland you can win in." He said quickly. "Now get _behind me_." He rasped.

 _Wrong… books._

The Pink Puff was thrust behind the Red Rowdyruff boy now glowing with… an ominous red aura and Butch… Butch floated up listlessly bathed in his own…sickening green.

"You gonna fight me bro?" Butch snickered. "Really? This ain't part of the plan."

"Plans change. Boomer already fucked it up." Brick snarled. "Now hand the Puff over. You forfeit."

Butch bristled. "Excuse me, who says?"

"I do!"

"Momma ain't gonna be happy with you."

"I don't care!"

"You might when Momma finds out…"

"Hand. It. Over. Butch!"

The green Rowdyruff went still but then shrugged. She didn't like the look on his face. "Hand what over?" He folded his arms. "Now really Brick it's not _nice_ to call a woman an _it."_

Brick glowered, "That's rich coming from you- fine then hand the _stone_ over." He snarled before he turned to Blossom. "Get ready to run." He murmured quickly "I'll hold him off but you need to go." Butch looked to be deep in thought. Even cradling his chin while he sat.

 _Badum. Badum. Badum._

"Brick…?"

"Just get ready to run Babe." He hissed. Butch continued to "contemplate" his brother's ultimatum.

…and Blossom didn't like that smirk on his face.

No… no she did not.

"Sorry there Romeo, but you're too late." He leaned against the throne. "I don't have it no more."

The world seemed to crash around her. Brick stiffened.

"What?" He said slowly.

Butch snickered more and took another hearty gulp of his…. wine.

"I said… I don't have it no more." He shrugged and Brick grit his teeth… which had gotten longer… pointier even. Butch however… didn't seem fazed by his brother's rising temper. "Take a chill pill Bro, you don't want Wifey here seeing that nasty little temper of yours, do you?"

Butch didn't have it. Which meant Blossom was going to have to start looking in this large area. She had three hours. To start from square one. Three. With legions of guards likely sent by this wretched man's "mother" to capture her in hot pursuit…

 _Badum. Badum. Badum._

 _Badumbadumbadumbadum._

Her gaze drifted to Brick who was breathing hard next to her. His face turning a shade of near purple with…rage.

She bit her lip.

"But you know… I can't ever make a pretty girl cry. So I'll help you out." Butch snickered. Immediately Blossom's breath hitched. "Come with me _sister_." Another snicker but… Blossom didn't even hesitate; she took the outstretched arm much to Brick's obvious chagrin.

Though the triumphant gloating look Butch shot him at that moment likely didn't help the tension in the air. Muttering under his breath, he followed closely behind them.

Butch led the way down more elaborately decorated hallways, she frowned… strangely good taste for the odious buffoon…

Brick seemed just as unsettled at least, he wasted no time in taking her arm the moment Butch looked away.

"Babe what are you doing?" He hissed.

"I have three hours left Brick. Three. I can't waste time."

The redhaired man looked put out. "I'm aware how off schedule we fucking are babe, _trust me_." He scowled. "But I don't know what the moron managed to do here but-!"

"Exactly. He did something and since you're as just at a loss as me then he's my only link to Buttercup!" She snapped. It was a loathsome chain of events for sure and God knows Blossom wasn't a fan of this in _any_ circumstances but seeing Brick looking this discomfited was…

Alarming… to be honest even if a rebellious part of her was taking a grim kind of satisfaction from it.

Although… his grip still seemed awfully tight.

"Babe… I want you to be honest with me." He murmured. "How much did you drink?"

She raised a brow, "I'm completely sober thank you."

"That's not what I asked. I asked how much of that goblet you had to drink." He retorted darkly. "Did you feel anything afterwards? Nausea, a buzz in your system, anything out of the ordinary?"

"I can handle my booze just _fine_ thank you." She hissed. "Unless you think your brother attempted to poison me or something!"

His expression remained dark.

"You know Brick. Kinda rude to just ignore your own brother when he's talking to ya. I mean I _know_ your little Puff is here and all but we _do_ still exist." Butch said airily. "I mean have you even bothered looking at how kick _ass_ this place is, better than some lame ass school carnival dance or some shit! Am I right Sweet cheeks?" He leered at her and again Brick seemed to growl under his breath.

The green Rowdy snorted, "What'd I tell you Blossy possy, _possessive_ much?" _Growl._ "If you wanna switch I don't blame you." _Growl._ "Plenty of me to go around sweet cheeks."

Blossom kept her gaze straight ahead. She wasn't even going to dignify that with a response. Brick however… that growling by her side was getting louder the more Butch baited the Red Rowdyruff Boy… and clearly the Green one knew it.

"I'm not interested." She finally said flatly. "Brick, calm down." She elbowed him hard and he grunted.

"Then he needs to lay off on the lame ass nicknames!" He hissed before turning that glare to Butch. "Hear that shithead!"

Butch again…. Didn't seem fazed, he only rolled his eyes, "Yeah, yeah I got it- fuck man, touchy much?" _Growling resume._ Blossom grit her teeth and elbowed him. Harder this time.

"Knock it off!" She hissed.

"Alright fine, fine, just you know, God forbid I try to get to know my own sister in law." He shrugged dramatically.

"I'm not-." Blossom began irritably.

"You're full of shit like always- quit playing around we're on a fucking deadline!" Brick snapped.

 _We?_

Again, Blossom was growing more and more… confused to say the least concerning this odd Red Rowdyruff Boy.

 _First you kidnap me and decide we're getting married. Then you challenge me to some sort of asinine game of death and now you're saying "we" are on a deadline versus just me…_

What was this man's… motive?

Butch was clearly just as unimpressed with his brother's lack of… patience. He put a hand up.

"Jeez, okay okay, no need to be so nasty man- sure I can't interest you in a nice drink, the vintage is great lemme tell you." He smirked. "Got a nice _spice_ to it you know."

The grip on Blossom's arm became like iron but Brick also didn't say anything more. They followed the ink haired man in relative silence.

There was an odd buzzing of sorts though. A low hum, that was progressively getting louder before finally they came across another set of emerald curtains and his smile only grew.

"You a sports woman _Sister_ dear?" He snickered. She flushed, Brick said nothing.

"… I played a semester of tennis in college." She muttered. "Is that it then? Do I have to earn my sister's stone or whatever in some asinine sports game?"

The smile was huge before he raised both arms in the air and the crowd roared-wait…, crowd? Brick stiffened.

"The fuck….?" He muttered.

"Thank you, Thank you my loyal subjects!" Butch cawed and Brick slapped his forehead. The faceless… masses in the huge circular arena…surrounding them. Wait…this was supposed to be… Rome so…

"Colosseum?" She whispered. Oh God was she going to have to wrestle a lion or something…. OH GOD HAD HE FED BUTTERCUP TO A LION!? Her face paled. At least there was a seat ready for her when her knees buckled. Brick muffled a swear and steadied her.

"Blossom?" He gave her a small shake. "Babe, Babe! Look at me!"

Butch continued to wave like a fool to his "loyal subjects", drinking in the acclaim and wild cheers and that bloodthirsty… maniacal… grin only increased when he darted a look in their direction and tossed his head in their direction. Instantly a cup was handed to her and Brick quickly held it steady while she gulped down the sweetly… yet tangy wine.

"Fucking hell don't you idiots have water or something!?" Brick snarled but he could be barely heard over the deafening crowds and screams issuing from below them. "Babe how many fingers am I holding up?"

"AND NOW GIVE WELCOME TO OUR ESTEEMED VISITOR SITTING WITH ME UP HERE TODAY!" He boomed. "She's fought long and hard to get here, to this final fucking stage and it's time we get this show on the road! GIVE WELCOME TO THE STUBBORN… but hot as fuck let's face it- challenger to the Demon Lord's game, BLOSSOM UTONIUM!"

He turned and Blossom was pulled off the chair and half dragged forward, he raised both their hands in the air. The crowd roared in approval, a collage of different colors… voices… faces.

"YEAH BLOSSOM! YOU CAN DO IT GIRL!"

She staggered. Was… Was that?

Robin and Mike both sat amongst the crowd, dressed in Roman garb but… it was them… she'd recognize that smile anywhere…

And others… were in the crowd now she noticed. Familiar faces from school, from the city, there was Miss Bellum, and Ms. Keane and was that… Grandpa? Grandpa Mayor? But…

but…He'd died four years ago.

 _Badum. Badum._

"Looks like the crowd loves ya Baby cakes, good- they'll appreciate the show more." Butch said quietly before he tossed his head now in Brick's direction. The Red Rowdyruff Boy walked stiffly forward. "Just following the plan Bro. No worries, do I look like Boomer to you?" He snickered.

"Plan? Excuse me?" She said curtly. The brothers both ignored her. Drums began to roll however and she was pushed slightly forward as Butch continued with his "speech".

"AND NOW- THE MOMENT IS AT HAND MOTHER FUCKERS! THE MOMENT YOU'VE ALL BEEN WAITING FOR- I GIVE YOU OUR OWN NEWLY CROWNED CHAMPION-!"

"Newly crowned… Butch what do you mean newly crowned?" Brick said quickly.

"YOU KNEW HER AS THE BAD ASS IN A SKIRT ONCE UPON A TIME-!" Butch continued.

"Butch- answer me!" Brick snapped.

"BUT NOW SHE'S THE SMOKING HOT BABE OF HELL'S ARENA-!"

"BUTCH!" Brick bellowed.

"GIVE IT UP FOR YOUR CHAMPION-!"

The drums rolled again and the large wooden doors at the other side of the arena whipped open with a burst of… green… light.

Green…

Her breath hitched, and her hand went slowly to her mouth.

The ink haired woman raised her hands, drinking in the crowd's wild screams… she'd always been a bit of… a showoff. Hadn't… hadn't she? Her lime green eyes blazed triumphant and the armor she wore was already…stained with blood…

"B-Buttercup…?" She breathed. It wasn't as if the girl could hear her, no she was too busy… too busy soaking in all the praise and screams, even as two heavily armored figures rushed towards her, but that smile…

It was a smile Blossom recognized… oh she recognized it. The prideful… blood… bloodthirsty savage smile of a girl who knew she was going… going to win.

Sure enough within seconds… the figures were no more- the remains of their… limbs hanging limp in her hands. And her laugh… it was hollow… brittle and… and…

" _Tch. So I broke a few bones. So what, they'll get over it."_

" _Four broken ribs and a dislocated spine is hardly something to get over Buttercup!"_

" _They shouldn't have broken the law."_

 _"You just broke the law."_

" _What you gonna do sis? Turn me in? Tch. News flash sister dear, it's a hard world out there and it was a Gang turf war gone bad."_

" _I'm aware of your continued dealings with those idiots-."_

" _Put it to you this way. My being there kept any stupid civilians from getting caught in any crossfire. One Powerpuff girl equals no real war. Just noise."_

" _You can't treat human criminals the same way as monsters Buttercup."_

" _Tch… to be honest Blossom… I don't see much of a difference in many cases…and frankly… my business ain't any of yours."_

" _Buttercup you can't-!"_

" _It ain't kindergarten anymore Blossy Possy and I don't wear a dress either. The days I have to listen to you and your busy body goody two shoes bullshit are_ _ **over**_ _. We clear?"_

 _Ring. Ring Ring._

" _Aren't you going to get that…"_

" _Nah… the commander and leader always picks up the hotline… remember?"_

"Buttercup…" Blossom whispered. The warrior below just kept on…laughing… laughing as over and over armored beings rushed at her… and were quickly destroyed… torn limb from limb… just… d-disposed of like… like…

Butch just kept on smirking away, ignoring the _murderous_ look Brick was giving him. As if it were even… of no consequence.

He only put a hand up – the crowd went silent from their blood lust and the woman below held up the trembling men with… the sickeningly familiar faces. She recognized them as… those criminals who Buttercup had… Blossom bit her lip. Hard.

Butch leaned over the balcony. "What do you say people! Live… or die? You decide!"

Oh God… oh God no. No! Her sister was many things but not a murderer! Not a-!

 _DIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE_

"Well you heard em' champ!" He chuckled and then… his thumb went….down.

"Buttercup… Buttercup no! NO!" She shrieked but no one could hear her over the roaring crowd of…

It was an instant. One… horrifying single instant when the two fellow… f-fighters were… brutally yet… efficiently… taken care of in a wave of blood and…

 _badumbadumbadumbadum._

"Buttercup!" She gasped out and ran towards her sister, but she felt Brick's grip suddenly like a vice on her waist. "Let go! Let go of me! Damn you let go!" She started kicking out wildly and landed a direct hit on his leg, but he didn't even flinch.

The carnage continued below. The jeering, the laughter, the triumphant cackling… just… just…

A Powerpuff Girl… didn't… she couldn't… her sister couldn't…

" _You can't be serious."_

" _Why wouldn't I be."_

" _Because you're a Powerpuff Girl."_

" _So?"_

" _So!? You can't be seen with… that kind of-!"_

" _Oh cry me a river Blossom! What's a little tagging gonna hurt? Seriously, like c'mon."_

" _It's a crime!"_

" _So's messing with an election result."_

"… _Those are two very different things."_

" _Yeah okay, well seeing as no prom for me cause of you Mitchy Boy in another ill conceived attempt to get in my pants post prom so to speak has invited me out with him and bunch of his goons for a night on the town so-."_

" _You absolutely can't go!"_

" _Tch. The hilarious part is you think you can stop me. News flash Ribbon head. You can't. Not anymore at least. I've outgrown the dress and babysitting these ungrateful shits. Don't wait up goody two shoes."_

" _Buttercup!"_

 _ **Slam**_

 _Badumdumdumdumdum_

"Blossom. Babe just look away. Just-."

" _We're here to fight crime!"_

" _What's what we do!"_

" _Duh."_

How… HOW! What had… oh God what had happened!? When was the last time she'd… true she and Buttercup had… been slightly maybe not estranged but… distant lately but… she… no… no!

"What did you _do_ you wretched-!" She shrilled in Butch's direction but… she was ignored. Bastard!

The grip was like iron and she whipped around.

" _Unhand me_ Brick!" She snarled. "Unhand me so I can wring that smug little-!" Her voice broke and she finally just covered her eyes. "Stop it! Just STOP IT!" Of course she was bundled into another embrace.

"Shh! Shh, Blossom, honey its okay- BUTCH GOD DAMN IT STOP!" Brick bellowed. "You've made your point!"

"Now, Now Champ! Don't waste your time with the small fry!" Butch called down and finally… finally the carnage… stopped. "Save your strength sweetheart, you've got a challenger up here." He folded his arms and finally turned but his brow rose.

"Aw what's up bro? You mad?"

The growling was…dangerous. Brick's arm shot out and the curtain dropped down shielding them all from view before-.

"HRRRGH-!"

"I should _kill you_." Brick snarled. "You went and did it. You did it when I told you _specifically_ not yet!" He snarled.

Butch shoved him away and adjusted his robe irritably. "Hey when a lady tells a guy that she wants it, what am I supposed to say- _no?"_

 **SLAM**

Butch went flying into a wall and Brick stormed towards him.

"You had your orders Butch!" He snarled.

"Orders?" Butch taunted from the floor. "Oh _right_ \- orders, a set little plan for this little game of yours?" He snorted. "Oh yeah Bro sure- hey by the way, thanks for throwing _me_ under the bus for ole' dorkwad's untimely barbecue by the way!"

"You deliberately disobeyed me! What was this a little coup by you and Boomer both!" He railed.

"Yeah that's right. I gave the chick the choice. She took it. Gladly. And you know… it ain't _my_ fault you won't do the same thing! Momma fixed it for both of us! What's it matter if she _likes_ you or whatever!" He laughed. "And so what if we did! You'd gone and lost your damn mind over a fucking _blood bag!"_

Blossom froze.

 _Badum. Badum. Badum._

"Blood…bag…?" She began to back away. "What do you mean blood… bag!? Is… Wait… Dexter… oh my God… it was _you_." She held a finger out. "You did it. You did all of it!"

Brick had stopped in mid fist. Butch smirked.

"Tch, course he did Chick, you think my bro is the _sharing_ type, fuck when he ever saw that pencil pusher me and Boom both thought he was gonna lose his shit." He snickered. "Least the cold turkey bullshit is done with now. How'd he taste anyway bro? I mean you're such a snob usually you must have puked no wonder you threw that dry husk in the volcano or whatever."

 _Badum. Badum. Badum._

He looked… stricken. His anger had turned to… an arguable match to her own horror-stricken face.

"Brick…?" She finally managed to half choke out. The nausea in her was growing. "You… you…"

Brick's face was pale, but he shook his head shortly. "He's…he's out of his mind Babe. You saw it." He laughed… nervously. Butch guffawed before he threw his arm around Brick's shoulder.

"Man it's been a _long_ time since I saw Bricky boy here that mad! It was nice to see, here I was afraid my bro here had gone _soft_ or whatever…. Turns out he was just _hungry_." His smirk grew more… twisted if that were possible. "What sweet cheeks… you don't _remember?"_

"Remember…?" She whispered. "Remember what? I was-!" She stopped. " I was…"

She squeezed her eyes shut. That night. The last night she had seen him… and her sisters.., the bar. Right before the battle…

That… she couldn't… remember.

Except of course there had been! Obviously Brick had… the Rowdyruff Boys had returned! The hotline had rung! They'd been… the Powerpuff Girls had been called…

One of their greater battles… he'd said…

She'd woken up… after… but…

Spoil… Spoil of War…

There had been a war… a battle she had lost… except… except…

"Ooh looking a little pale there chick. Here how's about you take a drink." Butch "soothed".

Battle… Fight…

A goblet back in her hands. Oh… the spicy…sweet… tang of the wine did… did beckon a bit… and… but her sister… her sister needed her… both of them…

But… wine… sweet… yet spicy… wine… was wine usually so salty naturally…?

Salty…

"DAMN IT BUTCH!" Brick whipped around.

 **Clatter**

The goblet fell to the ground. It's ruby contents spilled across the floor.

"Oh c'mon Bro you can't keep it up forever, look game over man- look at her, she ain't in no state to fight no more, just let Momma take care of shit- it worked for me! Mine was _more_ than happy to take the plunge you know…. With a little help from Momma explainin' things."

 _Badum. Badum._

"It doesn't take that much Brick. It's just a taste and _voila-_ And besides, you're _starving_ I can tell. Look what you did to Boom, and God knows you're a real asshole when you're _hungry_." He folded his arms. "Seriously, you better be prepared to get him I dunno…, a puppy or something he's real pissed. You broke his favorite stick or whatever."

"He's lucky I didn't break his goddamn head!" Brick hissed.

"Yeah, yeah- god you're such a grouch when you're hungry."

"I am _not!"_ He snapped. "But _you_ and the blond are two imbeciles who have single handedly managed to destroy my plans in the course of nine fucking hours!"

Blossom was jolted back to the conversation.

"Plans? What plans?" She interrupted the argument.

Silence.

Her teeth grit.

"What plans Brick?" Her gaze centered straight on him. "Are you talking about this- this asinine little game of yours? The one you helped me _cheat?"_ She snapped. "Without my knowledge mind you!" She stamped her foot. " _I lose, you lose_ \- remember?"

He paled slightly. Butch began snickering.

"Babe… I swear I-."

"Oh c'mon Brick- the chick ain't dumb. Its over man. Just end the game already I'm bored." Butch scoffed. "Hit her over the head again, she'll forget. Want me to do it?"

 _Again….?_

" _Oh you're just so proud of yourself aren't you!"_

 _The stomping echoed through the empty alley._

" _Its like you're some kind of annoying little fly persistently buzzing in my ear! Well this s the last straw Dexter do you hear me! We are through!"_

 _The stomping stopped and he whipped around. His eyes blazing cold with a fury that would have made any other women flinch but not her… not Blossom Utonium._

 _She was a Powerpuff Girl! She was above stupid… stupid regular men like Dexter McPhearson! She was above and beyond any male in this city!_

 _He approached her. Stumbled more like. He was after all intoxicated beyond belief._

" _You think… you's just gonna get the last word? I am a man's of science! Greaters' than anything like yousss!"_

" _You're drunk is what you are!"_

" _Better that than an abomination of sciencesss- you has no rights to exist'a!"_

 _She snorted. "Uh huh, sure get the hell out of here Dexter. I'll put your things outside tomorrow morning."_

" _Like hell you will BITCH!"_

 _She wrinkled her nose at the spittle that went flying. "YOU stay in a hotel I pay the bills at that apartment!"_

" _Oh lookie here- sober when you're about to lose an argument. How convenient. Its unfortunate Dexter my name is on all of the bills, you just use my utilities for your asinine science experiments!"_

" _They'll change the world!"_

" _A dream world maybe!"_

 _Again his eyes blazed and she held her ground. Like she was going to be frightened off by some idiot drunk as a skunk EX of hers! Ha!_

 _ **WHAM**_

 _Blossom's head jolted back and Dexter was breathing hard. His hand still outstretched from where he had…_

 _Her eyes began to tingle and she could feel the burning rising._

" _You…, struck… me." She said slowly._

" _Someone had to puts you in yours place!"_

 _The burning increased. Becoming a scorching fire, that would soon shortly have to be expelled!_

" _How… dare you… you insignificant little insect-!"_

 _ **Step. Step. Step.**_

 _Dexter stiffened._

 _ **Grrrrrr…**_

 _The growling was low. Beastlike. Dexter did so hate animals seeing as they saw him as a natural threat what with all the innocent creatures his experiments had… done in much to the horror of Bubbles. Oh that had been "such" a fun family dinner. Oh yes it had been._

" _W-What was that?"_

 _She scoffed. "Probably a stray cat. Did you euthanize an innocent kitten this week?"_

 _ **Groooooooowwwwwl.**_

 _Immediately the wretch was behind her._

" _Make it go away! Chop chop go on be a Puff! Protect the citizen!"_

 _She rolled her eyes. What the hell had she been thinking… ? With_ _ **this**_ _thing here?_

" _Tch. Coward. Alright- okay, kitty… puppy… whatever you are, go home… we have no food for you. Go on. Go away." She waved her hands._

" _ **On the contrary… I see dinner."**_

 _The growl… rasping… hiss was… was…_

 _The blow was instant, and Dexter was on the ground before being dragged further into the shadows, making a high pitched squealing noise that was more akin to the pig he obviously was and-_

 _ **Splat.**_

 _Blossom froze before slowly… gingerly her hand rose up…to touch the warmth now splattered on her face… her blouse… her… her everything…_

 _Was covered… in blood._

 _Human… blood._

 _Blood as red as…_

 _The eyes that now centered straight on her. Blinding white teeth… stained with …. Red… red that dripped down a chiseled jaw… stained with…_

 _And she finally began to scream._

 _And scream…_

 _And scream._

 _Then…_

 _Darkness._

Blossom's breath hitched in a loud hoarse gasp and she stumbled backwards.

"You… You did it." She choked out. "You… You…you a-ate…" Her hand shook as she pointed at… Brick.

"Babe… Babe no- no it wasn't… it was an accident, I couldn't help it… I- I saw him hit you and fuck if I was gonna… I… he… I hadn't…" He continued to stutter and Butch whistled low under his breath.

"Right, well that's all folks. I'll just leave you two alone you know…oh by the way Brick, when was the last time you ate, you're getting awfully cranky." He shrugged. "Makes me wonder how she'll taste, you know I know you only had that one taste but was it sweet, was it spicy… was it a mix? Or is this just a bite and don't tell kind of thing with you now. You know… her being your…" He smirked again. "Personal blood bag and all."

Her breath hitched. Her body went cold. Brick's face went pallid as Butch only gave him a big broad toothy smile.

Toothy… pointed… smile.

 _Badumbadumbadumdumdumdum_

"Butch… Butch you traitorous bastard I swear-!" He lunged but Butch stepped to the side.

"Too bad Brick… but looks like it's my game now. Oh… well that was kinda rude- okay bye Sweet Cheeks!"

"Wait what- Babe! Blossom! Come back! Blossom! BLOSSOM!"

But she didn't stop.

No… Blossom was just going to keep running.

Game Over… if there had ever been a game to begin with… No… it hadn't been a game…

Blossom knew that now… this hadn't been an elaborate game of riddles… it had never been something she had been intended to win… no…

It had been…

A hunt.

And now all that Blossom could do…

Was survive.

 _Game over._

 _-o-o-o-_

* * *

 _And that's the penultimate chapter! Next up is the finale! It's been a wild ride hasn't it lovelies! Heh Heh. Happy Halloween._

 ** _Next Time- Finale: Part VI: As The World Falls Down._**


	6. Part VI: As the World Falls Down

_A/N: Here it is people, the penultimate chapter- I decided to split this in two due to not wanting to overload everyone with too much in one chapter XD- So expect the finale *fingers crossed* sometime tomorrow night- happy halloween my lovelies. Hehehe._

* * *

 _"He's more myself than I am. Whatever our souls are made of, his and mine are the same."_

 **-Emily Bronte, "Wuthering Heights"**

 **-o-o-o-**

" _I warned you about the turd. He's probably dead in a ditch somewhere after mouthing off to the wrong person."_

" _Wow BC… aren't you nice."_

" _Oh please its true."_

" _This isn't the sisterly reunion I was hoping for…"_

" _Did you break up with Mitch yet?"_

" _Tch. You mean the cheating dick who is walking around with half of one at the moment?_

 _"...yes… that one. Please tell me you're being facetious…"_

 _"Yeah. Ages ago, get with the program. And bitch deserves it I just haven't caught him yet."_

" _Buttercup please_

 _... she's trying…we talked about this."_

" _I didn't come here to be insulted."_

" _No you came here to nag like you always do. God they're stingy with their booze here- fuck that, oye! Another beer here!"_

" _Buttercup I think you've had enough…"_

" _Bite me Grandma."_

Run. Run. Just _run!_

It was the only thought in her mind, call her a coward, call her whatever but Blossom was just going to run. She wasn't going to stop. She clutched the stones to her chest, Buttercup… what gad… . how had…. no…. just...NO! That was _not_ her sister! That wasn't! It was another cruel illusion! A trick! She just had to find the cell her real sister was obviously locked in!

So, find Buttercup, get the stone back and get out of here!

Win! W-Win!

" _ **On the contrary… I see dinner."**_

She swallowed a sob. No, no, no! She couldn't give up now! She couldn't! She wouldn't!

Just… Just _run!_

 _Just-!_

Her foot caught in the folds of her long skirt and down she went.

 _Clink. Clink._

Her eyes widened and she scrambled after the little stones rolling listlessly across the ground.

Only to be stopped underneath a gilded sandal.

 _Badum. Badum._

She clutched the dirt in her fists, grit her teeth but didn't move from her spot.

"Babe." Blossom squeezed her eyes shut but slapped the hand away.

"Do. Not. Touch. Me." She ordered quietly.

"Blossom…" the air shifted and the _clink_ of armor filled her ears. She still kept her eyes shut, she didn't want to look at him! She didn't want to see him!

His hands rested on her shoulders and shoved him violently. "Don't touch me I said!" She snapped. He didn't approach her again, only quietly put his palms up. The back of her eyes began to burn.

"You think you've won… don't you?" Silence. "well you haven't. I swear I'll _never_ stop fighting you." She hissed. "And I will _never_ marry you." She turned. "You'll have to drag me kicking and screaming in chains down that aisle! Do you hear me?" Her voice grew harsher. Thicker. "Do you hear me you… you _monster!"_

He was still for a long while before….

"Noted." He finally said quietly. Her eyes burned more before finally… the tears began to flow.

"Why… Brick just… just _why?_ What… what happened… what has he done to her?" She covered her eyes and strangely didn't protest when he scooped her up and instead… she clung to him for dear life.

"... I don't know Blossom." He finally murmured. "But he won't get away with it either. We had an agreement and he broke it." His eyes narrowed before they darted back to her. "He's broken the rules." He said darkly. She snorted bitterly.

'What is there a demonic hiarchy then? Is there an order to how the three of you are supposed to feed!?" He flinched. "After all… that's the plan isn't it… so will all three of you take turns feeding or am I just your personal blood bag you're going to try calling a _wife."_

He was infuriatingly silent again. She turned her head, she felt the nausea seeping in and she held her breath.

"How much did you drink?" He murmured.

"Does it matter?"

"It might." Blossom was set down on a nearby fountain edge. "tell me."

She frowned. "A few sips… it was .. vile at first. Almost salty." He cringed, "he told me to put sugar into it." Brick put a hand on her shoulder, as if… bracing her for….something and took a deep breath.

"It… would be yeah for a….first...timer." he muttered and… seemed to be avoiding her direct gaze at the same time.

"Brick… what did I just drink?"

His face paled slightly, "... I don't think… you want know…."

Vintage … Butch had called it…

 _Have a taste bro! Here-!_

Bile rose up her throat. He immediately lifted up her hair before she was violently sick only seconds later into the fountain. She ignored the disgusted looks, none of them were real anyway, Brick only rubbed her back as she heaved up all of the Hell food and…. Wine! it had been wine! That's all!

 _ **On the contrary… I see dinner.**_

Blossom's breath hitched and she immediately scooched away from him.

"Don't!" She hissed. "Just… _don't."_ The redhead held up a shaky hand. Still in silence he smoothed down her hair. She took a shuddering breath once more and strangely didn't protest when he pulled her into him this time.

She was just…. too tired.

"I have three hours…" she whispered. "Just three more."

"That you do." He said lowly before he stood and held out a hand. "But before then…I think it's time you and I had a talk... "

She stared dully at the extended hand.

Finally, though… she took it.

 **-o-o-o-**

" **Ensnared"**

 _Part VI: As The World falls down_

 ** _-o-o-o-_**

Blossom's hands were shaky but Brick steadied her hold on the cup of water quickly.

"Easy Blossom." He murmured. "Slow. Take it slow."

"I feel like I'm going to be sick."

He nodded. "That's normal. Just have some bread, something to settle your stomach." He passed the plate towards her. She stared at it suspiciously but… survival won the day and she began taking small bites. Nibbles really.

"That's it. Easy. Nice and slow."

"I don't have time to take anything slow."

He sighed, "Babe, you honestly have two choices here okay- you either call it now or you win the game."

"What, no third option?" She said snippily.

"You're not losing. I'm not letting you lose." He folded his arms. "All bets are off, Butch wants to be a shithead and cheat? Congratulations we're going to out cheat him."

She frowned. "I'm a Powerpuff Girl. I don't _cheat_ \- I play by the rules and I win by them."

"Not in this game you don't." He leaned forward. "Eat." He pointed to the plate again and steepled his hands. "Just get your strength back up, and let me think for a second."

"... You actually expect me to still trust you." She muttered. "After what you did to…" she trailed. He stiffened.

"... I lost my temper." He finally mumbled. "You weren't supposed to see that."

She said nothing for a long moment but then… took a deep breath.

"You're...not human...are you Brick?"

 _Badum. Badum. Badum._

"... No." She stiffened. "No I am not." Another sigh. "But you already figured that out didn't you?"

"... I just needed confirmation." She whispered before she hid her head in her hands. Oh...Oh _God._

Her chest clenched and suddenly… she began to tremble. Oh God… oh God what was… what was going to happen now!? He sighed.

"Wasn't supposed to happen like this." He mumbled.

"Happen like what!? What did you just expect me to never remember when you went and _ate_ my-!" She trailed. "Do you eat humans?"

Silence.

"What are you?"

Silence.

"Why am I _really_ here?"

Silence.

Her brows furrowed. This wasn't getting anywhere. What was the point, she'd find Buttercup on her own then!

"I'm a demon. A high ranking one and you're here because I wanted you here." He finally opened his mouth. "And yes… demons have been known to eat humans."

Her skin chilled. "... So you really are…" _badum._ "A vampire?" It sounded even more ludicrous saying it out loud. He definitely reacted to it. His eyes flashed and he glared at her.

"I'm not a vampire I'm a demon. There's a _distinct_ difference." Brick said acidly. "Do I look like some kind of sparkling emo fuck boy to you?"

"...no."

"Exactly, seriously if you're looking to offend a high class demon then go ahead and call em' a vampire just see how well that goes." He said sarcastically. "Well actually, no don't do that." He rubbed his brow. "Here's the thing Babe…. Demons don't get many choices in their lives, and we didn't have much of one… and Mother Dearest knew it."

"... I...I see." _Badum._

"We were offered power, almost limitless power before we even understood what it meant… until it was too late." He reached a hand out but she flinched away from his touch. He paused, hand still aloft.

"... Mother broke us out… In exchange for...something a bunch of pissed off teens aren't going to think much of… but now...older and wiser….." His hand remained only inches from her face. "You start to realize what you ultimately gave up."

Finally he lowered his hand back down.

"I'm not going to hurt you Blossom. It's the last thing I'd ever do… especially after…." He trailed and her own cheeks warmed. "And this whole mess… yeah I'll admit it's my damn fault. I was an asshole and a stupid one at that but you can slap me silly later okay- free shot, right here." He pointed to his cheek. "But right now though I _need_ you to listen to me Babe…"

Blossom averted her gaze.

"But have you…. _Eaten_ … people Brick?" She whispered. "Are you…-?"

This silence… was horrifying.

"Oh…. Oh God." A shaky hand went to her mouth.

"I was eighteen and stupid babe, all I cared about was getting out and causing havoc, revenge- I didn't know what I was agreeing to until…."

She was horrified. Terrified. Disgusted. But… that shake in his voice then…at that moment… and the haunted… look in his eyes.

She couldn't make herself move.

"I swear Blossom… I swear…. I… it was just… _fuck."_ He put his hand over his eyes. "I'm a fucking monster. I know that. I accepted that. Why the fuck not you know…" He laughed… though it was a hollow bitter laugh. We don't need it to survive… it's… it's like a demon drug. Blood I mean."

The nausea crept back up.

"When a demon consumes blood the hosts' vitality and shit goes to us… it's like a literal high…strength, energy the works- all up a notch." Brick continued to explain. "So… imagine X laced blood "

And slowly… the pieces began to fall into place.

"... We really are blood bags." She croaked.

He didn't even try to spare her. "That… was the plan Babe. You were a drug, a performance enhancing fucking drug even… and… that's all you were supposed to be."

The chill crawling up her spine tingled then. "Supposed to be?"

The man… demon… vampire of sorts surprisingly seemed to….flush a bit before smoothing back his hair and...laughed again.

"I quit you know. Cold turkey but I did it. Robbed a few hospitals of a few excess bags once or twice. Had a few slip ups… but I'm nowhere near Boomer and both of us aren't anywhere _close_ to Butch." He shook his head. "Mother dear knew what it was doing." He chuckled again… bitterly. "We were just too _stupid_ to see it."

She should have felt disgust. Fear, _something_ normal in this situation… but all she felt at that moment was… pity.

She was pitying get captor, her worst enemy, was this stolkholm syndrome then?

"And I take it… Him was the one who… thought this whole thing up then...with...me...my sisters and I… I mean."

He snorted. "Yeah… brilliant as always Babe. That was the plan, and lemme tell you I fought it tooth and nail. The idea fucking disgusted me. No offense."

"... None… taken." She shivered. "I wouldn't want to be stuck with an icy prude as my fix either." She muttered.

'Boomer had no right to say that." He growled.

"Even though you were the one who said it first?" He flushed more.

"... I was stupid." The mutter was dark and he put his head in his hands. "Very… fucking… _stupid._ I'd had plenty of passable women, a night of fun and pleasure they'll never forget… or rise from." He tapped his fingers irritably. "You understand of course."

She sniffed irritably and folded her arms, "Vampire literature wasn't really my thing I'm afraid. So enlighten me."

He rolled his eyes, "Your jealousy is adorable babe- and so is your complete lack of understanding. I already told you, I'm not what you would call a vampire. I'm a _demon_. We eat what humans eat if we choose and blood when we need a fix." He shrugged. "Don't know what else to tell you."

"So these… women you…"

"Mindless pretty things, no skill or challenge necessary when capturing _them_." Another impatient tapping of fingers. "I was young and stupid Babe. What more can I say? What more do you want me to say!?"

 _Plenty._

She frowned but slowly, gingerly her hand went to his shoulder he looked up with a start.

"You're awfully brave sitting next to a monster." he muttered.

She scrunched up a piece of her dress in her fist. "I've fought monsters before and I always win." She clenched the fabric tighter. "You won't find me an easy blood bag to conquer." She hissed. He was silent before he shook his head.

"I never wanted to conquer you." He sighed. "At least… now I don't."

 _Badum. Badum._

"But back then…"

"It was an inevitable thing…. Yeah. As much as I didn't…" his gaze hit the table. "I was wrong."

"You weren't….wrong." she murmured. "I was… an intolerable priss back then. I would have balked at being stuck with me too."

"Don't say shit like that." he countered.

"You know it's true. I made such a mess of my life I can't even begin to fix it." She sucked in a breath. "No wonder Dexter-."

"That piece of _scum_ didn't deserve you Blossom!"

"That may be but you still killed him." Blossom finally managed to choke out. "You _killed_ a man…. Because of… _me._ " She whispered.

Brick's face didn't change. " I did. I'm not proud of it but I'm also not remorseful. The harm he was going to do would have cost far more lives. I did what I had to do." His lip curled somewhat. "If I took a personal satisfaction in ending that particular worm's life then its irrelevant in the scheme of things."

"... You killed a man."

"And I spared you from the guilt of doing it yourself." Brick said calmly. "Because you were going to at some point Blossom." She stiffened. "Never on purpose, but all it would have taken was a well deserved slap gone wrong, a snarling scream freezing his lungs, a glare turning red _hot_." The nausea returned. "It was inevitable…" Brick finally said quietly. "I wasn't about to watch the guilt destroy you… over such an unworthy pathetic cretin."

He closed his eyes.

"so...let me be the monster and you be my victim." He murmured. "My forever… victim… at least that was my plan."

Blossom tried to pull away then but his grip was firm. She shook her head quickly.

"I'm not consenting to an eternal servitude and that's all it would be. A thinly disguised life of slavery." She hissed and finally freed her arm.

Brick scowled.

" I can assure you… I want no part of this asinine plan of Mother's." He finally said. "My brothers are idiots. They just see the now. Always have. But I won't live a life dictated to me. Especially concerning…. _that."_

"... Yet you kidnapped me." She murmured.

"I did."

"And you...proposed to me… anyway. Exactly what Him wanted-."

"It wants me to make you a wife. I intend on doing that." She flinched. "But not for the same reasons."

"So what reasons then?" She demanded.

"My business."

Now she shoved him away. "A marriage isn't about one person it's about two. It's a partnership, a bond, call it whatever you want but there's no "my" anything concerning it! You want to marry me but won't tell me _why_? Forgive me for my astute reasoning of your thinking that my _looks_ are the deciding factor for you. You just want exclusive access to my _body_. That's not marriage that's just sex!"

She clenched her fists.

"It's certainly not my personality. Everyone loathes that. I'm not a warm loving woman. I'm cold. I don't laugh, I don't smile, but I have been put together well, I have looks… and men like those looks." She shook her head bitterly. "My duty in life… is to save… the world before bedtime. That's all I'm good for."

"No." Brick cut her off immediately. "That city took fucking advantage of you for _years_ Babe, _years_!"

"... It was my duty…"

"You had no life except that duty." He snapped. "Blossom I'll be honest with you, yeah...I hated you for years, I couldn't stand you." She flinched. "You were this prissy little goody two shoes who always walked with her nose in the air even though I could _see_ you saw how _dumb_ that shit was- seriously _pickle jars!?-_ but you still went along with it!" Another shake to her shoulders. "But when I saw that picture I finally saw how fucking wrong I was."

"You saw a prettier blood bag than you were expecting." Blossom mumbled.

"I saw the fury in your eyes." She stiffened. "I saw your mask of sorts was gone when you were letting that piece of shit have it… at the bar remember? The week after Robin's wedding?"

She froze and her breath hitched.

 _"I could kill you! You fucking piece of shit drunk!"_

 _"Blossom control yourself woman!"_

 _"Blossom calm down before the goddamn cops come!"_

 _"Blossom!"_

 _The bottle made an effective weapon. He'd need stitches for sure._

 _"What the-! Let go!"_

 _"It ain't worth it, he's a piece of shit that ain't worth it!_ "

"You saw that?" She said quietly. " But that was.. "

 _Months ago…._

"I did " He sighed again, "but I didn't know it was you… trust me if I had I would have…" he trailed before he cleared his throat. "Babe, I'm not saying I'm a good person. I've made mistakes, trusting Butch to actually do as he was told was one of them clearly." He growled and she winced. It almost sounded like a feral beast….

"But, that's a problem for later- right now…"

He laced their fingers together. She looked down on their hands silently.

"If you want me to apologize then fine. I will. I never should have lost myself like that especially since I _swore_ it would never happen again and most definitely _never_ in front of you… but…" He narrowed his eyes. "You were… you _are_ mine. We're meant for each other Babe! Don't you see that?" He said fervently.

"Then why did you do all this? Why didn't you… " her eyes burned again and it wasn't in anger… which irritated her more. "Damn you Brick. Damn you." She covered her eyes with her free hand, her heart was racing, her face was flushed. Anyone who looked in at that moment could have mistaken this disturbing conversation as some sort of… illicit tyrst!

"Why…?" He murmured and then… he slouched back, "I… don't know why. I thought I had complete control, I'm brilliant after all."

"And oh so humble." She muttered sarcastically. He threw her a crooked smile but then his face sobered.

"Should have known better. Momma doesn't like to lose… my plan was too flawless, everything happened the way it was supposed to. It panicked."

She shivered. "You really did think this was a game… and I was your playing piece." She whispered.

"I needed you to see the truth Blossom." He said simply.

"Which was….?"

"You were utterly miserable."

Silence.

 _Badum. Badum. Badum._

"My life had its ups and downs… but that's just life." She murmured. "Your life is hardly idylic."

"True." He cradled his chin. "Very true. Being the smartest one in the room…"

"Can get lonely… I imagine."

Silence once more before… a nod.

"Yeah… yeah it can." He said quietly.

 _Badum. Badum. Badum…._

She resumed eating, she didn't really have anything else to say to that. The subject seemed to hover around them like a thick fog, and when he released her she felt his absence immediately. He took a sip from his own goblet.

 _Badum. Badum. Badum._

"So the stone…"

He looked at her over the rim. "As I said Babe… you have two options. Win… or surrender." She stiffened. "And since the latter option is off the table then you're going to have to win." He sighed. "And you know what you have to do to do so… don't you Blossom?"

She tore off another piece of bread.

"... I can't fight my own sister."

"Then call it." Another sip. "It's fight or give up."

"Unless she wins …"

"Not an option." He said lowly. "So don't even think about it."

He seemed so fervent in it that… she finally nodded.

"Of course. I mean…" she took a quick sip of her own. "Surely this can't be worse than returning to _high school_ of all things." She laughed uneasily and he snickered.

"That is true." He folded a hand under his chin. "You survived that terror so nothing should scare you now." He smirked. She winced again.

She had survived Boomer's sadistic little game yes… but only just barely. And if not for…

Unwittingly her gaze returned to Brick still staring so intensely at her she flushed.

"You have nothing to worry about if you're worried about Butch intervening " he said lowly. "He's defied me this once but it won't happen a second time."

"How can you be so sure?"

 _Sip. "_ Because Butch does nothing on his own. He punches first… asks questions later. It's why he always needs a leader…" _Sip._ "They attempted to double team me. This is no longer about you Babe, this is a power struggle between two demonic alphas." _Sip. "_ One will be relegated to being an Omega. I can assure you it won't be me. Just like I can assure you nothing further is going to happen to you." One final sip. "They'll have nothing further to do with you."

She frowned. "You've already lost control of the game."

"I did. Now I've regained it. I'm aware I can't think of this as solid sure thing anymore." Now his face fell and he averted his gaze. "There's too many factors, too many to even remotely predict. I was a fool."

She stiffened. Had he just…?

"Just like… I was a fool to think I could simply… make you… love me."

Everything seemed to freeze in that moment.

… _love?_

It couldn't… he couldn't be serious. He couldn't… l-love… her.

It just…

 _" **Blossom, Be mine. We'll both be happy… I'll make you happy."**_

It… it was preposterous

" _ **We can play by our own rules… make our own game.**_ _ **  
**_

Utterly insane!

 _ **"You wouldn't just be my wife… you'd be my queen Blossom."**_

Simply… impossible.

Brick was now studiously avoiding her direct eye. He seemed almost… nervous.

Almost…

She swallowed through a thick dry throat.

"Love?"

Silence again. He continued to avoid her gaze. She frowned.

"That's not a word you just throw around Brick-!"

"Except when it's true."

"Yes but-!" She stopped in mid word. "What… what did you say?" She whispered.

"You heard me." He said nearly as quietly.

"But you won't say it." She countered.

"Do you want me to say it?"his rebuttal was instant.

"... No." She put her gaze back to the table. His face fell but he nodded.

"Alright then." The voice was small again.

"I mean…" she bit her lip. "At least I don't think… I want you to."

He raised an eyebrow, she looked down again.

 _Badum. Badum. Badum._

"Blossom?"

 _Badumbadumbadum._

"How the hell could you possibly love me? You don't even know me-!"

"On the contrary." He interrupted and she flinched. Of all the wording to use… Brick seemed to see his mistake and immediately cleared his throat. "You're mistaken… I mean." He murmured. "I know you quite well."

"You can't fall in love with someone over a few hours!" Blossom hissed.

"Many works of literature would argue otherwise." He smirked and folded his arms. She scowled again and he sobered. "You're right, the idea of love at first sight is asinine. I'll admit to lust at first sight in your case, but it was only a few weeks before I knew you were the one."

Any woman would likely swoon at hearing those words from such a hands-... aesthetically pleasing man but not Blossom.

No… of course not.

 _Badum._

"You had a strength to you, an inner fire when you were supposed to be all ice. The more I watched you, the more I wanted you and not just as my fix or whatever like Mother dear wanted." He shook his head. "I had to have you for my own, I'm not going to apologize for that either. You're too brilliant, strong and beautiful to be wasted on those mortal idiots."

 _Badum._

"And you know it too." He finished quietly. "You just refused to say it… so I was going to make you see it… one challenge at a time. My plan was flawless."

"... I-."

"Until I lost my temper and fucked everything up of course. Does it help my case at all if I say he tasted like fucking horse shit and I threw most of him up afterwards?"

Blossom winced. "Um… not… really no."

"Can't blame a guy for trying." He sighed again.

She frowned and swirled her cup listlessly. "So then… Mr. Jojo… you saw my sister or at least who Butch is calling my sister… what would you recommend?"

Sensing that the prior subject had been dropped, Brick at least followed the change in conversation smoothly.

"I think it's pretty clear what happened." He scowled. "Butch cheated, he wasn't supposed to do it, but he did it anyway… and unsupervised and shit as he was the dumbass clearly gave her too much." He squeezed the bridge of his nose. "Fucking _moron."_

"I'm not following."

He sighed but a flash of red and she felt the soft leather on her shoulders again from his jacket.

"Gets cold in Rome." He murmured. "You were shivering."

"... Don't change the subject… what's happened to Buttercup?" Blossom demanded. "For all the anger and general… mischief she was capable of...no matter how bad it over got- she'd... she'd never _mutilate_ a human the way she-!" She trailed and Brick gave her a long look.

"Buttercup… had a power complex… didn't she?" She bit back the instant denial. "She liked using her X as a weapon, she liked putting criminals in their place… she liked… to punch… didn't she?"

Again Blossom stayed silent.

"Butch is the same. He's impulsive, he's reckless and he saw a chance to oust me." He said ominously quiet.

"He's after power…."

"And so is she."

She bit her lip. "She didn't have the discipline to lead… only-."

"Brute force." Brick finished. "She'd jump at a chance to take you down a few pegs no doubt. Butch offers the means… she was angry, and vengeful…not thinking straight…."

Her chest clenched. _No…_

"... Butch is impulsive enough to try. There's no doubt. He gave her his blood."

The nausea crept again. "My sister… d-drank-?"

"It's a steroid Babe. An X laced steroid. Combine that with pure demon blood…" he trailed.

"...she's one of...you now." Blossom whispered.

"The bastard went behind both our backs!" Brick snarled. "And if the blond idiot was thinking past- ' _wahhhh meanie pink Powerpuff took my pwom away! Wah wah!' -_ then Boomer would be bullshit too!"

Blossom's breath hitched. "If Buttercup ... if she… how am I supposed to-!?" She began to rise and he shook his head.

"Blossom… just calm down-."

"Don't you _dare_ tell me to calm down!" She clenched her fist."and not for nothing I'm done listening to you. Now move, I need to go find my sister!"

The bastard stayed where he was.

"Brick. _Move."_ She hissed.

"Blossom, _listen to me."_ He hissed back.

"I can't fight my own sister."

"Babe that's not Buttercup anymore."

"Because of what Butch did to her!"

"Anything he did wasn't done without her consent. Butch is a lot of things, but even he wouldn't break a demons most sacred code."

"Which is!?" She snapped.

"A demon's blood is not to be shared impulsively. If anything, he went and-!" He paused and then gave her a side eye. "You are _not_ supposed to turn people left and right, it's _dangerous._ And judging from how maniacal and twisted that woman was in that arena there's a pretty big chance that Butch's little experiment is nothing more than a _feral beast_ at the moment!"

The chill was instant, and her breath hitched. She clutched her mouth in sheer _horror._ Oh… of _God._ Oh God. Oh God. Oh God!

"It's not permanent." A soft touch to her hand snapped her out of it. "She's just on a trip of a lifetime so to speak right now." He gave her a slight squeeze, she looked down on it perplexed. "Your sister isn't lost. She's just… on vacation from reality."

"If you're trying to make me feel better then you seem to have forgotten who started this in the first place." She murmured.

Another squeeze. "I know that… and trust me I know I fucked up. Royally. But…" Another. "I _never_ intended for it to go this far. Your challenges…" he buzzed his lips. "I should have called it myself as soon as Boomer had his little temper tantrum." He muttered and rubbed his brow, wincing as he did so. Hm?

"Headache?" She frowned.

"Nothing for you to worry about." He retorted quickly. "Just focus on every little weakness of your sister you know of. Even the tiniest thing Babe, anything can help. She's out of control and Butch ain't gonna do shit to stop her."

"No, because he's enjoying it...x

Another wince and her eyes narrowed.

"Brick you… don't look well…" she reached her other hand out.

"I'm fine Babe." He waved it away.

"You seem tired."

"I said I'm fine."

"You should rest." She took a step towards him and he stepped back quickly. "I don't need you babysitting me. I can figure out how to subdue my sister on my own."

Truly he looked… pallid. This whole thing with Butch had clearly shaken him. She frowned.

"Brick, seriously you look-."

"In _fine_ Blossom!" He snapped. "Just… a headache is all. It's a… demon thing."

 _Badum._

"Just… fresh is a lot more… hard to resist than frozen so to speak." He cleared his throat.

 _Badum. Badum._

"O-Oh." She cleared her throat as well. "Yes… of course will you be…?"

"I'll be fine. Just uh…" he swallowed thickly it sounded. "you being uh… this close isn't helping...NOT-!" he put a finger up. "That you are in any danger whatsoever!" He hesitated. "From me! You're in danger here but it's not from me- that sounds worse… fuck…"

Not in any danger from him? Him!? The one who had _kidnapped_ her? Dragged her here! Clearly had had something to do with her sisters' captures as well!

Blossom had been chased, hunted, tricked, almost skewered (!), Dirtied-(!)Look at the state of her hair! She didn't even want to _look_ in a goddamn mirror at this point! Just… just…

…

But he had never been the one to do any of it…. Had he?

Unconsciously, she pulled the jacket closer to her.

In a strange… perverse twisted way… Brick _had_ been looking out for her. Teaching her the games in the casino, showing her the way through the house of mirrors…. ( Or at least he'd tried to), leading her through this hostile Roman market…

Bringing her to the hourglass in the first place…

Giving her… a way out…

In an odd way… he'd given her… a choice.

Obviously yes there had been no other but in theory he'd… he _had_ allowed her to _choose._

And he'd _obviously_ known her choice ahead of time and had prepared for it but…

Maybe… he did know her a little after all.

Bubbles likely had had no idea what was even going on in that little dream world of hers. Buttercup had been manipulated and her own anger and notorious temper was being used against her. To exact revenge on all who had….

Wait… dreams….

"... This isn't Butch's world at all."

Brick stiffened.

"It's Buttercup's… she's always been fascinated by Ancient Rome!" Blossom was breathing heavily. "and Bubbles…. Of course, Bubbles would want to return to high school… it's… it's where she was most wronged… that's it isn't it!"

She grabbed Brick by the shoulders, and he jerked back slightly in surprise.

"Babe?"

"That's it! That's it! I figured it out! Oh, you can't fool _me_ Mr. Jojo!" She jerked his head down so they were nose to nose. "I've figured out your little riddle at last Rowdyruff!"

It made perfect sense. He had clearly been spying on all three of them and manipulated this illusion to each Utonium sister!

While she didn't understand where the casino of all things had come in from her point of view, she imagined it was probably just her worries about money no doubt. Admittedly, it was… slightly disappointing in how unoriginal it was but Blossom didn't have many regrets, so he'd done his best.

Heh, poor Brick. He's tried so hard, but she'd figured it out easily.

She was the commander and leader… commander…

Her eyes narrowed, "I have to show Buttercup this dream of hers is nothing but that. A dream. Just like Bubbles… I do have to defeat get to win… no?"

He grimly nodded. "That was the plan yeah but-."

"But what- Buttercup is sloppier the angrier she gets; she's not thinking beyond primal instinct right now." She hissed.

"Yeah and that primal instinct makes her capable of ripping you apart. It's not a fair match anymore- hence why Butch is in deep shit." He seethed.

She folded her arms. "Then make it even. Return my X." Blossom said simply, he tensed.

"I can't do that."

"You said yourself the game is compromised- all bets are off; we need to out cheat them-."

"I don't have your X. It doesn't exist here." Brick protested. "Babe, Hell ain't Townsville- my X is gone too."

She stiffened.

"What…?"

He looked at the ground. "it's… gone Blossom. What do you think we had to surrender….?"

A chill went coursing through her veins.

"Him took your X?"

"And mixed it with Demon blood. The more demonic I became the more X was replaced. It was a process… but it's gone."

"And me?"

"... It's being repressed. I can't change it Babe if I could I would I promise." He looked genuinely… remorseful. She frowned.

"But without X … I don't stand a chance." She murmured and cradled her chin. "Buttercup is sloppy when she's angry… true but I still have to be able to take a few hits while I... assess the situation."

"I'd prefer if you didn't get hurt anymore personally." He mumbled. "That's my vote."

She ignored him. "Butch has given her an artificial advantage… I need one too but my X is repressed…" she tapped her fingers listlessly on a table. She could almost feel the seconds slipping by. She had to come up with a plan… and she to come up with one fast. A quick and easy….fix.

…. That's it.

She turned back to him. "Give me the same treatment." He went stiff as a board. "You want to make amends, give me some of _your_ blood." Again, he seemed to go pale. Blossom persisted however, "you said Butch gave her far too much and this is the result, surely _you_ would know how much can be safely given as to not make the change permanent and let me keep my senses right?"

He gaped; his jaw was dropping.

"Well?" She folded her arms. "Will you, or won't you?"

"Will I ...what?" He choked out.

"I'm aware it's not… the most comfortable thing for either of us but if I'm going to win I need-!"

"... You _want_ my… blood?" He sounded…. shocked. "Babe… I don't think you understand what that means-."

"I don't have much time left to think now do I?"

He was grimly silent but his face…reddened a bit before he waved her over and sat her on a stool. "This isn't something to be… glossed over Blossom… Butch giving Buttercup his blood meant a lot more than a strategic advantage." His words and tone were pointedly correct. "There's no more need for a mortal marriage between them… understand?"

 _Badum. Badum. Badum._

 _"_ This is… a sexual… act of sorts for demons then?" She murmured as he picked up a knife from the table and it slowly began to glow as it heated up.

 _Badum. Badum. Badum._

"The bastard giving her his blood is _not_ something for a wife. It's intended for a _mate_ only, it's pretty fucking blasphemous arguably what that moron did." The knife glowed white with heat. She shivered. "I doubt he thought that far ahead."

"What's the difference?" She whispered.

Now his cheeks went red. "It's…well… you know…just very… intimate for demons I guess."

 _Marriage._

Her thoughts rang through her mind as he picked up the cauterized knife and held it to his arm. "I'll give you enough to last you at most an hour. That's what you have. It'll wear off and there should be no transformative side effects."

So Curt. So… businesslike. He grabbed a goblet. "We'll just do this quick and get you on your way-."

"Wait."

Blossom stopped him and he looked her oddly, the blade hovering just above his skin.

"Yes?" He said…. Thickly.

"Is this how… most Demons do this?" She murmured. He frowned.

"No."

"... Well, how do they?"

He stared at her and then averted his gaze.

"Like I said Babe, Butch shoving a knife in his arm and giving the woman cup after cup of it… is frowned upon… in so many ways."

She grasped his arm again. "How is it supposed to be done?"

"Do we really have time for this Blossom?"

 _Badum. Badum. Badum._

 _"_ No… but answer my question anyway."

They stared at each other, his eyes piercing her down to her very core, her grip on his wrist tightened.

"It's… an intimate moment that jump starts the mating process. Now can you please just calm down and we can get this over with!" He said harshly.

She bit her bottom lip hard when she heard the slicing of skin and her nose picked up a faint copper… like smell. She averted her gaze from the gold goblet he held his arm over.

"Isn't that the problem though?" She didnt know why she kept questioning everything. Perhaps it was making. Her terrible habit of over analyzing everything the more nervous she was. He didn't answer her. "Shouldn't we… I don't know… do this the proper way?"

 _Drip. Drip. Drip._

She scrunched her nose and gulped when the bloody… wrist was… was that… his blood it was almost…

Black.

"Here. Drink. Make it quick." He grunted and continued holding out the cup.

 _Badumbadumbadum._

"It's...black." Their hands briefly touched when she reached for it.

"A demon's heart always is " he said dully. "Remember? Seriously Blossom just drink it already!" He hissed. "I promise it's not a trick we have to move-!"

 _Badum. Badum. Badum._

 _"_ Don't rush it. It's going to feel weird. Easy."

It was warm… and thick with a… earthy taste, almost the aftertaste of the few small sips she took was a rich...almost smoky lingering quivering on her tongue.

Too soon… it… it had ended far too… soon.

The heat rose in her, her heart seemed to go into overdrive. But overall… it… she heaved a long breath.

"More." She gasped out.

"Those little sips are all you need to defeat her or at least subdue her-."

The taste was torturous, her throat felt dry… and empty… colors were more vibrant, even the slightest sound in the distance were crystal clear even more so than her own X hearing… could do.

She couldn't help it. Her mind was screaming, everything just had come to her at once in a crystal clear realization and truth.

And then their eyes met.

Her lips tingled and her hands shook but nonetheless at that moment ...she _knew._

 _BadumBadumBadum._

Was it the "high" effect Brick had spoken of…. Probably, realistically yes. Was demon blood like an ecstasy too? The ultimate…

She didn't care.

"... More." She whispered.

"Blossom, no." He shook his head but… her eyes lingered on him…and that thick black...blood… that… no… no it wasn't black…

It was… red… just dark… such a deep burgundy color it… looked… like his eyes.

Her throat went dry once more.

It was hot. Why was this room so damn hot?

Her throat was dry. Her skin was tingling and she was so… hot.

Too… hot.

"I can't have more?" She whispered.

"No. Trust me, any more and I can't guarantee it won't be perm-." He trailed And his eyes bugged out.

"It's too hot." She murmured and fiddled with the clasps of her dress more until it finally slipped down and she shivered in sheer relief until….That stupid leather jacket got put back on her shoulders! And that damn vampire whatever he was kept it on her too! Her teeth chattered but no… she was too hot!

" Its too hot!" She snapped.

"Keep your fucking clothes on Blossom!" He said in a strangled… sounding voice. She almost giggled.

"What if I let you see me… can I have more then?" She batted her lashes and rude! He didn't need to shove her away! Didn't he feel it too?!

The more she looked at him, the more she felt her blood pulsing in her veins the more…

"More." She whispered and tried to remove the jacket again but he kept it tight. "But I'm hot!" Another whine.

"You feel hot but you're ice cold. Just a few more seconds babe." He wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "This isn't how it was supposed to go. I'm going to kill him-."

She saw it. The glistening shine on his wrist. The dry ache was almost unbearable. Her hands shot out and grasped his arm.

So dry… so… _hot._ Had he always been so attractive? She licked her lips. How had she never noticed…?

"Blossom. Let. _Go!"_ He ordered.

She kept a hold of his wrist, his shudder was discernible, but she got pushed back regardless.

"Blossom. No." He said firmly. "I'm not Butch. I'm not letting you have too-." He sucked in a breath but this time she was ready and caught his other hand in mid push.

"I need it." She said quickly.

"No, you just _think_ you do."

She frowned. "Just a taste?"

"No, do the words "demon high" not ring a bell?"

Her frown grew. "C'mon Brick… I'm just so…. _hot."_ Had he always been so… attractive? How had she never noticed? Or well she had but she'd _ignored_ it. How foolish. How very…

Foolish.

 **-o-o-o-**

She lunged forward before she grasped his shirt, and her eyes were _wild._ Fuck… fuck fuck…

His throat was raw, and it was veering painful. A nasty side effect… well when done properly it was _hardly_ unwelcome during actual "mating" to make the pheromones go haywire and… in overdrive.

Which was what had clearly happened here because once again Brick had to keep her at bay.

"Blossom… come on Babe, calm down- just calm." He said in a tight voice. If she didn't let up he wasn't going to be able to control… no!

He was _not-!_ … Not like this!

One more shove and he backed up, hastily wrapping up his bloody arm as he did so. He looked around the room and closed a fist. The air seemed to still.

"We're just going to give you a minute or two Babe… just let the high fade a bit…"he said once again in that tight … labored voice. "Just… focus on the task at hand."

She was fast. Extremely so, with such a small dose too! Brick hit the wall and shit…

 _Not like this…._

Had he wanted this? Fuck yes, he'd planned on spiriting his human bride… wife whatever the difference was(!) Away as soon as possible, getting away from those prying eyes of Mother dear and his brothers and well…

This hadn't been how he'd wanted to turn her to mate status.

Not even… fucking close.

He'd pictured… well any stereotypical movie scenario. A beautiful human bride waiting for him… before he took that first...bite.

Once again Brick cursed Butch and his impulsive fucking ignorance. Months…. _Months_ of planning, all ruined by some spiteful and poorly planned coup.

Would Butch even be able to _control_ the girl!? Absolutely not, the moron had likely eradicated what little was left of the Green one's humanity if not _sanity_ in a single over filled cup.

And that was the middle sister… here was the eldest… and she'd barely had four sips.

True Brick was alpha for a reason, he was the top. The strongest, most brilliant and over all the _Master_ of this realm. All realms!

… it had been a lonely existence. He'd taken his short temporary pleasures but for what? An eternity of a life lived chasing after one limited distraction after another?

Alone?

…. Fuck that.

She'd been the same. A magnificent light amidst a sea of humdrum ordinary darkness. He'd watched, he'd waited… he'd yearned… he'd hungered.

Mother's plan had been stupid, ill conceived, undoable… but it had a purpose regardless.

It'd given him the means to find her. To bring her here ultimately and in theory would have…

But not like this… and damn it… this wasn't part of the plan either!

She was still eying him like some sort of hungry lioness, but he kept his composure. It wouldn't be long. She'd come to her senses in a few moments.

His mouth still throbbed but…

… she hadn't… had the blood yet when she'd… kissed him… now had she?

It felt like hours, but the moment finally passed before he was able to safely release her and she slumped down on the wall. Breathing hard, blinking rapidly, and slowly he approached her. Cautiously… but she silently took his hand and he helped her up.

"See. all good… how do you feel?"

She frowned, "... strange." She murmured.

He nodded, "Normal, but can you walk straight?"

She demonstrated and she was a little… wobbly at first but then she straightened herself out, she looked completely… in awe.

"... Is this what you see all the time?" She whispered. "Everything is just so… so clear… so sharp… bright… its… its better than even X' senses!" She breathed.

He shrugged, "There are… slight perks to being a demon…" Her eyes were fixed on him still and he stiffened again, fuck… was she still more or less drugged?

"You… look different too." She said slowly. "More…"Her face flushed and she hugged her arms "I...nevermind." She muttered before hastily averting her gaze. "I don't know… if I like this yet."

He nodded, "Well Babe, you won't have to for much longer- the quicker we collect…. your dear sister and I get to pummel my dear _dear_ brother to the ground the better-."

...Again… this was some powerful…, shit. Brick had known he was the most powerful of the three of them but...

She pulled away from the small lip lock and then turned away.

"That… was for not taking advantage… you know… of me." She said quickly. "Don't think anything of it. Let's just go."

He wasn't given a chance to answer either because with one hell of a _yank_ Brick got pulled out of the door behind her.

She still wouldn't look at him….

But she wouldn't release him either.

He frowned but slowly...almost tentatively… their fingers laced the entire way back to the palace.

 **-o-o-o-**

"Well, well, well look who's back." Butch snickered from his throne, still surrounded by the adoring young women who… she frowned. No there was no doubt, looking now she recognized a good chunk of them as being some of the "followers" of Mitch's gang… including Patricia… the one he had cheated on Buttercup with.

… no doubt now. This was no world that Butch had created….

She cursed inwardly how could she not have seen through it before. Oh, of all the obvious tricks to have-!

She felt a slight squeeze of her hand and she moved her gaze to the stolid man next to her who also rubbed a small circle in her palm gently. A subtle but nonetheless comforting gesture.

Blossom squeezed back before setting her gaze back on the lounging tyrant.

"I'm here to complete my challenge." She said icily. "I take it the champion is ready?"

He raised an inky eyebrow. "Huh, eager for a beating are you sweet cheeks?"

"I'd appreciate you keeping your fucking mouth shut." Brick hissed. "And she's not going to lose."

"Oh, you think so? Tch, this should be good- okay sweetie." Brick growled once more but Blossom put a soothing hand on his arm and unfortunately Butch noticed _that_ too.

"Oho I see, I see- God Brick when did you become such a fucking _sissy?_ I mean _holding hands_? Really?"

The growling grew louder but again she squeezed his hand and Brick quieted.

"The challenge Butch. Now. You've wasted enough of my time."

"I'd suggest doing what the lady says, you're on thin ice as it is."

The green Rowdy only sneered before he stood up.

"Tch. Can do _your Majesty."_ He sneered.

Brick tightened his grip on her as they followed Butch down yet another hallway.

"Where are we going?" She hissed. "Isn't the arena that way-?" Blossom pointed behind them but Butch… Butch only laughed.

"Sorry sweet cheeks, here's the thing- it ain't _me_ fightin' ya so…."

He moved a large emerald colored curtain aside exposing a similar looking room to Butch's "throne' room save much more… opulent. Blossom narrowed her eyes.

 _What on?_

The room was empty save one large… chair… it almost was unfair to call it a…throne… because it didn't… give it justice. The almost obnoxiously large chair was currently being used however by a small figure high up. She squinted.

"There a reason you just barge in here without knocking there Butchy Boy?" Blossom froze. Butch cleared his throat and seemed almost… apologetic?

"Right, sorry Baby, but you know the rules and uh-."

"Be quiet." The order was instant and Butch again seemed… to back down.

"Right, uh sorry just uh… I'll leave you girls to chat. C'mon Brick-."

The curtain immediately closed in front of them. Butch's shoulders seemed to slump.

"I never gave you the okay to leave." The woman on the throne declared and again… Butch looked…

"…Buttercup?" Blossom finally whispered.

The raven-haired woman crossed her legs nonchalantly.

"That's my name. Don't wear it out." She leaned against the throne languorously, "So it's true then… you're actually going to try to get out of this?" She made a short laugh. "Oh this is too good. What Bossy Blossy, you gonna try _lecturing_ me to death?" The woman snickered.

She bristled. Her sister just kept… laughing. She cast a cautious look over her shoulder but Brick… oh she didn't like that look. No Blossom did not, that was a look of sheer…

 _Shock._

 _ **Thump.**_

The pink Puff jumped back startled when the green Puff landed in front of her from where she'd jumped from above. Her eyes widened but Buttercup only gave her a glistening, pristine white…

 _Fanged grin._

"What's wrong Sister Poo? Not happy to see me?"

"B…Buttercup?" She repeated again. But this… how… _HOW!?_

She seemed perfectly… perfectly in… in control of…

Blossom suddenly saw it then… a large… bruise on the side of her sister's neck…

It looked old.

Once again, she tried to catch Brick's eye but her sister was suddenly in her face.

"What's wrong _sister dear_ \- did your vampire friend over there bite your tongue too hard?" She grinned. Blossom's fists clenched but her face warmed and she averted her gaze. The laughter only grew louder… more… grating.

"What… What has he done to you?" She finally managed to… whisper. The laughter stopped.

"Nothing's been 'done to me' sister dear- unlke _some_ people, I just realized fighting the inevitable gets _old._ " She snorted and reached over to grab a goblet. "Why bother fighting what can't be won?"

Blossom's eyes narrowed. "That's not something you would _ever_ say- Buttercup never gives up, my sister would _never-!"_

Then came the laughter again, the nasty… grating laughter. She shuddered. "Buttercup" snorted again before swirling her empty… no… now _full_ glass. Blossom's nose wrinkled from the sharp… almost metallic smell.

"Want some?" Buttercup swirled the glass mockingly.

"No thank you." Blossom said icily.

The glass was downed in a single gulp, "Good because you weren't getting any." She grinned while Blossom scowled.

"How very generous of you Buttercup." Blossom said dryly.

"Ain't I though?"

The sisters glared at each other before the green Puff finally snorted and folded her arms before looking Blossom up and down.

"You're not seriously going to try to fight in a dress again are you?" The pink Puff's face warmed while Buttercup laughed more.

Well it wasn't like Blossom had any other choice! Once again she cast an irritated look in Brick's direction, but…

Well what was the saying again, ah yes when in _Rome._

Obviously Brick's little part in this charade was supposed to be a soldier or general or whatever and…. Yup bingo. One had to give it to him for paying attention to _detail._

He stiffened when she stormed over to him and reached out towards his waist. Her lip curled slightly at the unmistakable red hue his face took but she didn't have time for that now.

 _Riiiiiiiiiiiip._

The dagger at least was no prop. Buttercup's laughter ceased immediately while the remnants of her fine Roman gown ended up on the floor, exposing her legs and giving her more…. Room to move.

The green Puff stiffened.

"Well fuck." She murmured. "You're actually serious."

"I'm not losing this game." Blossom took a step forward. "Especially to _you."_

Buttercup bristled, "I don't lose. Ever."

"Well in this case you are because neither do I."

The sisters stared each other down. Blossom clenched her fists.

"Tch. Fine whatever you want a beating? Fine by me, let's go _sister dear."_

She snapped her fingers and immediately another curtain opened next to the throne. The roar of a crowd, dulled and muted began seeping into the room. Buttercup's smirk grew before she turned to the two men in the room.

"Get my crowd ready Butchy Boy. We're gonna give em' a show despite how _short_ of one it'll be." She flipped her hair back. "This won't take long."

"Heh…. Yes _maa'm."_

Their smiles were disturbingly matching, as if there was some kind of secret between them and that odd bruise on the side of her neck just...heightened Blossom's suspicions.

She could see Brick looking at it too, and his irritation growing but… no.

It wasn't possible… she wouldn't…

The green-eyed menace disappeared following behind her sister and she bristled once more. This camaraderie… she didn't like it.

… but she didn't have a choice either.

"He fucking marked her." Brick hissed lowly. Blossom froze.

"…What?" She whispered.

He looked…murderous. "That… cheating… fucking… _bastard_ marked her! She's his fucking _mate!"_

Mating…!? What were they animals!? And wait… what about… what was the difference between a… what did he mean by mortal marriage versus… demon…mating? What?

"Are you saying that brute is now my brother in law!?" Blossom half shrieked. Oh the idea… the idea! Just… wait…

Wait was _that_ \- had _that_ been Brick's plan? What about the blood bag scenario? What was going on here!?

 **SLAM**

"NO!" He snarled in her face leaving her pinned to the wall. "He is _not."_ His eyes blazed and she backed further into the wall.

"Brick, Brick calm down. I have to go."

He was snarling, his eyes blazed blood red and that tone had turned… frighteningly familiar.

 _On the contrary… I see dinner._

" _ **He defied me."**_

Oh God. Her breath hitched more the closer his face got to her own.

"Brick. Look at me. Calm. Down. Just… look at me."

He growled more. He was utterly beside himself.

 _Badum. Badum. Badum._

Brick was still growling and… for the love of… Blossom didn't have time for this-! He was clearly enraged, clearly pissed off Butch had gone berserk and… gone ahead and done something… that…

…He was jealous.

For the love of… he was _jealous!_ Blossom didn't have time for pissed off demon temper tantrums! He froze but didn't move nonetheless when she cupped his cheeks and pulled him down. He was stiff almost wooden at first but… he reacted soon enough.

Once again she went slamming against the wall but no matter. No. None. She crushed his cheeks and parted her lips while Brick, who clearly had no self control left plunged his tongue into the recesses of her mouth. His hands were everywhere, her thin little dress left little to no protection against grasping demon hands, she didn't feel claws though, she wondered idly if he had them at times but-.

She smirked against his mouth at the low sound that came from him then. Imagine a Rowdyruff Boy moaning like he was a bitch in heat… imagine that.

Her answering moan was… she couldn't help… just… she had been doing something no…? What had it been? Funny, it escaped her at this second. It must have been important but… was it as important as keeping his hands on her?

Vampire.. . These… were known to be… quite seductive creatures… so… who could blame her for…

For…

Her eyes popped open and her own grip tightened furiously when the fangs came at her neck. Not a vampire… okay… with all due respect his…current behavior wasn't really making a good case for him.

"Sorry. I couldn't…fucking help it." He said lowly, against her skin. She heaved a deep breath but just… just stayed still. Maybe this would calm him down enough for him to see the sense in her words… she kept her breathing as even as possible. Best not… best not excite the demon… vampire.

In. Out. In. Out.

"Brick-." She whispered.

"You're mine." He said curtly. "Just mine. Only mine."

"I know." She gasped out but… why did she…except no…no she didn't care anymore. Who cared about anything else! Just…

 _Blood. Time._

Wait…

 _Blood._

Shit!

She shoved him off abruptly and his eyes were wide as saucers growing more when she hastily…. Fixed her dress… when had he even pulled-?

 _Badum. Badum. Badum._

"You kissed me…" He breathed.

 _We did… a lot more than that._

It was like he was in daze of some kind. Was this what he had meant by… "demon high"- he frowned and brushed his mouth slightly. His eyes widened and his face seemed to pale.

"Shit… oh my God… shit… Blossom I didn't mean-!" He began but she put a hand up.

"Things happened. I don't regret it and neither do you." She said quickly. "So…don't think anything of it… just we'll…we'll talk later."

"I…"

"I have to go Brick."

He stared at her. She kept the gaze evenly, he reached out and put a hand over her neck. His eyes closed with a shudder. She felt the blood stop from the heat… that emanated from his hand. His eyes met hers again. He looked… dazed still.

 _Badum. Badum. Badum._

He was silent… in what looked before he dug in his soldierly disguise and pulled out…. single red ribbon.

Her eyes widened but then she took it silently and tied it in her hair away from her face. He held it up as removed the finery from her disguise of sorts, Brick held onto everything, but she hesitated with the wrap, the disguised leather was somewhat… calming in a sense.

Brick gave her a wry look but smoothed the wrap back and she felt it change again.

One last time.

There were no further words exchanged but there didn't need to be.

She felt her blood still churning, and the strength…. The power crackling in her.

This wouldn't take long indeed.

 **-o-o-o-**

 _Final test is at hand._

 _Winner takes all_

 _But in this case..._

 _What is the prize?_

* * *

 _A/N: See you at the finale my lovelies._

 ** _Part VII: Ensnared_**


	7. Part VII: Ensnared

**A/N:** _I hate technology. Here is the finale. A week late but it's okay. Because it's here! XD_

 _Enjoy my lovelies!_

* * *

 _"He shall never know I love him: and that, not because he's handsome, but because he's more myself than I am. Whatever our souls are made out of, his and mine are the same."_  
 **― Emily Brontë, Wuthering Heights**

-o-o-o-  
 **Ensnared  
** Part VII: Ensnared

-o-o-o-

 _ **Fighting Crime…**_

The crowd's roaring was growing louder but Blossom kept walking. Alone. Brick had gone off to join his brother- albeit reluctantly, the grip on her had been like steel until the last possible moment.

Her neck still burned even though he had quietly mentioned the wound had been… cauterized already.

Her fists clenched but she kept walking towards the sound of the roaring crowd.

 _ **Trying to save the world…**_

She squinted at the blazing daylight after coming from the darkened corridor, and the screams and cheers were almost deafening. She raised a hand up to block the sun but the crowd took that as a gesture of greeting and so she was bombarded with screams and cries. She flinched somewhat, there were more than a few derisions in the crowd as well.

She was after all… challenging their darling wasn't she. The champion. The "toughest fighter".

Buttercup was already out and about, waving smugly but keeping the same kind of scowl on her face- the "indifferent" look that the cameras had always gone crazy over.

Bubbles had had the charm. Buttercup the strength… Blossom…

 _ **They come just in time…**_

" _That's the Pink one."_

" _Yeah, I heard she didn't even fight, she just barked out orders and made her sisters do all the work."_

" _Tch, wow just wow."_

" _I know right. Makes you wonder why her sisters put up with her."_

" _What a bitch."_

" _Right?"_

 _ **The Powerpuff… Girls.**_

Blossom was the leader of course, the so called "responsible one", the one who made all the plans and made sure gee, no one _died_ in a blaze of glory like any action movie. Behind the scenes, bottom of the popularity polls, the one the tourists would always mess the name up on the news after their first battle spectacle so to speak.

"Jeez, look who finally decided to show up, lookie here ladies and gentlemen- our challenger is here after all!"

Butch called from high above, perched back on his throne and Brick was sitting on another chair with a stony look on his face but he was gripping the arm rests tightly. She could almost see the whitening of his knuckles.

She shifted her shoulders and Buttercup finally seemed to take her in. Her brow rose.

"Don't we look serious." She gestured to Blossom's battle suit. Pristine and almost like new. The years of hard battle and wear and tear were missing, the pink accents stuck out like a sore thumb as did the… red leather jacket that now hung on her shoulders.

"You're the one who said I shouldn't fight in a dress."

She raised an inky eyebrow but then that… disturbingly familiar smirk crossed her face and she saw a darkened… kind of shadow over her sister's irises.

"True. But he's not subtle is he?" She snorted. "You look like a cheap valentine's day card." Another laugh. "What does he think pants will help you fight? Hmm…" She cradled her chin and then snapped a finger.

Her matching uniform seemed to materialize immediately; the crowd went wild at the sight. Of course, it did… this was her world. Her vision… her…dream.

And on the collar of her uniform vest… she saw the shining green stone encasing Nana Utonium's broach.

"We don't have to do this you know." Blossom murmured. Buttercup folded her arms. "Buttercup, whatever it is that's happened between us we can talk it out-."

"Giving up already? Scared Bossy Blossy?" She cooed. Blossom stiffened.

"Buttercup… this is bringing out the worst in you- this entire place just-!"

"Oh cry me a river Blossom." She flipped her hair back. "See that's always been the thing with you." She said silkily, "Your never finish what you start, you weasel yourself out of it by your ' _my shit is made of vanilla ice cream'_ attitude- you look down on all of us lesser mortals like we're _beneath_ you!"

She bristled. "That's not true."

"Prom ringing any bells?" Buttercup sneered. "Or Robin and Mike's wedding, how's about the big elephant in the room- your dearly departed ex… who we warned you about over and over again." She hissed again. "But God forbid the _great Blossom Utonium_ listen to any of us lowly mortals eh!"

 _Badum. Badum._

"Dexter was a miscalculation on my part, I'll admit that now but-!"

"A miscalculation?! What you can't even call it what it was? A _mistake!?"_ She snapped.

"Buttercup…"

Her eyes glinted again and Blossom saw that fervent lime light mixed with… a darker… more ominous shadow in her eyes once more.

"Save it! I ain't listening! See I don't have to listen to you here!" She held her arms out. "Hear that! Hear those screams?" The crowd roared as if on cue. "That's all I need now!"

"They're not real Buttercup!" Blossom snapped back.

"Tch, says you- your jealousy isn't very becoming _Bossy Blossy_." She smirked. "You always hated when people didn't just bow down to the almighty Pink Puff, the "leader"- well who did all the work eh!?" She stuck her finger out. "And who just stood around barking out orders! Is that a real warrior?! NO!"

"I was leading-!"

Again Blossom's reply was drowned out by screams and bellows and… they were aimed at Blossom now. Jeering, taunting, derogatory… she bit her lip.

 _Not real. This is just a dream._

The hit was savage and uncalled for. She went flying back, and the laughter just… oh that little…-!

"Cheap shot!" She shrilled and cradled her chin before wiping the blood off.

" _Oooops_." Buttercup snorted. "I thought that was a cue to start." She put on a mock "innocent" face before holding her hands out. "Go ahead Sister dear, have a free shot on me."

Blossom's fist went flying and was easily… caught. Uh oh. But… But she was always faster! Huh?!

Buttercup's smirk was practically…, sadistic before Blossom was sent flying back again. She saw stars that time but still managed to roll to the side to avoid those savage boots.

Her sister landed artfully in a crouch, she looked like a… demonic frog at that moment! Her eyes were flashing an eerie lime green that… _gulp._

Her blood lust had been clearly heightened due to that… that _moron_ sitting up there! She was _enjoying_ this!

"Buttercup… Buttercup this isn't you! Just… hold on a moment-!"

She shrieked and ducked the kick that had been aimed at her head.

"Shut up! I don't have to listen to you anymore… now woman up and _fight_ bitch!"

She was really going to have to do this… Blossom was… really going to have to fight… her own sister.

She looked up and caught those red eyes and the silent message they seemed to be… trying to give her.

 _I'm sorry._

Another punch interrupted her thoughts and she managed to whip around but it still caught her shoulder. She went sprawling on the ground and Buttercup…. Or the woman who had once been her sister… leered over her. Holding… what looked like a large rock.

 _Oh… shit._

-o-o-o-

"Damn it Butch! Call her off!" Brick lunged from his chair or at least tried to but those goddamn guards or whatever kept a hold on his shoulders. His teeth bared but Butch only returned the look evenly. Not even remotely fazed.

"Oh, please Brick, she'll be fine. She doesn't need to be pretty to be a blood bag."

Brick's grip on the arm rest tightened but thankfully the sickening crunch never came. Her leg flew up and she smashed it across the mad woman's ankles. Her balance shifted and Blossom jumped up and _smashed_ her elbow in the crazed woman's nose before leaping out of the way of the outraged retaliating blow.

"Fuck man… should have made a mud pit am I right?" Butch took a sip from his… blood stash. "Sure you don't want a taste man? Nice and _spicy_."

"The only reason you're still conscious is the fact you have me surrounded by your fucking goons." Again his traitor of a brother didn't look the least perturbed. Brick's growling… grew louder.

"Is that right? Tch, yeah okay _brother_ here's the thing, after this whole shit show there's gonna be some changes round here you dig?" Another sip.

"What the fuck does that mean?" Brick snarled.

"What you think it does- See there's a _new_ Alpha now. I did the whole "mate" thing and well- as you can see-."

He gestured behind him where Blossom and Buttercup were… still fighting. Every hit was countered and it was evenly matched except…

She was holding back.

Fucking hell Blossom was still holding back!

He could tell and God… God damn it!

"Babe… c'mon." He hissed.

"Oh please, "everything nice" don't have shit on my lil' spicy firecracker out there. She should never have been leader or whatever in the first place." _Sip._

"Haven't you had enough?" Brick hissed.

"I can never get enough of my _mate's_ blood brother. Surprised that chick down there is still conscious honestly. Momma said it had never _seen_ a more enthused human turn." _Sip._ "She don't have a chance. You picked the wrong one to place your bets on Brick." He snorted. "By a long shot."

Brick turned away in disgust.

 _Come on Babe… there's more at stake here than just one soul…_

She whipped around in a roundhouse kick… which Buttercup caught easily and… fuck. Fuck _NO!_

She went facedown that time and the crazy chick grabbed her by the hair and hoisted her up.

"Blossom!" He bellowed out and these fucking-!

"Whoops." Butch snickered. "Looks like your pretty pet's not gonna have much blood left in her, my baby is hungry."

 _Badum. Badum. Badum._

… _.Blossom…_

 _-o-o-o-_

She was like a wild animal. No control. No thought process save one: _Kill._

Buttercup had always been… impulsive. She'd relished… far too much looking back, at the punishments inflicted on the monsters… the criminals, the super villains… it didn't matter.

She'd… enjoyed their pain.

Her own sense of….justice in a way.

And now… Blossom realized her sister's way of looking at the world had turned _her_ into the enemy. Starting even from high school and the prom incident.

She looked at the world in such a black and white perspective, good was good, bad was bad. And true… true Blossom had used to think the same thing but… but-!

"Buttercup. I'm not the enemy here, he-!" She pointed up. "He's the enemy! The one who did this to you!"

"Shut up!" She snapped and Blossom barely dodged another kick. "You think that _lame ass_ managed to _do_ anything to me? Oh please!" Blossom blocked another punch. "Do I look like some silly damsel in distress to you?" She snorted and they circled each other. "That lame ass up there can't do shit on his own. So imagine my surprise when he just shows up at the bar with _quite_ the little story to tell."

Blossom stiffened. "Excuse me?"

"Your little Vampy lover boy up there is quite _meticulous_ with his planning ain't he? He didn't leave a thing to chance! But his brothers, oh they didn't like that."

 _Badum._

"So Butchy Boy over there came to me, offered me a deal."

 _W-What!?_

"And sure I didn't believe it at first but then you know… some of the shit he was saying shockingly began to make sense." Her smile grew. "Why _should_ we have to listen to a bunch of weaklings… when we're better than any stupid human."

Blossom hesitated, "Buttercup, you know that's not how we are."

"Maybe how _you_ are- but you're lower than me too. Strength wins the day, and you know I have more than that than you _ever_ will."

She clenched a fist.

"That's where you're mistaken. You're brash-!" Another punch. She dodged it. "You're impulsive!" _Kick._ "You're completely out of control!" _PUNCH._

"Control?" Buttercup… or the dream version of Buttercup just barked out a laugh. "Who the fuck needs _control_ when _I'm_ the one in charge in the first place!"

This kick made it's target.

The laughter was… unhinged. She grit her teeth.

"Oopsie, I missed. Your head is still on."

Oh God… did… Did Buttercup hate her this much!?

… No. Of course not. This wasn't real. This wasn't real!

Once again Blossom turned her gaze to that smirking… wretch up there. He'd obviously tricked her! Tricked her into drinking that vile disgusting… he was truly odious. Look at him leering down at the two of them, guzzling down more and more from that cup while Brick looked at him in disgust.

He was truly out of control… and so was his creation.

She was laughing hysterically with each hit. It was like every time Blossom made contact it was just… _funny_ to her.

She clenched her fists and again… looked up.

Brick was arguing with Butch up there. Snarling, pointing madly at the scene below them, his teeth were grit… his eyes… blazing.

 _Badum._

Her throat… suddenly felt dry again. Just the sight of him was making her…

No. He hadn't given her much. She hadn't ingested enough to truly affect her save in an artificial way! Just… it was a means to an end.

A means…

"Oye! I'm over here you know!" Buttercup called, Blossom whipped around and barely avoided another hit. Enough of this!

She whipped around in kick of her own but it was caught easily.

 _Shit._

The smile didn't bode well. Sure enough Blossom got thrown on the ground headfirst and… she saw the glimmer of fangs and… shit. SHIT!

She rolled to the side. "Buttercup! Stop!" The growl was beastlike and the Pink Puff scrambled away from the _bite._ She put a shaky hand on her head and traced the blood… shit. She felt a shiver down her spine and stole another look behind her- the last thing she needed was oh she didn't know- a ravenous _red_ haired vampire going after her blood again like-!

He was watching the scene but was stiff as a board- his knuckles white and the guards behind him… she noticed were holding him down by the shoulders.

She gulped but another breathy _shriek_ and her sister…. Or the woman who had formerly been her sister grabbed her by the hair and hoisted her up.

She was out of control. She was…insane… for blood. It didn't matter whose blood. She was completely… lost at this point.

She didn't know much about vampires. She hadn't read the "Moonrise" series or whatever that Bubbles had been utterly obsessed with but… her behavior was reminiscent to the few scenes in the movie she had seen after the girl in question had been turned and went after…

She was a newborn. She had no control over herself. Brick had described the bloodlust of a demon being a "fix" not… a need so to speak for survival.

Which… made it worse.

She wouldn't care where it came from, and a Chemical X laced… demon newborn or whatever unleashed on the city…

Was that Him's plan all along? Turn the boys into blood thirsty killers… and the girls… into their permanent victims before… they joined out of desperation.

 _It sickened me._

She clenched her teeth and heard the hollering, the blood thirsty crowd, no longer the loving and familiar faces she had known but twisted caricatures of them all.

It wasn't real.

None of this was real.

She glared up at the ringleader who was out of his seat and cheering and hollering while his brother was struggling to break free from the grips of those….faceless demons holding him down.

"DO IT BABY! DO IT! END THIS!" Butch cawed and held his arms up.

They were savages. All of them. This wasn't any sort of "dream" this was a living nightmare! Buttercup… her sister… no… this wasn't Buttercup.

This was no Powerpuff Girl!

But…

 _When in Rome Blossom… When in Rome._

At the moment… NEITHER WAS BLOSSOM!

She kicked behind her and then whipped around, caught the imposter in a headlock before-

 _AGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGH_

The scream was shrill before she shook Blossom off and she wiped her mouth before spitting at the ground.

"YOU BIT ME YOU CRAZY BITCH!" She tensed. "Wait… How the fuck did you-!? HE MARKED YOU!?"

"WHAT!?"

Butch's voice echoed and what sounded like a loud crash and two loud _thumps_ sounded behind them. Brick was perched on the side of the wall. Butch jumped from his chair and Brick…

He winked.

"Leaders for a reason Babe!" He pointed.

"You… YOU FUCKING CHEATER!" Butch bellowed and a green and red blurs flashed above them as the brothers went at it.

Buttercup was breathing hard.

"You…You can't be serious…. You'd never have-!" She stuttered.

Blossom snorted. "When in _Rome_ Buttercup. When in _Rome._ "

She gaped and then… her face seemed to darken.

"You… You… _bitch!"_ The girl lunged and Blossom was ready this time. She countered the hit and sent the green eyed woman flying back but she landed on her feet and lunged forward. Blossom caught her wrists and held her back from raking her face.

The blood was slippery on her hands.

"You never know when to leave well enough alone do you!" The vampire woman snarled. "Can't just let me have a fucking break! Oh _no_ you have to meddle you busybody bitch!" She shrilled.

"Really Buttercup." Blossom snarled. "Can't you think of a more _original_ insult?"

Another inhuman _screech._ Buttercup lunged, Blossom ducked and the ink haired woman went crashing into a wall. She whipped around, glaring at Blossom with nothing but… a feral _hatred_ it seemed even as she struggled out of her own rubble pile.

She felt a chill in her but… the blood was seeping down her arm and soaking.

Another loud crash behind them and the red and dark green blurs had stopped, Butch had Brick in a headlock (!) but… he was still. He had frozen in mid… attack.

What…? Wait…

The coppery tangy… yet spicy smell filled her nose.

 _Had a few slip ups… but I'm nowhere near Boomer and both of us aren't anywhere close to Butch._

 _ **Nowhere close to… Butch.**_

Buttercup was still trying to get out of the rubble pit she'd managed to trap herself in, the blood flowed… and the tingling in Blossom's own nose… strengthen. Her throat was dry, dry and raw… but she wasn't near the level Buttercup was.

Brick hadn't given her nearly the same as… Butch.

… _Butch._

The blood was flowing, Butch was heaving but he was no longer attempting to rip Brick's head off his body… no it seemed almost… lack luster of an attempt now. His focus was solely on…

The burning in Blossom's throat grew but she ignored it. Swallowed it down, it was temporary after all… but…

Quietly Blossom bent down and picked up a piece of rubble, sharpened almost to… a point. A sharp edge.

 **Fighting… crime…**

Buttercup… or the demon who looked like Buttercup was still stuck… but she was almost out. Blossom kept a grip on the rock.

"Surrender the stone Buttercup." She said quietly.

 **Trying to save the world…**

"Tch… Bite… bite me Grandma!" She hissed.

 **They come just in time….**

"Last chance Buttercup. Surrender."

The spit hit Blossom's cheek. Her grip hardened.

"As if I'd surrender to anyone weaker than me!" She hissed. "Because you are, if you hadn't fucking cheated you'd be the one down here!" Another hiss. "But what a shock, her almighty Puff Highness bends the rules to suit _her_ and everyone else suffers the consequences."

She stiffened.

"Because Blossom Utonium can do _no wrong_ \- little Miss Perfect! A perfect little… _lie."_

 **They come just… in time…**

"You couldn't beat me in a fair fight. You never could, just like you couldn't beat Bubbles in a popularity contest, or Robin in the fucking race to the altar! They despised you, you know.. _everyone_ despises you!" She snarled. "And I _hate_ you for being the prissy, fucking self righteous _hypocrite_ you are…. Everything nice… my _ass._ "

Silence.

 _Badum. Badum._

 **They come…just in…time.**

The cut was shallow and Blossom held up the struggling girl like a rag doll. The stone covered in blood from the new slash across the imposter's chest

"You're right Buttercup… I'm not the strong one. I'm not the fast one, I'm not the popular one or even the pretty one, I'm not liked… but do you know what I _am?"_

The ink haired girl seemed to shudder, whether from pain or fear… Blossom no longer cared.

"I'm the _smart one_." She whispered before she reached around, grabbed the brooch and then pushed the girl down. Her blood stained the ground, and she frantically tried to cover up the cut, but the smell was overpowering almost even for Blossom… so imagine what it must have been like for…

The growl was low and ferocious. Blossom's lip curled somewhat as the green-eyed girl scrambled back up and began backing away.

"You… GIVE THAT BACK!"

The green flash was instant, the growling low and throaty, his eyes blazed with a darkened combination of what looked like lust… and hunger. Though honestly… was there a difference between the two?

She backed away serenely as Butch stalked forward.

"Don't even fucking think about it!" Buttercup snapped. "You had you fucking fix today!"

Butch was beyond listening. There was too much blood around, the scent was overpowering. Blossom took the sharpened stone again and wordlessly, efficiently sliced a line into her own cheek. The two stiffened for different reasons.

Blossom dropped the stone at Buttercup's feet.

The sisters' eyes met.

 **The Powerpuff Girls.**

The lunge was instant- her sister disappeared in a flash of dark green light and snarls. Blossom calmly pocketed the green stone before picking up a larger rock and going behind them.

"Damn it you idiot! Let go! Control yourself you fucking moron-!"

 **WHAM**

The Rowdyruff was unconscious. The Powerpuff was trapped underneath him.

Three stones. Three challenges.

Blossom was done.

The scream echoed- it wasn't any of theirs. It sounded outraged. Furious.

The collaseum… the area around them… it… it was collapsing!?

The roaring was growing louder, angrier… and the sky…

The sky… went dark…

The sky went red.

She clutched the stones to her and backed away but hit something solid.

Brick's grip on her arm was like steel.

"Run." He said quietly.

"What?"

"Mommy's very angry." Brick said in another hiss.

"….M-Mommy?"

The roaring… the creatures in the stands.. they all seemed to turn to stare at her at once. Faceless… expressionless…

"Blossom- RUN!" The pull was instant as they bolted out of the collapsing… illusion.

 _-o-o-o-_

 _Run. Just keep running._

Their pounding footsteps echoed through… the empty darkness that surrounded her. Where…, where the hell were they going!?

"Brick? Where are we-!?"

"The exit!" Brick said breathlessly "Just keep running!"

The exit… as in…

 _I won._

She couldn't believe it had…. Worked. It had a really worked! She'd… she'd won! Ha ha ha! She'd _won!_ She paused and Brick whirled around, his eyes wild but… she won! SHE WON!

"I won." Blossom said breathlessly. "I won the challenge! I can go home!"

He gave her a wry smile even as he pulled her once more into a sprint.

"That you did, congratulations, I don't think I'll ever forget that crazy woman's face when you _ever_ cut your cheek- which by the way, well done. Fuck Babe I didn't think you had it in you." He shook his head. "You're hell of a woman Blossom Utonium."

Her smile was big as she drank in his praise. Well deserved obviously but…

 _They all despise you…_

…No. She'd been mistaken. It was just another cruel trick, an illusion like the mirrors!

Her sister would never say such a thing. Never. She shook her head quickly.

"What's wrong?" He murmured.

"… Nothing. Just um… that was a…, nasty fight is all."

He frowned, "Which you kicked ass at. I'm proud."

Her cheeks warmed more. "I… well thank you I suppose you don't have to… proud of me I was quite… quite aware of the situation. It was a means to an end. It had to be done and it's not like he's going to hurt her…. You said so yourself…"

"He's a lustful blood horn dog yeah I know." Brick shook his head. " I just….the way you beat her… it… it was genius." He grinned. "Fucking hell Babe… it was brilliant."

Her eyes burned and fuck it, just… fuck it! She threw her arms around him and buried her face in the crook of his neck, clung to him unashamedly and he threw his arms around her, she was… laughing. Laughing out loud and soon she was being spun around and oh who cares!

"I won! I won! See! You doubted me!"

"Lesson learned clearly! God Babe that was the best fucking… that'll go down in the history books for sure!"

"Naturally!"

Obviously Blossom had known she would be victorious in the end because that's… just what was always the way of things! Evil never won! Good triumphs over evil!

He set her back on her feet and she grinned back up at him.

Good…. Just good. Good…

Her knees buckled and she was steadied.

"Easy Blossom… easy." He murmured. She rested her head on his arm. "You're okay, just rest for a bit." He murmured.

"Do we have time?"

"We can make time." He said quietly as he knelt them both down. Again, she buried herself in his hold.

It was silent.

He only held her….gently…it was… strange. It was like her entire world had simply…stopped at the moment. The hours that had passed.

"How much time did I have left?" She whispered. He pulled her closer.

"One." He murmured. "Just one."

She smiled, "Told you I could do it."

"That you did."

His demeanor seemed to sober, as he smoothed her hair down with his hand. She nuzzled instinctively, strange… imagine anyone seeing her now… resting so… peacefully next to the one who had…

"Why did you take me Brick?" She murmured. "You told me that… it was my face… my determination or whatever… but… you could have just done what… Butch or Boomer did… why did you give me this challenge?"

He was quiet. Her cheeks still burned.

"Never mind, I suppose it doesn't matter-."

"Because I love you."

 _Badum. Badum. Badum._

"…Love?"

More silence. The word hung between them and she… swallowed hard.

"I… don't know what to say Brick-."

"You don't have to say anything. I know Babe, I'm a big boy. I can take it." He gave her… a shadowed smile. "Guess I just.. didn't want to be… alone anymore is all."

She bit her lip.

"Brick…I-." She trailed. How was she supposed to end that sentence? She didn't …. Love him back. She couldn't just force it, pretend it, she hadn't known him… long enough… this wasn't a movie, this was real…

"Brick-." She started again. He shook his head.

"You have to go Blossom. Now."

The three stones were pressed in her hand. "You got em' back. You should move. Mother won't be pleased…." He grimaced at what sounded like a high-pitched outraged _scream_ suddenly echoed the room once more. She stiffened and Brick… just froze before he shoved her forward down a path.

"Go Blossom."

Wait…

"Brick… what about-?" She turned back to him. He stiffened. Her heart began to pound. "What about you? What's going to happen to you?"

His silence was horrifying. Her neck burned, she grasped it and he seemed to… grimace at that too.

"That'll go away in a few days. Put ice on it, keep it covered. Listen Babe…" he stopped and then cupped her face. "Blossom I mean… don't worry about me. This entire mess start to finish is my fault."

"Butch and Boomer both-!"

"Because they were pissed at me. And they're going to be even more pissed by the time I'm through with them."

She shuddered; she didn't doubt it but…

"Brick…"

He released her. She immediately felt cold especially as he gave her a salute… versus the embrace she would have vastly preferred. Her cheeks warmed, her eyes burned but… she finally nodded before swallowing the thick lump in her throat and began to remove the leather jacket at last. He shook his head.

"Nah Babe… keep it. Looks better on you than me anyway. Now go, and don't look back."

Their eyes met once more and she bit her lip before finally… she backed away.

"Thank you… Brick." She whispered.

He smiled then. A genuine smile. Her heart clenched even more as he gave her another wave before… she saw the shadows surround him. No…oh God no!

"Brick-!"

He whipped around and she saw a flash of red and fire… before he was… on his knees again. Being held down again… she lurched forward.

 **Oh my my… naughty little boy…**

She froze at that high pitched… terrifyingly familiar falsetto.

 **Did you really think you would get away with such a trick… such a fiasco? In my domain?**

 _Badum. Badum. Badum._

"Damn right… I did… and I _am_ -! BLOSSOM GO!"

"Brick-!" She tried to reach him but the path began to collapse.

"Babe, you're not going to get another chance! I'll be fine! Just GO!"

 **Oh I wouldn't count on that.**

She shook her head.

…And then he gave her another… of those small smiles. Her eyes burned more.

"Go… Blossom." He murmured before… he pushed the demons holding him… back and then…

He was gone.

He… He was _gone._

Her knees began to shake.

"Brick…" She whispered. "Brick…?"

Silence.

He.. He had…

 _Go… Blossom._

The pulsing stones in her hand felt… heavy. A heavy burden.

 _Badum. Badum. Badum._

She scowled and rubbed her eyes before taking a deep breath and turning to walk down the path.

 _Don't look back. Don't._

She wouldn't. She couldn't… she…

 **Fighting… crime… trying to save the…**

The stones were growing heavier and heavier, for the love of! She looked at the two stones they were barely the size of walnuts! Why did they weigh as much as a damn anvil!? When was this X repression or whatever going to wear off!

 **Fighting to… Crime… trying…**

If it wore off. She shuddered. What would the city do if their favorite pickle jar openers were suddenly out of business. Oh horrors, true earth shattering _panic_ would ensue-!

 _They'll run around like chickens with their heads cut off. Oh wait they do that anyway._

 _Oh hush._

 **Fighting… crime…**

She paused. It was too quiet, there was no sarcastic rumble in her ear with a raspy snicker in its wake. Instead… silence.

 **Trying to…**

Silence and… she was alone.

 **Save the… OH WHO CARED!**

With two ludicrously heavy stones that- for God's sake lazy bones! Wake up! The two stones finally fell to the ground and she swore but two bright flashes of light erupted and…. There they were.

"Ouchies...my head."

"What the fuck ow!"

She almost felt her knees buckle again. "Girls…" she whispered and the two's heads shot up and Blossom's vision swam. "GIRLS!"

"Huh? Blossy you okay- oh?" Bubbles immediately returned the embrace.

"The fuck are you screaming bout- oh...um hi?" Buttercup patted Blossom's back awkwardly. "uh… there...there?"

She grasped both of them tightly. "Oh thank God, thank God!" She held them both at arm's length. Bubbles looked a little bruised and Buttercup slightly more wear for tear but her neck was perfectly clear and thank God for that.

"What's going on?" Bubbles whispered.

"Don't know. Okay Grandma, get off me." Buttercup shoved her off and patted her clothes down. "Where the fuck are we and…. Nice jacket. Nice to see you're not part cotton candy after all- seriously though where the fuck are we?" She put a hand on her hip. "And where's the erstwhile Romeo I really hope you finally threw to the curb. Or the volcano. Either option is acceptable."

"You… you don't remember?" Blossom murmured. Her sister gave her a withering look.

"The last thing I remember is you being completely plastered and chasing after the dick head to hopefully blast his brains out. Me being the delightfully loyal sister I am followed to make sure you had an alibi-but then… nothing." She furrowed her brow. "Nothing admittedly nothing. I don't like _nothing_ the fuck happened?"

"Yeah… I thought I heard you screaming Blossy … but then… same." She looked at Buttercup. "We heard you screaming…."

"No, we heard her committing murder." Buttercup mumbled. "Or just about to."

"No. I heard _screaming."_ Bubbles tapped her foot. "Buttercup stop acting all big and bad you were the one who bolted out of there. You thought he had like antidote X or something in a gun. Admit it."

Buttercup was silent but then buzzed her lips.

"The only one allowed to mess with my sister is me." She muttered. "You okay? You look like shit."

Blossom stiffened but then… nodded.

"Yes. I'll explain later girls but… we need to go."

The high-pitched scream echoed again followed by a loud deep _roar_ that put a chill down her spine followed by a…

Wait… That deeper… base…, that roar of… had that been…?

 _Badum. Badum._

"The fuck was that!?"

"Where are we?!"

 _Brick…._

"... Somewhere. And we need to move. Come on!"

She grabbed both of their hands and spend down the path where there was a faint light at the end of the tunnel…

Tch… how… how poetically ...fitting.

The light at the end of a tunnel… the… end.

The roar sounded again. Again her chest clenched.

The roar and screeching continued in the distance long behind them.

"Jesus christ… someone's not happy." Buttercup muttered.

"Not at all." Bubbles gulped. "Okay, I don't know what's going on here but um can we leave?"

"...Yeah. I'm with the blonde, let's go Ribbon chick." Buttercup said quickly and grabbed her elbow.

 _Don't look back._

Another roar, closer it seemed and… then… silence.

 _Don't look back…. Don't look…_

"What the-!? Blossom where are you-?!"

"Head for the exit! I'll be right back, there's something… there's something else I have to do!"

"Blossom!?"

Her sister's protests became faded background noise as she bolted back down the path.

-o-o-o-

His cheek stung but whatever.

He grit his teeth and kept on walking. The thick club in his hands would do the trick. His powers had been stripped. Of course they had. Mother dear was _pissed_ and the little brat had gone and whined like the little brat he was - it wasn't like Butch was _dead_ , he was… unconscious. Likely with a headache.

He'd live.

Let them fuss around the ungrateful traitor. He was lucky Brick hadn't gotten to him before that insane Puff had.

Point was, they couldn't do a damn thing without Brick and those fuckers knew it.

So let them stew, let them "punish him".

He didn't regret it. He didn't regret anything.

He'd let her go and…. Fuck if he cared that "Mommy's plan" was ruined. Oh boo fucking hoo!

Brick was about to make _Mother_ cry a lot more! He swung the club that _o' so helpful_ guard had been so kind as to surrender when Brick had smashed his head into the nearest door frame… three times.

Forever had never seemed more… empty than at moment.

It was ironic… wasn't it… the spider had gotten ensnared in his own web.

Tch… ha… irony.

He raised the club. It wouldn't take much. Just one… single… moment.

" _Brick!"_

He froze. What…? The pounding of steps echoed… but… wait… no… no she couldn't have-!

"B-Blossom?" He sputtered. Wait this wasn't-! What the hell was she-!?

The figure crashed into him and he was dreaming. He had to have been dreaming, maybe Mother had hit him harder than he thought but there was… there was no way she was…

Here.

" I- I couldn't!" She buried her face in his shirt. "I know you said- but I heard… I heard the screams and the commotion and... and I knew it was you and I couldn't just leave you here!" Her arms wrapped around his waist but Brick… Brick couldn't move. He couldn't…

This wasn't happening. Mother was a tricky _bitch_ when it wanted to be. This was his punishment obviously.

"Blossom…."

She looked up at him. "You don't deserve this!" She hissed. "You don't!" Another fervent shaking of her head. "You don't deserve to be punished for doing the right thing!"

He flinched. "Babe… why did you…" He cast a quick look behind his shoulder. No sign yet but he didn't have much time left before-!

"I couldn't… leave you." She whispered.

 _Badum._

"Blossom… you can't stay here-." He protested feebly but that grip on him and her eyes glimmered with unshed tears…. Wait no there they were.

"I know that!" She grasped his shirt. "I know that damn it but I don't care! I'm not leaving you here all alone! I don't want you to be alone anymore!"

 _Badum. Badum._

"What… what are you saying?"

"I got my sisters out. They left. They're safe. But… but I realized it there's one more person who I needed to save." She murmured. "So here I am."

His chest lurched and the grip on his club became… shaky but… no. No damn it! She didn't even realize what she was saying-!

"Blossom. There's. No. Saving. Me." He held up the club. "There's nothing left _to_ save." He said quickly. "Blossom listen to me-!"

"No!" She snapped. " _You_ listen to _me_!" She poked him hard in the chest. "There's a heart in there, I can feel it beating, and see-." She took his hand and slapped it over her own. "It's a match to mine. You love me… you said so yourself…" She whispered.

"...And you don't love me." He murmured.

"...Yet."

 _Badum. Badum. Badum._

Her face was a picture, her cheeks a bright red and she cleared her throat. "I….I'm too logical… a person to… to fall in love… so… so quickly. There's too many factors but…." She lowered her gaze. "I...I'm not going to say… it's impossible for us..." She murmured. "Someday… we just… need time. I…need time."

He sucked in a breath. His hands began to sweat, his heart was in overdrive, an unfamiliar feeling… admittedly. Before he sucked in a deep breath of his own.

"What are you saying….Blossom?" He kept his voice low… and as controlled as possible in the circumstances.

"Come with me… Brick." She whispered.

Silence.

"...That wasn't the plan Babe." He murmured back.

"I don't care. That was your plan… not mine." She held out a hand.

"...I don't have anywhere to go Blossom…"

"Lucky for you I have a vacant bedroom… I no longer have a need for a lab in my home now do I?"

Her hand was still outstretched. That… beautiful… unexpected… but breathtaking...hand.

Still though… Brick hesitated.

"Brick. Come with me…. Please."

She had no idea what she was saying. She had no idea what…

"I've already fucked up your life enough Blossom Utonium."

"I don't want…. To live out a life without you in it... Brick Jojo."

The silence dragged on. He swallowed thickly.

The slim hand was still outstretched.

 _Clatter._

The club dropping to the ground echoed through the room. He closed his eyes as she held him as tightly… as he had ever… dreamed.

 _Let's go home… Brick._

 _What about the city… they're not going to be happy to see me._

 _Let me handle them._

 **-o-o-o-**

 _Two Weeks Later_

 _-o-_

In the end his fears while… understandable had been unnecessary.

Those idiots in City Hall had demanded some sort of foolish investigation into what was only being called the "Volcano Incident" by the media as well as the civilians.

A narrowly averted disaster and they'd looked for someone to blame. He had been their first target, and she'd been infuriated to discover their plans to keep him indefinitely in some sort of holding cell until he was sufficiently "cleared" of whatever foolish crime those imbeciles had come up with to frame him.

Even her sisters though understandably confused and rather…, cautious had nonetheless been just as outraged. Their memories still fuzzy of that night it… hadn't been hard to… "fill in the blanks" and Brick's… slip up so to speak had been easily turned into a heroic rescue of sorts.

Imagine an Antidote X' fueled gun and an insanely jealous ex-boyfriend who didn't want to let her go.

How lucky Blossom had been Brick had just so happened to be… err in the area after a long absence! Yes.

It was slightly annoying being relegated to a "damsel in distress" figure sure but if it was the only thing capable of capturing all of their insipid imaginations so public pressure to just let…, Brick be and disregard his unfortunate…. Juvenile record then so be it.

 _Dexter_ on the other hand- it was amazing how easily public opinion could be manipulated. Again… it hadn't been hard. A few statements from her sisters, a closed interview of Blossom being mysteriously "leaked" and… a shocking… letter from one Mrs. Robin… Believe.

The pristine image of Dexter was destroyed and when the… charred remains were discovered a short few days after Blossom's… disappearance ( also now having been shown to be being held hostage by a deranged madman), combined with her sister's lack of memory and Brick's passing of a polygraph test ( which were apparently easy to fool for a… demon) well… all in all… it had been a… shockingly easy cover story to sell… and live with come to find out.

"A Rowdyruff Boy as a hero. Right, how long am I going to have to lay low Babe?" Brick snickered as he lowered the paper and gave her a mocking smile. She rolled her eyes.

"They'll be all over you as the hottest story so I'd give it a week. Give or take."

"So… don't leave the house then?" He snickered.

"I'm not planning on it." She

"Fine by me. I've got more important shit to do anyway." He stood.

"Like?" She opened the fridge, but it was softly closed from behind her. Her smile was tremulous but… a nervous little giggle escaped her anyway. He wasn't going to let her live that down was he… sure enough she felt his mouth on the back of her neck.

"I think you can guess." He murmured and… she sighed but that was rather predictable wasn't it.

"Oh, I'm sure-."

"Learn how to play chess for example, there's an app for everything I've come to find out."

She blinked. "...Yes… learning…. To play chess is one thing… you could do I guess?"

-o-o-o-

 _One month, 3 days  
-o-_

"I think I'm going to go out for my G.E.D." She started but Brick barely looked up from his book after that shocking statement. Like it wasn't even a big deal! Which it absolutely was!

"Really?" Blossom exclaimed. He turned a page idly.

"Well I don't intend on remaining "uneducated" on paper it shouldn't take me long if I take the accelerated courses, plus how else am I going to win the heart of the Puff genius without at least a high school diploma." He threw her a wry smile and she felt her heart flutter a bit.

"It's barely been a month, have some patience." She giggled. She was doing that a lot lately. Everyone had commented on it, even Robin. Well especially Robin, who also claimed some sort of prize or whatever for "calling it" whatever that meant.

….it was good to have her best friend back. It'd been a weepy phone call on both sides but Blossom having been missing for _three days_ \- Brick had been in the doghouse for that one - had apparently put a lot of things into perspective….

Needless to say, Robin and Blossom now had a semiweekly coffee date of sorts to make up for lost time and Brick was slowly becoming accustomed to well… regular life. She saw him still at times avoid… certain juices or wine. Anything red. He was embarrassed about it clearly, so she didn't bring it up, but he was clearly trying.

His powers hadn't returned. The "anti X'" bullet or whatever had hit him in such a way it was impossible to get it all out. That had been the cover story. The girls had obviously known the truth…. Him's punishment seemed to be… permanent.

So, she would watch him slowly becoming accustomed to walking everywhere, not being able to carry all the groceries in one hand and having to reluctantly accede a few to her. Vampires or well… ex vampires could be chivalrous apparently.

"I am patient." He broke her out of her thoughts. "But I'm also a man… give me a break."

Mmm… and what a man he was…

She turned from him wryly, "Well if you're serious I'll talk to the Professor… you should honestly just be able to take a test or something and not have to bother with the classes… and I'm sure he can… pull a string or two and get you into next semester."

His returning smile was genuine.

"I think I'd like that."

-o-o-o-

 _Two months  
-o- _

"I'm so proud of you!" She gushed and well screw it! Not even caring who saw she jumped in his arms and he spun her around.

Bubbles yelped but then burst out laughing at the sudden perhaps slightly out of character display but she kept her grip on her coffee cup and had serenely caught Blossom's when the redhead had lurched out of her seat and greeted the newest and _proudest_ graduate of Townsville High School!

"Congratulations Brick!" She chirped but Blossom forget she was there honestly.

She felt a little bad later on when she realized Bubbles had taken her leave from weekly sisterly chat read as gossip session, but a phone call smoothed everything over rather quickly…

Though really were the innuendos necessary?

"I dunno Babe… I kind of like the sound of it." He murmured into her neck. Blossom flushed.

"... I need more time Brick… it's not that I don't… just… everything that happened I just don't want to well… fuck anything up again…"

"We got all the time in the world." He chuckled. "I'm not going anywhere after all."

Her blush increased.

 _Three months  
-o- _

"Glad to see you've upgraded sister dear." Buttercup said over her beer. "But don't think I'm not watching you Rowdyruff." Another sip. "You continue being a good boy, you hear."

"...Woof." He muttered. "Seriously you make me sound like a damn dog."

"I mean… vampire… werewolf, is there a difference?" Buttercup was also clearly not on her first drink…

"Buttercup…" Blossom began warningly.

Brick took a sip of his water and then put his arm around her shoulders.

"Yeah, vamps don't slobber everywhere." He said pointedly. The table went silent, before…

 _Snicker._

"Point. Very good point Rowdyruff." She shook her head then gestured to Blossom. "This one makes me laugh. Don't fuck this one up Grandma."

Blossom bristled but put a hand over Nana's necklace.

"I'm not planning too."

Her other hand trailed on his leg. He tensed slightly.

"Three months…. Is after all a decent amount of time I think to know when there's no _fuck up_ to be had."

He stiffened more but caught her eye.

Their excuse was terrible as they hastily excused themselves and BUttercup's raucous laugh was hardly discreet but…

Three months was a long enough wait.

-o-o-o-  
 _Four months  
-o- _

"Literature?"

He nodded and took up the laptop again, she looked over his naked shoulder.

"It's what I'm good at. I figure I could become a teacher or librarian or something." He shrugged. Blossom blinked but then quickly hid her face in his hair. ""What- what's so funny?" He demanded.

"N-Nothing. Just. _Heheeee_ \- Um… Brick the librarian… _sputter. Snort. Hehehe…_ \- It's um… kind of cute."

He frowned. "It was just an idea." He mumbled.

"Well you'd certainly attract more _young_ people there that's for sure." She tightened her grip on his shoulders. "Though they can _look_ but not touch."

He threw her a wry smile. "But what if a cute pink eyed girl comes into my lair?" He snickered. "How am I supposed to resist that?"

She pursed her lips. "That is a problem isn't it. How very sad for her. What _would_ Mr. Jojo recommend then?" She slipped away from him and leaned back into the pillows.

"Depends what Miss Pink likes." He countered instantly before closing the laptop. "I've read probably… every major Latin work at least twice."

She shivered. "Only Latin?" A mock pout. "No Italian, Portuguese... "

His arms caged her in.

"What can I say… I'm an old soul… who likes the classics." He murmured into her neck.

She closed her eyes.

"... Will you teach me Latin someday?" She whispered.

"You want to learn?"

"Yes."

"Alright then… someday."

"Why not tomorrow?"

He paused for a moment, but then caressed her face. "It's a long process. Sure, you can handle it?"

"I can conquer anything you know that."

His grip was harder then.

"Yeah…. That I do. Except me in chess."

She snorted. "Oh, please Brick, I can kick your sorry ass any day of the week."

"Wanna bet?"

"Sure, what will I win?"

His lips trailed hers. "I'm sure you'll think of something."

-o-o-o-

 _Five months  
-o- _

"Checkmate." She said serenely. He blinked and stared at the board.

"Oh, what the fuck…" He groaned. She beamed triumphant.

"Looks like dinner is on you again sweetheart."

"Yeah, Yeah- god damn it. Italian or Chinese…."

She looked at the board where she'd effectively trapped him into a surrender once again.

It was strange… he'd just kept falling for such obvious traps with her… when she'd watched him on the app beat the computer with simply savage plays and…. She cocked her head.

…. He wasn't _letting_ her win… was he?

...No. Of course not.

That wouldn't make any sense.

-o-o-o-

 _Six months, 6 days  
-o-_

"I'm home!" She called out and plopped her work bag on the floor before strolling into the living room, a pile of books stood on the coffee table, and a redhead was lounged shirtless on her couch engrossed in what looked like-.

"Isn't that a children's book?" She sat on the loveseat.

"In theory- I wouldn't say it's a hundred percent for kids, it's actually somewhat disturbing. Even for me." He flapped the cover listlessly; the white rabbit being chased by the little girl on the cover gave the illusion of well moving.

"Well yes, I suppose it's creepy when you think about it." He nodded.

"Yeah we all had to pick a piece of kids lit and analyze it or whatever." He flipped another page. "It was this or Twain. No thanks."

"Got the short end of the stick again huh?" She frowned. He sighed.

"Yeah, not surprising, I might be a "hero" or whatever but there are still some people out there who you know…" He trailed but then shrugged. "Comes with the territory Babe, don't you worry your pretty had about it."

"You know that's not how I operate." She muttered. She'd talk to her father. If Brick was being treated unfairly due to his past well… someone needed to stop it.

"Babe." He said again. "I see that look, don't worry about it. Come on, it's not that big a deal. They're just pissed I'm number one in the class is all." He sat up and patted the spot next to him. "Now what you are doing over there, there's plenty of room." He smirked and wagged an eyebrow.

"I thought you had homework." She teased. He rolled his eyes and flipped through the pages before shutting the book with a flourish.

"Now I don't. Now c'mere."

Blossom rolled her eyes but nonetheless did what her foolish boyfriend requested.

He always made it worth her while after all.

She'd won the game indeed.

-o-o-o-

 _Seven months_

 _-o-_

" **Checkmate**."

She looked from the kitchen where she was prepping dinner and he was 'just finishing a match' before he'd come in.

She leaned over the island.

"I don't get it." She called. He looked up at that. She cradled her chin. "You never lose against the computer."

He snorted. "Please, A.I. plays by the rules that's no victory, the real challenge is playing online." He snickered. "Just like now- some sap is cursing up a storm halfway across the world." He cracked his knuckles and stretched out before strolling over to her side.

Blossom narrowed her eyes. "That's exactly my point. How do you _never_ win against me? Statistically that makes no sense." She blew a piece of hair from her face which he tucked behind her ear before starting his share of dinner prep.

"You're a damn good player Babe. What can I say?" He shrugged.

"But we're equals on the intelligence scale." He raised an eyebrow, but she put her hands on her hips. "We're evenly matched, you play much more aggressively than I do, and you certainly show it to the people you continually destroy online." She tapped her foot. "you're not letting me _win,_ are you?"

He rolled his eyes. "No."

"You sure."

He folded his arms and gave her an odd look.

"What's the issue Babe, you telling me you _want_ to lose?"

"... No." She finally mumbled. He laughed. "I'm just saying it's… weird is all."

He shrugged. "Not everything goes according to plan now does it?" Brick gave her a meaningful look which she turned from with a huff.

"No. No it does not."

But what _plan_ was he even talking about?

-o-o-o-

 _Eight months_

 _-o-_

Work was piling up. She was getting home later and later this month… ugh.

A steaming cup of coffee was put in front of her like a gift from heaven and she lifted her eyes to the sky and accepted the kiss that shortly followed.

"I love you." She breathed.

"I know." He said with a smirk.

Smug bastard. Though, she frowned and scooted closer. "You look tired." She murmured and put a hand to his brow.

"Prep for finals." He murmured and lolled his head back, she shifted so it would rest on her shoulder instead as she looked at the contracts she'd brought home.

"Big promotion in your sights huh?" He murmured.

"Long overdue." She murmured back whole playing with his hair. "It should have been mine last year."

"Tch, these idiots really didn't know what they had did they?" His eyes were closed. "Morons. Oh well."

She frowned, "I'll be in charge soon enough." Blossom agreed.

"Yes, you will…" another sleepy mumble. "My...queen."

Huh… didn't someone sound oddly… certain… and had he called her…?

"Brick… what did you just-?" She said quietly.

Silence. He was fast asleep. She frowned more, well… she'd slept in stranger ways… after all.

He was just tired. It was fine.

Everything was… fine.

-o-o-o-

 _Nine months_

 _-o-_

The pawn was in danger but… no it was too easy. Far too easily spotted.

Sure, enough Brick saw through the ruse and attacked- the cursing coming from the speakers… it even made Blossom blush.

"Well that's not very nice." She mumbled.

"What'd they say?" He snickered.

"You know I'd rather not repeat it."

"Ah, I see." He cleared his throat. " _Mater tua est non pudet. Fuck off!"_

She blinked.

"Now what did _you_ just say?"

"His mother is ashamed of him and to go fuck off. Latin is pretty basic with insults." He shrugged. She gaped.

"You're terrible."

"I'm a Rowdyruff Boy Babe." He cupped her chin. "I'm everything _naughty_ remember?" He wagged his brow and she blushed before looking down.

"...oh hush."

-o-o-o-  
 _Ten months  
-o-_

The room shook from that wretched _base_ outside.

Blossom was not a fan of these neighbors. Obnoxious, loud and with _horrible_ taste in music, nonetheless they persisted in partying well into the night every goddamn weekend in the summer and good God he needed to move!

Yes. Yes, he did, she would bring it up at breakfast, he would probably agree with her and well what time was it anyway? Five-!? Ugh did these fools know not the meaning of _sleep?!_

She buzzed her lips and looked over her naked shoulder at the lean back and mess of red hair that was her boyfriend and the unfortunate neighbor of these fools! He feigned sleep when she scooted closer to him, but she saw the slight curl of his mouth. Oh, this naughty man! Sometimes he still acted like a little boy she swore!

"Brick…" She wheedled, "Brick go be a scary Rowdyruff Boy I want to _sleeeeep_." She admittedly whined but he wasn't listening anyway. An over exaggerated fake snore was his only reply. The partying continued and Blossom shook his shoulder again this time with a bit more _uumph-_

"Briiiiiick! They only laugh at me when i do it! You've got the scary face remember?" She poured. It was true, Powerpuff Girls wouldn't hurt a fly and those brats knew it.

And so…. no matter the amount of railing and yelling in the past all she'd gotten was laughter… and a fake beaded necklace thrown at her with the drunken declaration to _shut up and show some skin!_

"I don't want cheap beads thrown at me again." She muttered.

Brick finally groaned and stirred, those devilish red eyes fixed on her for a moment before _finally_ the lazybones sat up, stretched out his arms and rubbed the sleep from his eyes.

"S'alright -I'm up. I'm up."

She leaned over and pressed a kiss on the back of his naked collarbone. "Thank youuu. Those frat boys are obnoxious." She muttered. "Teach them a lesson for me Brick. Please?"

The man raised a fiery eyebrow before flashing his delicious smirk. She was gently pushed back down, and a kiss was pressed on her brow.

"Anything for you Babe. Be right back."

She smiled and closed her eyes, listening to the whiplash of clothes being thrown on and the zip of a family burst of light and energy. She sighed and nuzzled her head more in the pillow.

It was astonishing really. She thought idly, one moment her worst enemy in all the world, the world's biggest "playboy" in youth even but… she frowned then.

Life could also throw hurdles one wasn't expecting.

She grasped the pillow closer. Mmm, yes what a man indeed.

The obnoxious music continued for a few more minutes but then- silence. The party had abruptly been cut off. Serves them right. Wretched fools.

Mmm. Perhaps this morning she'd try out that new recipe for breakfast. Strawberry pancakes. How delightful. He'd enjoy them and they had extra berries in the fridge anyway… yes… strawberry pancakes… yes.

The door reopened and she sat up at the footsteps.

"Thank you." She hummed and those strong arms wrapped around her waist again and she snuggled in deeper in his arms.

"My pleasure." His face buried in her collarbone and he shortly began covering her neck in kisses. She sighed, twisting around to face him.

"Don't you sleep?" She breathed, put a finger to his lips and pushed that over eager mouth back. "Honestly, sometimes I wonder."

Brick only chuckled again, "I sleep when I'm worn out." He said suggestively. "How's about helping a man out Babe?" And then his hands began trailing down her bare waist and-. She sighed again.

"You're utterly insatiable you know that." She bopped his nose. "I have work in the morning so not tonight." He pouted and she almost laughed. His grip tightened then, and he rolled them both over. "Brick!" She scolded and he still decided to be a stubborn doofus and went and buried his face in her-. She flushed scarlet. "Brick Jojo! Get out of there!" This time the shove was a bit harder, but he only laughed and rolled over.

"You are far too obsessed with my mammary glands." She muttered. He threw her a devious grin.

"I'm a man sweetheart." Brick snickered. "I like boob what can I say?"

The pillow hitting him in the face only made him laugh harder. But at least he got the point and they both settled back in the pillows.

Life… life was rather good. One could never take it for granted… or think it predictable.

Just look who she was next to right now.., ludicrous… but at the same time… just…

 _Right._

"I love you." She whispered

He tensed and sat up, but she kept her eyes closed.

"What did you say…?" He murmured.

"You heard me." She murmured sleepily before she sidle closer to him and into his open arms.

Her perfect… happily ever after.

 _-o-o-o-_

 _Eleven Months  
-o- _

Time was flying it seemed. It was hard to believe it was already autumn again…

Time… really did fly when one was… happy.

She hadn't realized before how… truly miserable she'd been before… well… everything. She had lived yes but… it hadn't been… _living._

It'd been existence. Not a true… well life.

She stuck her hands in her pockets and walked further down the path, the park was lovely this time of year and she'd received a rather "mysterious" text telling her to meet a certain dark stranger here in the park after work. Hmm…

She smoothed her hair back and her business suit as well though she wished he'd given her some prior warning. She would have worn a skirt today…

Keeping her grumbling to herself she continued to stroll down the way, returning waves and greetings from the awed civilians as they were of her presence. All of them really, but Blossom being the heroine who had "saved the city from fiery disaster" and dating the other hero in that regard she would admit there was a much more…pointed shift in the popularity polls recently.

As it should be.

Ah… and just around the corner sitting on a bench was her other due so to speak. Her boyfriend again was engrossed in reading like always, he was truly a voracious reader, she smiled at the sight. She'd joked before sure but… maybe him becoming a librarian wasn't too ludicrous after all.

… _Not forgoing he would look utterly delightful going to work every day._

She cleared her throat and he looked up and flashed her a smile though… hm? It seemed… off somehow.

"Brick? What's wrong?" She hesitated. He looked… genuinely… discomfited. Despite herself her heart began to pound as an entire slew of horrifying possibilities threatened her perfect happily ever after.

 _. He's leaving. He's been offered an internship at the library of Congress._

 _He's switching majors and leaving for a new University a thousand miles away._

… _. He's met someone else._

He was still horrifyingly silent.

"Brick… please say something." She laughed uneasily but then got yanked down on the bench beside him.

"It's been a while now hasn't it…" He murmured finally. She felt her chest do a backflip.

"...Almost a year."

"One year. A full… year."

"... Yes. Next month."

She got pulled into him and he rested his head on hers.

"Hard to believe it all started because of a game isn't it."

"A game you started."

"But that you finished."

"Of course. As if I was going to lose."

He gave her a strange smile again but then he nodded.

"Fuck yeah." He then stood up and offered her his hand. "Listen, uh so I have a weird question for you."

 _Badum._

"Yes?" She said quietly.

 _Badum. Badum._

"How's about a game of chess! Loser buys dinner."

"...Can your wallet keep affording this?"

He laughed but again it seemed… off.

"Well one of these days you'll be buying dinner."

She snorted. "Ha! Never. A Powerpuff never loses!"

"Never?"

"Never."

-o-o-o-

 _Eleven months, 30 days._

 _October 30_

 _-o-_

"Checkmate." She said simply, he swore.

"Damn. You really are good." He mumbled. She frowned,

"It's a good stress reliever."

"You're stressed?" He seemed to react to that. She frowned more.

"Work and such you know that it's always busier this time of year." She began collecting the pieces but he stopped her.

"One more game." He murmured.

She shook her head.

"Not tonight sweetheart I'm exhausted, the firm just is swamped - oh? This works yes." He'd lifted her into his arms and a wash of exhaustion began to hit her.

"You work too hard." He scolded quietly.

"No I don't. I'm still not promoted to managing director." She mumbled. He sighed and settled her on the bed.

"You never stop do you…" he murmured. "You're always trying to win something."

"It's hardly winning when it should have been mine in the first place." She whispered, their fingers laced and she pulled him down slightly.

Thankfully he got the message.

In their later afterglow she was still awake. Like she always was, he was more tired lately than he'd let on. His accelerated courses. Part time job ( because he'd insisted on paying his own expenses, a man had his pride after all) and.. keeping her.. well happy as he'd tease was a full time job in of itself.

Blossom traced her fingers along his abs, the lines of hard muscle, everything she'd...in a way won.

She'd been called a "spoil of war" but in reality… what was Brick then but the ultimate… unexpected grand prize?

She'd never expected to fall in love. But he'd known all along it was bound to happen. They were destined to happen, she'd fought against the inevitable and for what?

When accepting it has made her more happy than she'd ever…

Her cheeks flushed and she placed her lips on his collar bone before scooting into her usual spot. He stirred.

"Still not asleep?" He mumbled.

"Just thinking." She murmured. He shifted his body so she was in a further cocoon. With a smile she settled in.

"About?"

"Everything. My life now, my life…. Back then." He stiffened before sitting up and staring down at her.

"I hope it's good thoughts." He rubbed the sleep from his eyes.

"Oh it is… just… you won't judge me will you?"

"As long as you're not suddenly pining for the toxic pencil pusher versus your reformed demon vamp whatever."

She giggled. "I thought you hated being called that." He rolled his eyes.

"I have wearily become used to it due to your dear younger sister." He said dryly. "And you avoided my question, you're not thinking of that rancid meat pile are you?" He gagged slightly.

"Served you right you know. I'm glad he tasted vile." She said with a sniff. "

He rolled his eyes. "Hilarious." He muttered. "Again why are thinking about the pencil pusher?"

"I'm not." Blossom murmured, "not entirely I'm just thinking about… life… and the game."

Now he seemed to freeze. "Game?"

She sleepily nodded, he really needed to come back here, but he was ignoring her open arms and looked… all too serious. She frowned, damn it her and her big mouth.

"Well can you blame me. It's been a year."

"Not yet." He said quickly. "Hasn't been a full year yet."

Again… what was wrong with him? He'd been jumpy _all day._ "Brick… sweetheart what's wrong? Something at work? School?"

He didn't answer. She frowned and pulled him back into bed finally.

"Brick. You're full of it. What's wrong?"

He kept his grip on her right. "I just… I guess I'm remembering those days is all… my listless existence… before you… I mean."

She flushed. "Well… I suppose to be fair I was thinking the same."

He smirked, "cursing my listless existence?"

She blushed more, "no… um… well mine."

He blinked. She sighed.

"Despite how _fucked_ it was and don't you dare deny it- those mirrors were unfair, and you know it." She wagged a finger in his face and he looked properly chastened. "They… did their job… everything did… though I'm still trying to figure out why of all things you chose a _casino_ for mine." She shook her head and he winced.

"Blossom-." He began to get up. She frowned and pulled him back.

"No, no- don't interrupt, I'm exhausted and my guards down you know you won't get this any other time."

"Which I get but let me go get something-."

"No… I'm cold, you're warm." She tightened her grip on him. "Can't it wait until tomorrow?"

"Babe, I promise you'll like it, just let me go for a second-."

She buzzed her lips at how stubborn he was being, "oh fine. You win."

Silence.

"...care to repeat that?" He said slowly.

Now… she was getting annoyed.

"I said you win. Fine. I give up, just go off and do what you want to do!" She hugged her arms. "But make it quick I really am cold-!" She blinked. "What's so funny?"

He was sputtering. Choking almost with laughter and… he wouldn't stop! What on Earth?

The room shook, his laughter was almost echoing around her… their bedroom wait… were those walls… were the walls _collapsing!?_

"Brick… Brick what-!?" She jumped up and grabbed him by the shoulders, he was laughing so hard tears were running down his eyes. She felt a chill.

"Brick? Brick sweetheart talk to me? Say something-!" She grit her teeth before slapping his shoulder. "SAY SOMETHING YOU IDIOT!"

he finally stopped laughing before staring up at her … an odd glimmer in his eyes… a familiar… red glimmer… she sucked in a breath.

"Time's up Babe."

The walls … no the world… fell down around them.

She gasped out loud, choking and sputtering, her hands grasping the coarse grains she could feel sticking to her skin. Her hair, underneath every recess in her body just…

Sand…? Where had sand-!?

 _Badum._

 _"_ No." She whispered.

"Easy Blossom. Easy, just take a deep breath."

 _Brick…?_

 _"_ Holy shit- you actually pulled it off! Fuck man…"

 _Butch._

"Damn congrats Bro…"

 _Boomer?_

 _What… what?_

"I cannot believe you actually got those words to come out of my sister's mouth. Just _how?"_

 _Butter….BUTTERCUP!?"_

"It's a miracle for sure."

… _.Bubbles?_

"Heehehheeeeee! What an ending, I must say I'm impressed my son…a brilliant game indeed."

That last voice she also recognized… but no… no it couldn't be… it couldn't …

She looked up and saw it… saw all of them… laughing… her chest clenched… her eyes burned and it wasn't from sand…

The sand from the shattered…. Hourglass in the Hell study she'd started in.

 _I….I lost and…_

Brick's expression was like stone. He wouldn't even look at her.

 _He…he lied to me._

The laughter was raucous and terrible… but thankfully….

Everything went black.

-o-o-o-

 _Ugh… my head_

She groaned softly to herself. Her head was throbbing and her entire body seemed to be aching all at once.

She couldn't remember anything. Nothing at all. Her head was aching, she grit her teeth- she needed an aspirin-.

 _Wait…_ This… this wasn't her room. This wasn't her apartment this was…

It all crashed back to her in a single horrifying moment.

No… No no no no! She clutched her head and swallowed a scream. She saw the giant four poster bed, felt the luxurious fur and satin bedding and… oh God… she was right… she was right back where she had started!

She gulped and looked down at her, bracing herself for the inevitable sight of her in… God knows what Demon "wives" had to wear or… lack of for easy access and… hm?

Pants? Sweat pants…? A long sleeved shirt… no skin was showing practically this… this was what she would wear to bed normally… just… huh?

She was even in her pink fuzzy socks that he had constantly made fun of her for and…

She squeezed her eyes shut. Best… best not think of…

Her chest ached. Truly it felt like a weight was resting heavily on her chest and squeezing the life out of her, she just… it was painful… an all encompassing pain that…

She wished it was broken pride… but she knew...it was something else… that had been broken.

" _Brick…"_ She squeezed her eyes shut once more. Maybe… she could just sleep forever at this point. Just...sleep the pain away…

" _Blossom."_ The phantom voice lingered like a poisonous miasma, seep into her more then! Break her heart more, poison it! Let it die a long… lingering death.

She deserved it for being…, being such a fool!

Blossom buried her face further in the pillow, ignoring the spectral hand that lingered on her shoulder in a sick parody of the caress she had learned to… learned to…

 _No… don't even think it… just… sleep._

"Blossom."

She tensed.

"Go away." She whispered. "Just go away."

The caress lingered. B… Bastard!

"STAY AWAY FROM ME!"

She shot up and smacked the hand away, before she pushed him away with all her remaining strength- X'less or not she didn't care-!

The demon went flying back and… hm? That looked like a hard hit. He'd gone clean to the other side of the room-... she blinked and looked down at her hands.

 _What?_

"Well doesn't that bring back old memories. Ow." He mumbled and stood back up groggily. Her eyes bugged out,

"Brick? Are you- I'm sorry I didn't mean to….except… yes! Yes I did!" She snapped. "You- You LIAR! You bastard! You-YOU!"

Her wrists were grabbed and stopped her in mid punch before shoving her back.

"It still shocks me to hear such a colorful vocabulary from "everything nice" so called." He shook his head. "Okay, I know- I know, I owe you a free hit so-." He pointed to his cheek-.

 _WHAM._

"Fuck! Ow! Fucking hell you've got hell of a hook!" He rubbed his face irritably before he grabbed her hand again. "I said _one_. Didn't think you'd actually follow through on it." He mumbled.

"You lying conniving _cheat-!"_ She snarled.

"Hey, I never once looked at another woman that's not fair!"

"I meant the other type smartass!"

He grabbed her foot in midair and she ended up on her back and he was on top of her. Her knees went flying up and he grunted and fell back. She grit her teeth and lunged off, landed on top of him and went for his neck.

"You. fucking. _LIAR!"_ She screeched. "LIAR! LIAR! LIAR!"

"Blossom-!"

"And I believed you! I BELIEVED YOU! You… you-!"

All at once her hands went limp and the strength… everything just drained out of her…, what… what even was the point…

"...Liar." She choked. "Fool… I was… such a fool." Her throat clogged and her head went down. "Just…, just put me to sleep. I'll be your blood bag, I'm your wife now, I know the deal but… I don't want to remember it. Let me go back… let me pretend it was real! Just… let me think… it was r-r-re-e-eal…"

What did she care about dignity? Nothing. She'd lost. Just… just no. Blossom knew when she… when she was done. And she was.

Brick was silent. At least he wasn't laughing at her anymore. She lowered her head and sidling off him and moving to sit back on the edge of the bed. She'd go with dignity. She… oh forget it. It didn't matter anymore.

She shifted her hair over her shoulder and pulled the oversized shirt down until her naked shoulder was completely visible.

"There. Make it quick and let me go back to sleep." She said with as much pride… as she could muster before she squeezed her eyes shut and tilted her neck. The mattress shifted next to her. It would only be a moment. Just one. One and then she could go back to her dreams… her foolish…

The shirt was set back to rights, and her hair brought back over it. She frowned.

"What? Aren't you going to-?" He cupped her face before turning it to his and… god damn it she was a fool. Her arms moved of their own accord around his neck, despite her brain screaming her foolish… stupid heart was doing the thinking clearly because she let the wretched cheat lower her back against the bed and… she was going to hate herself after this more than she already did but… their brows touched.

"I had to Babe." He murmured. "It wasn't the plan but… I had to."

She bit her lip. "I got the stones; I won the challenges… what did I do wrong… did I ever have a chance?" He was silent. "Brick… tell me… please was I ever playing a game at all… or was I playing a trap?"

He sighed and sat up, "You won three stones. Three souls… but... " He dug in his pocket. "You were playing for four."

She sucked in a breath, "Four…? But… what do you mean who was… who did I miss!?" She breathed. "I had a blue, I had a green I had a white-."

Suddenly… it became clear.

"... Professor… the diner... " A hand went to her mouth. "Oh… oh my God I was playing for his… the Casino… Gambling…" Her head went down. "It… It was _obvious_ … so the soul.. The only soul I didn't... Win… was… was-."

He steepled his hands.

"Yeah Blossom… it was…"

" _Mine._ " She finished quietly. "The final challenge… the final… hour…"

He sighed but nodded. "Yeah. That… was your final challenge."

"And I lost it." She said baldly.

"You forfeited actually."

She flinched.

"You tricked me."

He was silent but then he sighed again, it sounded… tired. Exhausted honestly.

"You didn't want to leave that reality did you Blossom?"

She bit back the instant denial. It had been too… perfect. Everything… she'd had her friends, the city's respect, her sisters, a great job and…

The Pink Puff bit her down on her lower lip.

She'd had… love. Or at least… the illusion of it.

"...No." Her voice was even smaller. The word hung in the air.

"Because that was the happiest year, you'd ever had...wasn't it Blossom?"

She remained silent but… finally her head went up… then down.

She couldn't even try to lie at that point. He'd so effectively… beaten her at this game it wasn't even… a contest… she hadn't had a chance.

And he'd known it too.

"The final challenge of the game… is always the hardest of them all." He sighed before he stood. "You shouldn't feel bad." He spoke to the wall. "No one… could have won that game Blossom… no one."

She was silent as it sunk in. She really… hadn't had a chance… it had all been for… nothing.

"But…I'll admit that I wasn't expecting to be part of your personal happy ending either…guess no plans really are flawless huh?"

Her cheeks flushed before something was pressed in her hands and he was… smiling… and not an evil… kind of smirk that she could have been expecting but instead it was a small… wry kind of genuine smile.

"You should open it." He murmured. "I meant to give it to you sooner but… I lost track of time too…" He got up then, and crossed to the other side of the room.

She frowned but then looked back at the small… box that had been pressed in her hand. She bit her lip but opened it gingerly, she knew what was in there obviously, she knew the conditions of the game, so…

 _Badum. Badum._

She recognized it. The worn golden band, it had been after all on Nana Utonium's finger for near fifty years… but the diamond… she frowned at the faint… rose hued orb encasing it.

She lifted it out with trembling fingers and a small paper was tucked in the bottom of the box. Still slightly shaking, she unfolded the small paper.

 _Blossom,_

 _Congratulations you win. You've won the right to your own destiny and I present your own soul to control and see to as you see fit._

 _You fate is yours and so am I._

 _We'll get through what comes out of this together,_

 _if you still want me that is._

 _That choice is yours too._

 _Love,_

 _Brick_

She stared at the paper for a long while. Her thoughts rushing through her at a whiplash, he was still quiet.

"But I… lost?" She whispered. "I don't understand-?"

"You didn't win outright… but you didn't lose either…, how about we… just call this a draw."

"But that would mean there's no winner."

"In this case is it wrong to say we've both in a way won?"

The instant denial, anger, he had after all _tricked her_ into… except no… this… this had been written before this. The paper was… brittle. Old. This hadn't been shoved in here this morning this had been… months.

 _Badum. Badum._

Or the… equivalent of months… at least.

"One hour… equaled one year in the hourglass… one final challenge." He broke the silence. "Although… if the morons hadn't interfered you were supposed to have had two." He muttered. "They're going to regret this."

"…don't bother Brick. What's done… is done." She sighed out loud and hugged her knees. "…I made my own choice didn't I?"

He didn't answer her.

"When I went back for you… I mean…"

 _Badum. Badum. Badum._

"… I hadn't been expecting that no." He finally answered her.

"So, the initial plan of yours? Idyllic year one and hell year two?"

He flinched. She snorted.

"Clever." Blossom said bitterly and picked up the ring box once more.

"I wasn't going to through with it." He mumbled. "You caught me right before…" He looked over his shoulder. "You stopped me from… ending it then." She stiffened. "… I should have but…" Now his face reddened. "… I'll admit… I didn't want … that reality to end either."

Silence.

 _Badum. Badum. Badum._

"Because it was the greatest year of my life…" He ended.

 _Badum. Badum. Badum._

His gaze hit the floor; she hugged her knees tighter before…

"And mine...too" She finally whispered.

Silence. The only sound was… the sound of her own…pounding heart. Brick stared at her. She stared right back.

"Blossom…"

It was. It had been. Everything… everything she could have… possible wanted and…

Her cheeks warmed.

 _More._

"….You got me Brick. I concede… to you. You… win."

He didn't mock her. He didn't just burst out laughing. He just… seemed to exhale what sounded like a long… long held breath.

"… Finally." He murmured quietly. She nodded in return but then, sat up and held her hand out.

"Well… I'm waiting."

He blinked.

"What?"

Blossom held out her hand still… expectantly.

"Are you going to do this properly or am I going to have to do it?"

 _Badumdumdumdum._

"…Oh. Right. Right I uh… I knew that." He rubbed the back of his neck before giving her…an almost shy look. He had a cute smile. Almost boyishly innocent at times but she had to admit a thrill coursed through her veins when he slowly walked over, knelt and slipped that ring on her finger… without a hint of hesitation at all.

Like it was… just… _right._

She stood when he offered her his hand and led her out the door, side by side.

Forever.

" _My sisters?"_

" _They're alright They'll just be asleep for a bit longer than they were going to be. A suitable punishment for my brothers."_

" _For how long!?"_

" _However long it takes for them to beg."_

-o-o-o-

Time was relative in the scheme of things.

Six months is how long it had taken to achieve his own forever.

She resembled an angel sleeping as she was. Her lips twitched in a small smile, her rosy blush increased at his touch, and her rose colored eyes opened finally. Groggily, her hand reached out and he lazily laced their hands, the matching golden band to his own glinted in the burgeoning light of the growing dawn.

"Is it morning already?" She groaned sleepily. Brick leaned over and pressed his lips to her brow.

"Barely, go back to sleep. Its early." She grabbed him and pulled him back down into bed, tangling the covers around him.

"No, don't leave." Another small protest when he turned up the covers over her thin frame save the bulge growing ever bigger as the days passed. These eventful… days filled with an everyday new, nothing was ever routine anymore.

Forever wasn't a curse…anymore.

She still protested with a sleepy whine but he dislodged himself anyway.

"Come back later." She ordered sleepily.

"Yes, my Queen."

Her lips curled and he pressed another kiss on her eyelid this time, she reached up and pulled him down for a proper good morning kiss before once again she was asleep within seconds.

Brick had clearly worn her out the previous night. Heh.

The guards all saluted instantly, bowing, groveling even in some cases as he strolled out of his Queen's chamber and down the hallway.

The Alpha was after all… King here.

 **Ah Brick… my boy there you are.**

He paused and Mother was standing there with a smirk on its face. Brick acknowledged Him with a curt nod before they began walking down, side by side.

Equals.

 **Do you intend on keeping up with their punishment my boy? Your brothers of course?**

Brick's lip curled slightly. "No. They served their purpose; they can have their mates soon enough."

 **Waiting for the child to be born?**

"Now you're getting it."

The laugh was low.

 **My Boy, I couldn't have done it any better myself. An admirable job well done and now… what will you do? The plan after all… is still waiting.**

Brick's thoughts returned to the beautiful woman asleep in the room and his grin only grew.

"I intend to see it through yes. But not yet. We have forever after all Mother."

 **That we do my son. That we do. Well done Brick. You've performed admirably. Completely ensnared her in our web, haven't you?"**

The demon's smirk grew, and His son returned the slow curling smirk.

"I have what I want. I won the game. Did you ever have any doubt I would?"

And then… it laughed.

And Brick soon joined Him.

The game had been won.

They were together. Forever. The King had won his queen.

 _Checkmate._

 _ **Fin.**_

* * *

 _A/N: Heheheheheheheeeeeee Well, well, welll what an ending, what an ending- so who won this little game really I wonder? Hmmm._

 _I enjoyed this twisted tale a lot. Oh yes I did. I hope you all enjoyed it too! My fourth finished story! Gah, crazy!_

 _See you next time my lovelies!_

 _Cheers,_

 _Carrie_


End file.
